How long is for-ever?
by moonbird
Summary: How can it even be real? How is this in any-way right? The marine having succesfully hunted down most pirates, stopping the pirate era for good, the straw-hats shattered not going by that name any-longer. The loses that happened, the tears... It's not right. And one Pirate Captain, even after all of that bleakness, refuses to believe it, as he fights to put things back.
1. Chapter 1

"Usopp, stop it! We've been over this before."

It was a blond cook smoking a cigarette, scolding a slightly younger man who stood before him. "Sheesh, Usopp, you remind me of the time we had to give up Merry, didn't you learn anything back then?" he asked, dropping his cigarette and then stomping on it as he looked grimly at the other man.

"When it's over, it's over, and you can't do anything about it, no matter how much you want to. So accept it! Go home, Usopp. You are wasting your time out here."

Wide-eyed, Chopper, Robin and Zoro viewed the confrontation as they stood not too far from them on a rocky island.

"So that's it, then?" Usopp asked, with tears coming out of his eyes, "We are just going to give up and go home to our old islands?" he asked. "After everything? We are still the Straw Hats; we can't just stop being that at the snap of a finger!"

"Usopp." Zoro now spoke as he took a step forward, looking darkly at the darker-skinned man. "How can we be the Straw Hat Pirates, when we lack a Straw Hat captain?" he asked.

Usopp had to bite his lip as he looked down, squinting his eyes.

"The person I swore my allegiance to was Luffy, and he's not here." Zoro stated. "I don't care what you do, but I'm leaving." he stated, turning around.

"For the sake of sea kings!" Usopp hissed, "Of all times, now is the time you two choose to agree!?"

"USOPP!" Sanji exclaimed, grabbing Usopp's shoulder. "Think of all the things we've already lost! Think of..." then he silenced and looked down, trying to keep back his tears.

"Sanji..." Usopp whispered.

Then Sanji looked up. "The marines are stronger than ever, if we stay together they will corner us, like they did to every single other pirate out there that they considered a threat."

"But how can we just go back?" Usopp asked, "After everything... Sanji, we are wanted people, even if I wanted to, which I don't, how can there be a going back?"

"If we split up and hide…" Sanji hesitated, "we just might manage." He sighed turning away from Usopp. "Get it into your head; the age of pirates is over. To keep following this path would be suicide."

"But what about Robin? She doesn't even have an island to go back to!" Usopp desperately tried.

"I will manage," Robin told. "I have done so before."

"Dammit" Usopp cried as he covered his face with his hand. He saw a little hoof lightly touch his leg. Usopp looked down to see Chopper. "Are you also okay with this?" he asked.

"I really want to believe that he is alive." Chopper told honestly. "That..." he swallowed, "that Luffy will come back someday, but it's been pretty long now, and we... we've lost so much." He choked. "Usopp, I don't want to lose anymore!" he cried as he grabbed Usopp's yellow trousers and started to cry into them. "I tried! I really did! But I just can't do this anymore! I want to think that Luffy is really alive and will come back for us, but he hasn't come. He hasn't even given a word! At least back when we got separated, he managed to give us all a message, now there is nothing! And then all those horrible things happened." he sniffed, holding onto Usopp's leg.

"So, it's decided then." Sanji commented, turning back to the group. "From this moment on, there is no longer a Straw Hat crew. It's over."

* * *

"WOOHOOO!" Luffy laughed out loud as his proud ship, The Thousand Sunny, rode the big waves of the New World.

"LUFFY!" A voice yelled from beneath the lion Luffy was sitting on.

"COME DOWN AND HELP US WITH THE SAILS!"

"Oi, Usopp!" Luffy rolled his eyes as he turned around. "What's the rush? I'm just having a bit of fun."

"Fun? FUN!?" Usopp exclaimed, "We are about to hit the rocks! BANG!"

"We'll be fine." Luffy commented.

"You, maybe. I'll actually get hurt." Usopp sighed deeply, lowering his shoulders and making Luffy laugh.

"Luffy!" Nami now stated as she stepped up beside Usopp. "Stop it and come down and help, our ship might get damaged."

"DAMN RIGHT!" Franky hissed from the helm. "You'd better protect my ship, Captain, OR ELSE!" he warned, as he shook his massive robotic hand.

Laughing, Luffy jumped down and landed right in front of them. "Right, what am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"Help us with the sails." Usopp murmured as he was already climbing the mast.

"Oi, what about Nami? Shouldn't she work, too?" Luffy asked.

"She's navigating!" Usopp hissed. "Honestly Captain, sometimes, just sometimes..." He rolled his eyes as a big wave washed over them, effectively making both Usopp and Luffy soaked.

"Ohhhh" Luffy groggily waved, "I feel weak..." he murmured, almost falling down, only for an arm to reach down and pull him back into place.

"Oi, Captain," Zoro muttered as he slapped Luffy on the cheek "don't pass out now."

Only for another figure to fall down from the mast, and fall right on top of Usopp.

"ARGHHH!" Usopp screamed. He almost ended up letting go after he noticed that a skull seemed to be starring right at him.

"Hmm..." Brook's voice sounded groggy. "OHH, Usopp!" Brook exclaimed, "Fancy seeing you here!"

"GET OFF ME!" Usopp exclaimed.

"What's happening down there?" Sanji now asked, looking down from his position higher up on the mast.

"GUYS, JUST HURRY AND TIE UP THE SAILS!" Nami yelled from far beneath them.

"YOU ONLY HAVE AROUND THIRTY-SECONDS BEFORE A MASSIVE WIND WILL HIT FROM THE NORTH. THE SAILS WON'T BE ABLE TO TAKE THAT!"

Amazingly quick, all the men crawling around on the mast worked as a team without much bickering. Just in time, by working together, they managed to tie up the sails just a second before a big push of wind hit them from the side and literately pushed the ship out from underneath them.

"ARGHH!" Usopp yelled, clinging to the mast. "I'm going to die!"

"Shut up." Zoro murmured beside him.

"Stupid Marimo." Sanji murmured.

"HEY, YOU WANNA FIGHT!?" Zoro asked, lifting a fist in warning.

"How can you be fighting when the ship is out of control?" Usopp asked, "We could all die!"

"No worries for me, then!" Brook commented, "I'm already dead! YOHOHOHO!"

"SHUT UP!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Nami-san." Robin softly spoke to Nami. "Are we really out of control?"

"Afraid so" Nami told, "there is nothing that I can do to control the ship; we just have to ride this one out."

"Scary." Chopper swallowed as he held on to Nami's leg.

"Don't worry," Franky grinned, "my sweet Sunny can take it! She's strong."

"Question is..." Nami exhaled as she looked up, "where will this storm take us?"

Luffy, however, didn't look like he could care less as he gladly yelled from high above, with both his arms in the air, and a big grin on his face: "YAHOOOO!"


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, the straw-hats had indeed ridden out the storm, as they always would do, and they had ended on a little rocky island.

"I believe this is Dolphin rock." Nami commented looking at her map. "Great! I can plot a course from here, just give me an hour or two." She asked.

"No problem Nami." Luffy grinned. "This place looks perfect for a game of hide and seek! Desishishishi." He laughed. "What do you say Usopp?" he asked looking at the sniper.

Usopp how-ever looked dumbfounded at Luffy. "Hide and seek?" he asked. "Really?"

"Aw, come on!" Luffy exclaimed. "We used to do it all the time!"

"Yeah, _two_ years ago. We've grown up quite a bit since then." Usopp pointed out as he crossed his arms. "Or at least I have." He stated as he rolled his eyes.

"Boooring." Luffy exclaimed, blowing a raspberry at Usopp.

"Can some-one please beat some sense into him?" Usopp asked turning around, as he pointed at Luffy over his shoulder.

Robin smiled amused. "Yes you've grown, but compared to me you are still children." She pointed out, making Usopp sigh very defeated.

"Well, at least Usopp dropped the illusions of Captainhood." Sanji pointed out in a smirk.

"Hey! Who's to say I wont make it Captain of my own crew one day?" Usopp asked. "I could do it." He stated, sounding very sure of himself, to every-body elses shake on their head.

"Please." Sanji rolled his eyes as he blew out a puff of smoke.

"That'll be the day the shit-cook stops being a moron around women." Zoro stated as he crossed his arms. "Or just stops being a moron all over." he grinned.

"Oi you wanna fight? Bring it!" Sanji hissed dragging up his sleeve.

"And that'll be the day those two stop fighting." Nami sighed deeply looking at her map.

"Usopp." Chopper exclaimed as he jumped up on the snips back. "I would love to play, we Havn't played in for-ever!" he complained.

"But Chopper." Usopp tried as he looked at the reindeer hanging on his shoulder. "It's not manly." He complained.

"You are just saying that cause you are a chicken." Luffy stated. "You all-ready know you can't possible catch me."

"Hey that's not fair, I just.." Usopp tried but was interrupted as Luffy slapped his arm.

"TAG! You're it!" he laughed.

"Oh if that is really what you want Captain." Usopp smirked, stretching his arms, which now looked pretty impressive. And Usopp knew it, he loved his biceps so much that he rarely wore a shirt any-more. But who was he to hold back? He had worked hard to come to the point he had. And Usopp laughed as he aimed for his Captain, running for him while Chopper was riding on Usopp's back laughing loudly.

"We are coming to get you Luffy!" Chopper laughed.

"You can bet on that." Usopp smirked.

"Yohoho." Brook chuckled from where he sat on a stone enjoying his tea. "I thought I would never see a race like that again." He told in a amused yet appreciative voice.

"Nice." Franky grinned.

"Urgh." Nami rolled her eyes. "really?"

"Oh come on sis." Franky asked. "It's great seeing them having a little bit of fun isn't it?" he asked.

"What-ever." Zoro shrugged as he sat himself down leaning up against the rocks before he closed his eyes and fell a sleep almost instantly.

* * *

"DISHISHISHI!" Luffy laughed as he crawled over the rocks. "You are never going to catch me Usopp!" he stated.

"It's because you are cheating, don't stretch your arms and pull yourself up while climbing. No one can keep up with that!" Usopp yelled from far beneath him, all though his speed up the rocks was also very impressive, even with the added weight of Chopper on his back.

"It's not cheating!" Luffy exclaimed as he used that trick ones again, to grab a rock far above him, only for a stone to come flying and hit him right on that hand, forcing Luffy to let go before he could pull himself up. "AUW!" Luffy hissed and looked down, to discover that Usopp had pulled his Kabuto forward, and had been the one firing a stone at Luffy's hand. "Hey that's cheating!" Luffy exclaimed.

"If you are going to use your abilities, I am to." Usopp stated as he loaded his Kabuto again. "With the next shoot I'll shoot you down" he told in a very grim sadistic tone.

"WARGGH!" Usopp exclaimed crawling up. "Usopp has become a madman!" he exclaimed while crawling quickly futher up the cliff, as Usopp laughed loudly.

Chopper blinked. "You weren't really going to shoot him down, were you?" he carefully asked Usopp.

Usopp rolled his eyes. "Of cause not, I don't need to cheat to capture him." He stated as he put his Kabuto away, back in his satchel. "I just thought it would be funny to scare him a little bit." He stated before continuing his crawl.

* * *

Luffy in the meanwhile had reached the top and excited looked around. "Uhh.. what a view." He pointed out and looked down to see the remainder of his crew down at the shore. "OI! EVERY-ONE!" He yelled as he waved.

Robin seemed to notice as she turned around, and send Luffy a little smile as she waved back up at him, making Luffy grin, though only to he heard a sound. "Huh?" Luffy blinked as he turned around. "Snorring?" Luffy asked.. indeed it did sound like snoring, ones again Luffy looked down, and Zoro was down there sleeping, but this other snoring sounded to close to be Zoro down there.

Luffy turned around, and started to crawl as he followed the sound, then he looked down a hole and his eyes widened. "Oohhh!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Hah!" Usopp grinned as he to had now reached the top. "You got no places to run now Luffy!" He stated.

"Yaah!" Chopper laughed.

"Shhh." Luffy whispered.

"Huh?" Usopp blinked, and in response Luffy waved him over, the point down.

Willingly Usopp came and looked down, only to scream. "ARGHH!" he screamed. "A dragon!"

"Looks more like a big lizard, it has no wings." Luffy murmered.

"Luffy, that thing is gigantic!" Usopp pointed out. "And blue!" true enough it was, in the cave, beneath them, laid a simply ginormus lizard, it's mouth seemed like it could swallow a human being in one go, its scales were blue, some of them slightly golden.

"Scary." Chopper whispered from Usopp's back.

"LETS GET CLOSER!" Luffy exclaimed.

"What, are you insane!?" Usopp hissed. Chopper just looked wie-eyed at his captain.

Luffy how-ever laughed as he jumped right down and landed on the lizards head.

"EEEHHH!" Usopp screamed from above. "Luffy! Don't do it!" he both yelled and whispered. "Come back." He demanded.

"But Usopp." Luffy complained as he looked up. "It's not even reacting to me, watch." He grinned poking to the lizard. "Yo, wake up, wake up lizard." He grinned. "You sleep worse than Zoro." He grinned.

"Luffy stop it!" Usopp begged. "And come back up here."

"But I thought you had survived for two years on an island with animals much bigger than this." Luffy pointed out looking up at Usopp ones again.

"yeah, by avoiding them and dodging them, not by going up to them and poking them in the eye!" Usopp hissed.

"Uhh, good idea! Maybe it'll wake up if I do that!" Luffy exclaimed. Making both Usopp and Chopper face-palm themselves simultaneously.

Luffy though, looked as careless as ever as he jumped down to stand right in front of the lizard. "Hallooo!" he called. "HALLOOO! YOHO!" he exclaimed. "You wanna be a part of my crew?" he asked.

"STOP ASKING STRANGE THINGS TO BE A PART OF OUR CREW!" Both Usopp and Chopper exclaimed.

Only for the lizard, to that exact moment open his eyes, and starre at Luffy.

"Huh?" Luffy blinked.

"Shit!" Usopp exclaimed as he got out his Kabuto and loaded it at ones. Chopper as well sprung down from Usopp's shoulder and turned into heavy point.

"LUFFY!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Luffy get out of there!" Usopp exclaimed. "GET OUT OF THERE NOW!"

Luffy how-ever, looked like he had been hypnotised, as he just looked into the eye of the great lizard, they just stood there, for so many moments.

"Dammit Luffy, I am going to shoot soon if you don't move out of there!" Usopp exclaimed.

Then the lizard blinked, just ones, and a big black hole seemed to appear behind Luffy. "Huh?" Luffy blinked as he turned around.

"Luffy.." Usopp and Chopper swallowed.

Then suddenly the hole began to suck, ripping in Luffy's clothes. "HEY!" Luffy exclaimed. "What the?" he exclaimed, and the next moment, he was sucked in.

"LUFFY!" Usopp exclaimed as he jumped down with Chopper beside him, but it was to late, the hole had all-ready closed and Luffy was gone.

"LUFFY!" Chopper called.

"LUFFY!" Usopp called as well as he turned around. "LUFFY WHERE ARE YOU!? LUFFYYYYYYYY!?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Ehh… where am I?" Luffy asked himself ones again.. for the time number one thousand and thirteen. One moment he had tried to make a giant cool lizard his newest crew-member, while Usopp and Chopper had been yelling at him, the next moment Luffy was here.. some-where compleately different. "USOPP! CHOPPER!" Luffy tried to call ones again. "ZORO! SANJI! NAMI! BROOK!" he tried yelling in all directions. "FRANKY! ROBIN!"

Even Luffy though, could tell that it was highly unlikely that his crew-members would be any-where near the place, as far as Luffy could tell, they had all been on a secluded rock with nothing else on it than more rock.. and right now Luffy was in a big forest.

How the hell had he gotten over there? Maybe he had fallen through a secret tunnel? What-ever.

In any case, Luffy had been walking for hours, and he was starting to get pretty hungry.. so hungry that he started to hunch and drool started to roll out of his mouth. "Food." He mumbled. "Where can I get some food?"

Just then two voices were head in the distance.

"Huh?" Luffy looked up. "Usopp?" he asked hopefully, but soon realised they were two female voices.. and they didn't sound like Nami or Robin at all. Luffy exhaled disappointed, but still, where there were people there was food, he just had to ask for directions to the nearest town.

"I really thought he would come out today."

"Aww, what a shame, maybe we'll see him tomorrow."

"Daisy, we don't have much more money left, we really can't afford to eat out every-day like this."

"But it would be worth it if _he _came out."

Luffy didn't even hear the womens conversation, well except for the part where one of the girls had said. "Eat." And he just stomped out of the push to stand right in front of the two young girls whom shocked stood back. "Oi!" Luffy grinned as he waved at them. "Do you know where there is food?" he asked.

The two girls blinked at him, as they still looked pretty shocked.

"Hallooo!?" Luffy waved at them. "Point me in the direction of meat!" he demanded.

"Well urh.." the girl by the right, a pretty brunette wearing a long yellow dressed tapped her cheek. "We just came from a resturant, it's just down there." She pointed behind her.

"Does it have meat?" Luffy asked immediately.

"I think so." The other girl, a red-haired one wearing a nice green top with a short blue skirt blinked. "though, they mostly have delicious light products, and then of cause there is.. him." She blushed deeply looking down.

"Huh?" Luffy blinked as his head fell askew.

"The cook of the place." The brunette sighed deeply also plushing. "He mostly hides away in the kitchen, but some-times he comes out." She sighed, her eyes looked like they were far off on a distant planet. "He is so handsome! His eyes are so full of pain, as if he lost some-thing precious." She sighed deeply.

"They say he was a great sailor ones." The red-haired sighed deeply. "And that he lost his heart at sea, so now he is settled, trying to mend his broken heart. Eeeeh! Maybe I'll be the one to mend it!" she screamed. "Wouldn't it be romantic!"

"And when-ever a girl is in trouble, he'll protect them with his life, never asking any-thing in return." The brunette girl sighed deeply. "His eyes are like the waste ocean, big and lost, you just know he has been through such great tragedy."

Luffy how-ever didn't look impressed at all. "Only thing I care about if he can cook meat." He flat out stated.

"Uh I should have known." The red-head hissed annoyed. "So ignorant! Fine! Just fellow the road you can't miss it!" she hissed.

Luffy how-ever lightened up. "THANKS!" he stated, and started to run.

It didn't take long for luffy to find the place, a nice little resturant, and it was stock filled with girls..

The menu even represented that overwhelming dominance of girls, it pretty much spelled, salad, salad, salad and salad.

Annoyed Luffy slammed the menu card down in the table and instead just plainly yelled. "OI WAITER!" he exclaimed. "MEAT!"

The waiter, a silverhaired older gentleman blinked, but the finally decided to walk over the Luffy holding a little pad. "You want any-thing with your meat sir?" he asked.

"Give me Sake please." Luffy grinned.

"What kind of meat do you want sir?" The waiter asked.

"The largest you got, and five of those!" Luffy exclaimed.

The waiter blinked, looking like he couldn't decided whether this was a prank or not.

"Didn't you hear me?" Luffy asked a little impatient. "MEAT!" he demanded.

The waiter at last shrugged and turned around to walk back into the kitchen.

Happily Luffy sat by his table, hammering fork and knife down in the table singing. "Meat, meat, meat, meat!"

To much annoyance of all of the girls sitting around him.. as time passed by though, and Luffy was left to wait, he grew impatient and bored as he laid across the table. "Where is my meaaat?" he asked. "I need meat!"

Finally, after much wait though, the kitchen door opened, and two men came out, carrying the five promised plates of meat.

And immediately, all the girls heads turned as their eyes almost turned into hearts, and they all sighed.

Luffy didn't care at all how-ever, he was just excited over his forthcoming meal. "YAY!" Luffy laughed. "MEAT!"

The man walking behind the waiter whom took the order made a snort noise. "So it really was just for one person, I just had to see what kind of person would order some-thing like this from my resturant, I could swear it's been years since I've last served meat." The man told as the waiter put down his plates and stepped aside, to reveal the sight of the other man.

Luffy looked up, and suddenly his eyes widened as his mouth dropped open.

The other man as well, looked shocked beyond reason by the sight of Luffy, he dropped the two plates he was holding, so they both fell down and smashed on the floor, spreading all the meat across the room.

The man was a taller, slim build man. He looked to be around his mid thirties, with broader strong shoulders after many years of kitchen works, so still quite young, though definitely not just a kid any-more, his blond hair had even gotten some silver stings, and there was no swirl in his eye-brow. But the obligatory ciggarate was there as always, his smart cheffs suit, his hair cut covering just one eye. So even though he looked quite a bit different, still there was no mistaking this man.

"San-Sanji?" Luffy asked wide-eyed.

* * *

_AN; Thanks for the reviews and like, I hope this plot twist wont let down any exspectations. This was my reason to write the fanfic at all in the first place, due to this plot idea I had :D _

_Oh and forget to mention, English is not my first languet, so well.. I apologies for grammar and spelling mistakes.. they will happen since I am Danish and all of the stuff. and you know.. speak and read Danish usually in my every-day life. _


	4. Chapter 4

Luffy blinked at him. "Sanji." Luffy called. "Sanji."

The cook how-ever, seemed to have compleately frozen up as he just stood there with wide-open eyes.

The waiter as well looked at Sanji. "Cheff-san?" he asked.

Then Sanji shook his head, and turned around as he spoke in a very monotone voice. "Sorry, do you mind cleaning up this mess for me Genma?" he asked, and the waiter shook his head. And in that very monotone, robotic way, as if Sanji had entered a trance, or a permanent state of shock, he walked for the door. "I just need some fresh air… excuse me." He stated as he walked out the door.

The entire restaurants filled with girls blinking as they all looked after him, Luffy as well blinked. Then without word, he as well stood up.

"Sir?" The waiter asked.

And then Luffy ran for the kitchen door. "OOOOI!" He yelled. "SANJI! SANJI! SANJI!" he kept repeating over and over as he burst through the kitchen door and looked around. Until at last, he found Sanji, whom seemed to have entered a quite maniacally state as he chopped salad as if he was a mad-man, puffing on his cigarette so it vanished in record time, only to replace it immediately, so even though it had been only a few seconds, there was all-ready a small pile of burned out cigarettes by Sanjis feet's.

"Hah, visions, I must have been working to much, yes that's it, I need a vacation, a nice loooong vacation." Sanji talked to himself in a fast rhythm, matching his mad chopping and his mad smoking. "Yes, over-worked, that's it! That's right."

"Oi Sanji!" Luffy exclaimed as he jumped right in front of the cook on the counter grinning at him.

"ARGH!" Sanji exclaimed jumping back, holding his knife in a almost defence mode.

"Wauw, you look _ooooold_." Luffy commented grabbing Sanji's cheeks as he laughed. "Where's the swirl in your brow? Did you forget to curl it this morning!?"

"Get your hands OFF ME!" Sanji yelled, slapping both of Luffy's hands away, then in a mad rage grabbed Luffy's wrist. "Why the hell are you haunting me now of all times?" he asked.

Luffy blinked. "Haunting? Don't you need to be a ghost to haunt people?" he asked.

"Well obviously, and that's what you are Luffy, so leave me in peace!" Sanji proclaimed.

"But if I am a ghost, how can you be holding me down?" Luffy asked honestly confused.

At that Sanji looked down, and noticed how he held Luffy down, then with a shaking hand, Sanji riched up to pinch Luffy's cheek, to pull it out, as to test the elastic values of Luffy's rubber skin, then let go, letting Luffys cheek fall into place.

Luffy how-ever just laughed. "Hallo Sanji, how have you been?" he asked.

Sanji starred wide-eyed at him, his breath becoming shallow as he still held Luffy down, then he spoke, in a low growling voice. "Where the hell." He hissed dangerously. "Have you been?" he asked.

"huh?" Luffy asked in a blink, only for Sanji to raise him up pretty violently by the vest.

"How the fucking dare you?" Sanji asked throwing Luffy away. "To just waltz in here, as if it was yesterday?" he asked.

Luffy saw himself being slammed into the wall, and fell down on the floor. "Auw, tch tch tch tch." He hissed rubbing his sore behind, but he didn't have to much time before he was picked up again and pressed against the wall.

"ANSWER ME LUFFY!" Sanji roared.

"ARGHHH!" Luffy hauled. "SANJI HAS GONE INSANE!" but then he noticed, the way that Sanji was shaking, the way the cooks lips was quivering and tears started to press through his eyes.

"How dare you?" Sanji asked in a broken voice, still sounding very angry as he held Luffy up against the wall. "Fucking fifteen shitty years, and you just waltz back here, as if nothing happened. How fucking dare you?" he asked.

Luffy blinked, then looked at Sanji. "Fifteen years?" he asked. "Njaah Sanji, that's impossible. I saw all of you just a few hours ago." He told.

Sanjis brow furrowed. "Others who?" he asked.

"You know, all of you." Luffy shrugged. "You, Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Nami, Brook." He listed.

First then, it seemed like Sanji decided to have a good look at Luffy, really look, then he looked Luffy in the face. "You don't look a day older." He realised.

"What's going oooon?" Luffy complained. "Where's the rest of the gang, I mean you are here so they can't be far away." He pointed out.

Sanji blinked, and then finally let go of Luffy, letting the boy drop down on his feet's, just as a couple of other cheffs came running.

"CHEFF!" one called. "OWNER!" the other.

Luffy blinked. "Owner?" he asked.

Sanji shrugged. "What's so weird with that, that I own a resturant?" he asked as he turned to the two cheffs. "At ease." He asked. "I'm going to take the rest of the day off." He stated. "Fill in for me."

The two cooks blinked. "Are you feeling well?" one asked.

"No." Sanji flat out stated. "Worst case scenario I have gone insane. Come on Luffy." He hissed grabbing Luffy's wrist and pulled him with him out of the restaurant, through the back door.

"Hey!" Luffy exclaimed. "I never got to get any meat!" he complained.

"Serves you right." Sanji murmured dragging Luffy with him, very harshly.

* * *

Soon Luffy found himself to be dragged into a little house, that seemed to be very secluded and well hidden away a little more into the forest.

How-ever, the location and seize shouldn't fool people, because the moment Luffy was pushed inside, every-thing inside of the house looked new, smart, expensive and modern. As were to be expected if Sanji was left to decorate a home.

Every-thing looked neat and in order, and it didn't go unnoticed that every table had an ash tray, to keep any ash from dirtying the neat home.

"Sit!" Sanji demanded as he harshly pushed Luffy down on the couch.

"Auw, no need to be so rough Sanji." Luffy murmered rubbing his arm. "Seriously, what the hell is going on?" he asked.

"I really had hoped you would explain that." Sanji murmured annoyed. Sitting down opposite from Luffy.

"I don't know! That's why I am asking you." Luffy exclaimed. "What happened?" he asked.

"What happened is that you vanished Luffy!" Sanji exclaimed. "Fifteen years ago to be precise, I was pretty convinced that you were dead!" he stated.

Luffy blinked. "Dead?" he asked. "No no, I'm not dead. See! I'm fine." He told holding out his arms as if to demonstrate. "Now where are the others?" he asked.

"No here." Sanji simply stated.

"Then where, where are the Straw-hat crew?" Luffy asked.

"There is no Straw-hat crew Luffy." Sanji hissed. "There has been no Straw-hat crew for thirteen years." He told.

Luffy's eyes widened, then he looked at Sanji, suddenly looking a lot more calm, a lot more serious. "What happened?" he asked.

Sanji looked away.

"Sanji tell me!" Luffy demanded. "What happened, tell me all of it! From the beginning from when I.." Luffy swallowed. "From when I vanished." He whispered.

"How much do you remember?" Sanji asked.

"It is as I said." Luffy told Sanji. "From my point of view, I was with all of you guys just a few hours ago, me, Usopp and Chopper was playing around on dolphin rock, then we found this big blue lizard thing and I wanted to have a closer look. Next thing I know I am in a forest far away from there, then I found your restaurant." He told shortly.

Then Sanji stood up, Luffy followed him with the eyes as he walked out of the room, only to enter again, holding two tea-cups, one he sat down in front of Luffy, the other one Sanji kept to himself as he sat down and crossed his legs. "All-right." He murmured stirring a spoon in the tea. "What-ever I have to do to get over with this." He mumbled. "Well, how to even begin." He sighed deeply, taking a sip of his tea, as if to relax himself, just a little bit.

"What about just from the beginning?" Luffy asked. "Back at Dolphin rock, what happened there?" he asked.

"Well Luffy.. you vanished into a black hole." Sanji told. "Or at least that's what Usopp and Chopper told us, eventually when you didn't come, we all went up and saw the big blue Lizard you were talking about, but for some reason it didn't react to any of us, not even when we openly attacked it to see if it would get you back, it just kept on sleeping." He told. "We started to search the rock, we spend over a week searching the entire thing inch by inch multiple times over, but you were just gone. For some time we decided to wait for you, but eventually we didn't have more food and it became necessary to leave to find a city, then we came back again and searched.. But as we kept on searching and you just weren't there.. Eventually we had to give up, and trust you to find us by yourself." Sanji sighed deeply puffing his smoke. "For some time we kept on going without you, then the war broke out. The marines having decided to end the pirate dream ones and for all." Sanji told.

"War?" Luffy asked wide-eyed. "There was a war?"

Sanji nodded. "And it's barely over yet, the war has been going on for fourteen years now, the marines has all-ready largely won, but still the few remaining pirates tries to resist, fools." Sanji gritted. "The marines no longer just take them prisoners, they kill in cold blood on the spot. For a long time, both sides seemed very equal, it took nothing to tip to scales, hell if you had been there I have no idea how things would have turned out." Sanji admitted. "Though you were not, and we were forced into the war regardless because of our flag." He squinted his eyes shut. "It didn't take us long to loose a member." He told as his voice broke, tears pressing through his closed eye lids.

"Huh?" Luffy asked.

"Nami.." Sanji whispered. "The bastard marines, they _murdered _her!" he stated.

Luffy's eyes opened wide. "What?" he asked. "No.. no that can be. You are joking right Sanji?" he asked, forcing a smile.

But Sanji shook his head. "They shot her through the stomach, there wasn't any-thing Chopper could do, I held her while she passed away." He told as tears rolled down his eyes. "God it's over a decade ago, so why does it still hurt this bad?" he asked clutching his heart. "What good am I when I can't even protect the truest woman that ever lived?" he asked wiping away a tear. "Any-way.. not long after that. The marines managed to get to sunny as well."

"What?" Luffy asked wide-eyed.

"They took her, away to their own base." Sanji explained. "Franky of cause was devastated, but he refused to let his ship go, so he went after her alone, swearing to get her back what-ever it took. One morning he was just gone." He told sighing deeply. "None of us have any clue what happened to him, most likely he is dead." Sanji told. "The Marines after-all, aims to kill these days."

"What about the rest?" Luffy asked. "Brook? Chopper? Robin? Zoro? Usopp?"

"Brook disappeared out into the ocean." Sanji informed. "It was weird, it looked like he had gone into a weird trance, humming to himself, then he just walked to shore and started walking out in the ocean. We tried to stop him, reminding him that he would sink in the ocean. But no force would stop him, and most mystical of all, the sea water didn't even seem to affect him. Then he vanished under the surface, and we Havn't seen him since." Sanji told. "That was the moment the rest of decided, that enough is enough, that evening, we decided to retire the straw-hats for ever and part ways." He told.

Luffy swallowed as he sat back, stunned. "No way." He whispered. "So.. you have no idea where any of them are?" he asked.

Sanji exhaled, then silenced.. for some times there were silence.

"Please Sanji, I need to find them, at least see them, if I can." Luffy begged.

At last Sanji sighed. "all-right." He told. "I know where Zoro and Chopper is." He admitted. "Usopp and Robin though.." he hesitated. "They could prove more difficult to find." He told.

"They vanished?" Luffy asked.

"Well… not exactly." Sanji told as he ashes his cigarette, then took a sip of tea. "Lets just say, they move around a lot."

"Then lets go find Chopper and Zoro!" Luffy exclaimed grabbing Sanji coat. "Take me to them!"

"Luffy be reasonable, I have a restaurant to manage." Sanji exclaimed. "What about my employees? My work from the last decade?"

"Sanji please." Luffy begged a tear almost forming in his eye as he held unto Sanjis shirt. "Can't you do it as a favour to your nakama?" he asked.

Sanji blinked at Luffy, then exhaled deeply. "Okay fine." He muttered. "I suppose I can trust Pachi with the resturant, but just for the week, you hear my Luffy, no more. I am done with our so called adventures." Sanji stated sourly crossing his arms.

"Okay." Luffy grinned. "Sanji you're the best!" he stated embracing the man, squishing all of the air out of Sanji.

"Enough! Enough!" Sanji choked, before the grinning Luffy let go.


	5. Chapter 5

Shit… how had this happened?

Before he even knew it, Sanji was in a little boat together with the strange illusion his deprived mind hand conqured.

That's right! Delusion! It looked like Luffy, it sounded like Luffy, it acted like Luffy. So conclusion.. Sanji had finally lost it!

But since he had lost it and gone insane any-way, he might as well just take to full ride all-ready.

Sighing Sanji leaned back as the little boat sailed through the waves.. man this brought memories back. He remembered when he had first joined at the barati, Nami had taken their ship and Usopp and Zoro had all-ready gone after her.

So it was pretty much just him and Luffy in a little boat like this.. absolutely ridicoules.

But then again, so was every-thing about Luffy, and some-how, as Sanji closed his eyes memories were floating black to him, memories he had been suppressing for so long.

_"All blue ei? Well lets go find it then!" _

_"I don't see how that dream is ridicules, no one should laugh of another persons dreams! It's them who are ridicules!" _

_"Sanji-kun, this refreshment is delicious. If you keep this up, my waist-line is going to expand, and I want to look good in a bikini, so make sure it's all healthy and nutritious for me, kay?" _

_"Haha, the great sniper king triumphs again!"_

_"Yoho, Sanji… I think I figured where the ladies are keeping their panties, do you want to come with me and have a little look? Yohohoho! I knew you would!" _

_It was a hard decision to take that day.. but it had to be make. _

_"I think we have to realise, he is probably not coming back to this god forsaken rock." Sanji murmered looking around. _

_"But." Usopp tried. "He was right there in front of me! He must be here some-where."_

_"Usopp it has been months all-ready." Nami sighed. "I think it's time to realise he could be any-where, and we can't stay here any-longer." _

_"We just have to trust Luffy to find us." Brook simply stated in a shrug. _

_"With his dumb luck he is most probably fine." Zoro snorted as he rolled his eyes. "He'll just pop up out of no-where and demand meat when we least exspect, it's Luffy we are talking about."_

_"Yeah.." Usopp exhaled. "You are probably right." He finally admitted. _

_"So where do you want me to plot a course to Zoro-kun?" Nami asked. _

_"What?" Zoro asked in a blink. "Why me?" he asked confused. _

_"You are our first mate aren't you?" Nami asked. "Second in command, when the Captain is unavailable, it's the first mates job to step up as the leader and take over the captains duties, that is what first-mates are for! So where are we going Zoro?" she asked. _

_"But..But..But.." Zoro tried, obviously trying to squirm himself out of this unwanted position some-how. _

_Then every-body looked at Zoro, even Sanji.. that look, asking him to lead them, just for now, they needed a leader, some-one to guide them. And when Luffy couldn't, it was Zoro's job to do that. _

_And at last Zoro seemed to realise that as he took in a deep breath. "Plot course for the nearest town." He at last muttered. "We are going to stay there for a week to rest, it'll give Luffy a little more time to catch up with us. After that, we continue the route as planned before Luffy vanished. Any objections?" he asked looking sternly at the crew. _

_Every-body shook their heads. _

_"Good." Zoro nodded. "Board the ship." _

_And they all did, except for Zoro whom turned around and drew his sword, then in a few precise swings he carved a drawing in the stone, that of their jolly-roger with the straw-hat, and the name of the town they were going to. Even Luffy should be able to understand that. _

_With that at last down, Zoro also boarded the ship and they pulled anchor, to set the sails away from the little rocky island. Not planning to come back any-time soon. _

* * *

Luffy looked up, Sanji had brought him to a kind of weird place, it was a tall building right in front of them, it had taken just three days for the two to reach their destination.

"It's a hospital building." Sanji helped Luffy along. "Not that common on smaller islands, but this one is special since it's dedicated to research and training of new doctors in particular." He asked.

"Soo.." Luffy blinked. "Chopper is in there?" he asked.

Sanji shrugged. "He was the last time I checked." He told.

"And when was that?" Luffy asked in a blink.

"Don't remember, a year maybe two. I do like to check up on him just ones in a while." Sanji told.

"How is a year or two ones in a while!?" Luffy asked loudly.

Sanjis eye how-ever turned to Luffy. "You've been gone for fifteen years, so I think you should shut up." He told in a very warning voice.

At last they entered the building, and was met by a very beautiful woman by the desk.

Luffy smirked, awaiting Sanjis familiar reaction of him starting to squirm and throw himself at the woman.

And that was what left Luffy with a very long face, (literately, his rubber jaw fell to the floor.) As Sani very casually and relaxed merely walked up to the woman and spoke very quietly, even averting his eyes from her. "Excuse me, is Doctor Tony Chopper in?" he asked.

The desk lady blinked. "Doctor Tony?" she asked. "Yes, I believe he is, but if you want treatment from him, you should wait till tomorrow, I'm afraid he is in surgery right now."

"Oh I am not a patient, I'm a friend." Sanji told as he finally looked up, with a light yet sad smile on his lips. "Thank you, you have been very kind miss." He told.

That made the woman blush deeply as she looked down as well. "Oh, don't mention it! It's my job after-all. Nothing at all!"

"Don't take it for granted, you just being here, is very important. Remember that, always. You are special and your are important, remember it." Sanji told as he gave her one last sad smile, before he turned back to Luffy.

The woman looked like she was about to faint from all of the blood that had been rushing to her head the last few seconds. And then she actually did.. fainted.. with heart for eyes and every-thing.

Luffy blinked by the sight. "Reversal world." He mumbled.

"What's that?" Sanji asked looking at Luffy.

"Erh.. nothing.." Luffy stated.

"Well I guess there is nothing to it." Sanji sighed as he pulled out a ciggerate and lighted it. "There is nothing to do but to wait, we might as well go get some-thing to eat."

"YAY FOOD!" Luffy exclaimed raising both arms in the air.

Some hours, a manager of a restaurant that had an all you can eat buffet, whom had become bankrupted, and a couple of girls whom had turned into Sanji stalkers later, the two were back to the hospital building.

This time they were told Chopper should be done and was invited to the doctors room by the desk secretary (Whom looked like she didn't mind giving Sanji special favours, especially not when he looked at her in that sad way and told it was important to him.)

Luffy and Sanji was on their way.

"here we go." Sanji exhaled walking into the doctors area, which was a very dull gray and white area, just a table in the middle, a few green chairs, a bowl with fruit and a can of coffee, nothing else..

"huh, huh!" Luffy exclaimed, exciting looking right, looking after the little reindeer, but he was left disappointed, all he saw in there was a lonely, very much just a human doctor, just wearing ordinay hospital garment, such as a white doctors robe, dark red trousers, and what looked like a comfortable brown fuzzy sweater underneath the white robe.

Sanji how-ever, didn't seem phased at all as he called out. "Oi, Chopper."

Slowly the doctor lifted his head, he looked rather young, late twenties early thirties some-thing, he had brown hair that looked very soft, black eyes, and very kind looking features, his nose though seemed to have a blue tinge, as if he was very cold or some-thing.. it looked weird. "huh, Sanji?" The young doctor spoke as he stood up. "What are you doing here?" he asked looking very surprised.

"There was this shit-head whom obviously wanted to see you Chopper." Sanji murmured pushing Luffy forward right in front of the young man.

For a moment Luffy starred wide-eyed at the man in front of him, the man starred back on Luffy, for some moments they both stood, and then they both exclaimed simultaneously.

"WARRGH! LUFFY!?"

"WARRGH! CHOPPER!?"

Human Chopper fell down on the floor as he wide-eyed looked at Luffy. "Wha- what the hell?" he asked.

"WHY ARE YOU NOT A REINDEER?" Luffy exclaimed.

"WHY ARE YOU NOT DEAD!?" Chopper exclaimed back, not even his voice sounded like the other choppers, it sounded far to ordinary and well.. human.

"Apparently he wants us to believe that he time travelled." Sanji murmered taking out a ciggerate.

"Oi Sanji! Don't you dare, this is a hospital!" Chopper hissed as he stood up and snatched the ciggerate away from Sanji before he could even light it.

"What-ever." Sanji shrugged as he threw up his hands, then instead he aimed straight for the coffee and took a cup of it.

"Okay, Okay, just give me a moment." Human chopper hissed as he pressed a hand against his fore-head. "Sanji, you see him as well don't you."

"Yeah." Sanji nodded, drinking from his coffee.

"Okay.. so not a mind illusion.. great." Chopper exhaled rubbing his human forehead.

"You mind if we go some-where else, I could really need a smoke." Sanji complained.

"Ow, I don't think I would be able to work any-more today any-how." Chopper muttered rubbing his forehead looking like he was in pain. "Not like a missed much, my watch is over in an hour." He commented looking at his wrist clock.

"GREAT!" Luffy exclaimed. "LETS GO EAT!" only to receive a fist right in the head from Sanji.

"You've just eaten BAKA!" Sanji hissed. "Chopper can we go some-where private?" he at last asked. "I feel a head-ache coming on myself to be honest." He told.

"Get it." Chopper nodded. "Lets go to my place." He at last muttered. "I should have some aspirins there, I think I need some." He muttered.

"You and me both." Sanji muttered.

"Sanji..." Chopper whispered silently as they walked out.

"Yeah?" Sanji asked.

"Am I actually a sleep dreaming?" Chopper asked, a hopefull tone entering his voice.

"Personally I hope I am sleeping myself." Sanji hissed.

"Oh.." Chopper exhaled dissapointed.

* * *

Choppers home looked very nice and homely, it was comfortable over every-thing else, small and simple, but very cosy.

One wall was entirely filled up with books, then there was a massive fireplace, which looked like the ones people had back at drum island to keep themselves warm in the constant winther.

The home had a nice smell of herbs all over it, probably due to herbs hanging from the wall every-where, there was even a table with a chemistry set that was constantly bobbling, sending out some very funny looking gases which fascinated Luffy endlessly.

"Sooo." Luffy muremred sitting with crossed legs on Choppers bed, looking at both Sanji and human chopper, whom was currently making a tea good for head-aches for him and Sanji. "When did you become boring?" he asked.

Questionable Chopper turned around looking at Luffy. Chopper had now taken off his doctors robe, and was just wearing that fluffy sweater of his, it had funny patterns all over it, looked like the kind of sweater that was both comfortable, big enough for some-one to crawl into if they looked nervous (in fact it looked just a bit to big for chopper.) and would keep any-one warm, no matter were they were.

"I hired a cool seven level transforming reindeer to the straw-hat crew, now you're just boring." Luffy muttered.

Chopper blinked. "Erh.." he blushed.

"And whyyyy?" Luffy asked.

Chopper shrugged. "Easier to fit in." he told pouring up hot water in a kettle. "It was easy really, it took me just two years to take on six different forms at will, and control monster point." He exhaled. "I could also be a full reindeer or a reindeer human hybrid at will, so with just a little training, to make the whole transformation was actually quite easy." Chopper told turning around. "Other devil fruit users gaining the ability of animals are also usually able to fully transform into that said animal, it's not that strange." He pointed out at last sitting down.

"Booooring." Luffy muttered taking his tea. "You can still turn into other forms can't you?" he asked.

"I can." Chopper affirmed sitting down. "Though I don't see why I would." He told. "I'm a doctor first and foremost, not a fighter."

"But you are a cool seven level transforming reindeer!" Luffy exclaimed in a pout. "Not a human, don't you get tired of running around looking so ridicules?" he asked.

Chopper blinked.

Sanji how-ever rolled his eyes. "You don't need to listen to him Chopper, it's not like Luffy knows any-thing."

"Well I wont until you tell me." Luffy muttered annoyed as he crossed his arms.

"Luffy, all I wanted was one thing, to become a great doctor." Chopper hissed. "But what is that worth if I can't heal people or share the things I learned with the world?" he asked. "News-flash, reindeers are usually not respected at doctors, no one wanted to take me seriously as I was, so I changed." He told. "To make them stop laughing."

"Why would you need to change!?" Luffy exclaimed. "Why not just put them to shame by showing how awesome you are!?" he asked.

Chopper blinked as he looked at Luffy, then a slight blush crawled up his cheeks, before he looked down in his tea-cup. "You praising me wont make me happy you shit." He mumbled, as his head turned brighter and brighter red in his deep blush.

Sanji exhaled. "So Luffy, now you've seen Chopper, I suppose you are happy. We should rest if we are going to make it to Zoro and back again before the week is out." He mumbled. "Chopper, any good resting places around?" he asked.

"I got some hammocks we can hang up in here." Chopper answered. "It'll be no problem."

"SWEET! Then we all three go tomorrow!" Luffy grinned.

Chopper blinked as he looked dumbfounded at Luffy. "Three?" he asked.

"YES!" Luffy exclaimed. "You, Me and Sanji." He counted his fingers. "We'll go find Zoro, and then we will find Usopp and Robin." He proclaimed. "then we'll start searching for Franky and Brook!" he stated.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Sanji exclaimed. "I told you a week, that's it! Then I have to go back to my resturant."

"And who said I would be coming!?" Chopper exclaimed. "I got a class tomorrow to teach! I got patients I need to heal. I'm pretty committed here Luffy!" he yelled.

Luffy how-ever just laughed his famous laugh. "Shishishishi!" he chuckled. "man I can wait till I see Zoro's face, he will probably be so surprised." He exclaimed. "all-right Chopper, where are those hammocks, it's going to be a long day tomorrow, oi Sanji, cooks us some-thing to eat!" he demanded.

Sanji looked dumbfounded at Luffy, who walked away in his own merry way, as well did Chopper starre dumbfounded after their former Captain.

"Un-fucking-believable." Sanji murmered.

Chopper nodded. "Hm-hm."

"Pops up out of no-where, after shitty fifteen years, and then starts demanding things off us, as if nothing ever happened!" Sanji exclaimed.

Then Chopper frowned, before he looked at Sanji. "You really think he would be able to find Franky and Brook?" he asked.

Sanji chewed grimly. "If they are alive." He murmured.

"But it's weird isn't it.." Chopper exhaled. "Some-how, it's difficult doubting that Luffy will find them all, and bring us together I.." he swallowed. "I don't remember the last time I felt like this, I feel weird inside." Chopper whispered.

Sanji rolled his eyes. "Even Luffy can't bring people back from the dead you know." He stated.

"But don't you feel it?" Chopper asked. "In your chest, is this what hope feels like?" he asked. "After all of this time." He asked looking at Luffy.

Sanji how-ever shook his head. "Hope can be shattered." He stated. "Just remember the last few times we had it." He mumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean you wont let me get on the boat!?" Chopper asked compleately flabbergasted as he stood in front of Luffy's and Zoro's little boat, in his white Doctors kittle, his fuzzy brown sweater, with weird patterns on it, and a shoulder-bag.

"I need to ask that as well Luffy." Sanji murmured turning to Luffy. "If I remember correctly, you said you wanted Chopper to come only yesterday." He pointed out. "In fact you looked determined."

"I want Chopper to come." Luffy stated.

"Then what the hell is the matter?" Sanji asked.

Then Luffy stretched out an arm and pointed at Chopper. "I don't want that one." He told.

"Ehhh!?" Chopper exclaimed looking at Luffy.

"What I hired was a cool seven-level transforming reindeer doctor." Luffy stated as he leaned back in his arms. "Not just a boring human with a blue nose."

"Don't make fun of my nose! I was born with it!" Chopper hissed. "Beside it's a cool nose, Usopp always said so." He murmured crossing his arms.

"Doesn't look any-thing like the cool blue reindeer nose I remember." Luffy shrugged. "I don't like it." He flat out stated.

"Whaaa." Chopper gaped.

"By the way, I found some-thing hidden away in your house, I decided to safe keep it, hope you don't mind." Luffy smirked as he pulled out, a very familiar pink hat with a white cross on it, coated in some blue cloth to help it from further wear in harsh enviroments.

"ARGGH!" Chopper exclaimed. "My hat!" he almost cried. "Luffy give that back right now! You _know _how important it is to me!" he exclaimed jumping up and down on his little rock.

"Sorry." Luffy shrugged as he swung the hat in his hand. "I know for a fact this hat is the treasure of a very dear friend of mine." He told in a smirk. "He's a reindeer by the way, so obviously you can't be him when you are human." He told blowing a raspberry at Chopper.

"DAMMIT LUFFY GIVE IT BACK!" Chopper demanded jumping up and down.

"Beeeh!" Luffy exclaimed still pointing tounge at Chopper, then he reached for the rope which held to boat to the rocks, and threw.

"LUFFY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Chopper exclaimed. "COME BACK HERE YOU SHIT HEAD!" he exclaimed and even looked like he really meant it.

"Luffy seriously." Sanji interrupted "that's enough now, give him the hat back." He asked.

"Not a chance." Luffy grinned as they started to float further and further away so Chopper couldn't even board the boat any-longer. "IF YOU WANT IT! YOU HAVE TO COME AND GET IT!" he yelled at Chopper.

"I CAN'T SWIM YOU IDIOT!" Chopper exclaimed.

Luffy how-ever grinned as he leaned back with the hat.

"Luffy, what the hell?" Sanji asked.

Luffy's eyes how-ever was firmly at Chopper, and Sanji followed the eyes as he suddenly realised, Chopper had started to walk back-wards, further and further backwards before he yelled. "WALK-POINT!" and in a blink, the beforehand human had transformed into a big reindeer, then that reindeer started to run, run to the edge of the rock, and then he at last jumped. One long massive jump, longer than any human could every hope to jump, and landed in the boat right in front of Luffy. "NOW GIVE IT BACK!" Chopper demanded in his reindeer form.

Luffy how-ever laughed loudly. "CHOPPER!" he grinned as he leaned forward and hugged Choppers furry neck. "I'm so glad to see you again! Here!" he exclaimed sitting back, putting the hat on Choppers head over the antlers. Then he grinned. "Now you're cool again." He grinned.

"Huh?" Chopper blinked.

"Cho-Chopper!" Sanji exclaimed. "TURN SMALLER! THE BOAT IS TILTING!"

"Oh!" Chopper realised.

"But no boring human forms." Luffy demanded with crossed arms.

At last Chopper rolled his eyes. "All-right." He mumbled and turned into his old brain point, looking up at Luffy. "How's this?" he asked.

"Uhhh! You havn't changed at all!" Luffy grinned pinching Chopper all over the face. "Even your voice is the same now!" he exclaimed.

"Stop it!" Chopper exclaimed, and then darted behind Sanji for cover, rubbing his furry and now also sore cheek.

Sanji looked down at Chopper, he blinked a couple of times looking at the little reindeer. "Oh yeah." He realised. "That's what you used to look like, funny how I almost forget." He blinked. "You look like a stuffed animal or some-thing."

Chopper pouted. "Is it any wonder then no one wants to take me serious in this form."

"What are you talking about Chopper?" Luffy asked laying down resting his head in his arms so he was on eye level with the little chopper. "I can take you way more serious now than before." He told. "Every-body of the straw-hat knows they should take you seriously, cause we all know how brilliant you are." He grinned. "Right Sanji?" he asked looking up.

Sanji hesitated a bit, then he sighed as he shook his head. "Yeah." He admitted. "Yeah that's true."

Chopper blinked as he looked at both of them, then smiled lightly as he looked down, blushing. "I still wont be happy just because you praise me you shit-heads." He murmured, but sat down and didn't transform any further, as he started to remember as well, better times.

* * *

_"HAHAHA!" Usopp laughed. "Look at your nose Chopper, it looks black!" he exclaimed. _

_"Huh?" Chopper blinked, and then turned to the polished cannon Usopp was working on, to discover that his nose was completely covered in oil and grease, indeed making it look black. _

_"It looks ridicoulus, come let me wipe it off for you." Usopp offered as he pulled out a handkerchief from his over-all pockets.. though the handkerchief quite frankly looked pretty greased in its own right. _

_"No wait!" Chopper pushed it away. "Maybe I can keep it." He pointed out. _

_Usopp blinked. "Why do you want to do that?" he asked bewildered. _

_"I erh.." blushing Chopper looked down. "If my nose was black instead of blue, it would be a prober reindeers nose." He told silently. _

_"Meaning a boring one." Usopp stated as he rolled his eyes. "But don't let me stop you, then I would know for sure that I have the coolest nose on the ship!" He proclaimed proudly. "And I thought I would have to compete with you for that." He stated as he sighed. "What a relief." _

_"Cool nose?" Chopper blinked. "But I.." _

_"I even thought I would might make a truce with you." Usopp sighed sitting back. "We could be the secret cool nose brothers, no one else would know about it, only people with cool unique noses allowed, but if you are not interested." He shrugged. _

_"NO NO!" Chopper exclaimed. "I'm interested!" he stated. "Can we be cool nose brothers?" he asked. _

_Usopp smirked. "Than you have to swear to always be proud of your cool nose, never ashamed." _

_"I swear." Chopper promised wide-eyed. _

_"Repeat what I just said!" Usopp demanded. _

_"I swear to be always proud of my cool nose, never ashamed." Chopper repeated. _

_"Great!" Usopp smiled widely as he rubbed Choppers nose free of oil with his handkerchief, so it was ones again blue. Then he turned around and started to dig around in his tool-box, until he finally seemed to find what he was looking for, a little pin and a little pearl he had found swimming in the ocean some time ago, with care Usopp fastened the pearl on the pin, and then he fastened it on Choppers pink hat. "So from no one, the two of us, we are secret nose brothers, proud of our noses." He grinned, and then made a silent shh at Chopper. "Not a word to the others." He blinked. _

_Chopper lightened up. "Hai." He stated, and then smiled proudly. _

* * *

_"Zoro don't take off the bandages!" Chopper exclaimed. _

_"But they prevent me from moving." Zoro complained._

_"THAT'S THE POINT!" Chopper pointed out. _

_"Zoro, why don't you just do what Chopper says?" Nami asked as she rolled her eyes. "When it comes to doctoring, no one knows better than he does." _

_"Ahh." Chopper blushed deeply, then he stated to dance as he laughed. "I wont get happy just because you praise me you shit!" he practically sang, making nami chuckle. _

_"Will you ever learn to keep your feelings secret Chopper?" she asked in a mild amused smile, only for Sanju to come gliding down the stairs. _

_"Nami-SWAAAAAN!" he sang as he came to her. "I made tangerine custard pie, just for you my love, your absolute favourite." Sanji smiled deeply. "Served with green tea, all my love put into making it taste absolutely stunning, not wasting as much as a drop of tangerine!" he promised. _

_"Ohh it looks delicious." Nami cheered. _

_"Wouldn't have been half as delicious, without your perfect tangerines so filled with love." Sanji sighed deeply. _

_Shame it wouldn't always be sun and happy days like that.. there was that day. _

* * *

_"No, no, no, no." Sanji cried as he sat on the deck, clutching a body in his arms, it was raining heavily at that moment, marines whom had been knocked unconscious laid spread out across the deck. _

_It was first now that Chopper noticed some-thing unusual, as he himself had been fighting along-side Brook and Franky on the other side of the deck. _

_Wide-eyed Chopper looked at Sanji, he seemed to be covered in blood, from head to toe. "Sanji are you hurt?" Chopper asked frightened. _

_First then did Sanji turn around and Chopper saw, the body in his arms, life-less, orange hair fanned over the deck, and blood still escaping her pall frame. _

_"Chopper do some-thing!" Sanji begged as tears rolled down his eyes. "SAFE HER!" he demanded. _

_At ones Chopper dropped to he knees in his heavy point, and started to examine, first he took her pulls and.. and.. Chopper blinked. He tried to take her pulls again, both by the neck and the arm, he leaned down and listened to where her heart should be, lifted a hand in front of her mouth to feel her breath.. and shocked Chopper sat back. _

_"WAIT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!" Sanji exclaimed . "HURRY UP AND SAFE HER SHITTY REINDEER!" he proclaimed. _

_Chopper shook his head as tears pressed on in his eyes. "Sanji there's nothing that I can do.. she's all-ready gone." He told, choking even as he said it. Her pulls, her heart beat, her breath.. there had been none. Nami was dead. _

_Chopper closed his eyes, trying to fight against his tears, but there was no fighting it, they just came, then he opened his mouth, and wailed. Cried as a little baby. "DAMMIT!" he yelled hammering his big fists down in the grass on the deck of the sunny. _

_"CHOPPER! SANJI!" the rest of the crew came running towards them. Zoro, Usopp, Robin, Franky and Brook. _

_"What?" Usopp asked bewildered. _

_Slowly Chopper turned towards them. "Nami, she's.. she's.."_

_"Is she hurt?" Zoro asked, slipping into his new title of being in command, he had gotten used to it in the time that had passed, and now took control at ones in these situations. _

_"She's dead." Sanji whispered as he looked up with dead in his eyes, he still held her clothes, now covered in blood himself, he looked inhuman, like a raging beast. "They killed her." He whispered, which made his words sound so much more vicious and dangerous. "Fucking murdered her!" he hissed as he stood up holding Nami in his arms. "MURDERES!" he yelled out in the ocean at the marine ships. "I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" he proclaimed. "YOU ARE ALL GOING TO FUCKING DIE!" he stated. _

_In that moment Zoro stood forward, taken his position as leader. "Chopper, take Nami and Sanji to sick bay, keep a close eye on Sanji, he is very upset right now." He told. "Don't let him get out before I give the permission." He stated. _

_Chopper nodded. "Hai Zoro." _

_"Robin, you plot a course for the nearest safest town, we need to find a place to rest and evaluate." Zoro ordered. "Franky take the helm, Brook you are with me." He waved at all of them. _

_"But Zoro." Chopper injected. "It's to much right now, we need time." _

_"We don't have time Chopper." Zoro stated. "We got lucky and slipped away from the marines, but they could find us again very quick. Just do as I say, we can come to terms with what happened after we got to safety." He shortly told as he turned around. _

Things changed after that.. for the worse.. the good-bye to Nami had been grievous at best. Sanji never got to be the same again after that, stopped chasing around Robin the way he had done before.

Oh he would still treat her like a princess, but he would do so silently, and look sad while he did it, as if the act itself reminded him of Nami, and how he hadn't been able to safe her.

After Nami's funeral, Zoro made his announcement, he had talked with Brook, and Brook had agreed to become the second in command in case some-thing happened to Zoro.

Since Brook had experience being a Captain, it only made sense.

No-body said any-thing against, but an icing cold had laid itself over the crew after that announcement, naming some-one else their first-mate meant that Zoro was now officially their captain, and if he was their captain.. it meant the first step in loosing hope that Luffy would ever come back.

But now he was there! Or was it a dream? Chopper honestly didn't know, all he could do was to look fascinated at his old Captain. How was it even possible? How could he be there?" What did that mean?

Chopper couldn't help it, hope filled his chest every time he looked at the young captain, if Luffy was there, any-thing could be possible! Any-thing at all!

Chopper had to believe it, this time, this time it had to be it, the miracle they had all been waiting for.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sooo Hungry." Luffy complained as he hang over the boat railing.

"Pff." Sanji snorted. "That's what happens when you eat all the food we packed in an hour." He commented.

"Sanji cook us some food!" Luffy demanded.

"BAKA! How would I even be able to do that when we have no ingredients, no kitchen AND NO SHITTY TOOLS!" he exclaimed. "Buttom line Luffy." He hissed grabbing Luffy's ear. "No, eats!" he cut it out in clear cardboard so even Luffy could understand it.

"Ahhh." Luffy complained hanging over the boat. "How long before we are at Zoro's?" he asked. "So we can eat."

Sanji rolled his eyes. "At least a day more, it's not like this boat is the fastest thing in existence." Sanji murmered.

Chopper as well sighed.

"How about you Chopper, are you holding up?" Sanji asked the reindeer.

"I'm fine." Chopper promised as he looked up at Sanji. "I can't believe I forgot, but reindeers are able to go for pretty long without any food at all, we have to as there are no food when the winther is worst." Chopper informed as he rubbed his stomach. "I did honestly think I would be starving by now, but it's not so bad at all."

"Guess there are some advantages to be a reindeer after-all." Sanji commented as he leaned back, smoking his ciggerate, he himself had few problems with hunger as his constant smoking did suppress his hunger quite a bit.

"SO any-way!" Luffy sat up with crossed legs, looking exspectively at the two in front of him. "What-ever did happen to Usopp and Robin?" he asked. "What are they doing?" he asked excited.

Sanji rolled his eyes. "Usopp decided to go on a stupid suicide mission on his own." He muttered. "I swear the idiot is going to get himself killed." He mumbled as Chopper nodded his head.

"Ohhh, sounds exciting." Luffy grinned. "At least it sounds like much more fun than what you two are doing."

"Hey! I am running a very successful restaurant!" Sanji exclaimed. "That may not be important to you, but it is to me shit-head!" he hissed.

"And I am a very respected doctor!" Chopper exclaimed. "I safe lives, I teach other people! I am very proud of the things I accomplished."

"All-right, all-right. Sorry." Luffy shrugged as he leaned back, resting his head on his hands. "It is a bit weird though then, isn't it?" he asked.

"What is?" Sanji asked in a roll of his eyes.

"That you are out here with me instead of back at the resturant and the hospital." Luffy pointed out.

"YOU DRAGGED US OUT HERE BAKA!" Both Sanji and Chopper exclaimed simultaneously, only for Luffy to laugh loudly.

"Shishishishishi!"

* * *

_"Franky, I am so sorry! I don't know what I can do. Sorry!" It was a devastated Brook whom begged Franky for forgiveness, tears running down his empty eye-sockets as his voice broke. _

_Franky how-ever, seemed to have gone into a complete shock as he just starred out in the ocean with wide opened eyes. "Gone.." he whispered. "She's.. gone?" he asked. _

_Right in front of them, all there was was an empty shore.. but what had been there priorly, as Zoro, Franky, Robin, Chopper and Usopp had gone to explore the island, was the thousand sunny, and now the ship was gone. _

_"What happened?" Zoro asked the skeleton whom had been on ships watch. _

_"The Marines." Brook admitted as he ashamed looked down. "They came, recognised the ship and started to fire at it immediately." He mumbled, as a blush of shame seemed to travel up his head, even though he had no blood or skin to blush with. _

_"Why didn't you just cut the cannon bulls?" Zoro asked in a frown. _

_"I DID! I DID!" Brook exclaimed. "But erh.." now he blushed deeply. _

_"What?" Zoro asked. _

_"Turned out it was explosive, it blew me to pieces." Brook admitted as he lifted an arm to reveal his hand was lacking. "I managed to assemble myself again, none of my bones were to badly damaged, if some-one could help me find my hand it would be deeply appreciated, it seems like it's stuck some-where around here." He told. _

_Come to think of it, that Brook had literately been blown to pieces would explain his undress quite a bit, all that remained was scraps of clothes randomly over his bones. "I'm so sorry." Brook repeated with tears coming out of his eye sockets. _

_"Don't worry about it, lets just be thankful it was you on watch and not some-one whom would have actually died from being blown into pieces." Zoro stated giving Brook a solid clap on the arm, since he couldn't quite reach Brook's shoulder. _

_Wide-eyed Usopp, Chopper and Sanji looked at Brook, as if they quite couldn't understand._

_"What about Sunny?" Franky at last asked turning around. "What happened to Sunny? Where is she?" he asked desperately. _

_"They didn't sink her, don't worry." Brook assured. "They took her with them in rope." He explained. "Said that was a ship to perfect to waste." He told. _

_"So she's okay." Franky lifted his head with a hopefull look in his eyes. _

_Brook nodded his head. "Yes." He told. _

_"Well then." Zoro nodded. "I guess it's obvious what we have to do now, get our ship back." He stated. _

_The rest nodded, though before they were interrupted as Usopp screamed. "ARGGGH!" _

_"What? what?" Chopper asked wide-eyed. _

_Usopp seemed to be sweating as he stood absolutely still on the ground, barely daring to speak. "Some-one got my leg." He barely whispered. "help." He squirmed._

_"Ah!" Brook exclaimed as he looked down on Usopp's leg. "You found my hand Usopp, aligato" he grinned. _

_Slowly, slowly Usopp looked down, and discovered that true enough, a skeleton hand had grabbed his left leg. "ARGGHH!" Usopp screamed as he jumped around waving his leg. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" he screamed as if he was a girl. _

_Before Brook finally just took the hand off Usopp's leg and placed it back on his own wrist. "Yoho." He laughed amused. "There good as new! Thank goodness, I though I would have to learn how to play the violin just with one hand, imagine that Usopp. YOHOHOHOHO!" _

_"Not funny." Usopp finally muttered with crossed arms as he looked away in embarrassment, to the big amusement of all the others, even Franky. And by that realisation, that he had made the others lighten up in this awful situation, Usopp at last also gave in and amused shook his head. _

_"I did that on purpose you know, it's just because I could see you were all depressed." He stated surely. "Ones I fought against an entire army of living skeletons! It was easy as cake. _

_"Argh! So you are the one killing aunty Boney and Uncle skull!?" Brook asked. "You evil bastard!"_

_"What?" Usopp asked, and then his eyes lightened up in amusement as he realised the joke. "Oh, hahaha!" he laughed. _

_"SKULL JOKE!" Brook exclaimed. "YOHOHOHO!" _

* * *

"Shhh." Sanji whispered. "just lay down, and pray they don't see us." He told.

Chopper and Luffy both did as they were told, right in front of them, compleately shadowing them, was a giant marine ship, just passing through the waters.

Chopper swallowed deeply.

"Well, it's not to bad is it?" Luffy asked picking his nose. "If they get us, we just escape." He stated.

_"Baka, that's not how the marines work any-more!" _Sanji hissed. "There's a war going on remember!"

"Oh yeah, you said some-thing about a war." Luffy realised as he blinked. "So what's different?" he asked.

"If they realise we don't have any sea-passes, they'll take us in." Sanji hissed. "Then they need to figure out who we are, if they figure we are civilians, we'll get off with a tax, but if they find no information at all, it's to prison. And former criminals." At that Sanji grabbed Luffy's coat. "Instant death!" he whispered. "Bullet, through the heart." He told burying a finger into Luffy's chest.

Luffy lifted an eye. "How is any-body happy with that arrangement, that sounds so unfair." He commented.

"No one is." Sanji admitted. "Especially since a sea-pass costs quite a bit of money, so it's not that many able to travel from island to island any-more, makes it easier for the world government to keep an eye on the island populations." He exclaimed. "But with no one daring to oppose to government, no one dares to say any-thing." He hissed.

"Urh guys.." Chopper whispered.

"What?" both Sanji and Zoro turned in his direction.

"They are coming this way." Chopper swallowed. "I think they are aiming for us."

"SHIT!" Sanji hissed. "What do we do, I can't carry both of you on my back for a swim." He hissed.

"WAIT!" Chopper exclaimed. "I got an idea!" he stated, making both Sanji and Luffy look exspectively at him. "I need you to play along." He told. "Please." He asked.

"Of cause Chopper." Luffy grinned. "What-ever you have thought off, I'm sure it'll be a great idea!" he grinned.

"Ahahaha." Chopper grinned as he blushed. "Baka, I don't get happy just because you keep on praising me like this." He chuckled.


	8. Chapter 8

"STAND BACK! STAND BACK!" Chopper shouted. He was back in his human form, standing on the deck of the marine ship.

Behind him was Sanji whom had slicked his hair back so both eyes were visible, making him look very odd, but also it would be hard to draw any connection to any old photos like that, in his arms he was holding Luffy, whom was laying slack as a doll, with his tounge sticking out of his mouth, as well as foam dripping.

"This is a patient of mine, he has Gidishack." Chopper told. "It is very contagious and even deadly, we don't know yet, but me and my nurse here might be all-ready affected, no need to affect more people, so please stand away." He asked.

Frightened all of the marines stood back by the sight of the numb Luffy in Sanjis arms.

The Captain how-ever frowned as he crossed his arms. "How do we know you just don't want to trick us?" he asked. he was a very tall.. very muscular man, with extremely short black hair, a scar across his cheek.. and yeah he looked pretty intimidating as he towered over both Sanji and Chopper, with crossed arms and a very suspecious look in his eyes.

"I got a sea-pass." Chopper told as he digged into his kittle, and then at last found a little blue book with he threw to the captain, whom grabbed it and opened it to frown, then he looked at chopper, then at the pass.

"Yes, this does indeed look legit." The Captain commented. "Doctor Tony Hiluluk Chopper." He added looking up. "What about the other two?" he asked.

"The blond one is my assistant, he is a nurse." Chopper told. "The guy he is holding is a low-life pirate, his pirate ship kidnapped me and my nurse just a few days ago, they wanted me to heal him, so we ended up in the middle of the ocean, without having a pass for my assistant." Chopper told. "The pirate here of cause doesn't have a pass either, but he'll be dead in a couple of days any-way, so I don't see how it matters." He shrugged. "We managed to escape just a few hours ago, sure is lucky you guys came by and saved us." Chopper sighed deeply.

The Captain frowned. "Why did you bring the pirate?" he asked.

Chopper sighed. "I really thought there might still be a way to safe him." He sighed. "And even though he is a pirate, I have still sworn to help and heal any-one whom needs it, no matter who they are." He stated. "Still now he is here, and the two of us have all-ready been close to him long enough, maybe if you could leave us at the next island so I can probably treat me and the nurse in seclusion, give the pirate as comfortable a death as I can. That would be greately appreciated." Chopper told.

"Hmm." The Captain squinted his eyes at Chopper as he still stood with firmly crossed arms. "I need to confirm your story." He at last stated.

"I can call my hospital, they will confirm whom I am." Chopper nodded.

"Good, then we can take you to the marine base." The captain stated. "We have to finest medical equipment there, surely you'll be able to cure yourself and your nurse better there if needed." He stated.

Choppers eyes widened. "Oh.. oh that's very kind of you." He told. "Not really necessary, an island would be fine, as long as I could just lend some equipment."

"Oh I insist. In these times good doctors are much needed, so we better take good care of those we have, don't you agree doctor chopper?" The Captain asked in a smirk with crossed arms. "Also I'll let my own ships doctor look at your patient, he'll might be able to hand you a second opinion." He told.

"Really not necessary." Chopper laughed nervously. "He might get affected as well, no need for that."

"Oh I insist." The Captain told. "You!" he pointed at a marine. "Show our guests to the infirmary, call the doctor and let him have a look at the patient." He told.

Chopper sighed deeply as he walked beside Sanji behind the shaking marine.

"To bad." Sanji whispered to Chopper so no one else could hear. "It was a good plan, we were just unlucky that their captain is such a stubborn bastard." He mumbled. "At least you can go free, good thing you had a sea-pass." He mumbled.

"As a acclaimed doctor I do travel a bit to give lectures other places, or visit special patients." Chopper told in a sigh.

"Wauw, you really have done well for yourself Havn't you?" Sanji asked.

Chopper blushed slightly as he looked down, but at last nodded as he smiled lightly.

* * *

_"Thanks." Usopp smiled as Chopper finished up putting his arm in a cask. _

_"And no using that for the next four weeks at least." Chopper lectured. _

_"But Chopper!" Usopp exclaimed. "How then am I supposed to snipe?" he asked. _

_"Sorry Usopp." Chopper shook his head. "Do not even dare to try and use your slingshot for that time." He demanded. _

_"It's a kabuto." Usopp murmured leaning his head on his healthy hand. "Shit." He mumbled. "Of all things, this had to happen now!" he hissed. "What the hell am I good for now then? I don't want to be extra baggage you drag around, especially not now." He hissed. _

_"Well this sucks." Sanji murmered as he sat beside the two. "What a pretty pirate crew we are, no captain, no navigator, no ship and now we don't even have a shitty sniper." He murmured. _

_"Hey, I am a pretty accomplished sniper!" Usopp shot right back. _

_They were all sitting in a rented inn room, it was pretty pathetic, they had yet to find any clue where the Sunny was, and it had been over a month all-ready. Well all was in there.. Usopp just noticed. _

_"Hey where's Franky?" Usopp asked looking around. _

_Brook looked around. "Now you say it, I havn't seen him all day." He told. _

_"He's probably just out taking a walk." Zoro shrugged. _

_"But, weren't we all supposed to meet right here an hour ago?" Sanji asked. _

_Robin blinked. "It is indeed not like Franky-san to be late." She softly pointed out. _

_Stunned every-body looked at each other. _

_"Oh he probably just needed some room." Sanji at last finally stated. "He'll be back before we are supposed to leave, I'm confident." He grinned. _

_But.. it was an obvious lie, it had just become so hard for this group of people to be confident in any-thing at the moment. _

_Yet at last, Usopp stood up as he hissed, his right arm was in a cask, but his left arm free, and then he did some-thing no one had seen him do before, he picked up a gun that had been laying on the table, then holding it in his left hand, Usopp pointed it at the window, then he fired... and hit a weathervane on the oppsite roof perfectly so it spoon around and when slowed down, reveal a smoking hole in it. _

_Usopp lowered the gun. "Maybe we lack a Captain right now and maybe we lack a navigator." He stated. "Maybe we even lack a ship at the moment. But you can be damn sure that you don't lack an excellent sniper." He stated as he turned around and at last stuffed the gun in his belt where he could easily reach it. _

_"Usopp." Chopper exhaled. _

_Zoro lifted an eye-brow. "Are you sure?" he asked._

_Usopp nodded. "As a giant of Elbaf ones told me, hurt is no excuse when you need to fight for your honour." He stated. "I think we should remember that." He stated with crossed arms. "Honour is not about strength, it's not about numbers. It's just about facing what you need to face with a lifted head, without excuses."_

_"Tch." Zoro snorted. "I don't think you are in any position to lecture us about that." He stated. _

_Usopp exhaled as he closed his eyes. "True, there is a big difference between what I want to be and what I am." He told but then opened his eyes. "But I have gone a long way in this time, and I am definitely not the dreaming kid any-more. I don't know about you guys, but I am willing to fight this war for honour and freedom, what-ever it takes. I'll hold the line until Luffy comes back to lead us." _

_"You really still believe he'll come?" Zoro asked with a lifted eye. _

_"I do." Usopp nodded firmly. "And I'll be ready waiting for him, so should you guys be." He stated clapping his gun. "He'll just be disappointed with us if we aren't, I don't suppose any-one of you want to be scolded by Luffy." He grinned at them. Usopp had indeed been very brave and inspirational that day.. but as Franky never showed up again, not even a week after, and as Luffy never came. It felt like a raised hope only meant to tease them for a bit before it got shattered._

Usopp had indeed been very brave and inspirational that day.. but as Franky never showed up again, not even a week after, and as Luffy never came. It felt like a raised hope only meant to tease them for a bit before it got shattered.

* * *

"Well." Captain Himack, as they found out he was called, sighed very lazedly as he sat back in his chair, just a little away from Sanji, chopper and Luffy, the last one still pretending to be ill in bed. "I guess it's time to call your hospital." He smirked as he brought a Denden mushi to his lap.

Chopper swallowed as he stood back with Sanji.

The Denden mushi rang, and then finally a woman in the other end picked it up. "Hallo, this is the Cherryblossom hospital, you are talking to Rebecca, how may I help you?" the secretary asked.

Himack smiled as he spoke. "You are talking with Marine captain Himack." He stated firmly.

"Marine?" The secretary asked a little startled in the other end. "Is some-thing wrong?" she asked.

"I hoped you would be able to tell me that." Hamick told honestly. "I am here with a man, whom claims to be a Doctor Tony Hiluluk Chopper from your hospital, have you any such personal missing?" he asked.

"Doctor Tony is with you!?" The secretary asked. "Is he all-right? What happened to him?" she asked.

Hamick lifted an eye-brow. "So you do have a doctor of such name?" he asked.

"Yes! He's been gone for the last couple of days, no one knows where." The secretary told.

Chopper exhaled relieved. "Than goodness Rebecca." He smiled to himself.

Hamick looked up, then looked straight at Chopper. "Could you describe him please?" he asked.

"Well urh.." The secretary pondered by the other end. "He's below average high, but not much, he has very nice features, black eyes, brown hair, he likes his fuzzy sweaters and oh!" she seemed to realise. "He's nose always looks sort of blue in the right light." She told. "No one really knows why, it just does, poor thing."

Chopper blushed deeply as he looked down.

Hamick looked at him. "Seems legit." He finally had to admit. "What about the nurse you are lacking?" he asked.

"Nurse?" The secretary asked.

"Rebecca you know, the new guy!" Chopper interrupted. "Tall, blond, we have to ask him to stop smoking in the hospital all the time."

There was silence on the other end of the line for some moment, Chopper felt his heart racing beyond belief as the silence seemed to stretch for-ever.

"Ah! Now I remember." The secretaries voice sounded. "The handsome one with the gorgeous sad blue eyes." She stated. "What was his name again?" she asked. "I'm afraid I don't remember right now, he is rather new to the hospital as you know."

Chopper exhaled relieved. "Miroku." He told, handing out their planned fake name. "His name is Miroku." He told.

"Oh yeah, that's right." The secretary told. "Yes, he hasn't showed up for a couple of days either."

Hamick frowned. "Thank you very much miss." He told. "That will be all." And then he cut off Rebecca.

Chopper exhaled relieved 'Thank you Rebecca, you are a true friend, truly.' Was his inner thoughts, and he had all-ready decided to give the woman the biggest gift-basket she had ever seen, filled with flowers, herbs for tea, chocolate and of cause cotton candy.

Sanji lifted an eye at Hamick. "Still not satisfied?" he asked. "Really, what does it take to convince you?" he asked as he rolled his eyes.

Then the door opened wide and Hamick turned around with a smile on his lips. "Arh." He grinned. "Doctor Donnie, good of you to come." He smirked.

The man in the door was a smaller younger man, and yet still looked lanky, almost disappearing in his doctors kilt, his platin blond hair looked very unruly and poked in my directions, and on his nose rested a pair of glasses, the man almost stumbled inside with his arms filled with books, then he tripped as long as he was, and fell on the floor, all the books being scattered around.

Wide-eyed Chopper looked at the young man. "Are you all-right?" he asked.

"Tch-tch-tch." The young man hissed as he rubbed his head. (Making his all-ready unruly hair even more messed up.) "No, I'm fine. Honestly." He told as he started to gather up his books.

Hamick rolled his eyes as he snorted, looking rather impatient.

Chopper finally dropped down on his knees as he helped picking up the book, and handed them to the young man.

"Tha-thanks." The young man stammered as he looked up at Chopper, only for his eyes to widen before he screamed, spreading out his arms, dropping all of the books all over again. "ARGGGH!"

"Uh." Chopper swallowed sitting back.

"Huh?" Hamick looked interested at this on event.

Quickly Chopper looked at his hands, just to make sure he really still was in his human form, he was! Every-thing should have been fine!

The young man how-ever was pointing a shaking finger at him. "You..you.. you…" he stammered.

Hamick smiled, as if he was waiting for the hammer to fall with great anticipation.

"YOU ARE DOCTOR TONY HILULUK CHOPPER, Aren't you?!" The young doctor asked wide-eyed.

Hamicks face fell. "So you heard of him?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me!?" The young Doctor asked turning to Hamick. "Doctor Tony is the _the _Doctor of our generation!" he stated. "His discoveries in medicine are out of comprehension, he is the leading researcher in combining different medicines and techniques from all sorts of islands to cure any illness, he's a legend, all doctors look up to him. He is a _genius_ sir!" The young man exclaimed in a fit.

"Oi oi, stop sounding like a fan-boy." Hamick demanded.

"So-sorry sir." The young doctor blushed as he looked down, averting his eyes from Hamick.

Hamick sighed. "He claims that this boy has.. what is the name again?" he asked Chopper.

"Gidishack." Chopper told.

"What do you think Doctor Donnie?" Hamick asked in a frown.

"I've never heard of any such illness." Donnie admitted in a blink. "But then again, Doctor Tony knows of every illness known to man, he is a genius after-all, I just know of the standard ones, and quite often I have to look illness up." He explained gesturing on the books.

"It's a very rare illness." Chopper told. "I doubt it would be in any of your books, unless you have one for extremely unusual tropical deceases." He told.

"I'm afraid I don't." The younger man admitted. "What are the symptons?" he asked stepping closer to Luffy looking down on him.

"First, the patients skin turns all rubbery." Chopper told silently. "It's dreadfull."

Carefully the other doctor pinched Luffy skin. "Yeah.. definitely rubbery." He told.

"Then." Chopper whispered very dramatically holding up a hand. "The patient will develop an incredible hunger, most particularly for meat, which can never be satisfied, no matter how much meat you give the patient, he will always swallow all of it and never be full." He told.

"Oh my." The younger doctor blinked. "Sounds horrible." He said.

Chopper nodded. "I assure you, no matter how much food you give him now, he'll always be more hungry, it's all part of the illness."

"Then what happens?" The younger doctor asked wide-eyed, pulling up a note-book to start taking notes.

"Then.. the illness attacks the mind, and makes the person and babbling imbecile!" Chopper exclaimed. "he'll start ramble, and talk illusions of grandour, he'll demand things out of no-where, and have mood changes on a whimp." He whispered.

"Aha, aha." The younger doctor nodded writing down. "Then what?"

"That is the stage this patient is in right now." Chopper whispered. "The next one.. is death!" he proclaimed.

"OOOH! HORRIBLE!" Doctor Donnie screamed, and then immediately bowed down to write down.

Hamick how-ever frowned. "Does that even sound plausible?" he asked.

"Sir, it would be unwise to ever question Doctor Tony!" The younger man told turning to Hamick. "He knows what he is talking about, a complete genius, a complete."

"Hahaha!" Chopper grinned as he blushed deeply scratching his neck. "No need to praise me, it's nothing! I don't get moved at all when people praise me." He blushed deeply.

"Oh yeah." Doctor Donnie lowered his head. "You are probably used to all kinds of praise, I'm sorry to be a bother." He murmered. "It's just, DOCTOR TONY! I am such a fan!" he exclaimed looking up at Chopper. "I've read all of your essays, you are my hero!" he almost cried.

"AHH! Don't be sorry!" Chopper exclaimed. "I'm just so bad at taking compliments, cause they really mean a lot to me! You are a great guy Doctor Donnie." He told grabbing Donnies hand. "To inspire people like you, makes it all worth it." He told holding Doctor Donnies hands.

"Doctor Tony.." Doctor Donnie almost cried. "You.. you.." he sniffed. "You are the greatest guy ever! I just knew it! I knew you would be!"

"No need for all those titles." Chopper as well sniffed still holding his hands. "It's just Chopper."

"Cho.. Chopper?" Doctor Donnie asked, then fell back crying. "First name basis! I am on first name basis with the great Doctor Tony Hiluluk Chopper!" he cried. "This is the greatest day of my life!" he wailed as he dried his eyes with his sleeve. "Then I am just Donnie!" he exclaimed. "Or Don, or what-ever you want, it's all an honour!" he exclaimed.

The next moment, the two young doctors were dancing around holding hands while laughing.

Wide-eyed Sanji looked at them. "Well.. at least Chopper got a new friend out of this." He mumbled.


	9. Chapter 9

"How did we end up in here!?" Luffy exclaimed. "More importantly how do we get out, we need to get to Zorro!"

They had made it to the marine base, Luffy, Sanji and Chopper simply had had no choice but to comply with the marines and act with them.

"Well they can't hold us here for-ever." Chopper pointed out as he sat by Luffy's feet's on the bed.. in his human form to Luffy's deep annoyance. "They have to let us go eventually."

"Problem just is, you told them Luffy is dying, so they will probably count on him being dead in a few days." Sanji murmered with crossed arms. "To take a guess they only intend to let us go after he died from his so called illness." He murmured. "That or call us out on our bluff." He mumbled.

"Well then, we just need to escape." Luffy stated as he fell down on his pillow. "Should be easy enough." He grinned.

"Baka, we are in the middle of an marine base!" Sanji hissed.

"So?" Luffy asked. "We've fought ourselves out of far worse before."

"Luffy that was years ago." Sanji exclaimed.

"No it wasn't." Luffy stated. "It happened just last week." He stated.

Sanji rolled his eyes. "For you it did, apparently, for us it's been a decade and a half! We are not pirates any-more! Don't you understand that Luffy?" he asked.

Luffy just shrugged, not even answering to Sanjis proclaims. Just then the door knocked slightly.

Quickly Chopper jumped down from the bed, Luffy closed his eyes and made himself go numb, letting drool fall out of his mouth, and Sanji ashed his cigarette.

Just in time for their new friend Donnie to enter with a tray that had herbs, papers, a tea pot and three cups on it. "How is every-thing?" Donnie asked as he closed the door behind him. "Any of you showing any signs of infection?" he asked.

Chopper shook his head. "Looks like we got lucky." He told.

"Thank god." Donnie exhaled. "What about the patient?" he asked.

"No changes." Chopper told.

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Donnie told. "Here, I brought the herbs you requested, also I made you some tea. I don't know how you take it, but I enjoy it myself while working for so long, it's relaxing." He told putting down the tray. "Also there are some crackers, fruits and light refreshment if you want. Again, if there is any-thing you need, any-thing at all, just say so Chopper." He told in a smile. "I can get you the paper if you want, or a radio maybe?"

"Erh.." Chopper swallowed. "No, no.. it's fine." He told.

"It doesn't seem like you can do much for the patient right now." Donnie pointed out glancing at Luffy. "You must be exhausted, you've been here for hours. I know!" he snapped a finger. "Why don't you two take a prober break, I'll treat you dinner." Donnie smiled.

"Oh you don't have to." Chopper assured.

"But I want to!" Donnie exclaimed. "Please let me buy you and Miroku dinner." He asked. "It'll be my privilege! The food they serve on this base tend to be kind of bland, but there is a little place within these walls where you can buy great food, even the vice-admirals loves to go down there and buy their food instead of eating what the kitchen serves." He told.

"Chopper." Sanji whispered holding Choppers shoulder. "It might be a good idea to take him up on the offer, we can keep our eye out for the safest and quickest escape route." He whispered.

"Oh.." Chopper blinked. "Yeah okay." He whispered, then turned to Donnie with a smile. "Thank you very much, that would be lovely." He told.

"Really?" Donnie asked in a blink. "Oh great!" he smiled.

"I just need a few minutes more with my patient." Chopper stated. "Why don't you go to the waiting room, me and Miroku will be there in a moment." He told.

"oh right!" Donnie exclaimed holding up his hand. "I'll leave you in peace, I'll just!" he backed out of the door. "See you in a bit Doctor Tony!" he then at last stated. "Uh, sorry, I mean Chopper." He grinned before closing the door.

Sanji sighed deeply. "Man is he going to be disappointed when we bust out of here." He commented making Chopper bit his lip.

Luffy sat up in the bed as he grinned. "I kind of like him." He stated, reaching for the refreshments on the tray, and ate all of the biscuits in one mouthful.

"Of cause you do, he brought you treats." Sanji pointed out as he rolled his eyes.

"Luffy, you realise of cause you have to stay here." Chopper frowned as he rubbed his cheek.

"Of cause, of cause!" Luffy told. "Who do you think I am? I can handle it." He stated. "Geeh, if I didn't know you better, I would say you are treating me like a kid." He mumbled annoyed with crossed arms.

"Luffy you are a kid." Sanji snorted.

"Is that a way to talk to your captain?" Luffy asked in a pout.

"A; you Havn't been our captain for fifteen years, so I don't see how that title carries any value any longer, B; both I an Chopper are a lot older than you, even if you have forgotten right now." Sanji hissed taking Chopper by the shoulder. "Come on Chopper, lets go find an escape route." He mumbled annoyed dragging Chopper with him out the door.

Of cause.. maybe fifteen years had made Sanjis memory just a little hazy, he should have known, that Luffy weren't to be trusted to his own advices.

For a little while, Luffy laid dutifully in his bed, looking up in the ceiling.. the white.. very boring.. very plain ceiling.. then he felt his stomach rumble. "Oh well, I guess they wont mind if I'll just go to find some-thing to eat and then return." Luffy shrugged as he swung his legs off the bed, and while yawning and stretching, he walked out of the door.

* * *

_"Where the fuck is Franky!?" Sanji hissed. _

_"Maybe the marine took him in a dark alley, so his corpse remain there hidden for always." Robin told in that even tone of hers. _

_"DON'T SAY SUCH SCARY THINGS!" Usopp exclaimed. _ _"But.. what if some-thing did happen?" he asked as he swallowed. "I mean.. he wouldn't just leave us, would he?" he asked looking around. "Why would he do that?" he asked. _

_"perhaps because he realised the obvious." Sanji murmered,puffing on his smoke. "That we are all pathetic!" he stated. "We call ourselves pirates, but look at us! We are an pathetic imitation at best!"_

_"Hey don't you say that!" Usopp hissed stepping up in front of Sanjji, lifting his one good arm in a fist. _

_"Usopp no!" Chopper exclaimed. _

_At last Zoro just stepped in and pushed the two men away from the each others. "We don't even have time for this." He told. "We've been here for to long all-ready, we need to move, and we need to move now." He stated. _

_"But.." Chopper cut in. "What about Franky-san?" he asked. _

_"We are going to wait for him aren't we Zoro?" Usopp asked. "Aren't we?" he asked. _

_Zoro looked at Usopp, then he turned around. "We are leaving now." He stated. "If any-one feels like staying behind to wait up, feel free to do so, I wont stop you. But those whom wants to do the sensible thing and leave, you have to come now." He stated as he started to walk away. _

_Sanji was the first one to follow, rather quickly even, Robin hesitated, only for a little bit, but then she walked. _

_Chopper took one step forward, then looked back at Usopp with a very apologising gaze, before he turned his head and walked forward. _

_"It's…" Usopp swallowed. "It's all falling apart." He whispered, then tears appeared in his eyes. "Dammit! How do I stop it?" he asked wiping away his tears with the back of his hand. "This can't happen! It can't!" _

_Then Brook placed a bony hand on Usopp's shoulder, and Usopp looked up.. Usopp was ready to swear that he had never seen the skeleton look that sad, he could never imagine him looking so broken, never. _

_"If there is some-thing that I have learned in all of my years on the ocean." Brook whispered. "Is that some-times, there is no controlling the wheels of events, it's no ones fault, it just happens, and you cannot count on things to always be the way you would want them." He told before he let go of Usopp's shoulder, and also started to follow the others. _

_Hopelessly Usopp was left behind, looking at the remanding people of his crew, disappear further and further down the street, before he to yelled. "HEY! WAIT UP!" he exclaimed as he also started to run… they were not going to look for Franky any-more. _

* * *

"Ohhh." Luffy looked around. "Found the docking area." He beamed as he looked around at all of the massive ships standing around. "No meat though." He sighed disappointed. "Still! These ships are bound to have a stocking of some kind." He smiled to himself.

"Oi!?"

"Huh?" Luffy turned around as a bunch of people came running towards.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing here?" The young marines asked as they reached Luffy.

"What does it look like I am doing, I'm inspecting these ships!" Luffy proclaimed with wide open eyes. "I'm looking for their kitchens and storage compartments." He stated.

The three young marines blinked as they looked at Luffy, then looked at each other.

"A surprise ships inspector?" one asked the other.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Another shrugged. "I think you want to talk to our ship-wright." He finally told.

"Oh yeah! He must know where the kitchens are on these ships." Luffy grinned. "Can you point me the way?" he asked.

"If I am not mistaken he is working on the Inceptor right now." The first young marine blinked. "That's the ship right over there." He told pointing at a smaller, but very slim ship that looked like it had been build for speed rather than carry a lot of weight.

"THANKS!" Luffy grinned as he waved over his shoulder and carefree as ever walked towards the appointed ship.

"Oi!" Luffy cupped his hands arounds his mouth as he called. "OI! OIIIII! MR. SHIPWRIGHT!" there definitely had to be some-one up there, there was a hammer at work. "OOOIIIIIIII!" he called.

"I heard you I heard you!" A grumpy voice snorted. "So stop shouting!" The man demanded as his head poked over the ships railing, a head that had short spiky blue hair, a metal nose.. and robotic features in his arms and hands.

Luffys mouth dropped open.

The man as well was silenced, as he took his massive robot hands up to his face, and lifted his sunglasses as he wide-eyed looked down on Luffy.

Then Luffy grinned. "FRANKYYYYY!" he yelled.

"AAAAAARGH!" Franky screamed. "A ghost!" he stated as he turned around and disappeared.

Luffy had to rule his eyes this time around. "This is getting kind of old now." He murmered, but at last shrugged as he stretched his arm to grab the ships reiling and pulled himself up, all though, what Luffy saw next honestly surprised him.

Luffy had been counting on some more fun running around, maybe tease Franky just a bit.. but instead he saw the massive cyborg sit up against the mast, crying into his massive robotic arms.

"Franky?" Luffy asked confused.

"I knew it, I knew this would happen." Franky sniffed, not looking up at Luffy, but tried to hide as far away as possible, sitting up against the ship.

Luffy blinked. "What do you mean?" he asked confused taking a step forward.

"I knew you would come for me one day Luffy." Franky cried still not looking up. "I deserve nothing less, I'm a pathetic collaborator and traitor, so what do you wish to do with me Captain?" he asked. "Just do it." He asked with closed eyes.

"But Franky." Luffy tried as he bend down on his knees in front of the crying cyborg. "I'm not here to punish you." He told.

Confused Franky looked up, finally meeting Luffy's eyes. "Then what are you doing here?" he asked. "Why else would you haunt me like this?" he asked.

"First of, I am not hunting you, I'm alive." Luffy told as he reached forward an arm and placed it on Frankys shoulder, giving the shoulder a light squish as he smiled, making Franky look surprised at the hand. "Second, I actually were looking for you, so I am so glad to see you." Luffy grinned. "The others said you had vanished, but I knew you would be out here. I need my ship-wright, so I want you to come with me." He told.

Wide-eyed and compleately lost for words, Franky looked at Luffy. "Is this a dream?" Franky asked.

Grinning Luffy shook his head. "Nope." He told. "It's for real, so come with me. Sanji and Chopper will be so happy to see you."

For a little moment Frankys eyes lightened up, but then he fell back and turned his head away. "No I can't." he told.

"What do you mean you can't!?" Luffy asked grabbing the cyborgs two shoulders. "Franky, I need my crew together! You _have _to come with me!" he stated surely.

"No I wont." Franky stated turning his head away as he closed his eyes, so tears came dripping out. "And you can't make me, not even you Luffy."

"why Franky?" Luffy asked not having let go of the Cyborg. "TELL ME WHY RIGHT NOW!" he exclaimed.

"I _can't face them!" _Franky exclaimed looking back at Luffy. "Please don't let me face them, at least not before I found Sunny." He begged. "Please, I beg of you, don't ask such a thing of me."

"sunny?" Luffy asked. "Is she here to?" he asked.

"She has to be!" Franky exclaimed. "They promised me! They swore to me." He told.

"Promised what?" Luffy asked.

"That when I find the sunny, I am free to go with her." Franky stated. "that was the deal, I have to work for the marines, but then I am also free to walk freely on any marine base, as long as I work. And the day I find Sunny, the day I find my ship. I am free to go with it, that's what they promised me!" he told. "So you see Luffy don't you?" Franky asked. "I cannot go before I found her! Don't ask me to face the others before I am sailing on my thousand sunny." He asked grabbing Luffy's shoulders. "I am so close now! I can feel it in my bones, she has to be around here! She _has _to be!" Franky exclaimed.

Luffy swallowed as he looked into Frankys eyes. "Franky." He whispered, then looked down. "At least come and say hallo to Sanji and Chopper, they feel awful that they don't even know where you are." He told.

"Please don't make me!" Franky begged. "I can't do that." He stated as he turned away. "Not yet! You came just a little to soon, please I beg of you, don't make me… don't make me."

* * *

_It had just been Franky and Usopp alone, whom had a little run-in with the marines, and even though Franky thought he had thought as good as he could, Usopp had been hurt. _

_Usopp of cause, had tried to act all tough, saying his arm wasn't hurting that bad. _

_But Franky wasn't an idiot, on the short walk back to their hotel room where Chopper would be, Usopp had been about to pass out from pain several times, and Franky had to grab the lanky young man.. it was also blatantly obvious that Usopp's arm was in an very unnatural odd ankle.. there was no doubt about it, Usopp's right arm was broken, and broken badly. _

_Franky felt pretty bad about it, so bad that he walked out to get some fresh air while Chopper was looking at Usopp. _

_That's when a man approached Franky.. a marine, with white silver hair, a tall frame, and two ciggarates in his mouth. Smoker. _

_"Ah, Franky." Smoker nodded at the tall Cyborg. _

_Franky sighed deeply. "Smoker." He nodded. "If it's a fight you are looking for, I am really not in the mood right now." He mumbled. "if you are looking to finish off the rest of the straw-hat crew, you'll have to search the entire city, I am not telling you where they are." He flat out stated. _

_"you don't need to tell me, I all-ready know where they are." Smoker murmered as he crossed his arms. "Though I am under orders not to attack, though I don't see the point, you are all pirates as far as I am concerned."_

_"So what are you doing here?" Franky asked. _

_"It's really a task that makes me sick to my stomach, and it's far beneath me." Smoker nodded. "But the headquarters I would be one of the few marines able to actually talk to you people." He mumbled. _

_"Then spit it out Smoker, I don't have all day you know." Franky snorted. _

_Smoker exhaled. "The Marines are considering giving you the Straw-hat ship back. Thousand Sunny was her name wasn't it?" he asked. _

_Frankys eyes widened. "Sunny…" he barely whispered. "Where is she!?" he asked at ones. "Is she okay! I swear I'll kill you right now if there's as much as one dent in her!" he hissed. _

_"Easy, hot head." Smoker asked in a stern look. "I am asked to tell that your ship is in the finest condition, and the marines are willing to give her back, as a sign of our good faith." He asked. _

_"What?" Franky asked in a blink, then his eyes turned hard. "What's the catch?" he asked. _

_Smoker exhaled. "If you want my advice, don't do it, it's a bad deal." He mumbled. "But it's simple really, you have to work for the marines for a while, as a shipwright." He told simply. "You'll be a part of the marine core, walk freely from marine base to marine base, as long as you still work there, one of our marine bases has your ship, a thousand sunny. And when you find her and identify her, she's all yours, you would be free to go back to your crew with her." _

_Franky squinted his eyes. "That's to easy." He stated. "There must be a trick." _

_"Probably." Smoker acknowledged in a shrug. "But you can also be sure, that marines wont break their promises, the terms are simple, work and be free in our bases, find your ship and claim her, then go." He stated, then he turned around. "All you have to do is to meet up at any marine base and enlist." He told as he walked away. And that was it, no more said. _

* * *

_Part of Franky knew it was a bad idea.. but of him knew he shouldn't be there.._

_But the urge was so strong! Sunny could very well be inside of this very building! She really could be!_

_He hadn't said any-thing to the rest of the straw-hats, he knew they would try to stop him. _

_He could just imagine trying to storm the marine bases one for one to find their ship, but then two images came to mind immediately, that of the limp Nami in Sanji's arms.. and that of Usopp's unnatural ankled arm, making him unable to even Snipe._

_They were so fragile now, all of them. But if Franky could just get Sunny back for them, if he was was able to do just that. For them, for all of them. They could have hope again. _

_As long as he got Sunny back, they would understand.. how much would he have to do for the marienes any-way? It would probably just be a little patching up of some few ships before he found Sunny and would be on his way, it wouldn't be more than a couple of weeks, a month tops, for he would search all the marines bases with a loop if he had to. He would find his ship!_

_"Yes, and you are?" The marine by the entrance to the Marine based asked. _

_"I'm Franky." Franky told. "Also known as Cutty Flam, I am here to enlist as I am lead to believe that a position is waiting for me here." He told. _

* * *

"LUFFY WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" Sanji exclaimed. "HONESTLY!"

Also Chopper seemed enraged. "WE TOLD YOU TO STAY HERE!" he yelled at Luffy. "COULDN'T YOU EVEN DO THAT!?"

Luffy how-ever.. didn't even react to the scolding upon him from Sanji and Chopper, he was just absolutely quiet as he looked down with a distant, and a little painful look in his face.

Finally after both Sanji and Chopper had yelled their lungs dry did they seem to realise Luffy's absurd response or.. lack there-off.

Chopper blined confused. "Luffy?" asked.

At last Luffy took a deep breath before he looked up at the two with a very serious look in his face. "I hate this place now, and have no reason to be here." He told in a very serious tone, that took both Sanji and Chopper a bit aback. "We are leaving, tonight." Luffy stated, in a way so it sounded like a genuine order and a statement.

Sanji blinked, Chopper just looked at him, but neither of them said any-thing.

"I found the docking area, we are going to steal ourselves a ship, we will need it." Luffy told. "I even know which one we are going to take." He stated with crossed arms.

Both Sanji and Chopper blinked.

"That could be very dangerous Luffy." Sanji hesitated slightly.

"I don't care, we are going, and we are going to find the thousand Sunny, she's out there, and we need to find her." Luffy stated with crossed arms.

Sanji swallowed as he looked at Luffy. "They would be likely to shoot at us, the marine nowadays rather like to see their own ships sunk than criminals getting away, and if we go out so boldly, we will have given ourselves away as criminals." He pointed out.

"I can deflect the cannon balls while you two sail." Luffy reminded Sanji.

Sanji shook his head. "Not if they use Sea-sea-Cannon balls." He told. "and they will."

Luffy blinked. "What are those?" he asked.

Chopper sighed. "oh right, you weren't here when they came up with them." He sighed.

"It's rather simple really." Sanji murmered. "They are simply hollow cannon balls, but filled up with sea-water and a little black powder, so when they hit their target, they explode and rain sea-water, draining devil fruit users from energy." He told. "simple but rather effective." He stated as Chopper nodded grimly.

"Hmm." Luffy rubbed his chin. "Yes, I can see how that would be a problem." He admitted. "What if we had an hostage?" he asked.

Sanji blinked. "What?"

"Would they be likely to shoot at us then?" Luffy asked.

Warily Sanji and Chopper looked at each other.

"I don't know." Sanji at last honestly told. "it's hard to tell what the marines would do, if they are left to think we are just no-name crooks, they might let us go if we have an hostage." He mussed. "How-ever, by all cost, you must keep your name a secret, if they as much as get a hint whom you really are, or that we are associated with you. The legendary Straw-hat Luffy." Grimly Sanji lighted his ciggerate as he looked down. "There is no way in hell they would let us go." He told. "We are lucky every-one assumes they are dead." He told as he reached over and removed Luffy's straw-hat from his head.

Chopper nodded, then at last spoke. "How do you even suggest we'll get a hostage?" he asked Luffy.

At that Luffy looked at Chopper, a small smile back on his lips. "Actually, I had hoped you would be able to help me with that." He told.


	10. Chapter 10

"This plan." Sanji murmured as he stood up against the wall in the dim hospital room. "is absolutely ridicules. And stupid to." He added.

It had become rather late now, in fact it was the middle of the night, so only the moon shoon inside through the window, it would be the time that there would be fewest marines around the base.

Chopper swallowed as he stood beside the door in his monster-point form. "I feel bad all-ready." He told honestly.

Luffy how-ever smirked. "Don't be, you are a pirate, stuff like this is what we do." He told.

"But Luffy." Chopper objected. "He didn't do us any-thing."

"And he wont be harmed in the least." Luffy replied. "We are just going to scare him a little bit."

Chopper sighed deeply as he stood ready, light food-steps sounded on the other side of the door. "Here he comes." Chopper whispered.

Finally the door was opened, and a young face with unruly platin blond hair and round classes looked inside. "Doctor Tony, you wished to speak to me?" Donnie asked. "Arh, Chopper I mean." He told before he blinked. "Wow, it's pretty dark in here, what's.. HMPF!" the next moment Chopper had placed a massive hand over Donnies face and used his other arm to hold Donnie captured. Chopper could all-ready feel the young doctor struggle under his arms.

Immediately Sanji stepped in to play his part. "please Doctor Donnie, don't struggle!" he begged. "He'll only do it to you to!" he told.

Donnies eyes widened.

"He is a devil fruit user." Sanji whispered. "it's horrible, he can turn people into his own monstrous slaves."

Wide-eyed Donnie looked at Sanji, then luffy stepped in as he cracked his knuckles and grinned at Donnie. "That's right." Luffy whispered. "For I am the great Holga Dumba!" he proclaimed proudly. "Doctor Tony is now under my complete mind control in his new monster form I gave him." He told. "So if you want your dear Doctor Tony back, be very silent and do precisely as I say." He demanded as he brought a finger in his lips. "So can you be silent?" he asked. "Or shall Doctor Tony snap your neck?" he asked.

Donnies eyes widened to the absolut maximum, it looked like he was about to pass out from fright.

Slowly Luffy neared Donnie in a small grin. "So, be absolutely quiet now, or you will never get your acclaimed doctor back." He whispered in a smile Zoro would have been proud of.

"Urh.." Chopper swallowed as he held Donnie. "Grrr.." he tried a little pathecly.

Donnie swallowed, as huge sweat-drops was running down his face, his wide panicked eyes never leaving Luffy, then he slowly nodded.

"And you promise not to make a sound?" Luffy asked.

Again Donnie nodded, which made Luffy give Chopper an approving head-nod, and Chopper removed his hands.

Wide-eyed Donnie turned around and looked up at Chopper. "Doctor Tony?" he asked frightened. "What.. what has he done to you?" he asked. "Can you hear me?" he asked. "you must still be in there Doctor Tony, please." He asked.

Chopper sighed deeply, then looked helplessly at Luffy.

"He can't hear you." Luffy at last stated. "But I promise to set him free ones we are out of here." He told with crossed arms. "and you are going to help us, aren't you Donnie?" he asked.

Donnie swallowed as he stood there. Then at last he nodded. "Please bring Doctor Tony back to normal." He asked.

"I will." Luffy nodded. "Now go out there and see if the hall-way out is free." He demanded. "I'll keep Doctor Tony here until you can bring us out to the Docking area, all of us." He told.

Donnie nodded, and then sweating as if he had just run an entire marathin, he swallowed as he walked out the door.

Immediately Chopper turned to Luffy. "Luffy I feel awful." He told honestly. "Isn't there another way?" he asked.

"Well it's to late now." Sanji stated as he blew out a cloud of smoke. "We'll just have to go through with it quickest possible and get it over with."

Chopper swallowed, feeling a tight knot starting to form in his stomach.

* * *

_It was over.. really over, no more straw-hats, no more playing on the deck with Luffy and Usopp, sleeping on top of Usopp's tummy while the teen took a nap in the hammock among the tangerines on a late after-noon, fishing in the ocean, running after Zoro to bandage him, being scratched behind the ear by Robin.. all gone. _

_Chopper was alone again now, they had all gone each their direction from that island. _

_But it would be worth it! If it meant the others would be safe, it would be worth it. It was just too dangerous for them to stay together any longer. _

_As far as Chopper knew, Luffy, Franky and Brook were dead for good, he knew for a fact that Nami was. _

_But at least Usopp, Robin, Sanji and Zoro would be safe! They would be, that was the point. _

_It was hard, knowing that this time, they weren't just going to meet up at a later time, this time there wouldn't be people waiting for Chopper, whom didn't care what he looked like. _

_And he was reminded of that, as he harmlessly walked through town.. and was starred at from all directions. _

_Before hand, the starring hadn't been bad, but now Chopper could feel it all over his body, as if people were hooming in on his every single move, ready to point out how strange he was, all over again. _

_God, Chopper at that minute in time was ready to give almost any-thing to make it stop! Just make it stop! _

_Why wouldn't they leave him alone!? Why wouldn't they quit starring!? Feeling more and more frustrated, Chopper at last turned around as he turned into his heavy point, sneering at a group of children whom had been starring particularly much. _

_Frightened the children fell back on the ground, as they yelled and cried. _

_At ones Chopper regretted his action. "I'm.. I'm sorry." He tried to reach forward to the children, only for them to frightened crawl away. _

_Then a woman stepped in, with a raised frying pan, holding it as if it was a weapon. "What do you think you are doing to the kids, you monster!" she hissed. _

_"But I." Chopper tried. _

_Then he was hit over the head, with the frying pan. "DON'T YOU EVER DARE TO TOUCH THEM!" the woman exclaimed hitting Chopper over and over, forcing Chopper to turn away and run, but she kept on following him with that frying pan. "THAT'S RIGHT MONSTER! RUN IF YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOOD FOR YOU! RUN YOU BASTARD!" _

_Just a week ago, an incident like that wouldn't have hurt so bad, Chopper could just imagine Usopp stating that those children were just jalouse cause Chopper was awesome, Robin would have given him a hug and told him to never change, Sanji would have hissed and asked for direction so he could kick those kids asses, while Zoro would be the one to ask if he should teach the woman a lesson. _

_But now… suddenly it hurt so bad, so incredible bad. First as Chopper was far out in the forest did he manage to fall down on his legs as he turned into his brain-point, covering his face with his small hooves, and then he started crying. _

_Not able to stop, not able to control it, he just had to cry, for a pretty long time, before Chopper at last was empty. Never.. never would he want to be in a situation like that again. _

_It made him think of Luffy, made him think off the people who would have cared. _

_Chopper was willing to do what he could so it wouldn't happen again. _

_But what could he do!? It was not like he could just turn into a real human so no one would look twice at him… or could he? _

* * *

"Also free coast there." Donnie told as he returned, they had almost made it down to the docks at that time. Then he turned to Chopper. "Don't worry Doctor Tony, no one will ever have to know what this pirate did to you." He promised.

Chopper squinted his eyes together. "Okay I can't do this!" he at last stated. "Donnie look." He tried as he turned to the young man.

But just in that moment, Marines rounded the corner right in front of them, and they ended up starring wide-eyed at the four people.

"Chopper take Donnie." Luffy ordered at ones. "We'll handle this." He smirked grinding is knuckles as Sanji very calmly lighted a ciggarete.

Quickly Chopper bowed down so he was in eye-height with Donnie before he whispered. "I'm really sorry, please don't yell to much." Before he very easily just picked Donnie up and laid him across his shoulders as if the young doctor was nothing but a sack of potatoes.

"What-what!?" Donnie asked. "Help!" he then yelled. "HEEELP I'm really scared!" he almost cried.

The marines looked at each other, then looked at the intruders before at last, they decided to be brave and charge.

Around three seconds after they had all been beaten to the ground.

"Oh." Luffy looked at Sanji. "You are not compleately out of it." He commented.

"What are you kidding?" Sanji asked as he pulled out a new Cigarette. "As if." He stated as he lithe it.

"Come on lets go, hurry!" Luffy exclaimed waving an arm.

Quickly they all ran for the docks, Chopper swallowed as he could fell Donnie over his shoulder being unusually quiet.. that was until more marines rounded the corner behind them.

"DON'T SHOOT!" Donnie yelled from Choppers shoulder. "YOU COULD HURT DOCTOR TONY!"

Chopper bit his lips as he quickly rounded a corner and ran over the clear path way Luffy and Sanji had left for him, at last they were by the docks with tons of ships in front of them. "What now!?" Chopper asked. "What ship are we supposed to take?" he asked.

"THAT ONE!" Luffy pointed at a smaller but slim boat. "We need speed not seize right now." He stated.

High up above them, a shadow a figure retrieved further into the shadows, as a big robotic hand clutched tight together.

Luffy and Sanji how-ever stood back to back as Chopper swallowed.

"NO! DON'T AIM OVER HERE!" Donnie yelled from his shoulder. "THIS IS NOT A MONSTER! IT'S NOT HIS FAULT!"

"CHOPPER CAN'T YOU MAKE HIM SHUT UP!?" Sanji asked.

At last Chopper simply laid a hand over Donnies mouth to make the young man quiet. "So sorry." Chopper whispered again as the younger man started to struggle in his arms.

"WE HAVE A HOSTAGE!" Luffy proclaimed as Chopper held forward Donnie. "So don't shoot."

Wide-eyed Donnie looked at them, as they all backed backwards, looking at the marines whom held back. Then at last Luffy and Sanji turned around and jumped aboard the boat, Luffy stretching his arms so he could pull Chopper with him on the boat.

But Chopper kept in view holding Donnie in front of him. "DON'T MOVE A STEP OR I'LL BREAK HIS NECK!" Chopper warned placing a hand on each of Donnies shoulder, making the young doctor squeek.

"What now Luffy?" Sanji asked as he turned around.

"Urhm, Excuse me."

Sanji and Luffy spoon around, to be faced with a young teenage boy.

"What the hell are you doing here, get of kid." Sanji hissed. "We are taking this boat."

"My boss said you would come here." The Teen hesitated slightly.

"So?" Sanji asked.

Luffy how-ever silenced Sanji. "Your boss, what did he say?" he asked.

"That you shouldn't take this boat, he said I should make that one ready for you." The teen told as he pointed down beside the boat, and there was an even smaller boat, only.. it seemed to be vibrating and humming.

"That boat is an invention of my boss." The teen told looking at Luffy. "He calls it a yacht, instead of only running on wind and currents it also has a motor and can sail on cola power, it can sail way faster than any traditional boats, at least on short term." He told Luffy.

"How do you start it?" Luffy asked.

"You have to go inside to reach the helm." The teen told. "But don't worry you can see through the window, then all you have to do is to push the big blue button, the green one stops the cola engine." He told.

Luffy grinned. "Thanks! COME ON YOU PEOPLE!" he yelled.

"BUT LUFFY!" Chopper called. "What about Donnie? What do I do with him!?" he asked.

"Take him with!" Luffy grinned. "It was for now we needed him, to make sure the marines wouldn't use cannon balls on us."

"But." Chopper tried.

"Don't worry he'll be fin, we'll drop him off on the next island." Luffy told in a grin as he jumped down in the yacht. Sanji quickly followed and at last Chopper sighed as he followed with the terrified Donnie over his shoulder.

"KEEP DONNIE ON THE DECK WHERE THE MARINES CAN SEE HIM!" Luffy asked over the shoulder in a laughter as he ran into the tiny little room that had the helm, immediately he pushed the blue button…. And as if it was a cola-burst or some-thing, the ship just spurted forward.

"WOHOOO!" Luffy laughed. "This is awesome!"

"SHOOT THEM!" the marines shouted from the docks.

"SIR WE CAN'T! THEY GOT A HOSTAGE!" Another voice called. "ONE OF OUR DOCTORS!"

Up above them.. the enormous frame of a man whom was half robot half man, looked down watching his former nakamas escape.

Luffy as well turned around and glanced up, making the man straighten up as he took a step backwards, as if he was afraid to be seen. Then Luffy swallowed as he turned back, just concentrating on escaping.

* * *

As they had come far out on the ocean and in safety from the marines, Luffy had lowered the speed of the boat.

Doctor Donnie how-ever, whom was out on the deck, looked like he could have a mental break down at any moment as he clutched his legs, rocking back and ford. "It's okay, it's okay, all is going to be fine Done, the mad-man promised. ARGH _what am I talking about!?" _he asked himself. "HE'S A MADMAN! THERE'S NOT TELLING WHAT HE IS GOING TO DO NEXT!"

Luffy blinked as he stepped out on the deck, looking on the befuddled Doctor along with Sanji.

Then Donnie stated to squint his eyes and hit himself in the head. "It's a nightmare! Wake up, wake up, wake up."

At last Chopper just couldn't take it any-more as he sat down in front of Donnie and firmly grabbed his shoulders. "Easy! Easy!" Chopper asked holding Donnies shoulders. "Breath." He asked as he turned Donnie around so he could look probably at him, looking him in the eyes. "Come on, with me now." Chopper asked. "Take a deep breath, deep." He asked and Donnie did. "Now hold it." Chopper asked. "And let go." He finally asked, and Donnie did so. "Better now?" Chopper asked.

Slowly Donnie nodded though his eyes didn't leave Chopper. "Doctor… Tony?" he asked.

Chopper sighed before he in a slight pop turned into his human form. "There, better now?" Chopper asked.

"No!" Luffy stated with crossed arms. "I don't like that form"

"I wasn't asking you Luffy." Chopper hissed.

Confused Donnie looked from Luffy to Chopper. "I have no idea what is going on." He finally stated.

"Sorry for deceiving you." Luffy at last grinned. "Hallo, my name is Monkey D Luffy! And I am going to be the next pirate king!" he told offering Donnie a hand.

"BAKA DON'T WALK AROUND GIVING PEOPLE YOUR REAL NAME THAT EASILY!" Sanji yelled over his shoulder as he stood by the helm, steering their boat.

Donnie also looked very apprehensive at the hand.

Luffy blinked. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"you you.. if you touch me, can you turn me into a monster?" Donnie asked frightened.

At that Luffy laughed. "Of cause not, that's silly." He told. "I am a devil fruit user, but not that kind, look!" he told pulling out in his own cheek so it stretched out as the rubber it was and let go so it slammed back into place. "I am a rubber man all-ready, and it's impossible to have two different devil fruit powers." He stated.

"But then how?" Donnie asked confused looking around.

At last Chopper sighed deeply. "I did it myself." He finally confessed as he sat down with his hands in his lap. "I am a devil fruit user to." He told.

Donnies eyes widened as he looked at Chopper, then stepped back. "You are a devil fruit user?" he asked Chopper, and Chopper nodded. "But why, why would you help these pirates escape?" he asked.

"Because." At that Chopper looked up. "I am a pirate to, and they are my nakama." He told looking Donnie directly in the eyes.

"What?" Donnie asked. "No no, a pirate!?" he asked Chopper. "How can you possible be a pirate?" he asked. "I mean, you are the great Doctor Tony Hiluluk Chopper, a champion of the people." He pointed out.

"And a pirate." Chopper told. "I always was, as well as a devil fruit user."

That made Donnie silence, as he sat down, obviously not able to take any-more, to much in shock.

"Sorry." Chopper whispered looking away from Donnie.

Donnie swallowed. "How?" he asked confused. "Why, how can you be." He stopped. "What are you Chopper?" he asked.

At that Chopper looked up and answered honestly. "I'm a reindeer." He told.

Donnie blinked surprised.

And Chopper sighed as he closed his eyes, then in the next moment; a large fully grown reindeer was in his place making Donnie blink again.

"This is who I really am." Chopper told looking up. "I was born a reindeer on a winter island, then I ate a fruit that gave me the abilities of a human, and the gifts to transform into several different forms." He told silently. "For a while I was at that winter island, where I was adopted by two different doctors, both of whom taught me how to be a good doctor, encouraging me to have courage and follow my own path, like a pirate, then one day Straw-hat Luffy came with his Straw-hat crew, and asked me to join as their ships doctor and I did. Those were the best years of my life." He told. "I don't regret a single day I spend as a pirate, not one! In fact I wish it could have gone on longer, so if you have any-thing against that, you you.." Chopper had no more word.

"No no." Donnie told. "No I.." Stunned Donnie fell down before he swallowed and took a big breath. "That's a lot to take in." he admitted.

In a snap Chopper turned into his human form and sat down on his knees in front of Donnie. "Sorry." He asked again. "Forgive me?" he asked.

Donnie swallowed as he looked at Chopper, Chopper as well did as he looked intensely at Donnie.

"Of cause." Donnie then at last told. "We are friends right?" he asked. "I mean.. we still are friends or.. aren't we?"

"We are! If you want to be." Chopper told.

"I want to, I want to!" Donnie exclaimed. "Excuse me for asking, but can I see the real you again?" he asked fixing his glasses.

Chopper grinned. "Of cause." He told turning into his brain-point. "TADAAA!" he grinned looking up at Donnie, then jumped up on the bench beside Donnie. "Tony Tony Chopper at your service." He told reaching forward a little hoof as to greet Donnie.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tony Tony Chopper." Donnie told in a smile taking the small hoof to shake it, making Chopper beam.

"So.. you were a part of the straw-hat pirates?" Donnie asked.

Chopper nodded. "Hai."

"Hmm." Donnie frowned. "that sounds oddly familiar." He stated with squinted eyes. "Hey wait a minute!" Donnie blinked as he sat up straight. "Weren't they that tiny but insanely strong crew led by the legendary straw-hat Luffy?" he asked. "The pirate whom singlehandedly declared war on the world government, then broke 200 prisoners out of impel down, and was in the heart of the battle by marine ford?" he asked wide-eyed.

Chopper smiled. "That's the one." He told.

"The one with the rubber powers right.. and.. and.." Suddenly Donnie stopped as slowly, ever so slowly his eyes moved to Luffy.

And Luffy just stood there with a grin on his face, his straw-hat on his head and waved at them. "Hallo!" he grinned.

For a moment Donnie starred wide-eyed at him.. then came the scream. "WAAAARGHHHH!" he screamed so even the nearest island should be able to hear it. "STRAW HAT LUFFY!" he stated pointing a shaking finger at Luffy, next moment.. the young doctor fell to the deck.

"WARGH!" Chopper screamed. "He fainted!"

"Just give him some meat!" Luffy stated.

"Baka, it was your stupid face that made him faint." Sanji yelled over his shoulder.

"What-do-we-do-What-do-we-do!?" Chopper asked as he ran around in circles. "GET A DOCTOR! .. but wait.. I'm a doctor." He realised.

"I knew this stupid plan would just bring us trouble." Sanji hissed. "Just knew it!"

"Meat! meat! meat!" was the only thing Luffy could say.. and in spite of only being four persons on the little cola powered ship.. there was still utter chaos.


	11. Chapter 11

Sanji was very silent as he stood over the tiny stove that came with the ship.

As it had turned out, not only had this little ship been filled to the brim with cola for fuel, but it had also been fully stocked with every-thing Sanji could need for his cooking, particularly there was a ton of meat.

The little ship was now just riding on the currents, to safe them in fuel.

"Oi Sanji." Luffy poked his head down in the kitchen. "When do we eat?" he asked.

"Soon." Sanji murmured. "Just be patient." Secretly Sanji was very thankful that he was able to cook now, it gave him a break, allowed his head to relax and was sending calm waves through his body, almost as if he was following the ships movements over the ocean, and that transferred to his calm chopping.

"Sanji?" Luffy blinked. "Every-thing okay?" he asked.

"This ship.." Sanji exhaled deeply, calmly blowing out a cloud of smoke as he did so. "It runs on cola." He noted.

"Yeah." Luffy nodded. "So?" he asked.

"I've only ever heard of one person whom could build cola engines." Sanji observed as he very relaxed took out his smoke and ashed it in an ash tray very conveniently put out to him where he could reach it. "Trouble just is, he vanished over a decade ago. No one knows where." Then he turned to Luffy and looked him straight in the eyes, not letting Luffys eyes go. "Riiiight Luffy?" he asked sternly, which made the question sound way more like a command than a question.

"Yeah I guess so." Luffy nodded in a big smile. "But don't worry." He stated as he held up a hand. "I'm sure that ones we find Thousand Sunny he'll pop up." He told. "That is what we have to do, find Sunny and he'll come."

Sanji blinked. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I mean, he must have had his reason to just.. well what-ever he did."

Luffy how-ever blinked as he simply grinned and reached for the tray with shell-fish on it. "I'm just going to set the table." He stated as he turned.

"NO, WAIT, LUFFY!" Sanji exclaimed as he let go of the knife and turned around. "DON'T!"

And all-ready Luffy had tripped nearly dropping all of the food. If it wasn't for Sanji whom had just managed to catch the food before it hit the floor.

"Luffy." Sanji exhaled deeply as he closed his eyes, obviously trying to calm himself.. Though 'trying' would be the key word at that time. "Just.. go out and rest before dinner, _please_!" he asked.

Up on deck Chopper in his brain point and Donnie blinked as they heard the loud crashes and voices from down in the kitchen.

Donnie blinked. "So…" he hesitated. "That's the great Straw-hat Luffy?"

Chopper nodded.

"He's a lot different from what I would have imagined." Donnie hesitated.

Chopper sighed deeply. "Yeah, he is.. Completely his own." He finally told, leaning his head in his hoofs over the table.

"I would also think being captured by pirates would be different." Donnie at last confessed.

"What do you even know about Pirates?" Chopper asked Donnie as he looked up at the younger Doctor.

"Well, supposedly pirates are the deadliest most dangerous people that exist, they have no moral values and no mercy, a pirate will have no mercy and no regard for life." Donnie listed, then look at Chopper and blushed embarrassed as he looked down on the table.

Amused Chopper shook his head. "I hope you see now that not all pirates are like that." He laughed amused.

Slowly Donnie nodded his head.

"pirates are just like marines, they are all individuals, some pirates are nasty and evil, I've met plenty of them. But just as many of them are cool people wanting to help." Chopper told in a smile. "Like the straw-hat crew, all we did was helping a ton of people, the marines just weren't that happy about giving us credit." He told in a chuckle.

Slowly Donnie looked up at Chopper.

"And the marines are like that to, lots of marines are great people whom has done great things." Chopper noted. "But some of them are mean and only think off their own fortune, both worlds are just made up from that, a lot of different human beings." He pointed out in a smile. "What makes pirates so different is that we are just a lot of small ships having nothing to do with each other, whom refuses to follow the rules a government has decided upon, but follow our own set of moral values." He told. "The straw-hat value set is very simple, we'll do any-thing to help our friends and nakamas, so you don't have to worry at all, since you are our friend." He told in a grin.

Donnie blinked. "You erh.. have a lot of friends?" he asked.

"oh yes! All over the world ocean." Chopper laughed. "where-ever we went, it was like we would make new friends, all the time." He told in a smile. "And we helped so many people, in alabasta, we were there helping defeat Crocodile, or sky island. Oh first time I even met Luffy, he saved my home island, drum island, from Warpol, this really mean nasty king whom wanted to destroy the villages around the island, just so he could take over the power."

"Wow." Donnie sat back. "That.. that sounds amazing." He at last told.

"So you see, just because I am a pirate, doesn't mean I am evil." Chopper told. "So I hope you don't mind that I am a reindeer with a blue nose, whom can transform talk and walk upright, and a pirate."

Donnie shook his head. "Not at all, in fact.. Now I just look up to you even more." Donnie told. "When I was a kid, and said I wanted to be a great doctor, people kept telling me to quite, that I am to dumb, to clumsy, to all over the place." He told. "I read about your research, how you based your medicine on not just what one island said, but combined all islands different techniques to find so many more cures." He grinned. "It actually makes sense now, that you were a pirate, that's how you went to different islands and discovered all of those different remedies isn't it?" he asked. "That's why I joined the marines myself, right after having graduated as a doctor." He told pointing at himself in a proud smile. "I always wanted to see the different uses up close, at their natural islands." He grinned. "You inspired me all-ready then, but to know now, you made it from being just a reindeer, and go so far. It's so inspirational." He told in a smile. "I feel like I can do any-thing now, thank you Chopper." He told bowing his head in a respectful bow.

Chopper shook his head. "Don't do that." He asked, making Donnie look up again. "Listen to me." He told capturing Donnies eye. "Right now you are a pretty good doctor, some day you are going to be a great one! I can tell!" he told in a smile. "I'll be looking so much forward to discuss medical discoveries with you in the future!" he stated in a big laugh.

"Eh.. Eh.. Eh.." Donnie looked wide-eyed at Chopper then exclaimed. "BAKA! I don't cry because I am so happy! Your shitty compliments doesn't make me happy, just because you are my hero, don't think this means any-thing to me."

"You shit head, then what was that entire speech about!?" Chopper exclaimed. "As I would be the least bit touched by such a shitty story, I don't get happy just because you compliment me!" he yelled.

And then they both leaped forward and hugged each other, crying.

At that moment Sanji stepped in with a tray in his hand. "Oi you two." He called to them. "Can you stop being idiots all-ready and help set the table, dinner is ready." He told.


	12. Chapter 12

"WOHOOO!" Luffy yelled as they stood at shore. "WE ARE HERE!" then he turned around to Sanji with a big wide smile on his face. "Zoro is here on this island, right? RIGHT!?" he asked excited.

"Yes, yes he is Luffy." Sanji told as he rolled his eyes. "Unless he moved about, but I havn't heard from him, so he should still be here." He told.

Donnie swallowed. "So you are going to pick up Rorona Zoro now?" he asked. "The.. great swords man."

"Sure." Luffy grinned. "I need my first mate."

"Well.." Donnie took a deep breath. "As fun as it sounds to meet a living legend I, I guess I'll better be going." He told, almost a little apologising. "I mean, we are back on land now."

"Well, if you want to come, you can." Luffy invited. "You are a friend of the straw-hats now." He laughed.

"Oh no no, I better not." Donnie waved his hands as he laughed nervously. "You've all been very kind to me, and giving me a lot to think off when I go back to the base." He told. "But going back I better have to, they are waiting for me." He grinned. "Now I'm going to tell people, pirates aren't so bad."

"Oh no, don't do that." Chopper asked, for their entire trip since he had made his reveal to Donnie, Chopper hadn't changed back to his human form, and was thus still in his brain-point. "It's not worth right now, it's to dangerous, you have to keep what you have seen a secret." He told.

Donnie hesitated slightly. "okay." He at last told.

"Promise?" Chopper asked.

"Promise." Donnie stated. "But I'll still keep these days in mind, and you Chopper, you proof to me that you should never judge any-one, and that you can do every-thing." He smiled. "thanks so much, it was such a pleasure to meet you." He told as he sat down on his knee and exstended a hand to chopper.

"The pleasure was all mine!" Chopper beamed grabbing Donnies hand with both hoofs. "Give me a call one day okay?" he asked. "And if you need any favors, don't hesitated, I guess I sort of owe you for kidnapping you and all." He laughed letting go of Donnies hand.

"Don't mention it, it was worth it." Donnie smiled. "Well." He turned around. "See ya!" he told waving over his shoulder as he walked towards the city.

The straw-hats had docked on a bare shore, far away from the nearest town so no one would see the boat coming in.

"Well." Sanji sighed as he pulled up his back-pack. "Afraid it's quite a bit of walking from here on of, lets get going." He mumbled.

In a blink of an eye Chopper turned into his walk-point, and was by Sanjis side in an instance.

Luffy grinned as he as well ran up to Chopper, laying an arm around Choppers furry neck.

"Wow you are so big now." Luffy commented. And true enough, Choppers walk point was now taller than Luffy was standing, Chopper had become enormous as a reindeer.

"I hadn't really noticed." Chopper admitted in a slight shrug.

"Your antlers are like ginourmus!" Luffy stated as he waved his arms. "You could really use those to stab people with." He commented.

"_Don't say scary stuff like that!" _Chopper exclaimed.

Luffy laughed. "Man you are so cool Chopper, I sincerely have no idea why you would ever want to change."

Chopper exhaled. "Luffy I.." he hesitated. "I can't really ask you to understand, but it was really hard for us back there, when all those things happened.. being caught in the middle of a way."

_Big explosions, marines that yelled from all around the sunny, all they could do was to try and escape. _

"Not having you there."

_"If just Luffy was here."_

_"But he isn't! So just shut up all-ready." _

_"I wonder what Luffy would have done." _

_"Probably be an idiot as always and ask for meat." _

_"Where could he be?" _

_"Is he ever coming back?"_

_"Probably not." _

"People getting hurt."

_"I'm sorry, there is no cure for death." _

"Heh." Chopper at last swallowed before he forced forward a little smile. "You know, I kind of forgot how easy it is to walk in this form, it's really comfortable!" he told in a slight grin.

"Ohh! I got an idea!" Luffy exclaimed hammering his fist into his palm. "Chopper, now you are so big, couldn't I and Sanji just ride on you to Zoro, it would be so much quicker!" he grinned.

"Eh." Chopper blinked astounded.

"Luffy, don't ask Chopper such stupid things." Sanji murmured. "He doesn't have to carry any-one if he doesn't want to."

"Actually I wouldn't mind." Chopper finally told, before he laughed. "Remember how I and Usopp would work all our combo attacks! He would sit on my back while shooting and I would run, and even though I would jump and move all the time, still he wouldn't miss a target, it was great." He grinned.

"I never saw you do that." Luffy blinked.

"We were probably off fighting the real strong guys while they did that." Sanji shrugged.

"Hey that's not fair." Chopper turned to them. "Maybe Usopp, Nami and I weren't the strongest in the crew, but we always came through together, by working together."

"It's fine Chopper." Luffy grinned reaching up a hand to hold Choppers neck. "I know, I wouldn't have asked any of you to be in my crew if I didn't know you were worth having around. You are all inexspendable to me, that's why I have to collect a full crew." He grinned.

Sanji stopped in his tracks.

"Huh?" Luffy turned around.

Darkly Sanji looked at Luffy. "How the hell do you intend to do that?" he asked.

"What?" Luffy asked.

"Collect a full crew, how?" Sanji asked.

"Dunno, I'll figure it out." Luffy shrugged.

"Didn't you listen to any-thing I told you?" Sanji asked ."Nami is _dead_. Gone Luffy! Not even you can bring people back from the dead." He muttered walking past the two. "I have no idea what I'm doing here to be honest, it's not like you can just change the past." He hissed as he walked.

Luffy blinked as he looked after Sanji. "Boy.. he's really upset." He pointed out.

Chopper sighed. "Namis death was hard on all of us, but Sanji." He looked after the cook. "He was just never the same." He mumbled.

"I'm.. sorry." Luffy whispered. "I really wish I could have been there. Really really wish!"

"It's not your fault." Chopper shook his head. "And Sanji will realise that soon enough, trust me." He asked.

Luffy nodded, then reached up to grab Choppers antlers, and pulled himself up on the reindeers back.

Then they slowly followed Sanji up the hill.

* * *

_Chopper felt so helpless, why had there been so little for him to do? Why couldn't he just have saved her?_

_They had giving her a Viking funeral, building nami a raft, decorated it with her beloved tangerines and put it all at fired as they sat her to sea. That way they were sure that no one would come and disturb her grave. _

_Brook stood up on the cliff as he looked to sea, to where Namis burning raft had disappeared to. _

_Franky sat not to far away holding a hand over his face. Neither was Robin to far away as she just sat on a rock starring empty out in the air. _

_Sanji, Zoro and Usopp where no where to be found. _

_Chopper sighed as he decided to at least check on them, to see if they were all-right. It took a while for him, but finally he found Sanji tough a surprising sight met him. _

_Zoro had decided to accompany Sanji,by sitting beside the cook.. not saying any-thing, Zoro just sat there while Sanji cried. _

_That left only one person and soon enough Chopper found him, Usopp sitting by the shore crying his eyes out. _

_Slowly Chopper walked down to him, and sat himself beside the long-nosed young man, also letting his own tears fall freely. _

_"What are we supposed to do now?" Usopp asked between his sobs. "How are we suppose to find our way without our navigator?" he asked. _

_Hopelessly Chopper shook his head. _

_"And what will Luffy say when he finds out?" Usopp asked. "Dammit, why do I have to be so weak?" he asked. "Why couldn't I protect her?" he asked. _

_"You weren't even close to her when it happened, you where on the other side of the ship fighting." Chopper reminded him. _

_"How is that any excuse?" Usopp asked. "If I had been stronger, just a little bit, then maybe we could have turned the battle, maybe she would have been saved, if I had just seen him I could have hit him, I'm a sniper! I can hit things far away, maybe that would have helped!"_

_"That's a lot of maybes." Chopper silently pointed out as tears rolled down his eyes. "If I had just gotten to her sooner, maybe I could have saved her. Usopp! Why didn't I realise she was hurt?" he asked looking at the young man. _

_"Chopper don't even dare to blame yourself." Usopp exclaimed turning to the reindeer. "You did all you could, you you.." then he couldn't hold it together any longer as he let it all go, and just grabbed Chopper told hold him close._

_And so Usopp did as he just held Chopper crying, Chopper as well accepted the hug and clutched to Usopp crying. _

_"It's just us now Chopper." Usopp whispered. "But we'll stay together right?"_

_"Mmm,mm." Chopper sniffed, he wasn't able to say any-thing because his voice had broken so much. _

* * *

"WOOAHH!" Luffy exclaimed as he looked upwards. "That's a lot of stairs." He commented. "Oi Sanji, does Zoro life up there?" he asked looking down from where he still sat on Chopper.

"Yes Luffy, Zoro life up the stairs." Sanji muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"Then come on Chopper, lets hurry up the stairs!" Luffy demanded grabbing Choppers antlers.

"Luffy, I'm a reindeer not a horse." Chopper reminded Luffy.

"Yeah, but you are such a cool reindeer, and Zoro is so close! Come on hurry!" Luffy asked.

"Well okay." Chopper at last blinked. "Hold on tight." He asked, and made a big impressive leap up the stairs.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Sanji exclaimed, then he snorted. "Baka, always so busy." He hissed before he had to run, up the stairs, to even have a chance to follow Chopper and Luffy.

Luffy how-ever laughed as Chopper sprinted up the stairs with him on the back. "Shishishishi! Sanji is so much behind!" he laughed. "We are going to win this race for sure!" he stated.

Chopper blinked. "This is a race?" he asked.

"OI! I CAN SEE THE TOP!" Luffy pointed. "Hurry Chopper! Hurry!" he asked.

"Yosh." Chopper gritted and then he made a leap, one final leap all the way to the top. "Hah!" Chopper laughed. "I made it."

"Very nice indeed."

"Huh?" Confused Chopper and Luffy looked around, it was a female voice whom had spoken.

"But you wont make it further than this point." A male voice neither of them knew spoke.

"Hah!" "Hah!" the next moment Chopper and Luffy knew, two people had jumped down and landed in front of them to pose.

A woman with short blond curly hair, a dark red top, black shorts and long boots holding a long two-hand sword in her hands.

And a rather flamboyant looking man with a darker tanned skin tone, his black hair slicked back in his neck, a little black moustace to go with the hair, a white shirt with puffed arms, green trousers and long boots similar to the woman, only he was holding a rapier pointed at Luffy and chopper.

"huh." Luffy blinked athem. "Who are you?" he asked confused.

"heh." The woman smirked as she lowered her sword. "So you are ill informed, all-right then you shall have our names."

"Indeed." The man smiled. "I am SATUNE TYRONE!"

"AND I AM SATUNE ELISA!" The woman exclaimed.

"And together we are." The two exclaimed simultaneously pressing the palms together. "The sword duo of eternal love!" they exclaimed.

"Huh?" Luffy blinked as he looked at them. "So?" he asked.

"BAKA! WE ARE A FAMOUSE SWORD COUPLE!" Tyrone exclaimed.

"Easy love, maybe he is not from around here." Elisa calmed the man down, before she smirking picked up a rose. "Young man, in each our own right, we are very accomplished swords men." She told blinking at Luffy. "But together, our love makes our sword play different than any other, that is why we are worthy to be protoges of the great Rorona Zoro." She told.

"OOOH!" Luffy exclaimed. "Zoro! That's great, Cause we are-"

"Yes, the great Rorona Zoro, of cause you must have heard of him." Tyrone smiled completely cutting Luffy off and ignore any-thing Luffy had said. "The greatest swords man in the world, former first mate of the straw-hat crew, under the legendary pirate prince. Monkey D Luffy."

"Yes I know, and that's why." Luffy tried again, but was cut off by Elisa.

"Zoro doesn't see just any-one, so to proof yourself worthy." At that Elisa unshedded her sword. "you'll have to defeat us first but be warned." She smirked.

"We are loyal to Zoro-sama." Tyrone took over. "We follow him athis every step, so he may teach us what he knows about swordman ship. We are."

"THE PROTEGES OF RORONA ZORO!" Both Tyrone and Elisa exclaimed simultaneously.

Luffy sighed deeply. "I kind of just want to see Zoro quick as possible." He muttered. "So if I really have to fight you two, it's just going to be a quick one." As he jumped down from Chopper.

"Eh, are we really going to fight now?" Chopper asked looking wide-eyed at Luffy.

For a moment Elisa silenced as she looked at Chopper, then she screamed. "EEHHH! THE REINDEER TALKED!"

Chopper sighed deeply. "Been a while since any-one had that reaction." He mumbled turning into his human form.

"NO CHOPPER DON'T DO THAT!" Luffy exclaimed. "You're boooring again." He mumbled.

"SHUT UP! I'VE GROWN USED TO THIS FORM WHILE YOU WEREN'T AROUND TO STOP ME!" Chopper hissed right back.

At last Sanji made it up the stairs gaping for breath. "Wha-what's going on?" he asked breathing heavily in and out. Then his eyes caught unto Tyrone… and Elisa. "WHAT THE HELL LUFFY! WERE YOU JUST ABOUT TO FIGHT A WOMAN!?" he asked.

"HEY! She was the one who challenged _me!_" Luffy exclaimed.

"BAKA! I leave you out of sight for _two_ minutes AND THEN WHAT HAPPENS?!" Sanji yelled kicking Luffy over the head.

"Sanji NO!" Chopper exclaimed as he jumped on Sanji, trying to hold the man back, though Luffy seemed ready to counter attack all-ready.

"HEY STOP IGNORING US!" Both Elisa and Tyrone exclaimed simultaneously, as Sanji, Luffy and Chopper seemed to have been caught up in their own private fight.

Then a new voice entered, and boomed over all of them. "SHUT UP!"

And all froze, Chopper swallowed, Luffy blinked, and Sanji squinted his eyes as he looked up. As well did Elisa and Tyrone.

And there up above them, standing on a stone looking down on them was a man, a scary looking man whom had a very annoyed frown on his face, his one working eye squinted at the people beneath him, his belt had three swords in it. In the years his green hair had grown long and was now tightly collected in a horsetail, otherwise the swords man was wearing a brown leather jacket, over his black pants and tall boots fit for fighting.

"Ah.." Luffy blinked, then brightned up. "YAY! ZORO!" he exclaimed.

Zoro blinked as he looked down, then shrugged. "Oh, Luffy." He remarked as if Luffy's appearance hadn't shocked him in the least.

"BAKA! _That has to be the under-reaction of the century!_" Sanji yelled up.

In one jump Zoro was down with them, and stood right in front of Sanji.

"Zoro-Sama." Elisa swallowed. "I'm sorry, we let them so close. We were going to fight them."

Zoro snorted as he send one glance at Elisa. "I never asked you to fight people coming up here, if I don't like them, I can slash them myself." He pointed out in a eye-roll.

"Still as brutal as ever I see." Sanji smirked as he pulled a ciggerate to light them.

"Tch." Zoro snorted.

Luffy couldn't help it, he grinned, the familiarity over it all, any second now and Zoro and Sanji would start to fight! So little had changed after all.

Then Zoro lifted just one hand, Sanji looked up as he blew out a cloud of smoke, then he to lifted a hand.. and firmly grabbed Zoros before they embraced each other in a brotherly hug.

Luffys jaw fell to the ground as his eyes threatened to pop out of his skull.

"What do you think you're doing, it's been far to long." Zoro smiled.. _smiled at Sanji! _As the two had let go.

"Hey, it's a bit unfair I am the one having to go up all these damn stairs every-time." Sanji told as he rolled his eyes and blew out some more smoke. "I all-ready told you to come to my restaurant one day, you can have any food for free and a place to sleep, but are you going to leave this rock. _Nooo._of cause not." Sanji stated as he rolled his eyes.

"I suppose you're right." Zoro laughed amused. "I guess I am just a little afraid of becoming lost if I go to far away." He pointed out.

Sanji looked amused at Zoro as he offered _Zoro a smile!? _

"Cho-cho-chopper." Luffy stammered. "What's going on!?"

"What do you mean?" Chopper asked as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his coat looking at Luffy.

"They are.. acting like best friends!" Luffy exclaimed as if the world was going under while he gestured at the two laughing men in front of him.

"Well. What's so weird about that?" Chopper asked. "They _are_ best friends you know." He pointed out.

"_NO THEY'RE NOT!_" Luffy exclaimed. "They can't stand each other!"

"Oh yeah, they used to fight all the time." Chopper suddenly realised. "Well Luffy, people change." He finally told. "I guess they just became mature enough to acknowledge how much they admire and appreciate each other as friends." He commented.

"Oi Luffy, Chopper." Zoro waved at them. "Come on, lets go some-where private so you can tell me what this little re-union is supposed to be about." He asked of them.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ohhh." Luffy blinked as his neck twisted and turned. "Zoro lifes in here? It's HUUUGEEE!" he commented.

On top of the stairs, a big castle had revealed itself, it was old and falling apart, but as Luffy had put it. Huge.

"it reminds me a bit of drum castle." Chopper admitted.

"I needed a big space for practising." Zoro told in a shrug. "No one used this place, and no one comes up here, so I could be left in peace to train."

"Become a true hermit havn't you?" Sanji asked Zoro.

"I wish." Zoro muttered glancing behind him the catch a glimpse of Elisa and Tyrone obediently following them.

"Yeah, what's the deal with those?" Sanji asked pointing behind his shoulder. "You're taking protégés now?" he asked.

"_No!_" Zoro stated. "I just can't get rid of them." He hissed annoyed. "Thanks for disturbing my afternoon nap by the way." He murmured as he yawned deeply. "And it was a really good one to, man you were noisy down there."

"Oh that's why you looked so cranky." Sanji snickered amused. "Sorry, sorry." He waved still looking as amused as ever as Zoro glanced annoyed at him. "It's just, some-things never change." He commented.

Zoro shrugged. "I suppose not." He commented.

"HEY CHOPPER!" Luffy exclaimed as he ran around in circles. "We should go explore! You wanna come with and explore?" he asked.

"Not really." Chopper admitted as he stood back in his human form, hands in his pocket.

"Aww, come on." Luffy begged. "I bet Usopp still would have." He muttered.

Chopper rolled his eyes. "You don't even know what Usopp is doing." He pointed out.

"What-ever it is, I bet it's FUN!" Luffy grinned. "Usopp is always a lot of fun. NOW CHANGE BACK TO A REINDEER!" he demanded thrusting himself after Chopper.

"Hey! You can't decide what I have to do!" Chopper exclaimed.

"CHANGE!" Luffy demanded as he ran for Chopper.

"ARGH!" Chopper exclaimed as he spoon around and started running, as far away from Luffy as he could. _"Get away from me you freak!"_ he screamed.

"Cool seven level transforming reindeer!" Luffy just laughed as he chased Chopper around the building.

Zoro blinked by the sight. "Huh." He noted. "So it really is Luffy. Good, I was considering whether it was an impersonator I should slash." He mumbled scratching his green hair.

"You could have reacted just a little stronger to see Luffy again." Sanji commented to Zoro as he casually stood beside him, smoking as usual.

Zoro how-ever merely shrugged. "Tch, I just wasn't that surprised, that's all." He told.

"You still thought Luffy was alive?" Sanji asked.

"No, I just weren't to surprised that he popped up liked that." Zoro responded. "When it comes to Luffy, I've decided long ago to just stop being surprised and take it as it comes instead."

"Very wise." Sanji had to admit in a nod.

"Zoro-Sama." Elisa spoke from behind him, before both she and Tyrone dropped to their knees. "Please forgive us for attacking your friends, we didn't know."

"Oi oi." Zoro snorted as he waved at them. "I told you to stop that nonsense all-ready, why don't you go and do some-thing useful instead?" he asked annoyed.

"Hai Zoro-sama!" Both Elisa and Tyrone spoke as the stood up and bowed for him. "What should we do?" they asked.

"I don't know, get some refreshments for the guests maybe?" Zoro asked in a shrug. "I don't care, just get out of my face." He asked.

"Hai Zoro-sama!" They both exclaimed before they ran pass both Zoro and Sanji.

Sanji blinked, then looked at Sanji. "You didn't have to send the lady you know." He told.

"I didn't say she had to do it." Zoro muttered. "In fact, I've told them just to leave the castle so many times, but they just wont go!" he told in an annoyed voice. "They wont leave me alone."

"Heh." Sanji smirked. "One should think you would be happy for a little crazy company." He pointed out. "I mean, with you being trapped on a boat with the strawhats for so long." He pointed out. "With that." He told pointing upwards where Luffy were still chasing Chopper on the balcony, and it seemed like Chopper hadn't even thought about just turning back into a reindeer yet.

"I have to admit, it's all coming back to me now." Zoro noted as he looked up at Luffy. "For better and worse." He added in a sarcastic tone.

* * *

_"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

_"SHISHISHI!" Luffy was running across the deck of Merry, holding his straw-hat so it wouldn't blow off. _

_"Run Luffy! You can do it!" Usopp shouted from higher up the deck where Chopper was sitting on his shoulder. _

_"USOPP YOU'RE NEXT!" Zoro managed to shout over his shoulder, all though that just made the long-nosed teen snicker even louder. _

_"But what did I do?" Usopp asked innocently, cupping his chin in his hands. _

_"I KNOW WHO HAS PENCILS AND PAINT ON THIS SHIP!" Zoro proclaimed. _

_And what was it that was so significant about pencils and paint? .. probably the markings all over Zoro's face that had mysteriously appeared there while he had been taking his after-noon nap. _

_Lazedly Sanji observed as he stepped out from his kitchen. "Don't know why you are so upset marimo." He muttered. "I think it's a definite improvement, it almost covers up how ugly your actual face is."_

_"OI!" Zoro hissed as he stopped up and turned to Sanji. "You want to fight? BRING IT! You shitty love cook!" _

_"Then you asked for it!" Sanji hissed annoyed. _

_"Hey no fair!" Luffy jumped up and down in dissapointment. "Zoro was playing tag with ME! You can have him after we are done."_

_"I was NOT playing tag with you!" Zoro hissed as he turned to Luffy. "I was going to KILL you!"_

_Luffy how-ever, just laughed loudly by the notion. "Zoro you are so much fun." He laughed. _

_Zoro hissed as he squinted his eyes together. "Some day, I am definitely going to kill you." He muttered. _

* * *

_Some-times you just don't appreciate things before after they are gone. Damn! Luffy had made it seem so easy, to be a captain. To take all the decisions and magically it would be the right ones, to keep the crew together as if he was glue. _

_And now Zoro was stranded with the responsibility! And he had to be the shittiest captain in the history of the world! _

_Nami had died under his watch, Sunny had been taken under his watch, the crew were slowly breaking apart. And Zoro wasn't able to do any-thing to stop it! _

_That shitty Luffy, he would have run out to fix every-thing just about now, and he would have found a way. _

_And now Usopp was hurt to! Zoro had seen Franky gently taking the sniper back to the hotel.. soon enough Zoro had to go in and see what had happened. _

_His eye followed Franky as Franky exited the hotel and with lowered head and walked across a corner and out of sight. _

_Zoro sighed deeply as he crossed his arms. Why was it him who had to be left with all of this shit any-way? He didn't want to be captain, why had he said yes to become a first mate the first time around? Back then it seemed so simple. But now what? _

_"Erhm.. Zoro-san?" _

_Slowly Zoro lifted his eye and blinked surprised, in fact all of the air was almost knocked out of him by the surprise. Why hadn't he seen her sneaking up on him!? What the hell? In front of him stood a marine, and not just any marine, it was the last person Zoro wanted to see. Tashigi. What the hell was she doing here? _

_Annoyed Zoro looked out to the right as he mumbled. "What do you want?" in a very annoyed tone. "And where's your boss?" he asked. _

_"Smoker-san, he is.." Tashigi blushed deeply. "Taking care of some other business." She mumbled. "I'm sorry." She at last mumbled. _

_Zoro blinked, then looked questionable at Tashigi. _

_"About all the things that happened to you guys." Tashigi at last told looking up at Zoro._

_"You know?" Zoro asked with squinted eyes, sounding very apprehensive of her._

_"Sort of." Tashigi hesitated. "I've just heard.. is he really gone?" she asked. "Luffy I mean." _

_Zoro shrugged. "If you are asking if he is dead, I really have no idea. But no, he isn't here, and I have no idea where he is." He mumbled annoyed. "Happy?" he asked in a very sarcastic tone. _

_Tashigi blushed a little embarrassed. "Listen." She finally sighed. "Even without Luffy the marines still see the straw-hats as a threat." She told looking at Zoro. "they will hunt you down, until they are sure you are gone. Unless." _

_"Not interested." Zoro said at ones. _

_"Hey I didn't even finish!" Tashigi hissed. _

_"And I am not interested." Zoro stated with crossed arms. _

_Tashigi sighed. "Look, it's very simple, the marines only view you as a threat as long as you are together, but if you break up and go each to your own, the marines are willing to promise not to go after you." She told. "It's that simple." _

_Zoro lifted an eye-brow, then snorted. "Not interested." He then stated again in a frown. _

_Tashigi exhaled deeply. "I thought so." She at last admitted, then she tiptoed and let her lips lightly brush Zoro's cheek before she stepped back. _

_Wide-eyed Zoro looked at her. "What.. What the hell!?" he asked. _

_"Sorry." Tashigi blushed as she looked down. "I just didn't like seeing you look so lost and confused." She mumbled. "It's not like you, and that you didn't bite my head off at ones was unnerving." She mumbled. Then she looked up at Zoro offering him a slight smile. "Good luck." She at last wished him. "Please stay strong. I'm just obliged to tell you the offer will stand for as long as you are together, but I guess you wont need it." She smiled lightly as she turned around. _

_How-ever she didn't get long before Zoro made a surprise attack and grabbed her wrist. _

_Tashigi gasped in surprise, then let out a little squirm as she with tears in her eyes looked at where Zoro's strong hand were not just holding, but clutching her wrist so hard that it geninunely hurt. _

_"How, the fucking, dare you." Zoro whispered in an incredible scary voice. _

_Tashigi swallowed as she slowly looked up, and then was left shocked, gaping as she realised, tears were running down Zoro's eyes. _

_"How dare you showing up here, to hand me an option like that?" Zoro hissed still holding Tashigis hand so hard, boring his fingers down in her arm. "Have you any idea how hard it is for me not to take it!?" he asked in a harsh voice. "To keep those shitheads up there safe!" he hissed pointing up towards where they had rented a hotel room. "It would be safer than me leading them wouldn't it?" he asked in a hiss. _

_"No that's not what I.." Tashigi swallowed. _

_"So that's not what you meant?" Zoro asked in a hiss. "But it's true isn't it?" he asked. "What the fuck am I doing wrong!? Luffy gave me an responsibility in case some-thing happened to him, and look where that got us!" Zoro exclaimed letting go of Tashigis hand at least, making Tashigi rub her wrist to get the blood circulation going again as she looked wide-eyed at Zoro, with almost frightened eyes. _

_"What can I do?" Zoro then asked more quietly as tears rolled down his eyes. "Shit!" he hissed wiping his eyes with his hands. He had no idea where all of that had come from, and why it had been Tashigi. He had stayed strong for the rest of the crew, sat silently beside Sanji as the cook had cried over their navigator, assured Brook that it wasn't his fault that sunny had gotten lost, told Chopper they should just hang in there and every-thing would be okay. And now.. it was just suddenly all to much, and he was left standing crying, in front of her! That infernal stupid woman. Of all people! _

_Why did he have to be so weak. "Give me an enemy to fight against, some-thing tangible, I can slash him, I'm strong enough." Zoro stated in a broken voice wiping his eyes. "But keeping a crew of nakamas together? Even though we used to be so strong as one group, even a child should be able to keep such a strong team together." He hissed the tears rolling down his cheeks as Zoro ashamed looked down, ashamed of his tears and his weakness. "You bastards you, having planned it all out havn't you?" he asked bitterly. "Making us all go away without a fight, sweep us under the carpet as if this crew doesn't even matter. It's not going to happen sister it's.." Zoro couldn't go any further.  
_

_Then slowly, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Zoro, Zoros eyes widened, Tashigi was now holding him, laying her head against his chest. "I'm sure you did every-thing you could." She whispered in a broken voice. "In fact, I know you did. I know none of it can be your fault." _

_"How could you possible know that?" Zoro asked. _

_"I know because I know you." Tashigi whispered as she held him tight, and slowly, Zoro also laid his arms around her, and cried. Cried silently until he was empty. _

_First as Zoro was empty did he look up, then he sighed. "Your boss is waiting for you." He pointed out. _

_"huh?" Tashigi looked up, then turned around, and there by the corner, the same way Franky had disappeared to not long ago, stood Smoker, leaning up against the building with crossed arms looking rather impatient. _

_"ARGH!" Tashigi exclaimed falling down on the ground in pure shock. "Smoker San!" She exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I just.. I.. I.. I.." she swallowed. _

_Smoker how-ever just shrugged. "What-ever." He said. "We are heading back to the ship." He stated as he walked straight past them. _

_Tashigi blushed deeply as she stood up, brushing herself free from dirt, then at last sighed as she took forward a little paper lap, and used two fingers to put it in Zoro's front pocket before she started to walk. _

_"HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Zoro exclaimed looking after Tashigi holding up the piece of paper. "What the hell is this!?" he asked. _

_At that Tashigi turned around. "My home address." She told. "you know, if you would ever need any-thing."_

_"Why the hell would I ever want any-thing from you!?" Zoro asked. _

_Tashigi just shrugged before she turned around and then ran after Smoker, almost tripping again on her way out. _

* * *

"So you see don't you Zoro?" Luffy asked in a great wide smile as they were all seated by a big table inside of Zoros big castle. "We need to get out there now and find Usopp, Robin, Brook and The Sunny." He stated in a grin.

"Hmm." Zoro frowned stroking his chin. "I think I get it." He murmured. "Time-travel huh, and you would have me believe that?" he asked.

"It's either that or accept we all have gone insane and are having a mass hallucination." Sanji pointed out in a slight eye-roll as Chopper nodded.

"I guess you are right." Zoro murmered. "It seems strange he hasn't even grown just a little taler over the years." He had to acknowledge.

"And that's the thing about all of this that seems strange to you?" Sanji asked Zoro.

Zoro just shrugged. "Yeah I can see why you would just go ahead and try to collect the entire crew, that's just like you Luffy." He commented lifting up a glass of wine, swirling the content a few times. "Here's my question to you though." He stated as he took a sip of his wind. "Why should I come?" he asked.

"Huh?" Luffy blinked. "What do you mean why you should come?" he asked.

"Simple." Zoro shrugged. "it took me a while, but I have grown rather comfortable here. Why would I get myself into trouble again by following you?" he asked.

"What do you mean with that!?" Luffy exclaimed. "You are my first mate, I NEED my first mate!" he stated hammering both hands down in the table… though it didn't move Zoro just a little bit.

"hmm." Zoro glanced at Luffy with his one good eye. "All-right then, assuming you get the entire crew together again, even find Sunny. Then what?" he asked. "What do you intend to do with all of that?" he asked.

"I don't know, I'll figure it out when I get that far!" Luffy exclaimed.

"So no plan then?" Zoro asked.

"I've never needed one before." Luffy snorted as he crossed his arms.

"No you just rush in without a second thought don't you Luffy?" Zoro asked as he stood up. "And yet some-how always come up on top." He murmured as he walked to the window with his glass of wine looking over the horizon. "going through life, and the most dangerous situations, without even carring." He murmered bitterly taking another sip of his wine.

"Hey that's not true." Luffy stated as he stood up. "First of, I do care!" he stated. "You think it didn't hurt me when we found out that Nami was living almost like a slave for Arlong?" he asked. "You don't think it hurt me when Vivis country was dying in front of our eyes, you don't think it hurt when they took Robin away? When I had to fight Usopp one of my best friends, when I had to almost leave him behind, when I lost all of you because of Kuma?" Then Luffy darkly looked up. "And I don't always come out on top." He whispered, yet his words carried more meaning than any-thing else he had said. He didn't even have to mention the name, Ace, but at ones all understood.

At last Zoro turned around and met Luffys eyes.

"No, I don't always win, and some-times I take bad decisions." Luffy stated. "Like going down to that big lizard thing. But I don't just give up because of it!" he hissed. "Zoro, it's not about not making mistakes, we all make mistakes and suffer for it, and some-times there is no fixing it either. I don't know if I can fix _any _of this! But I have to try! I can't life with myself if I don't at least try, and fight to the bitter end with ALL that I got! That's what I do, give it my all and then some-thing, even when it hurts and people say it's impossible. I still got to do what I got to do!" he stated surely. "There is NO WAY, I am just going to sit here and take this shit Zoro." He hissed making both Chopper and Sanji look surprised at him. "And I am going out there, to fight. With or without you." Luffy proclaimed. "So just sit back here, in your dump, and feel sorry for yourself. I'm going to actually do some-thing." He told, at last sitting back in his chair, with crossed arms and a angry look at his face.

Wide-eyed Sanji and Chopper looked at him, then they turned to Zoro.. and he looked pissed. His mouth in a sour frown, his one eye promising thunder and then… then his mouth tipped upwards in a smile, then he laughed. "Oh right." He laughed. "I forgot why I followed you, now I remember." He smirked. "all-right." He nodded. "I'll come."

"Huh?" Luffy looked wide-eyed at him with open mouth, as did Sanji and Chopper, Zoro had surprised all of them.

"Luffy, I am pissed at you right now." Zoro stated as he returned to his former frown. "I am so pissed at you, that you would just walk up to me like this, and demand my service ones again. I am pissed that you vanished like that, that you weren't there when we needed you."

"But I." Luffy tried, Zoro how-ever silenced him by holding up a hand.

"How-ever, I swore an allegiance to you, ones seventeen years ago." Zoro told. "I laid my life in your hands, and in the time you were there you never let me down, I am willing to believe you, that you had no control over what happened." he stated. "I am I willing to do the honourable thing, to uphold the promise that I made, and lend you my abilities in battle again." He stated as he drew forward a sword. "Luffy." He stated pointing the tip of his sword towards the younger man. "I'm choosing to trust you, so don't let me down." He stated.

Luffy grinned as he nodded. "Thanks Zoro." He grinned. "I'll do my best, I'll promise!" he stated.

"Oh you better." Zoro told right back as he shedded his sword again. "Otherwise I just have to kill you." he at last added.


	14. Chapter 14

"Urgh…" Luffy groaned as the company was on their way again the day after, down the tall stairs to Zoros castle of solitude.

"You're feely all-right?" Chopper asked looking concerned at Luffy, as he walked beside him in his human form, a backpack over his shoulders.

"My head is a little fuzzy." Luffy murmured as he robbed his tendrils.

"You are not getting more food right now, if that is what you are after." Sanji murmered.

"But I'm sure it would help!" Luffy snapped looking up.

Chopper how-ever frowned as he felt Luffy's forehead with his hand. "You are a little sweaty." Chopper commented. "Do you feel dizzy? Or maybe a little sqeeshie?" he asked.

"Oh Chopper, it's nothing." Luffy grinned pushing Choppers hand away. "Tell you what, if you turn back into a reindeer, I'm sure I'll feel a lot better." He told in a grin.

"Are you ever going to give that a rest?" Chopper asked mildly annoyed.

"Not before you admit that you look stupid as a human." Luffy flat out stated. "But is like the coolest reindeer ever."

"Eh,eh,eh." Chopper looked at Luffy as his head grew a darker and darker tone of red, then at last he crossed his arms and looked away, mumbling some-thing to himself.. some-thing about that Luffys consistent pestering about it didn't affect him in the least, and certainly didn't make him secretly happy.

"By the way Zoro." Sanji sighed as he walked beside Zoro just in front of Luffy and Chopper. "When are those two going to beat it?" he asked pointing over his shoulder.

Zoro frowned annoyed them, because behind Luffy and Chopper.. Tyrone and Elisa were following them. Zoro hadn't asked them to, Sanji knew that for a fact as he had been with Zoro all of the time before leaving.

The two had just packed up and started following them. "I don't know how to get rid of them." Zoro at last hissed annoyed.

"Why don't you just ask them?" Sanji asked. "I mean, they do see you as their master don't they."

"I am NOT their master!" Zoro exclaimed. "I never agreed to such a thing."

"Does it really matter?" Sanji asked. "As long as they see it that way."

"It doesn't matter what I say, they just wont go, believe me I tried." Zoro mumbled. "Watch." He asked as he exhaled deeply, then turned around. "OI! You two!" he called for the two swordsmen.

"YES Zoro-sama!" Both Elisa and Tyrone exclaimed as they stood up straight.

"I am on a mission now, a mission for the straw-hat pirates only. You two are not Straw-hat pirates and we don't have provisions for you, so beat it!" Zoro hissed pointing over his shoulder.

"Do not worry Zoro-sama!" Tyrone exclaimed. "As always we came well prepared, we have provisions enough for ourselves, and some extra If any-one should need it."

"We may not be straw-hat pirates, but where Zoro-sama goes, we will go." Elisa told. "So we may observe and learn from his grant swordman ship, and his ideals of a true swords master!"

"You see?" Zoro asked turning back to Sanji. "No matter what I do, they just wont get it!"

"Let me try and talk to them." Sanji at last asked.

Zoro shrugged. "Be my guest." He invited stepping aside, making a hand gesture for Sanji to go for it.

Sanji cleared his throat, then walked back to the two. "Excuse me." He addressed the two.

"Sanji-sama!" The two exclaimed as they stood up and bowed for him. "We apologies for our rude attack on you yesterday."

"Ah that, no worries." Sanji grinned a little uncomfortable holding up his hands. "And don't call me Sanji-sama please." He asked.

"Hai!" The two exclaimed simultaneously. "Sanji-Sama!" they exclaimed, almost making Sanji face-palm himself.

Then he took in a deep breath. "Look, we are out on a mission right now, and it's not like we don't want you to come. But it'll be very dangerous out there."

"Whether it's danger or peace, we will follow our master, Zoro, so we may learn his ways of the sword." Tyrone stated surely.

"I got it, I got it." Sanji hissed. "But honestly, how selfish are you?" he asked Tyrone.

"What?" Tyrone asked as he blinked surprised.

"You have here with you, such a rare precious flower." Sanji stated, looking softly at Elisa. "And then you are willing to sacrifice her safety, for what?" he asked turning back to Tyrone. "A few sword tricks, you should be ashamed!"

"What, no!" Tyrone exclaimed. "I love Elisa more than any-thing! It's just.."

"just what?" Sanji asked with a squinted eye. "What could possible justify sacrificing the safety of your love?" he asked.

"We promised each other to become the greatest swords couple in the world!" Tyrone exclaimed. "It's our dream!" he told grabbing Elisas hand.

Also Elisa looked slightly offened. "And I can take good care of myself!" She stated looking sourly at Sanji as she held her husbands hand. "Tyrone wants me to be free instead of trapped in a cage, because he loves me so. He helps me archieving my dreams, so please take that back sir." She hissed.

"Excuse me my fair lady." Sanji sighed as he bowed to her, turning up his head so his melancholic blue eye looked at Elisa. "It's just, you remind me of a lady I ones knew, you have such a strong independent spirit just like her. Just thinking about her, feels my chest with her wild spirit, but also sadness." He mumbled silently looking away, as the wind blew his hair a little away from his face, and his lost eyes looked to the horizont.

Elisa swallowed as she looked wide-eyed at Sanji, her hand in Tyrones going numb. "What.. what happened to that woman?" she asked.

"Perished at sea." Sanji whispered.

Elisa gasped, covering her mouth with both her hands.

"Sorry, you shouldn't have to think about that, I do not wish to bring your spirit down." Sanji whispered looking at Elisa. "It would just hate so much, to see you getting hurt on my watch, dear Elisa."

"AAAIIIII!" Elisa screamed as her cheeks blushed red. "Don't worry Sanji-saaama! I'll be okay! I promise!" she hauled in a high pitched girlie voice.

All Sanji did was to look sadly at her, and in the next moment, Elisa fell back barely being grabbed by her husband as hearts appeared in her eyes.

"HEY! Don't act like that!" Tyrone exclaimed shaking his wife. "You are a married woman for crying out loud!"

"Ah!" Elisa blinked, then stood up. "Sorry love." She smiled a little innocent, then grabbed her hand. "Don't worry Sanji-sama, our power of love will see us through! And will follow Zoro-sama to the very end!" she stated.

At last Sanji sighed as he turned around, walked the few steps down to Zoro so he was beside the swordman again. Zoro looked at him with an exceptive glance, and at last Sanji had to sigh.

"Yeah I got nothing." Sanji at last had to admit his defeat, making Zoro smirk. "We could try and shake them when we reach the boat." He whispered. "Unless they have their own private boat hidden some-where."

"And why would we do that?" It was Luffy whom had made a behind attack, hanging two arms over each of Sanji and Zoros shoulder' popping his head between theirs. "I like them! You think they would be interested in being our Nakama?" he asked.

"Luffy, if you ask them to become our nakama, I am going to kill you!" Zoro hissed, which only made Luffy laugh.

"Shishishishi!"

"Urh guys." Chopper had now also reached up beside them.

"What is it Chopper?" Sanji asked in an exhale as he blew out a cloud of smoke.

"Didn't any-one invite a welcoming committee for us?" Chopper asked.

"What kind of a silly question is that Chopper?" Luffy asked the reindeer in a grin.

In respond Chopper pointed downwards, to the buttom of the stairs, where a whole bunch of people were standing looking up at them.

Zoro blinked. "the island guards, what in the…" then his eye squionted as t turned to Luffy. "_Luffyyy." _He hissed annoyed in a threatening tone.

"What!" Luffy exclaimed ."I havn't done any-thing! I don't even know who those guys are!" he stated.

"They are the island guard." Sanji murmered annoyed. "All the islands have them now, they are a minor force working for the marine. They keep an eye on new people arriving on the island without sea-passes, unregistret devil fruit users and stuff like that. Then give the information along to the marines whom come and take care of matters."

"How strong a grip on the world does the marines have?" Luffy asked.

"It was believed that the only way to really defeat the pirate threat was to go hard, without compromise and without mercy." Snanji murmered.

"So what do we do?" Chopper asked.

"Just act naturally." Zoro sighed. "Maybe we can talk us ourselves out of it yet." He murmured.

"Or else we'll just kick their asses!" Luffy grinned, only recive a fist right to his head.

"BAKA WE DON'T WANT TO DRAW OURSELVES ANY ATTENTION!" Sanji hissed. "If the marines suddenly shows up and recognises us, just from our last little adventure, we'll be screwed!" he hissed.

Luffy was still rubbing his head as the entire gang made it down to the stairs, and met with the island guards.

Zoro sighed. "Let me handle this." He asked. "Oi." He then turned to the guards. "What's this about?" he asked. "I've just wanted to talk a walk and show my friends a little around, and now the entire welcome committee is out, what's the deal?" he asked.

The island guard in front though looked darkly at Zoro. "It has been reported that there is an unregistret devil fruit user in your party." He told looking directly at Zoro.

At ones every-body in their party glanced at Luffy and Sanji hissed as he tightened his knuckles.

"I'm required to take him in." the guard continued. "Island guards, arrest that man!" he proclaimed as he pointed directly at Chopper.

"HUH!?" Chopper exclaimed surprised.

"You are under suspicion of having eaten the Reindeer devil fruit, giving the human the abilities of a reindeer." The guard told promptly. "This kid playing in the tress claims to have seen a person turning into a reindeer and talk in that form, it is him correct?" the man asked a kid whom had been hiding behind of his legs for all of that time.

The kid nodded. "uhu." He told.

"Hey you got it completely wrong!" Chopper hissed standing in an angry pose with spread legs and clutched fists. "I'm not a human whom ate the reindeer devil fruit, I'm a reindeer whom ate the human devil fruit. Gesh!" he hissed.

"So you confess you are an unregistered devil fruit user?" the island guard

Chopper blinked. "Urh… whups." He swallowed nervously then blushed.

The island guard nodded his head. "Take him in boys." He demanded.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Luffy proclaimed at ones as he stretched his hand backwards. "GOMU-GOMU!"

"LUFFY NO!" Sanji exclaimed bassicly tackling his former captain so they both fell down to the ground.

"SANJI! What the hell!?" Luffy exclaimed.

"If you use your powers it'll be a dead give away to who you really are." Sanji hissed into Luffys ear. "Then we would _really _be in trouble! These people are peanuts for us, let me and Zoro handle it." He asked.

"But." Luffy tried.

"You want some-thing to do?" Sanji asked as he stood up. "All-right! Take Chopper, and _go!"_ he demanded pushing Luffy directly into Chopper so they both almost tripped. "We'll meet you by the boat, five minutes tops." Sanji told in a slight smirk.

"Come on Luffy lets go!" Chopper asking holding grabbing Luffys arm.

For a moment Luffy looked at Chopper with an unsatisfied look on his face, then he sighed by the looking at Choppers face with his earnest black eyes.. Luffy couldn't help but notice that those hadn't changed at all in spite of the rest of Chopper, they were still just as round and black as the day Luffy first met the reindeer, and made his features look soft and innocent just like his reindeer self.. and that reindeer self was now asking Luffy just to trust his nakamas on this one.

At last Luffy exhaled. "All-right." He mumbled, and started to run with Chopper.

"Tyrone, Elisa." Zoro muttered. "Go with them." He asked.

"HAI! Zoro-sama!" The two swords men exclaimed and then ran after the two.

"Well, just us then." Sanji observed as he smiling lithe up a ciggerate. "Man this brings memories back." He observed lifting his ciggerate. "So it's just like old times then?" he asked.

Zoro smirked as he drew forward his swords. "Just like old times." He stated.

"LUFFY!" Chopper exclaimed as they ran through the forest and Luffy had almost tripped.

"Ehh." Luffy looked up. "I feel all squeeshy again."

"Luffy!" Chopper exclaimed and just managed to get behind the strawhat Captain to capture him before luffy landed on the ground.

"What happened?" Elisa asked as she stopped up behind them.

"Luffy he.." Chopper began but was cut off.

"I'm fine Chopper." Luffy told as he stood up. "Just a little dizzy, that's all." He mumbled as he stood up, and truly enough wobbled a bit more on his feet's, before he shook his head. "COME ON! TO THE BOAT!" he exclaimed as he ran forward, leaving the rest behind.

"Wow." Chopper blinked as he looked forward. "HEY LUFFY WAIT UP!" he exclaimed as he had to speed up to even reach the young captain.

"LUFFY-SAMA! CHOPPER-SAMA!" Elisa and Tyrone yelled running after him.

Easily and quickly they found the little boat and almost jumped unboard at ones.

"OI Chopper, start the motor!" Luffy demanded.

"Yosh!" Chopper nodded as he almost jumped inside to press the right buttons.

Not soon after that did both Sanji and Zoro burst through the woods and jumped on the ship.

"Hurry-hurry-hurry!" Sanji exclaimed. "They are bringing the seawater-cannons next!" he exclaimed.

Zoro snorted as he looked around. "And with a boat this seize, they should be able to tilt it pretty easily." He observed.

"But this isn't a special boat." Luffy grinned. "It's a gift from a dear friend, Oi Chopper! STEP ON IT!" he yelled.

"HAI!" Chopper exclaimed and in the next moment, the both raised out in the ocean, surprising Zoro much that he fell down on the deck where he landed with a crash.

Tyrone and Elisa was screaming in fright as they clutched to each other, and Luffy was just laughing as all of the island guards reached the coast and stood gaping looking after them.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Easy as cake!" he exclaimed as the island was out of sight in no time.

"Erhm… Luffy.." Chopper hesitated.

"What is it?" Luffy asked turning to the human disguised reindeer whom held the helm.

Shaking Chopper pointed forward and yelled. "WE ARE AIMED STRAIGHT FOR A STORM!"

"huh?" Luffy looked up, and true enough, right in front of them were a massive dark cloud, filled with rain and thunder, just waiting to hit them.

"Oh, no problem, we have a boat with a supercool cola engine." Luffy reminded Chopper. "Just steer around it." He asked.

The next moment.. the boat gave out a pathetic little squeesh, and lowered it's speed.

Luffy blinked. "Chopper what happened?" he asked. "Step on it! Come on!" he exclaimed.

"I'M STEPPING I'M STEPPING!" Chopper exclaimed.

Then Sanji bowed over one of the panels and tapped it lightly as he frowned. "Looks like we ran out of Cola." He murmered.

"WHAT!?" Both Luffy, Chopper and Zoro exclaimed.

"So we are just left floating around here?" Zoro asked. "wihtou any means of moving around."

"Well, there are still some sails." Luffy pointed out reaching up to touch a blue sail that had been folded together.

_"But we wont be able to avoid the storm now!"_ Sanji reminded Luffy in an annoyed tone.

And the next moment, the first wave hit the little boat, sending every-one screaming, then the next one came. The clouds flew over them, blocking out the sun itself, and rain-drops started falling.

"SHIT!" Zoro hissed. "This boat is to small for a storm like this! It could tilt or even break apart!" he murmered.

"Well," Sanji sighed deeply as if he had just given up all-ready. "At least it can't get a lot worst."

"Urgh…" Luffy groaned as he started to sway, his eyes closing together.

"LUFFY!" Chopper exclaimed letting go of the helmet and captured the young Captain again before he fell on the ground.

"You just _had _to say it, didn't you?" Zoro asked annoyed looking at Sanji.

"Luffy are you all-right?" Chopper asked, shaking the almost unconscious young man in his arms.

" " Luffy murmured as he laid as a rag-doll, his tongue out of his mouth and every-thing, just as another wave hit them and send the boat flying, making all the inhabits scream.

"WE WONT MAKE IT LIKE THIS!" Chopper exclaimed. "What do we do!?"

"HEY" Sanji exclaimed as he stood up shadowing his eyes. "THERE'S A SHIP OUT THERE!" he pointed. "WE ARE SAVED!"

"WHAT IF IT IS A MARINE SHIP?" Chopper yelled to even be heard over the giant storm.

"IT'S BETTER THAN DYING ISN'T IT!?" Zoro asked, as true enough, a big shadow of a big ship came towards them, ever so slowly, almost towering over their little boat.

Luffy groaned as he looked at the ship coming slowly towards them.. then he sank down in darkness, not able to keep himself awake any-more, as he heard his crew-mates yelling at the ship for help. Vaguely Luffy thought he felt a pair of strong arms carrying him some-where, he thought he smelled some-thing familiar.. heard some nice sounds.

But it was to hard to make out.. and at last Luffy was just gone from the world of the living.

* * *

_The remaining members of the straw-hat crew were sitting together at the shore of a little rocky island, much like the one where it had all begun. _

_In silence they looked at the sun setting in the ocean, painting the sky around it orange and the ocean blood read. _

_They were a pityfull crew to be sure.. few, broken, falling apart. In the straw hat crew every-one was essential, and they lacked three members all-ready. _

_Brook was standing up in silence as he looked at the ocean with his empty eye sockets. "Beautiful." He whispered. _

_"yeah I guess it is." Sanji murmered looking at the sunset, though he felt heavy, the orange colour of the sky reminded him of a certain young woman… whom he just couldn't see. _

_"So you hear it to Sanji?" Brook asked as none of his body parts movied. _

_Sanji frowned. "Hear what?" he asked. _

_"the singing." Brook exhaled. _

_Now Usopp also frowned. "I don't hear any singing." He told. "Do you?" He asked Chopper whom sat right next to him. Chopper shook his head. _

_"Me neither." Zoro admitted and Robin shook her head. _

_"That's a shame." Brook told. "It's magnificent.. who's singing?" he asked as he took a step forward. _

_Usopp frowned by the sight, and then Brook, stepped out in the ocean. _

_"Hey brook what are you doing!?" Usopp asked. "The sea-water makes you weak!" he exclaimed. _

_"But the song.." Brook asked. _

_"Dammit Brook, there isn't any song! You are just imagining it!" Usopp exclaimed standing up. _

_"Ah.. I suppose that makes sense, wouldn't be the first time I imagined things that weren't really there any-more." Brook commented, and yet he didn't turn around, he just took another step out in the water, then another one and another one, until he was in water to his waist. _

_"BROOK STOP IT!" Usopp exclaimed as he ran into the water and grabbed the Skeleton. _

_Chopper as well was also just about to jump in, if it had been for Sanji pushing the Reindeer out of the way. "Chopper you can't go in the sea-water remember?" he asked, and instead himself ran to Usopp to help him in his quest, by grabbing the skeletons shoulders and started pulling, the skeleton whom was now in water to his chest. _

_"DAMMIT BROOK!" Sanji hissed pulling in his Afro. "GET BACK ON SHORE!" he hissed. _

_Brook how-ever calmly shook his head and took another step, only for a third pair of hands to grab him. _

_It was Zoro whom had grabbed a tight hold on Brooks afro. _

_"Don't you fucking dare!" Zoro hissed. "Back up on shore, NOW!" he demanded pulling with all of his might. _

_But not even Zoro's massive strength was enough as Brook together another step and pulled all three men forwards so they landed headfirst in the water. _

_First Usopp broke the surface as he wide-eyed look around. "HE'S GONE!" he exclaimed, though it didn't take him more than a second to put on his goggles and make a dive for it. _

_Alone up on the beach, Robin was holding Choppers shoulders as there was nothing for them to do but to wait. _

_Then at last Zoro broke the surface taking a deep breath, then in frustration hammered his fist down in the water so it flew every-where. "WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!?" he asked. "HOW CAN HE JUST VANISH LIKE THAT!?" he asked pulling in his hair. _

_Next Usopp came up, spitting out water. "I can't see him!" Usopp exclaimed. "He's just gone! What the hell?" he asked. _

_And finally, Sanji came up.. though he was very silent as he did so, and slowly walked back on the beach, twisting his clothes of water in the process. "Shit." Was all he mumbled as he pulled a cigarette and was then just left to look at it, having to also deal with the fact that both his lighter and cigarettes were wet thus useless right now. _

_Chopper looked up at Usopp as the young man walked up on shore with hung shoulder, twisting his long horsetail for hair. _

_"He's going to be all-right… isn't he?" Chopper asked. "I mean, he'll be back in a few minutes right?" _

_Usopp just looked at the reindeer, not even he could be that optimistic any longer.. thus far none of their disappearing crew-members had come back. _

_And at last Zoro sighed as he stepped up on the beach, dripping in water and crossed his arms. "All-right, this has gone on far enough." Zoro muttered. _

_Usopp blinked, then lifted his head. "What do you mean?" he asked. _

_"We are a joke, we are not strong enough any-more to be out here like this." Zoro stated surely. "It's time to stop playing pretend and get real, it's time to end this foolish voyage and acknowledge, that the strawhats died all-ready when Luffy disappeared, we have just been stupid enough to hold unto some-thing that isn't even there. It's over." _


	15. Chapter 15

The first Luffy noticed as he slowly awake, was that he felt weirdly sad, his cheek even felt a little wet. Luffy though had a hard time piecing together why, the next thing he noticed how sqeeshie he felt, and lifted a hand to his head. "Urhh." Luffy groaned as he squinted his eyes. That head-ache was really coming along now.

"Oh, so you decided to rejoin the world of the living." A voice beside Luffy commented, it was a harsher mans voice Luffy didn't know, it sounded rough and well used.

Slowly Luffy looked to his left where the voice had come from, and saw a middle age man sitting there with crossed legs and a firm look on his face. The man had very strong features, as if he was used to harsh things, short brown hair and blazing blue eyes matching the shirt he was wearing.

"Who.." Luffy mumbled.

"I'm this ships Doctor boy." The man stated. "Call me Doctor Kelley."

"Doctor Kelley…" A female voice hesitated, but Luffy couldn't be bothered to look up.

"Yeah, you better go and get the Captain." The Doctor sighed. "He would just get annoyed if we didn't get him at ones." He mumbled.

Luffy groaned as he tried to fight himself up to a higher level to have a better look, finally he managed to open his eyes again just as the woman had left the room. Then Luffy looked around.

He was sitting in what looked like a pretty refined ships chamber, the bed he was laying in was comfortable, but not way to big. There was a window leading out to the ocean by the end of the room, and Luffy could tell he had the room in the back of the ship, he could also tell it had to be pretty late since it was dark out-side, where he could just see the stars and waves of the ocean.

The room was a very tasteful room, but also sort of strange, in the corner stood a easel with a unfinished painting on it, a painting of a sunset over sea. Then there was the table full of clocks, wireworks, small metallic wheels, tools, small moving contraptions and guns of different kinds.

The shelves were stuffed with jars filled with all sorts of weird stuff, as well as plenty of books. Then there was the plants every-where, some of them hanging from urns above the ceiling and down on the floor like a curtain of green, some of them standing by the corners as small full miniature trees with fruit on them and every-thing. It seemed like no matter how much Luffy looked, there would still be more stuff for him to discover, all packed into this small space, and yet it still look orderly and refined.. it looked like there seemed to be clear system to the mess, and the room didn't look crammed, just very very interesting. "Where am I?" Luffy asked as he blinked.

"Captains quarters." Doctor Kelley responded.

"What am I doing here?" Luffy asked confused turning to the older doctor.

Kelley shrugged. "I don't know, you'll have to ask the captain about that. He's the one whom insisted." He told. "He's a pirate Captain by the way, you are on a pirate ship. Just so you are warned."

"A pirate ship? Great!" Luffy grinned. "So, when can I meet this Captain?" he asked. "I would really like to thank him for lending me his room, this room is awesome!" he stated looking wide-eyed around.

"He does like to tinker our Captain." Kelley admitted in a shrug. "What-ever junk he can get his hands on, and he should be here in a few seconds, he seemed very eager to talk to you."

"Really?" Luffy asked excited turning to the older Doctor.

Just then, the door opened, and silhouetted not just one, but two people in the door.. Luffy squinted his eyes. It was impossible to make the figures out at that point, due to the dim light of the room, they seemed to be standing mostly in shadow.

"How is he?" A deeper mans voice asked.

"Fine as far as I can tell." Kelley responded. "As far as I can see there's nothing wrong with him."

"Good." The mans voice exhaled sounding relieved. "You are relieved Doctor, please go and catch some sleep."

"Hai Captain." Doctor Kelley nodded as he stood up. "Thank you." He at last stated as he collected his back and went past the two shadows and out-side, probably to go to sleep himself.

"Hmm." Luffy squinted his eyes as he tried to get a look at whom had entered, but all he could see were two silhouettes, whom waited for every-body else to leave the room, then the second silhouette whom hadn't spoken yet closed the door, getting the rid of the background light so Luffy now could see clearly.

Luffy blinked, it was a man and a woman in front of him. A very mature woman, around middle aged, but in spite of her age she maintained an incredible elegance and beauty with long straight black hair, icy blue eyes and a long elegant black dress, almost swiping the floor bringing out her mature elegance, yet right now.. she was just starring at Luffy.

Then there was the man, whom now stood with crossed arms frowning at Luffy.

There was no doubt that he was the Captain, he looked tall and strong as he stood there, with a long velvet blue captains coat, a matching hat, a white shirt with a belt askew across his chest armed with several pistols, a red sash, dark green trousers and heavy long boots. his long curly black hair freely fell down his shoulders and were braided in several places, as well was his beard, which covered his chin and side-burns, braided in three different places, his skin tone was tanned and darker than usual, though his most prominent feature was a long nose.. a very long nose.

Luffy blinked at the two, then his mouth opened. "Usopp?" he asked confused. "Robin?" he asked again. "It's you isn't it?"

Surprised the two looked at each other, then at Luffy.

"Luffy." Usopp finally stated as he walked forward and sat down beside the bed, looking at his old Captain. "It really is you." he commented stunned, tryingly pulling Luffy's cheek, as to test if it really was rubber.

Luffy grinned as his chin fell back into place. "Of cause it's me!" he laughed. "Who else would I be!?" he asked. "Boy am I glad to see you Usopp!" he exclaimed grabbing the older mans shoulders. "And you not being on the brink of depression or any-thing like that." He grinned embracing Usopp dearly, making Usopp's eyes widen in surprise, but Luffy didn't mind as he put Usopp in an arm reach from himself as to have a good look, still holding his shoulders firmly. "But boy do you look different." he commented letting go looking all over Usopp. "I mean wauw, what did you eat for all of this time!?" he asked.

Usopp smiled amused as he shook his head and leaned back. "The only thing that happened is time, fifteen years Luffy." he stated taking off his hat, revealing a white bandana underneath keeping his hair firmly back. "I was just a child the last time we saw each other, if any-thing I should be surprised." he looked at Luffy. "You don't seem like you have grown at all."

"That is mysterious indeed." Robin nodded as she sat on the other chair beside Usopp. "Perhaps you can fill us in, Luffy-san?" she asked as she reached up, revealing she had Luffy's straw-hat in her hand, and placed it on Luffy's head.

"First things first, Usopp you're a captain now!?" Luffy asked wide-eyed looking at Usopp.

"Yeah, I guess that can't be helped." Usopp exhaled crossing his arms.

"How did that happen!? What happened to you two?" Luffy asked.

"Well urm, kind of a long story." Usopp admitted tapping his lips. "After you.. erh, vanished. And Nami.. do you know."

Luffy swallowed. "Yeah.. then sunny got lost.. and Franky and Brook.. Sanji told me every-thing." He muttered.

Usopp nodded. "I thought so." He told.

"Where's Sanji?" Luffy finally asked looking at Usopp. "And Zoro and Chopper?"

"They are fine Luffy." Usopp smiled assuredly, placing a calming hand on Luffys shoulder. "They are all resting, and anxious to see you awake." He told. "But I just wanted to see you first, if you don't mind." He asked. "I wanted to talk to you."

"It's fine." Luffy told in a relived smile. "I want to talk to you to, so please tell me, what happened? What are you doing on this ship?" he asked.

"Well, as you know, the straw-hats decided to break up thirteen years ago, at first I travelled back to Syrup, intending to settle, and for a few years I stayed there. But I just couldn't stay a shore." Usopp sighed deeply. "On top of that being associated with you brought my wife and kid in danger." he stated.

At that Luffy almost splurted ."KID!?" he asked ."Usopp, you got a kid?" he exclaimed disbelieving. "Who's the… Robin is it you!?" he asked wide-eyed looking at Robin.

"Don't be ridicules." Usopp hissed. "Robin is like a sister to me, no it's Kaya." he finally admitted. "I got a daughter, she's around eleven now." he told. "Any-way as I said, finally me and Kaya decided it was safer if I left, we both sort of knew I wasn't really happy where I was, it was hard for me to stay put in hiding doing nothing while the world is a mess, I just had to do some-thing." he sighed deeply. "Then I decided to start over, start my own pirate crew, I searched out the entire gang asking them to join, but only Robin whom was with Sanji at the time took me up on the offer." he told. "She's my first mate now, wouldn't trust any-one else with the job." he stated, making Robin smile lightly. "Turns out, just being associated with you Luffy, made every-body wanting to join, it was surprisingly easy to collect some sort of crew."

"So you got your 8000 men after all?" Luffy asked wide-eyed.

Both Usopp and Robin looked amused.

"if there is some-thing our travels has taught me, it is that quality trumps quantity any day of the week." Usopp stated amused.

"Captain Longnose was indeed very particular about whom he'd let join." Robin informed.

"I run by two very important criteria's." Usopp stated as he pulled out a cigar from his jacket and started to light it. "One, I need to be able to trust every single person in my crew, if I can't trust them, and if I don't know if they are dependable in battle, it's out with them." he stated. "Two, they need to be like family, true nakamas, whom fights, and plays and laugh with each other, we are supposed to be a merry crew. Those are my criteria's." he stated blowing out some cigar smoke. "Of cause my current crew isn't the straw-hats, we are the longnose pirates, but I think you would be pleased." he told.

"Captain Longnose San has been known to have rather peculiar choices in crew-members." Robin smiled amused. "Ones he turned down a legendary swords-man and devil fruits user, only to pick up a fifteen year old mechanic that same day." she told.

"That swordsman was an ass, and Iris has proved herself to be very good at her job, as well as dependable in battle, even if she isn't our strongest fighter." Usopp shrugged. "Still though, even though my new crew is like a family, I Havn't forgotten the old one. I see them when I can, pestering them about joining my crew, they hate that." He smiled amused. "Also I swore not to become my dad, I want Yanopp to have clear memories of me, so I visit at least every second year."

"Yanopp? Your daughters name?" Luffy asked.

Usopp nodded. "Hai, I don't need to be a pirate king, and some-how I became fairly well known in my own right. So I see no reason to sail to far away really." he told in a shrug. "My time with Franky wasn't a total waste either, I managed to add a few things to my ship so it can move very fast." He told. "So.. Captain Luffy." He stated as he leaned over, resting his elbows on Luffy's bed ledge, looking Luffy seriously in the eyes as his mouth thought a serious frown. "Tell me, what's up with you?" he asked keeping up that serious eye-contact. "How can you just appear like this out of no-where?" he asked.

"You're that surprised?" Luffy asked.

"It's been fifteen years Luffy." Usopp pointed out, though he looked more intrigued than he looked shocked. "In the beginning, I didn't think you were dead, no, I believed. Even when Nami died, even when the sunny vanished. I still believed you would come for us and pull us all together. But time goes by Luffy, and sooner or later, every-body just had to move on." He told leaning back in his chair. "I'm still doubting whether this is a mad illusion or not." He sighed deeply ashing his cigar in a tray.

Robin sighed as she looked at Usopp, then turned her blue eyes to Luffy. "Out of all of us, Usopp was the one to keep up hope the longest." She admitted. "Even Chopper gave up a little quicker than him."

"I'm not surprised." Luffy admitted. His entire crew had been very loyal, but out of all of them, Usopp had been the person whom had had the most difficulty letting go, back in Syrup where he still yelled that pirates were coming, even though his mother was long dead and it made no difference, back with Merry, where Usopp just wouldn't give up on their old ship. In fact, Luffy was down-right surprised he would let a wife and child go that easily.. unless.. unless he hadn't really let go of Luffy and his old life, still maintaining a faint hope that all could go back to be as is was. And that had destroyed Usopp's life as well.

Hopelessly Luffy looked down on the bed, clutching his hands.

"So why don't you look older?" Usopp at last asked. "Is it because of your devil fruit? You don't age like the rest of us."

Luffy shook his head. "No I just time-travelled." He told.

For a moment both Robin and Usopp looked wide-eyed at him, then Usopp exclaimed. "WHAT!?"

"Time-travelled." Luffy told. "That big lizard thing, it send me here!" he told. "One moment I was with you an Chopper, next moment I am here! Fifteen years into the future where every-thing went to shit!" he exclaimed. "So now I am just looking for a way back really." He told.

"You.. you.." Usopp blinked, then poked at Luffy. "So you really Havn't aged at all?" he asked pocking Luffy's cheek. "Not grown, not experienced some weird adventure some-where?"

Luffy shook his head. "Nope." He told. "it's as I told you, one moment I was at Dolphin rock with all of you guys, the next moment I was here in this time."

"Robin, you think that's possible?" Usopp asked turning to Robin.

Robin looked a little thoughtful. "Indeed it is." She told. "Longnose-san, I do really think he is our old Captain." She told looking seriously at Usopp.

"Well then." Usopp sighed crossing his arms. "Welcome to my ship Luffy, and welcome to the long-nose pirates." He welcomed Luffy. "I stand at your service as always." He told bowing his head. "What-ever you want, just say it and it's yours. how-ever, I must ask a few things of you." He told as he looked up, replacing his hat.

"What?" Luffy asked.

"First off, don't wear your hat where people can see it." Usopp asked pushing Luffy's hat away so it landed on the bed-sheets. "Also, try not to use your rubber powers right now."

"Why!?" Luffy asked.

"And don't call yourself Luffy." Usopp asked. "If people finds out, that the legendary Straw-hat Luffy has appeared, there will be a mass hysteria out there, we wouldn't get a moments peace to ourselves, I wont ask you to be a part of my crew, you are a captain, that is in your spirit, not a ships member, but please rest for a bit and recover your strength, then we can find out what we do next." Usopp told.

"I want to find the stupid lizard whom send me here and force it to fix it!" Luffy exclaimed.

Usopp blinked. "Fix it?" he asked.

"Send me back!" Luffy exclaimed. "I was not meant to go here, I was meant to be with you guys and fight it out!" he exclaimed.

For a moment Usopp looked at him in stunned silence, then amused shook his head and at last clasped Luffy's shoulder. "All-right." He told. "I see, but please, rest for now." He asked. "You had a long journey."

Just that moment the door was kicked up.

"BAKA! Luffy woke up and you didn't tell us!?" It was Sanji whom thrummed at the door having kicked in it, both Zoro and Chopper standing behind him.

Usopp how-ever glanced at the door that had been kicked in, then up at Sanji. "Do you plan to pay for that?" he asked.

Sanji hissed as he crossed his arms, glaring at Usopp. "Why didn't you tell that Luffy was awake?" he asked again, clearly trying to keep back his tone.

"I wanted to talk with him myself." Usopp shortly stated relaxed leaning back in his chair. "I just had to make absolutely sure, so." Usopp glanced down, and then up at the crew-members again. "Are you going to come in? Or do you plan to stand there and shout all day so my entire crew will know exactly whom we fished up?" he asked.

Sanji hissed, then finally stepped in with the others following, Zoro easily putting the door back on its hinges so it was closed.

Then all three found places to sit, though both Zoro and Sanji in particular looked very annoyed.

"Don't look at me like that, you are all alive aren't you?" Usopp asked.

"I all-ready told you, told you that I would never set foot on your stupid ship!" Sanji exclaimed.

"So you want to jump back into the water?" Usopp asked. "I wont stop you." He encouraged.

Sanji hissed as he crossed his arms and looked away. "Shut up." He mumbled.

Luffy how-ever, looked very confused at all of them.. they all interacted so different, sounded so different. What happened to them?

* * *

_"Shit." Sanji hissed. "Please don't be a marine ship!" he asked as the ship in front of them had clearly heard them and was coming closer and closer. _

_"ARGH!" Chopper exclaimed. _

_"What?" Both men turned to the reindeer. _

_"Luffy has passed out for good!" Chopper told. "I HAVE NO IDEA WHY!" panicking in his brain-point form, he really did look pathetic. _

_"You are a doctor, do some-thing then." Zoro hissed. _

_"I don't have my equipment with me baka!" Chopper hissed. _

_"The ship is coming closer!" Sanji hissed. "Guys! Can you see what kind of ship it is?" he asked. _

_Chopper looked up at it with squinted eyes, then his eyes widened. "It's a pirate ship!" he exclaimed. _

_"WHAT!?" Both Zoro, Sanji, Tyrone and Elisa exclaimed. _

_"Chopper that's impossible, to have a pirates flag is suicide these days, there are no more pirate ships on this ocean. Just the occasional stupid ones, just like.." he shook his head. "That man is going to kill himself some-day." _

_"Any-way, better ask for help." Zoro exhaled. "OI!" he called up. "OI! PIRATES! PLEASE HELP US! HEEELP!" he yelled, and then they all started to yell. "HELP!" "WE HAVE A PERSON WHOM DESPERATELY NEEDS MEDICAL HELP!" "HEEELP!" _

_A small head, followed by a few others popped over the ships railing, then they vanished again. _

_Chopper blinked. "You think they saw us?" he asked. _

_Elisa swallowed as she Let Tyrone hold her shoulders. "I've never been on a pirate ship before." She admitted in a whisper. _

_Their question was answered, just as a long robe latter was thrown down from the ship. _

_The five conscious members on the little boat looked at each other, then Zoro exhaled as he threw Luffy over his shoulder. "Well here goes, lets just hope these pirates are off the friendly kind." He mumbled starting to climb up, two others following him. _

_They all made it up on the same time, several arms grabbing them, Zoro looked up at the man pulling him up, and his eyes widened.. there in the rain, his Captains clothes soaked, but it looked like he didn't care, was his long-nosed former crewmember, Usopp._

_Usopp as well looked at him, and then his eyes widened, but he pulled Zoro all the way over any-way, together with Sanji, Chopper, Elisa and Tyrone whom all landed on the deck. _

_"Gee, wish." An orange haired girl as well soaked to the bone looked at them. "I wonder what you were doing out here in a row-boat." She pointed out. _

_"They look strange." Another member, a larger looking man with a long horse-tale spoke. _

_Usopp how-ever looked astounded at them all. "Sanji? Zoro? Chopper?" he asked. "Chopper, you're.." he was lost for words. _

_Chopper shook his head, as to wash some water escape his fur. "Yeah I know." Chopper mumbled. _

_"It's great to see you like that." Usopp told honestly. _

_"Captain you know them?" A crew-member asked. _

_Usopp held up a hand as to silence his crew, and they obeyed immediately. _

_"Thank him." Chopper told pointing at Luffy. "He wouldn't settle for any-thing else." _

_Usopp's eyes travelled to the unconscious figure that was laying face-down, then he frowned, slowly he walked towards the figure and sat down on his knee, turning the figure around, then his eyes widened." No." he whispered then looked up at Sanji and Zoro. "Is it really?" he asked. _

_The two men nodded. "I know it's unbelievable." Sanji exhaled. "I certainly didn't believe it at first, but it really is." _

_Usopp nodded, then picked up Luffy personally in his strong arms and stood up. "Get the doctor!" he demanded to the crew. "Wake up my first officer and lead these fine gentlemen to the kitchen, serve them some food. Give them what-ever they ask for." He stated as he turned around and walked away with Luffy, obviously towards the doctors cabin. _

_"Wait! I can treat him." Chopper pointed out as he came running after Usopp, transforming into his human form as he ran. _

_Usopp turned around and smiled lightly at Chopper. "I know you, so I know you have done more than enough all-ready, you are probably exhausted. The doctor on this ship is a fine doctor, Luffy will be in good hands, so go get some rest and some-thing to eat, you can check up on him yourself when you are fit to it." He told. "Trust me." Usopp smiled lightly. _

_"But." Chopper tried. _

_"What a pleasant surprise to see you all here." Usopp interrupted him. "I'll be looking forward to join you for some food, I'm sure Robin will be very surprised as well, she always liked you in your brain-point form." He pointed out. "See you in just a bit, ask the cook for what-ever you like." Usopp informed as he turned around, and carried Luffy away, but not to the infirmary, to the best room at any ship, where the Captains quarters usually would be.  
_

* * *

Luffy blinked as he looked at every-body in the room, all his former crew-members.. well, the crew-members whom hadn't either died of vanished, then he fell back into the bed and exclaimed one word. "BORING!" he exclaimed.

Every-body blinked as they turned around and looked at Luffy. "What?" Sanji at last asked.

"You guys." Luffy murmured. "You all turned sooo boring." He stated laying on his arms with closed eyes. "Sanji spending days running a restaurant, pff. Zoro what are you even doing? Are you just sitting around sleeping all day? Don't even get me started on you Chopper." He yawned. "Boring! I guess it's sort of cool that you are a captain of your own ship now Usopp, but where's your Kabuto? And you are a lot less funny to boot." He murmered. "Shesh, what-ever happened to you, it just doesn't justify this." He murmered.

"Luffy." Sanji hissed dangerously as he bowed over. "We grew up! Maybe you should do the same." He suggested.

Luffy rolled his eyes. "Franky and Brook were both older than you all are right now, and they were a lot of fun." He stated stubbornly crossing his arms.

Chopper sighed deeply as he sat on the chair, and in a slight puff turned into his brain-point form.

Sanji lifted an eye-brow. "Chopper, you don't have to give into his demands." He told.

Chopper shook his head. "No, Luffy is right." He told.

Every-body lifted an eye-brow as they looked at him.

"How many in here are even true to themselves any-more?" Chopper asked looking up. "To walk around pretending to be a human every-day.. it's just like hiding who I really am to the world, it's horrible, and I hate it." Chopper told. "Sanji, the person you've been the last ten years, is that really you?" he asked. "Zoro, Robin, Usopp." He looked at each and every-one of them.. and none of them were able to meet the reindeers eye, they all looked away.

At last Usopp just gave Luffy's shoulder a clap. "Glad to see you again Captain, I'll probably need to go out and entertain my own crew, if I know them right, half of them are standing with their ear pressed against that door right now." He commented pointing a finger backwards at the door, before he stood up and opened, to immiedately shout to some people out-side Luffy couldn't see. "All-right people! Show's over, there was nothing to see from the beginning, those whom are not on night-watch, get to bed!" he demanded.

"Their cook is shitty, I'll go cook some meat for us." Sanji stated as he also stood up.

Zoro yawned as he stood up, stretching his arms looking like a person going out for a nap, and all three of them left, just leaving Chopper, Robin and Luffy.

"Don't be fooled, they are all very happy to see you captain-san." Robin told in one those light smiles of hers as she covered Luffy with a blanket.

Chopper starred at Robin. "Robin.." he whispered.

"What?" Luffy asked.

"It's been over ten years since Robin last smiled." Chopper told a little stunned. "She has even become infamous as the black widow whom lost her smile."

"All so dramatic." Robin told in a shake of her head. "Don't worry Captain san, things aren't as bad as they seem." She told.

"They are not?" Luffy asked.

Robin shook her head. "No, you are here Luffy." She told tugging him probably in. "So now I know, any-thing could happen, because every-thing is possible."


	16. Chapter 16

"Unbelievable."

"Hm." Robin hummed in response, she was just very calmly standing by the reiling facing the ocean as she turned a page in a book she was reading.

"I just can't believe you are still following that idiot." Zoro told as he slowly walked up behind Robin and then stood beside her. "Or why you would say yes to join him in the first place."

Robin shrugged not lifting her eyes from her bug. "Being settled in just one place unnerved me." She told. "I guess I have become so used to be on a constant run that any-thing else stresses me out." Robin smiled lightly. "And I rather be with some-one I can trust, than with a new pirate crew or on my own" She told finally lifting her eyes to meet Zoro's good eye. "Beside, I couldn't let Usopp go alone, I thought I better keep an eye on him."

Zoro sighed deeply as he leaned against the railing. "I got to admit, I'm surprised that he hasn't gotten himself killed yet." He stated.

"Maybe you don't give longnose-san the credit he deserves." Robin pointed out. "Look around, he have all-ready proven himself capable enough."

Zoro glanced around, at the big ship, several crew members running around doing their own thing. The Ship was in a good condition, clean. The crew-members looked relaxed and happy, though they also looked very curious as they tried to steal glances at Zoro.

"I supposed it helped him that he is associated with Luffy." Zoro muttered. "And that he got you to be his first-mate."

"I suppose that helped him getting started." Robin admitted in a slight nod. "But in these day, is that really enough to stay alive as a pirate for ten years?" she asked, making Zoro silence, he had no answer to that.

"Incredible though isn't it?" Robin asked, making Zoro lift an eye-brow. "For so long we've been apart, buried in our own sorrows, then Luffy appears and within a week we are here." She commented. "He always had some strange abilities, our old captain." She smiled lightly.

Zoro sighed deeply as he turned around, now facing the deck of the ship, and was rewarded with the sight of Chopper talking to three of Usopp's younger crew-members.

It looked like Chopper had completely thrown his human form out of the window, and now walked around in his brainpoint just as he used to.

To much interest of the younger crew-members, whom poked and looked at the little reindeer asking him all sorts of questions.

"How old are they?" Zoro had to ask as he pointed.

Robin glanced at them. "Oh, Dandan, Kim and Iris." She named the three young people, one young man and two younger women, all laughing as one of the women had started to cuddle chopper.

"Dandan is 18 he just joined us, Kim is 20 she joined us around a year ago, and then there is Iris, 23 I believe, she's been here for a long time, since she was 15 I think." Robin told.

"Isn't that a little young?" Zoro asked.

"You remember how young you were when you first joined Luffy?" Robin asked as she looked at Zoro. "And what had you been doing before then? .. you remember how young Luffy were, how young Usopp were?" she asked.

"We were children." Zoro flat out stated. "To young and stupid to go on such foolish adventures." He muttered. "Or perhaps it was because we were so young that we were stupid enough to go on those adventures." He observed.

Robin merely glanced at Zoro, then turned back to her book, just in time for Luffy to tackle Chopper on the deck, and they both ended up laughing because of it, making Robin smile as well. "I was ready to die ones." Robin whispered silently. "Luffy made me want to life again. Is that so foolish, that I want to life now?" she asked quietly.

* * *

"Usopp!" Sanji hissed as he smacked open the door to the Captains quarters, making almost the entire room shake.

Usopp how-ever, whom sat in there, bowed over a little project with a magnifier lens in his right eye, squinting the eyes together to keep the lens in place, as he sat with a tiny pincet, working on his little project. "Just two seconds." Usopp whispered without being moved in the least. "This stage is the most delicate." He informed without looking up as he lifted his pincet, with a little wheel in it.

Sanji hissed annoyed as he leaned against the door-frame, muttering some-thing about stupid longnosed people, thinking they are so much better, just because they have a stupid ship and crew now.

At last Usopp closed his project with a little click, dropped the lens from his eyes into his hand, and held up a little golden watch in his palm.

"Taking up watch-making now Usopp?" Sanji snorted.

Usopp shrugged. "Every-body needs a hobbie, and people often takes for granted how fascinating a watch can be." He commented holding up the watch. "It takes more precision than you should think, make one cock to big, and the watch can go to fast, have a spring that is to tight and the entire thing can break. It's so difficult to get all of the different components right inside of a clock, do you realise that?" he asked Sanji as he at last looked up, and then threw the clock to Sanji, whom grabbed it in mid-air. Then looked at the clock.

It was a very beautiful piece of handwork, as was to be expected from Usopp, the man had always had a sense for detail and the more delicate side of creating things, whether they were art or inventions. All though, one obvious thing was wrong with the clock. "It's way to fast." Sanji commented looking at the watch in his hands, where the visor was racing as if its existence dependent on it.

Usopp sighed. "Yeah, no matter how much I try, it seems like I just can't get all of the components exactly right when I try to build a clock." He shook his head. "I mean, it's a good work, I do sort of like it, it's just not.. just perfect." He stated looking up meeting Sanjis eye. "I suppose perfect is some-thing you are only ever allowed to experience ones in a life-time, back when we had a clockwork going where all the components were just right." He commented as he stood up, wiping his fingers with a white cloth. "So what can I do you for Sanji?" he asked.

"I want off this damn ship!" Sanji hissed.

Usopp lifted an eye-brow, looking questioning at Sanji.

"Look! I never said yes to go on another crazy adventure." Sanji told with crossed arms. "I never said I would go out and be a pirate again, all I said I would do, was showing Luffy where Chopper and Zoro is. Now I have done that, I'm good! I have a restaurant to run I have to get back to!"

Usopp looked seriously at Sanji from behind his desk, leaning the back of his hands on his hands, as his elbows rested on the table. "You're sure?" he asked.

"YES!" Sanji hissed. "I swore that I would never go out on another stupid adventure, and I told you I would never set a foot on your stupid shit. I don't like being here, so get me off all-ready!" he hissed.

"If that is what you want." Usopp nodded. "Of cause, you can have a boat, or I'll just drop you off on the nearest island." He told.

Sanji exhaled. "Good." He stated and turned around, just about to leave again, if Usopp hadn't stopped him.

"Just tell me one thing." Usopp asked as Sanjis hand rested on the doorknob.

"What?" Sanji hissed annoyed turning to Usopp, to see Usopp's black eyes looking very seriously at him, directly into his eyes.

"When are you going to quit blaming yourself for Namis death?" Usopp asked seriously.

Sanji hissed as he bit his lip, turning his face away, and was just about to turn the door knob.

"Sanji answer me!" Usopp demanded as he stood up. "It's been fifteen years all-ready, when will you realise it wasn't your doing?" he asked.

_"Wasn't it?"_ Sanji hissed turning around as he burned in anger. "I swore to protect all women, and then I couldn't even protect the one single woman whom was closest to me?" he asked. "Nami counted on me to be there for her, and I FAILED! It could as well have been me who killed her, killed a woman Usopp! But not just any woman, it was Nami. NAMI!" he hissed, and then stopped, looking wide-eyed at Usopp as he breathed heavily in and out, as if hadn't counted on it coming out like that. "Shit." Sanji hissed as he turned around and away from Usopp, wiping away a tear.

"Nami knew what she got into the day she joined the strawhat pirates." Usopp told as he stood up with crossed arms. "She knew how dangerous the grand-line would be, she knew that our adventures could cost her her life, as did we all, it was part of the deal." Usopp stated surely. "But she understood, we are all going to die eventually, the fact that we die isn't that important. What matters is how we life, and she chose the way she wanted to life and didn't regret it for a single day. Why are you the only one not able to see that?" Usopp asked.

Sanji turned to Usopp, with furry spelled all over his face. "So that is what you are doing out here on your suicide mission?" he asked. "Following the ideals of Elbaf, the shitty giant island?" he asked.

"Why does that concern you?" Usopp asked in a slight shrug. "You don't want to be here, or have any-thing to do with me any-way." He pointed out. "You just told me you were ready to leave all of us to our own devices."

"Shit! Don't put words in my mouth!" Sanji hissed.

"It is what you are saying though, isn't it?" Usopp asked challenged.

"I just CARE! Why is that so terrible you shitty pirate Captain!?" Sanji exclaimed hitting his hand down in the table. "I just don't want to witness your destruction okay! I hated it when you came up to me and told me you were going back to being a pirate, and Robin took with you. _What were you thinking Usopp?" _he asked. "You are on a _suicide mission!" _he hissed. "There is no way, you stand just the tiniest of a chance against the world government, of all people, you ended up being the one doing the dumbest most stupid stunt, out of all of us! Now that's irony." He stated.

"I don't see how it is." Usopp replied evenly. "The one thing I always wanted to be when I was young, as far as I remember, was a proud warrior, even then I had ideals I wanted to follow. My ideal says that when some-thing is wrong with the world, you should try and fix it. The world government are sacrificing freedom in exchange for getting rid of all pirates. You know that is wrong, how can you sit back and just let it happen?" Usopp asked. "just because you feel guilty over one person you didn't even kill."

"That person was Nami Usopp!" Sanji hissed. "Don't you dare to forget."

"I don't!" Usopp returned straight back. "But what I remember was what she was willing to give for her dream, for us!" he hissed ."Now, I have no doubt that if you could, you would give your own life if it meant she could come back. But then I also know, she would give her life to see you come back, and then where are we?" he asked. "We were all willing to give our lives for our dreams, for the freedom the goverment is now taking from every-one and we would be happy to die for each other, to just know that each others dreams could still become true one day. It was all for the dreams of each other! our bond was that strong. That's what made us such a strong crew, that's how all the components could be so right!" he stated, as he stood up and walked past Sanji to the door. "How dare the goverment to take that option away from other people now, to pursue their dreams. Is the life you live now worthy of all of that? What we had and have been through?" he asked turning the door knob. "Think about it." He asked as he opened the door.

"And you are the one to talk." Sanji hissed. "You left a wife and child behind on an island." He reminded Usopp.

Usopp halted, then looked darkly at Sanji. "Kaya understood, they both understand why I have to be out here." He stated.

"Do they really?" Sanji asked with crossed arms.

"_Yes!_" Usopp stated surely though he had finally grown tense and annoyed as he glared at Sanji and walked through the door, slamming it probably a bit harder than intended on his way out.

"SHIT!" Sanji hissed as he turned around, covering his eyes to hide his tears, though no one was in the room with him. Since when had Usopp become that god damn smart? Or had he always been that way?

Slowly Sanji fell down, until he sat on the floor leaning up against the wall, letting his tears flow.. why had Usopp been so spot on? How well could Usopp still know him!? After all of these years.

Though.. the pictures.. they wouldn't go away, they just wouldn't leave Sanjis mind, slowly he pulled up a medallion he always had with him and always carried under his cloth, then he opened to look at a lock of orange hair in front of his eyes, and it all came back to him.

* * *

"_San…Sanji.."_

_Sanji turned around, and discovered. Nami was bending, clutching her stomach where blood was sipping out through her fingers, she had dropped her clima tech so it now laid useless on the deck, then she coughed and more blood came up, before she fell over. _

_"NAMI!" Sanji exclaimed diving over and just managing to catch her. "Where's the bastard who did this!?" he asked with tears coming out of his eyes. _

_"Don't worry, I got him." Nami whispered as she nodded forward, where entire bunch of marines laid, still static from the electrical shock they had gotten. _

_"Nami-swan." Sanji whispered. "Come on, let me see." He asked priding Namis fingers away from the wound.. which proved itself to be very big and open. "no.." Sanji whispered. _

_"Heh." Nami smiled a little amused. "Looks pretty fatal, maybe it even hit my stomach." She commented. _

_"Nami don't say stuff like that!" Sanji begged holding her in his arms._

_"Sorry." Nami whispered. "Tell the others sorry from me, I.." tears appeared in her eyes. "I guess I wont be able to show you all the way any-more." She whispered. _

_"That's nonsense!" Sanji hissed looking at her. "You are WAY stronger than this, Chopper is right on the other side, and he'll fix you right up." _

_"Sanji." Nami whispered as she looked at him, then she weakly reached up to her hair, and used the remainder of her strong to pull some of it out. _

_"Nami what?" Sanji asked. _

_"I have nothing else to give you right now, to remember me by." Nami whispered. _

_"Nami, you don't need to give me any-thing, you'll pull through it!" Sanji insisted. _

_"I want you to have it." Nami whispered. "Then maybe, I can still continue showing you the way just for a little bit. I'm so happy." She told in a smile. "That I got to meet all of you.. I love you all." She whispered.. and then.. she grew limp.. limp in Sanjis arms. _

_"Nami?" Sanji asked. "NAMI! NAMI WAKE UP!" he exclaimed shaking her in his arms. "CHOPPER!" he screamed on the top of his lungs. "CHOPPER COME QUICK!" _

The hair Nami had pulled out for him, had landed on the deck and Sanji had found it the day after. He had carried it with him ever since.. It was his treasure.

He looked at the strain of orange hair inside of the silver medallion, it really did have the same colour as tangerines.

Not even Luffy would be able to change it.. Nami was dead but. She would have wanted Sanji to life, she wanted all of them to life. That had been Usopp's point all along.

Sanji sighed as he closed the medallion and held it to his forehead. And strangely.. He felt better. Better than he had for a while.

He didn't know what it was, if it was the strange appearance of Luffy that made a foolish hope fill him, just like when he was younger or.. Sanji looked at the watch still in his hand that was running to fast. He supposed he had to apologies to Usopp, they hadn't been on the best terms these last ten years… shit.

* * *

"SHISHISHISHI!" Luffy laughed as he sat with crossed legs with Chopper right beside him, talking to a whole bunch of Usopp's crew-members. "I bet he did!" he laughed.

"Captain Usopp is the best!" Kim, a girl with short brown hair and a bowler hat told. "Those marines never realised that their tankers had become filled with jelly before we were long gone." She told.

It had become evening on the long-nose pirate ship, and after a dinner, people had settle down to relax and have fun, people were sitting around on the deck enjoying the warm weather in the light of some living flames standing around, drinking ale and Saki, telling stories.

Luffy had found out that was a requirement to be in this crew, you had to love stories. Love telling them, and even more importantly, listening to them.

And for the last half hour, Luffy had happily listened to how the longnose pirates had fooled around with the marines and been a constant thorn in their side.

From the sounds of it, it didn't sound like they did much fighting more like.. sneaking around, sabotaging and long term disruption of the marines plans. In a way Luffy would never have to patience to do, but it sounded like a lot of fun.

"Having fun?"

"OH USOPP!" Luffy turned his neck around where he caught sight of Usopp. "Come! Come! JOIN!" he demanded. "We have sake!"

"Technically it's my Sake." Usopp reminded, all though, he sat down in their little circle opposed to Luffy.

"Captain!" Iris, a young woman with long orange unruly hair that seemed like it wouldn't want to lay down just for a second brightened up. "Are you going to tell us a story?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know." Usopp exhaled.

"HEY! EVERY-ONE!" The young man called Dandan, a man spiky blue hair yelled. "THE CAPTAIN IS GOING TO TELL US A STORY!"

"Ohhh!" At ones they had the attention of every-one whom joined them in their circle.

Zoro and Sanji whom stood in the background looked questionable at each other, then looked at Usopp.

"YAY!" Chopper yelled as he came running in his brain point form, then stood beside Usopp laying two small hoofs on his arm. "It's been ages since I heard Usopp tell a story!" he exclaimed.

Robin smiled lightly as she sat down on a chair, looking at him.

But the one whom seemed to be most excited was Luffy as he smiled broadly, looking with excited eyes, ready to listen.

"The Captain is the best when it comes to telling stories." Iris told Luffy in a whisper. "He can tell about the older age, when white-beard was still alive. Back when there was lots of pirates and wonders."

Luffy smiled as he looked at the girl, then noted the exceptive faces of the crew, they really did look forward to hear it.

"Maybe he'll even tell about the straw-hats today." Iris whispered.

Luffy blinked, but then smiled as he looked at Usopp. "Come on tell us!" Luffy exclaimed. "About the straw-hats, I want to hear Captain Usopp!" he demanded.

Usopp smiled as he looked at Luffy and meet his eyes, before he turned his eyes down. "I did indeed feel in a very nostalgic mood today." he told as he looked down in front of him, where he had brought an object Luffy hadn't noticed before. It didn't look like much, mostly it looked like a very ordinary red cloth, then Usopp looked up at his excited crew. "You know, even though pirates were free back in the day, it doesn't mean it was safe or that it was easy." he told. "The marines were still after our heads, our bounties were still big, and some-times the marines would go to pretty extreme lengths to get to their goals." he told. "Nasty extreme lengths, like the time they took Robin." he told gesturing at Robin.

"oh so that is the story we are telling today?" Robin asked.

"If you don't mind." Usopp asked looking at Robin for permission.

Robin shook her head. "No." she told. "Please do go on." she asked.

"They took Robin san!?" Dandan exclaimed. "But how can she still be here then!?" he asked.

"Back then the marines didn't just shoot pirates on sight." Usopp told. "They had some standards of justice, a pirate had to be put on trial before he or she was executed, and until then they would be brought to the big prison Impel down. And you can even note, Luffy was the only person whom ever managed to not only get into Impel down, but also make a prison break for 200 hundred prisoners." Usopp told holding up his hands making the others gasp. "But I don't know that story precisely, only what I heard from others, it's not what I am going to talk about today though." He told. "Because, when Robin got taken, Luffy proved one thing." He stated holding up at finger. "That he would stop at nothing, defy impossible odds and do what-ever it takes, to see his friends being safe." Usopp told straightened up. "I only hope I can follow his example just by a little." He told.

Luffy swallowed as he sat back, honestly trying not to cry.

"Things were complicated between him and I at the time though." Usopp told. "We had been in a serious fight, we had even duelled." He told making the listeners gasp. "That's right." Usopp smirked. "You are talking to one of the few men in the world, whom can pride himself of having duelled the great Straw-hat Luffy, and survived." He whispered making the entire crew gasp.

"Of cause you were holding back and he lost horrible." Sanji whispered into Luffy's ear as he bowed down.

"Shhh." Luffy hissed with tears in his eyes. "Let me hear this!" he asked.

"I lost the duel, and had to leave the crew." Usopp told, making Sanji lift eye-brow… no big obvious lie? Well, Usopp had grown quite a bit Sanji supposed.

"Of cause I lost, he was Straw-hat Luffy." Usopp smirked. "And then Robin was taken, I wished dearly to help safe her, but it would to hard for me and Luffy to reunite so soon, Luffy had to keep his mind straight to safe Robin, I knew that. And thus I had to come up with an alternative." At that Usopp swept the red cloth away, to reveal.. a yellow sun looking mask, with blue painting on it and red lips. The red cloth as it turned out, wasn't a cloth at all, but a big red cape.

Luffy's mouth dropped open. "So-Sogeking!" he exclaimed. "That's Sogekings stuff!" he yelled pointing at it. "How did you get that!?" he asked.

Usopp snickered, before he carefully picked up the mask. "Few people ever found out, but the great hero, who came in Luffys hour of need, and vanished again afterwards without needing as much as a thanks, was me." He smiled bringing the mask to his face so his nose poked out from the hole as so long ago. "I am Sogeking, not even Luffy knew that." He smiled.

Every-body gasped in deep surprised, but most of all Luffy as his jaw dropped to the deck, almost splintering the wood.

Sanji how-ever rolled his eyes. "Making it sound so much bigger than it actually was." He commented.

Zoro shrugged as he snorted. "Usopp." He simply stated.

Luffy how-ever, was absolutely moved to tears as he wiped his eyes. "He did it for me and Robin." He whispered. "To not distract me, so I could keep my mind on the important thing, getting Robin back." He hiccupped.

"He did it because he lacked the courage to face you." Sanji muttered as he rolled his eyes, but it didn't seem like Luffy listened.

Usopp how-ever smiled as he lowered the mask and laid it out in front of him. "They took Robin." He told. "While we were at anchor in Water seven." He started his story, and for real this time.

Luffy listened intensely, and so did the others, gasping and cheering, as if he didn't all-ready know how it all ended. He as well cried about Merries noble sacrifice, laughed at Zoro's and Usopp's handcuff accident, it was the best story time he had ever had. And it was over, all to soon as Usopp wrapped up his story.

"So what is it you could all learn from this story, which is quite true, you have Robins word for that." Usopp told as Robin nodded. "What you can learn is that no matter what, Luffy will fight to the end, for his nakama, for his believes. And he will always see it through."

Iris blinked. "why do you speak like that Captain?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Usopp asked as if he was only mildly interested.

"In present tense." Iris elaborated. "Isn't Straw hat Luffy dead?" she asked.

"When did I ever say that? In all the years you have known me?" Usopp asked. "Luffy vanished, right before my eyes, I and my Nakama Chopper was the last ones to see him as he vanished… Vanished, not died." He told complete with dramatic pause as he blinked and smiled. "And if there is some-thing you can trust when it comes to Luffy, it is that he wont be gone that easily, no way." He told. "Especially not now, Luffy will defy the laws of physics if he has to, to help his nakamas, just you wait and see." He stated in a smile as he blinked. "I believe in him." He grinned, then laughed.

And Luffy.. Luffy had to look away to make sure no one saw him crying like that.

* * *

"Usopp.." Sanji exhaled as the Captain was just about to walk past him and into his own quarters with the sogeking mask and cape.

Usopp stopped and turned to Sanji. "Sanji." he replied.

Sanji sighed deeply. "Thanks for the story." he at last muttered. "We sure had some crazy times back then. And.. erh.. erhmm." he swallowed.

Then Usopp laid a hand on Sanjis shoulder as he caught Sanjis eye and smiled. "You're welcome." he finally told. "I sincerely hope you'll join us again another time." he told.

And that was it.. the two men was in a complete understanding of each other, just like old times. The roles had maybe been reversed, back then it would be Usopp whom had done some-ting stupid, or blamed himself over thing he shouldn't. And Usopp knew that, his eyes and smile was thanking Sanji for all of the good times. All that had happened now as far as Usopp was concerned, was a tiny family feud not worth thinking about, and that was it, as he walked into his chambers with his gear. Leaving Sanji, whom smiled amused as he pulled out a ciggerate and ligthed it. "You are all such idiots." he commented, though also a little amused.

* * *

_AN; Ones again, thanks for all the lovely reviews, I love them.  
_

_And yes, yes I know I don't really write so much in character in this fic.. but that is sort of the point. It's fifteen years after OP, where stuff happened. Now the characters are the same but kind of not. _

_Obviously I do believe our current Usopp has potential to become a great Captain one day, he has a good head on his shoulders and some very strong ideals (Though he still struggles with the fact about being scared in the moment of the action.) I never thought he was a coward, I just thought he and Nami were being the only two sensible people on the crew.. yes I am an Usopp fangirl, what about it? _

_But again, this is the Usopp of the future whom had a lot of exsperience and tried to have more responsibility on his shoulders than ever before. (all though his main tactic is still to avoid direct confrontation and go for sabotaging and planning, him and Luffy are two VERY different kinds of Captains.) And of cause Usopp can still be scared in immediate situations, he just isn't scared of Sanji because he know Sanji wouldn't really hurt him. (or praying secretly that he wont.) _

_Hope you'll still enjoy! Cheers! :)_


	17. Chapter 17

"All-right." Usopp exhaled as he spread out a map in front all of the former straw-hat members. "We are right here, is that the marine base you came from?" he asked and Sanji nodded.

"Yeah, that's the one." Sanji told.

The crew had spend a full day and a night recovering, but now Luffy had run out of patients and wanted to get going. And his next goal was a very simple one.. to get Sunny back.

It was noon and the former straw-hats had retrieved into privacy in Captains quarters, the table had been cleared from wheels, cocks, wires and contraptions, and now the former straw-hats stood around it, looking at the map.

"but Luffy, how do you even know the ship is on a marine base?" Sanji asked.

"Well, it's obvious isn't it?" Luffy asked. "The Marines took the ship, and any-one with just the smallest brain-cell would know that sunny is far to precious to sell or destroy, so they must still have it."

Every-body blinked as they looked at Luffy, a little dumbstruck over his naïve logic.

"Trust me guys." Luffy asked in a wide grin. "We are going to find her."

"Well." Usopp cleared his throat as he went back to the map. "I guess we can eliminate the marine base you came from as an option." He pointed out, placing a red brick over that marine base. "It wasn't to long ago that I and my crew sabotaged this marine base here, and I didn't see Sunny there." He told putting a red brick over another marine base. "And here, here and here is where we have been at the last half year, I didn't see any sign of the sunny any of those places." He informated, placing a red brick over each of the places he had pointed out.

"Is that all you do?" Sanji asked as he blinked. "Run around sabotaging marines?"

"I don't really have the fire power or crew to make a big attack on any-one." Usopp pointed out. "My ship is just a little stone in comparison to the world government, but we have decided to be a stone in their shoe, and a very pesky one at that. We are trying to proof to the world that there is still a way to fight, even if it's just in a very small way."

Luffy how-ever looked entirely unimpressed. "Why not just go and kick the ass of the guy whom runs things?" he asked as if Usopp was being an idiot. "It sounds like your way takes for-ever without actually getting any-where!" he stated.

"Luffy be fair." Usopp tried. "I just don't have your urgings to rush in every-where." He told. "I like to plan, to use some kind of a strategy."

"BORING!" Luffy stated with crossed arms. "Lets just find out who's ass we can kick and go."

"Luffy, I would love to go with you on adventure!" Usopp hissed grabbing Luffy's vest. "But I have a crew out there counting on me to get them through safely, I am not you, this is not a big strong legendary ship, we are small fries as best and the marine knows that!" he hissed. "I all-readu know that we don't stand a chance just rushing into a marine base, so I cannot lend you my crew to do such a thing, not in a good conscious any-way." He told letting go of Luffys vest as he stood back, shaking off his annoyed out-burst, as if trying to get some dignity back.

"I'm tired of sitting back doing nothing." Luffy at last stated. "Don't you ever feel frustrated Usopp, why not just make a stand?" he asked. "Let people see you and your crew, show them who's boss!"

"I thought your plan right now was to take Sunny back." Usopp pointed out.

"IT IS!" Luffy stated flattening both hands on the table. "But I am tired of sneaking around like this, I don't like being a dead legend."

"Luffy, aren't you being a little selfish, listen to Usopp wont you?" Sanji asked in a eye-roll.

"I don't think so, with us back together, we can take a marine base by ourselves." Zoro stated as he stood back with crossed arms.

"That's insane talk!" Sanji hissed. "We don't even know which Marine base we are supposed to attack!" he exclaimed. "STUPID MARIMO!"

"YOU SHITTY LOVE-COOK!" Sanji hissed right back.

Chopper blinked. "Wow." He commented. "Deja-vu…"

"It has indeed been years since I last witnessed brawl between those two like this." Robin commented. "Or having Sanji call Zoro a marimo." she commented thoughtfully.

Usopp how-ever, had retrieved to the window, where he stood looking thoughtful out on the sea while stroking his beard. "Hmm." He murmured very thoughtfully. "Make a real stand.."

"Usopp?" Luffy blinked as he looked at the older man.

Then Usopp turned around looking at Luffy. "I got a proposition." He at last told Luffy.

That made every-one silence, even Sanji and Zoro whom looked at Usopp.

"Okay." Luffy stated in a blink. "What is it?" he asked.

"Work with me." Usopp asked of Luffy as he crossed his arms. "Let me help you get sunny back, in a sneaky way, do as I ask for the time being. And then help me make a true stand that will shake up the world government."

Luffy blinked.

"Make a real stand against the world government!?" Sanji exclaimed. "Usopp, are you an idiot!? "

"Hear me out!" Usopp asked as he lifted his hands. "Have you any idea what we have here, inside of this room?" he asked looking seriously out on all of them. "We Havn't been this many strawhats together since the day we broke up, over a decade ago!" he told. "In the time between, our crew has become a legend among the islands. The mere act of all of us standing together, against the world government, would be an act bound to shock every-one. There are still people out here able to set themselves up against the government." He stated as he stood up. "It could be a way to call upon all the pirates hiding around the corners of the world, bring them together in hope for a new future, where every-body can be free to pursue their dreams!" he grinned with spread out arms. "Don't you see? It has all been leading up to this, my crew, they would be happy to help! To finally do some-thing actually inspiring. So what do you say Luffy?" Usopp asked in a blink. "Let me help you, and then help me."

Luffy looked at Usopp for a moment, then took in a deep breath and shouted one word. "NO!"

Usopp blinked. "But.." he tried.

"I don't like planning that long into the future, it's hurting my head!" Luffy hissed as he scratched his head.

"You still have those head-aches huh?" Chopper asked.

Usopp blinked. "Luffy has head aches?" he asked.

"It's nothing, I'll just need to eat more meat and it'll be fine." Luffy grunted as he rubbed his head before finally looking up.

Questioning every-body looked at Chopper.

"Physically there is nothing wrong with him." Chopper at last informed. "The only thing I can prescribe is plenty of water, enough food and some aspirin."

"I said it was nothing, back to buisness." Luffy stated as he looked up at them all. "Look, I know I Havn't been around and I know that I don't know much." He told looking seriously at all of them. "But what I do know, is that the thing I need now, is the straw-hat crew. Not a pretend version, but the real straw-hat crew." Luffy stated. "I need the people whom were true to themselves and their dreams." He told looking at each and every-one of them. "whom was willing to give any-thing and go into danger, for their dreams. I need that crew!" he stated. "I need to know you can be those people." He stated. "Now I don't know what happens next or what we are going to do next, but if we stay together, and stay true to who we really are. I _know _we'll get through all-right." He stated. "Just, tell me that you will believe in me!" he asked.

Usopp sighed and then exhaled before he looked up at Luffy. "I do believe in you Luffy." He told. "I'm just nervous, I'm worried about my crew."

"You have gotten yourself a fine crew Usopp." Luffy smiled as he laid a hand on Usopp's shoulder. "I got to talk to most of them yesterday, and I could tell they all love having you as a Captain. They believe in you, so you should believe in them. Same way as I do, I believe in you Usopp." Luffy stated then turned to the rest. "And the rest of you. Sanji, Zoro, Chopper, Robin. I might not agree entirely with your life choices, but I know it's your lives and I do believe in all of you, I know you'll come from when it matters so what do you say?" he asked reaching out a hand. "Lets stay together?" he asked.

Usopp glanced at Luffys out-streched hand, then at last shook his head. "Of cause." He told laying his hand on top of Luffys. "I believe in you… Captain." He told.

Immediately Robin followed laying her hand on top of Usopp's and Luffys. "And me." She stated.

Then Chopper transformed to monster point so he could reach, and place a hand on top of Robins. "And me." He stated.

Then Zoro stepped in and laid his hand over Choppers. "I believe in Luffy." He told.

Then they all glanced at Sanji, Sanji looked at them, then sighed deeply, taking out his smoke and dropped it on the floor, stamping on it before he took one step, then another one, before he laid a hand on top of Zoro's. "Yes! I do believe in Luffy, in the straw-hats, in us." He stated.

And Luffy grinned as he looked up. "SHISHISHISHI!"

Just then, a big thunder clap sounded from the out-side, making them all break apart. "What in the world!?" Usopp asked looking around.

Just for a door to open up, and Usopp's navigator, a massive man by the name of Tori popped his head in. "CAPTAIN!" he exclaimed. "WE HAVE RUN INTO A STORM!"

"How is that even possible the sky is blue!" Usopp exclaimed turning to the window only to halt, the sky that had been bright blue only a moment ago, and the waves that had been so calm, where now raging dangerous as the rain poured down and the clouds compleately blocked out the sun, making it all look dark out-side, then immediately Zoro went into a serious mode as he ran for the door and out on the deck.

"ALL HANDS TO THE DECK!" Usopp exclaimed. "TIE UP THE SAILS! FIND YOUR STORM COMRADE TO MAKE SURE NO ONE FALLS OVER-BOARD! GET GOING!" he demanded as he personally jumped up to the helm and grabbed it to steady it in his strong hands. The rest of the straw-hats ran up to Usopp to stand by his side. "I'M GOING STAR-BOARD! AWAIT MY SIGNAL WITH THE OARS!" he demanded, trying to find the quickest way to get out of the absolutely massive storm that had come out of now-where.

"Wait Usopp!" Luffy exclaimed stopping Usopp by putting a hand on Usopp's upper arm. "Can year hear that?" he asked.

"What?" Usopp asked turning to Luffy.

"Shh." Luffy hished. "Listen." He asked.

Usopp took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and did as he was told, and then suddenly noticed.. the wind it.. it almost sounded like humming, the rest of the Straw-hat members as well started to look up in the sky and twist their heads to figure out what that strange sound was. Usopp opened his eyes as he looked towards the stormy ocean and now clearly heard the voice though it sounded like it was a part of the strong wind.

_"Yohohohoooo, yohohoho… Yohohohoooo, yohohoho." _

Immediately Zoro came running up the stairs looking at Luffy and Usopp. "you guys hear that?" he asked.

Sanji's mouth was wide open so he dropped his ciggerate, Robin blinked looking up upwards, choppers eyes didn't seem like they could possible become bigger.

_"Binkusu no sake o, todoke ni yuku yo  
Umikaze kimakase namimakase  
Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu  
Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta."_

"GUYS!" Chopper exclaimed as he jumped up and down behind Luffy. "That sounds just like.. Like" he seemed like he couldn't get any further due to the shock and anticipation.

Every-body on the deck seemed to hear now, as every-one looked around, they could hear the singing voice coming from the clouds, clear as day, and all the time, it seemed to become louder and louder, closer and closer.

_"Sayonara minato, Tsumugi no sato yo  
DON to icchou utao, funade no uta  
Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete  
Oretacha yuku zo UMI NO KAGIRI!" _

And those last words, seemed to be as loud as thunder, as suddenly a big splash broke through the surface, some-thing came up, some-thing huge as a mountain. It was a giant whale! And on the nose of the gigantic whale was a person, whom laughed loudly. "YOHOHOHOHO!"

"OH MY GOD!" Luffy exclaimed as he looked up, waving his arms. "BROOK!"

Usopp rubbed his eyes and looked up again. "I don't believe it." He barely whispered.

"You and me both." Zoro blinked.

Defeated Sanji shook his head. "That's our Captain for you, he will have it his way no matter what it takes."

"EVERY-BODY! HALLO!" Brook waved from atop of Laboons head, then he stood up and jumped, followed by Laboons roar. And landed on the deck, right in front of Luffy.

Elegantly the Skeleton bowed for Luffy lifting his hat, then lifted his head. "Sorry to keep you all waiting." He smiled.

Luffy laughed by the sight. "Brook." He grinned.

"What the hell happened to you?" Zoro asked in a snort.

"Who cares?" Usopp asked. "He's back!"

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed. "And it sure is nice to be back." He told. Now Brook was wearing mostly white, white pants, a silvery gray shirt, and a white cape over it, plus a white top hat to go with it, it made him look more like an undead than ever, almost like a ghost. But no one cared, it was just great to see the laughing skeleton.

And they showed their gratitude by almost tackling the skeleton, in spite their older age, in spite all the years gone by. Usopp, Chopper and Luffy were just so glad to see him, that they attacked him and would have squished him to death… if he hadn't been dead all-ready.

"YOHOHOHO!" Brook laughed. "Guys, every-body! I'm so happy to see you!" he stated as the sun above them broke through the clouds, and as quick as the storm had come, it was gone again. And Luffy, Usopp and Chopper finally let go.

"It's sure been a while." Brook sighed.

"Where have you been?" Zoro asked impatiently in a snort.

"To the other side." Brook whispered secretly.

"Other side of what?" Luffy asked.

"The _other_ side." Brook told in a very important voice. "The power of me being here counts on my will to life, my hope and lust for life. I'm ashamed to say, that suddenly I lost it." He told as he hung his head. "BUT!" he stated as he lifted his head again. "Suddenly I could feel your hope, your call, and I regained my will to life! Laboon called for me to, and together we made the travel!" he laughed.

"HEY LABOON!" Luffy yelled as he turned around waving at the wall, whom roared in response. All of Usopp's crew how-ever, seemed like they had gone into a panic attack as they clutched to each other in pairs down to the deck. Elisa in particular seemed to be killing Tyrone with her tight squish of her husband.

"Oh by the way, I got a message for you all." Brook told turning to the straw-hats.

"A message?" Luffy asked. "From who?" he asked.

"Sanji, you still have it don't you?" Brook asked.

Sanji blinked. "Depends on what you mean." He told.

"Please." Brook finally asked reaching a hand towards Sanji with the palm upwards. "You know you can trust me, don't you?" he asked.

Finally Sanji sighed as he lifted a medallion over his head and placed it in Brooks hand, opening it, to reveal a strain of orange hair.

"Be careful with that!" Sanji demanded. "It's a gift!" he told.

"Of cause Sanji." Brook nodded, then he closed the medallion and held it in his hand. "Nami-san." He whispered as he held the medallion. "I have it, what now?" he asked. For a moment there was silence. "Ah, I see." He nodded.

Sanji whispered. "You… you can talk to Nami-swan?" he asked.

Brook nodded. "Hai, she followed me from the other world. Or rather, she couldn't leave by herself, so she asked me to take her, how could I say no?" He asked "She's right here with us now, I can see her." He told. "As clear as I can see and hear any of you." Then he silenced. "She says you are all a bunch of idiots." He finally stated. "Ah, Sorry Nami-san." He silenced. "Oh, especially Luffy. But she's also glad to see you are all all-right." He told.

Sanji swallowed as Brook held the medallion in his skeleton hands, then he nodded. "There, it's done." He told giving Sanji the medallion back.

"Urh.. what happened exactly?" Sanji asked confused.

"Nami possessed the medallion, it was possible since there was still a piece of her in it." Brook told. "Have a look." He asked.

Sanji blinked as he looked at the medallion in his hand, then opened it.. in the medallion there was no longer a strain of orange hair, instead there was an orange needle, pointing firmly in one direction.

"Nami has now possessed that compass." Brook told. "It will from now one, until Nami leaves, always show you the way you need to go. Just follow that needle, and you will arrive at where you need to be!" he proclaimed.

Sanji held his breath, then turned to Luffy. "I suppose this is really yours." He commented reaching the compass to Luffy.

"Nami says you shouldn't be an idiot. Luffy would just loose some-thing so important." Brook told Sanji. "It's yours Sanji, she's confidant you'll keep it safe as long as you life."

Sanji swallowed as he kept the newly made compass close to his heart. "Thank you Nami-Swan, thank you for letting me do this for you." He told.

"Sanji, can I borrow that for a little while?" Usopp asked reaching forward a hand.

Sanji smiled lightly as he handed the compass over, he knew exactly what Usopp was getting at as Usopp walked to the helmet of his ship, looked at the compass, and then turned the helm. "MEN! WE ARE TURNING AROUND!" Usopp shouted so his crew could hear him. "FROM NOW ON, IT'LL BE THIRTY DEGRESS NORTH IN A STRICT LINE, AS GOOD AS POSSIBLE." He shouted. "GET BACK UP IN THE MAST AND LET DOWN THE SAILS! WE ARE IN A HURRY!" he told his crew. "TORI!" he demanded.

"HAI CAPTAIN!" the navigator came running to them.

"Plot a course that follows where this needle points." Usopp ordered stuffing the compass in Toris hands. "As soon as you are done, give the compass back to Sanji, and be careful with it, that compass is worth more than any treasure in the entire world." He told.

"Hai Captain." Tori nodded. "I'll hurry, you'll have it back in half an hour I promise." He told.

"Heh." Zoro snickered amused as he leaned up against the railing with crossed arms. "Who should have thought, the longnose is down-right competent as a captain." He observed.

"He is acting more like a Captain than Luffy ever did." Sanji pointed out as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket. "Maybe it would have been better back then if Usopp had just done the job, maybe we wouldn't have had so many problems then."

"Hey that is no fair!" Luffy exclaimed. "If Usopp had been captain our travels would have been boring!" he stated. "He would just have avoided all of the really exciting places!"

"I think that is what they are referring to when they are saying trouble." Usopp pointed out as he rolled his eyes, still holding the helm with strong hands. "Beside you are not being entirely fair Luffy, we have all grown these past fifteen years." He pointed out as he turned his head giving Luffy a grin. "Should I do it? I feel like now is the time."

"YES!" Luffy exclaimed. "Finally USOPP! DO IT!" he demanded.

Usopp grinned as he called. "IRIS!"

"Hai Captain!" the Young woman with poky orange hair came running up to him.

"Take the helm." Usopp asked leaving the helm, then he walked to the high point of the deck, next to the helm, where every-one could see him. Finally he picked up a denden Mushi, designed to re-inforce any voice whom spoke into it, making it loud and clear.

"Every-body, stop what you are doing, I need your attention." Usopp proclaimed.

That wasn't to difficult, he all-ready had the full attention of the entire crew whom was just gaping at Brook and the giant whale.

"I guess you have all been wondering, about the people we have gotten onboard." Usopp nodded at all of them. "Well, I think it's time for honesty and just hand it straight out in, THE BIG PRESENTATION GAME!" he exclaimed and in the next moment hit a button on the mushi so music started to come out.

"Well, you of cause all know me, your Captain Usopp." Usopp grinned at his crew with the music in the background as they all starred wide-eyed at him. "Also known as the Sniper king or the stone in the marine base shoes." He grinned, making many of his crew members laugh as they started to cheer. "And a straw-hat pirate." He stated.

Luffy as well laughed happy about this behaviour.

"Don't you think I've noticed ladies, that you have been very distracted since he arrived?" Usopp asked. "Our Black Leg Sanji, legendary cook, every woman's best friend and a straw-hat pirate!" he exclaimed making every-body gasp in deep surprise.

"Then we have the cute and purehearted Doctor." Usopp presented as Chopper stepped forward. "He is a reindeer whom ones ate a devil fruit whom gave him human abilities, but don't be fooled by his looks. He is the best doctor in the world, and a straw-hat pirate!" he stated. Making the entire grew gasp ones again, and then they started to cheer and yell.

"Oh we are not done yet!" Usopp exclaimed. "With them they brought, the strongest swords-man alive, I've never seen this man stand back for any-thing, or stop at any-thing. He is a beast in battle and a mountain in endurance. He is Rorona Zoro, the first mate of the straw-hate pirates!" he exclaimed to much yell of the entire crew.

"We of cause must forget our lovely archeologist and first-mate." Usopp told as he gently took Robins arm and swung her around as if they were dancing. "The mysterious and dark, but deep down kindhearted Nico-robin, whom is a long-nose pirate... AND A STRAW-HAT PIRATE!" he proclaimed making the entire crew laugh and then cheer as Robin was left alone again after the twirl, to stand up and wave at her own crew.

"Then there is my strange friend here." Usopp pointed over his shoulder at Brook whom was waving at them all. "All bones Brook, the musician whom died over sixty years ago, but don't let that fool you, he is the life of any party, able to play any instrument or slash you so quickly with a sword that you don't even notice before it's over. AND HE IS A STRAW-HAT PIRATE!" Usopp exclaimed to a big yell from the crew.

"And at last, but certainly not least." Usopp whispered stepping back letting Luffy step forward. "He is the guy, whom decided to declare war on the world government, all for the sake of his Nakama, he is the man who freed the desert Kingdom alabasta, defeated legendary war-lords, freed 200 prisoners from the impenetrable prison, Impel down. Was at the heart of the battle by marine ford, personally rang in the new era of Pirates. Lead the Straw-hat pirates, pulled all of us together, please welcome!" Usopp exclaimed as he pulled forward the straw-hat Luffy hadn't been allowed to wear the last couple of days. "STRAAAAAWHAT LUFFY!" he exclaimed putting the hat on Luffys head.

And the entire ship went absolutely crazy in yell and screams, some just stood starring as if they couldn't believe what they had just witnessed, some ran around in circles shaking other crewmembers as if to check if this was real or not.

And the straw-hats, they stood up by the helm observing it all as they grinned and held and arm over each other's shoulders.

"This is crazy you know." Sanji pointed out, though he was grinning.

"Just like old times." Zoro pointed out, making Sanji laugh.

"Yeah, yeah I suppose so." Sanji admitted.


	18. Chapter 18

"KENPAI!" a great shout could be heard over the ocean in the afternoon, it couldn't be helped, the longnose pirates were having a party. For the return of the old straw-hat crew they had all heard so much about.

"And then he would scream and run." Zoro told a whole group of longnose pirates, whom laughed whole heartedly. "Faster than the wind, he would run away from the gunfire!"

"Well, Captain Usopp has always been a very fast runner." Tori pointed out amused. "Ever since I met him around eight years ago."

"Oh, it goes way further than that." Zoro informed.

"Hey Zoro! Don't make me look so bad in front of my crew!" Usopp complained as he had caught up in their conversation.

"As if you need my help for that." Zoro smirked grabbing Usopp's long nose to pull him down in eye level. "You little trouble making brat." He smirked. the message from Zoro was clear, Usopp might had gotten older, he had might gotten a family, a ship, a beard and a more mature air around him. But in Zoro's eyes, Usopp would always be the same young trouble-maker.

"Hey show some respect! I'm a Captain now!" Usopp complained while waving his arms though Zoro still held his nose and thus his head firmly in place, making all the long-nose pirates whom saw it laugh. At last Zoro let go, and Usopp straightened himself up as tall as he could possible be. "As if I, the great Captain Usopp would ever run from a battle!" he proclaimed proudly, holding both hands on his hips as he stroke a proud pose.

"Oh so that's what happened in Skypia when you jumped ship." Sanji commented right behind him.

"THAT WAS AGAINST A BLOODY GOD!" Usopp hissed as he turned around to face Sanji. "Beside it was not just to save myself, it was to get Nami away to." he proclaimed.

"And leave me with the god?" Sanji asked with a lifted eye-brow.

"It was a sound plan, leave the god to the stronger fighter." Usopp smirked satisfied as he crossed his arms.

"Erh.. That's not very brave you know." Sanji pointed out.

"SHUT UP!" Usopp proclaimed making his entire crew laugh, then he bowed down to Sanji as he whispered in the cooks ear. "Don't forget I saved your life that day."

Sanji how-ever snorted as he looked at Usopp. "Not like I didn't save yours a billion times before that." he pointed out.

Tears were rolling down the crews eyes as they laughed. "Don't worry Captain Longnose." Dandan spoke as he wiped away a tear. "We still love you, you are cool! Even though you still run away from battle to this day."

"Oh come on!" Usopp complained to his crew. "You are supposed to be with me here."

"KENPAI FOR CAPTAIN USOPP! THE BRAVEST RUNAWAY PIRATE I HAVE EVER MET!" Sanji suddenly shouted in laughter. "He has made narrow escapes into a true artform!"

"HAI!" The entire crew shouted. "KENPAI FOR CAPTAIN LONGNOSE AND HIS NAKAMAS!" they all yelled.

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed as he played a game of spin the bottle with a group of crewmembers, and the bottle landed on Elisa whom sat next to Tyrone playing with them in the game. "Ah," Brook lightened up. "Please let me see your panties." He asked Elisa.

And Elisa just shrugged. "Okay." She simply said and was just about to lift up in her skirt as Tyrone stopped her.

"ELISA DON'T ACT LIKE THAT!" Tyrone proclaimed. "For gods sake you are a married woman!"

"Oh, sorry darling, that's right." Elisa laughed holding a hand to her mouth. "That would be indecent wouldn't it?" she asked Brook, whom looked very _very_ disappointed at the moment.

"OI BROOK, OIIII!" Luffy shouted from where he stood on top of a barrel, holding a mug of sake in one hand and a big piece of met in the other. "Play us a song!" he demanded. "MUSIC!"

"YOHO! With pleasure!" Brook laughed as he stood up and found his violin, and in the next moment, the air was filled with soft tones and singing voices.

Robin smiled as she stood on deck, clapping in rhythm with the music as the longnose pirates danced. Usopp gladly joined the dance with his crew, Sanji was swarmed by the women of the crew whom pulled in him wanting a dance.

But instead of claiming that he was unworthy, like a few days ago, Sanji smiled appreciative at them, and joined.

"YAHAAA!" Luffy laughed. "This is the spirit!" he proclaimed. "SANJI COOK US SOME-THING TO EAT!"

"Just wait Captain, I am a little busy right now." Sanji yelled back as he gladly stood among the girls. "What should I make?" he asked the girls around him. "Are you of the nice kind, the kind whom takes a fluffy vanilla cake with light wiped cream. Or.." he glanced at them. "Who's here is naughty? Whom here is the type for a devils chocolate cake with strawberry sauce?" he asked devilish making all of the girls chuckle. "Are there any naughty girls around here? you seem pretty naughty." Sanji commented taking a girls hand and swinging her around to grab her in his arm in a romantic pose. "Am I right?" he asked.

"EEEHHH!" the girl screamed as she blushed deeply. "Sanji-kun!"

"MELLORINE!" Sanji exclaimed, looking happier than ever.

Only for Brook to slowly stand up from where he had been before, then very slowly he walked over the Sanji, lifted one of his bony hands.. And then hit Sanji over the head so the cook almost tripped forward.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL!?" Sanji yelled looked up at Brook.

"Nami told me to do it." Brook responded honestly. "She says you are acting like an idiot and should stop before you embarrese yourself."

"Huh.." Sanji looked wide-eyed at Brook, then looked up in the air giving the air two thumbs up. "OKI NAMI-SWAAAN! I hear you! MY ANGEL!" he exclaimed.. only to recieve another hit over the head.

"Nami informs you are yelling in the wrong direction, she actually stands right over there." Brook pointed to his left. "And that you look like an idiot yelling at nothing."

Luffy laughed by the sight before he saw how one of them had left the pary. "Huh?" Luffy lifted an eye-brow as he saw Usopp standing a bit away, by the railing leaning up against it, facing the party from afar as he looked at some-thing in his hand while he smiled.

"Usopp!" Luffy called as he ran over to the other captain. "What's the matter, we are having fun right! Come on!"

"Just a moment." Usopp asked as he looked at the object in his hand, still smiling. "I just want to enjoy this moment for a little bit."

"Huh?" Luffy placed himself beside Usopp and looked down at what-ever Usopp was holding then his eyes widened. "Ooooh!" Luffy exclaimed. "Kaya, and.." his eyes squinted. "Wow, that girl looks just like you!" he exclaimed.

True, in Usopp's hand, he had a picture, that of Kaya whom looked older than last time Luffy had seen her, but still just as beautiful, and in her arms, she was carrying a little girl whom looked remarkable much like Usopp, she had long black curly hair, a darker than usual skin-tone, heavy eye-lashes and nice filled lips. Even her nose were a little longer than usual, the only real difference was her eye colour, instead of Usopp's black they were blue like Kayas, which ended up looking extremely prominent with her black hair and darker skin.

"Yanopp?" Luffy asked as he pointed on the picture.

"Yeah." Usopp sighed. "Afraid this picture is pretty old, she's at least this tall now." He told measuring his hand to his waist. "You would love her Luffy, she's a little trouble maker, never standing still for a second, always getting herself dirty. I think maybe it's from all the tree climbing." He commented thoughtfully.

"Ohhh, she's a lot like you!" Luffy laughed. "Can she snipe?" he asked very interested.

"Of cause! She's a little sniper queen all-ready, I showed her how to shoot with elastic bands, the next thing I knew she was hitting bottles at least five meters away, and she was _three_ at the time!" Usopp told very proudly holding up three fingers.

"When did you see her last?" Luffy asked.

Usopp sighed deeply. "A year ago." He admitted. "We've been busy, and I couldn't stay for a very long, my crew needed me." He mumbled. "Now I get why my own father didn't just come for a visit from time to time, it's so hard going away again every-time, and I know when I finally come back to them, she will have grown so much, and I wasn't even there to see it." he sighed. "It hurs so bad.. every time. But I have to do it, she has to know for sure, that I love her." he told.

"I'm sure she's very proud of you." Luffy pointed out leaning back against the railing.

"She wants to come with me." Usopp finally admitted.

"Then why not just take her unboard?" Luffy asked.

"How can I Luffy? it's just to dangerous." Usopp told turning to him. "To take in people whom decided they wanted to be pirates is one thing, but my own daughter? No Luffy." He shook his head. "I can't, I can't let her life the live of a criminal."

Luffy exhaled deeply then turned to the ocean as he rested his head in his arms.

"You still want to go back in time?" Usopp finally asked also turning towards the ocean.

"Yeah." Luffy nodded.

"Have you considered the consequences?" Usopp asked turning his head to him. "If you go back in time, to where you vanished, you could end up changing every-thing." He pointed out. "All of this you see around you, it might have never even happened, all the things we are doing right now and preparing ourselves for. Gone." He made aware, as he held out the picture again to look at it. "All that we lost, all that we gained, completely reset." He stated before he folded the picture together and at last stuffed it in his coat pocket. "So Luffy, taking all of that into account, if you had the chance to go back, if we find that way… would you do it?" he asked looking at Luffy, with very serious eyes.

Luffy hesitated. "Well erh.." he swallowed. "When you put it like that it's erh.. more difficult than I thought." He at last admitted, before he annoyed grabbed his head. "Usopp! I like you as you are now, but I miss the old you. You are not _my _Usopp any-more, and that over there isn't _my _Zoro or _my _Sanji or _my _Brook." He told. "I want to see _my _crew again! All of them. Is that incredible selfish?" he asked honestly.

"I don't know." Usopp answered honestly. "Well yes sort of, but you always were a kind of selfish person." he pointed out, before he sighed. "You do of cause realise, even if you do go back.. People could still die. Just because you go back, it doesn't necessarily mean that Nami wont die, or that some one else will. It is almost a certain fact that at least some-one will get hurt along the way. That's how dangerous our lives as Pirates were, and the war will still come, it came shortly after you vanished, you wont be able to just stop it. And in such a big war, people will get hurt. Especially people under a pirates flag." He told. "You feel ready to face all of that? Knowing what could happen?" he asked. "I am telling you now, you've seen people getting hurt and die all-ready, but it's not over, if you go back, you _will _see more people you care about getting hurt, that's a fact. Will you face that?" he asked, deeply seriously.

Luffy took in a deep breath, then very surely stated. "Yes!" he hissed. "I so wish I could have been with you! That none of you would have to face it alone. I feel like I should have been there, and fought as good as I could. Maybe I would have gone into certain death, but I at least I would have gone into certain death fighting, not just being zapped away by a stupid lizard without it having any meaning! I don't mind dying Usopp. I only mind living a life where I don't get to pursue my dream, or give it all I have for my friends." he exclaimed. "And if I don't get to kick some-ones ass pretty soon, I AM GOING TO EXPLOIT!" he proclaimed with his arms right up in the air.. the next moment though, Luffy blinked as he seemed to go numb. "Woah.." Luffy blinked. "Dizzy.."

"Wow-wow easy there!" Usopp exclaimed as he grabbed Luffy before the young man fell down. "You're all-right?" he asked looking down on Luffy.

"Mmmm." Luffy nodded drowsily, though it was obvious he was not.

"I'm sorry Luffy, but it doesn't seem like you get to party any-more tonight, up to bed with you." Usopp demanded as he guided Luffys arm over his neck as he lead Usopp to his Captains quarters.

"Usopp.." Luffy mumbled. "Where are you even sleeping when I am sleeping in your bed?" he asked.

"In the mens quarters in a hammock." Usopp responded very shortly. "I don't mind really, reminds me of old days."

"When I get back, I should get myself a captains quarters." Luffy murmured leaning heavily up against Usopp. "And I will fill it with meat." He stated drowsily.

"Yes Luffy, get a captains quarter filled with meat." Usopp replied. "just stay with me in the world of the living for two minutes more." He asked.

"Usopp!" Sanji called over the crowd. "Some-thing happened?" he asked.

"Arh, Sanji. No don't worry!" Usopp called back. "Luffy just had a bit to much sake that's all, you remember how he used to be, just swallows every-thing around him without realising how strong some of the drinks might be." He grinned.

For a moment Sanji looked rather suspicious at Usopp and Luffy, then at last he shrugged and went back to entertain the women with his dessert making, making Usopp exhale relieved.

Soon Usopp managed to put Luffy to bed in the most private quiet place of the ship, his own quarters. Worried he felt Luffys forehead and then felt how it was slightly clammy, and he noticed how Luffy winched, as if he was in pain. Usopp frowned. What could be wrong with Luffy? Luffy had always been so strong back in the day! Never backing down, and never taken down by any-thing so minor as a slight cold.

Then behind him he heard the door open, and some-one enter.

Annoyed Usopp turned around. "Oi, knock before you enter!" He demanded, before he silenced. "Oh, Robin, Chopper." He addressed the people whom had just stepped in as he realised who it was.

Silently Robin closed the door. "Apologies Captain, we just didn't want to attract extra attention." She explained.

"It's all-right, I didn't realise it was you two." Usopp exhaled deeply. "though knocking would still be appreciated." he told looking up at Robin.

"Is Luffy okay?" Chopper asked.

"I don't know." Usopp answered honestly. "He was fine a moment ago, and then he seemed like he got a dizzy spell or some-thing like that."

"hmm." Chopper frowned as he placed a stethoscope over Luffy's chest. "His heart-rate is a little high." He commented. "And he got cold-swet." He commented touching Luffys forehead.

"You have any idea what's wrong with him?" Usopp asked.

"No." Chopper answered honestly looking up at Usopp. "These would be pretty common symptoms' for some-one who has a cold, but Luffy doesn't even have that. Physically he is just fine." He told.

"I think I might have the answer." Robin at last confessed.

"huh?" Chopper asked looking at Robin. "What is it?" he asked.

"Time displacement." Robin told.

"What?" Both Chopper and Usopp blinked.

"See here." Robin asked as she took a heavy book she had been carrying and laid it on a table to turn unto the right page. "Does this creature look familiar to you two at all?" she asked Usopp and Chopper.

"Huh!" Chopper exclaimed surprised.

"It's that lizard!" Usopp exclaimed pointing at the drawing in the book, of a large blue lizard.

Robin nodded. "It's a lizard yes, but it's called a time-dragon." She told.

"A time dragon?" Both Usopp and Chopper asked.

Robin nodded. "It feeds and life on time abnormities." She told. "See, the thing is, by just existing, every single person affects and changes the world in some way or another. Like a domino effect or a butterflie effect, every little thing you do can end up changing lifes." Robin told. "How-ever, some people leaves more changing than others, just by being. And by removing that person from time, you release a sort of energy, all the things that changed because that one person weren't where he was supposed to be. And that is the energy the time dragon feeds on." Robin told as her finger followed the text in the book.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Usopp asked. "I mean, if you knew for all of these years Luffy had just been misplaced in time."

"I wouldn't want to raise a falls hope, I didn't even dare believe myself." Robin told honestly. "The time dragon is nothing but a legend, there has been no definit proof before now, all proof we did have were from people whom appeared out of no-where and claimed they came from the past. Then shortly there-after they died." She told.

"WHAT!?" Both Usopp and Chopper exclaimed.

Robin nodded. "Died, because they didn't belong there. The abnormality in time were to difficult for their bodies to handle. Luffy was never meant to arrive here like this." She told looking at the sleeping figure. "He wasn't even meant to leave us, well at last not at that particular moment in time."

"Luffy.." Chopper whispered looking at his sleeping Captain.

"Well." Usopp exhaled. "I guess that settles it." He stated with crossed arms.

"What?" Chopper asked looking up.

"Change of priorities, now it's all about sending Luffy back." Usopp stated.

"Waaiit."

They all blinked, it was Luffy whom had spoken, in a very weak voice. "No." he muttered.

"Luffy, what's wrong now?" Usopp asked. "You are going back to your crew, isn't that what you want?" he asked.

Luffy shook his head as he reached out and grabbed Usopp's arm. "I'm not going before this future is fixed." He told. "I wont just leave you here."

"But Luffy." Usopp tried. "We don't know how much time you have."

"I DON'T CARE!" Luffy shouted. "I'll find a way back _after_ my work here is done!" he proclaimed. "Or maybe not at all, I don't care! We still need to get Sunny back!" he stated.

"But Luffy if you die we… we'll be back where we started." Usopp pointed out.

Luffy shook his head. "Njah, you'll be fine, you have each other. I believe in you." He grinned. "Now let me sleep, and just continue to where Nami is leading us." He asked as he fell back on the pillow with closed eyes. "Yeah I am definitely going to get myself a captains quarters." He murmured looking like he was all-ready half-way off to sleep. "With a huge bed, and a cool table." He muttered before he was completely gone. "Meat…"

Warily Usopp, Robin and Chopper looked at each other.

"What do we do?" Chopper at last asked.

Usopp exhaled, before he stood up and crossed his arms. "We believe in Luffy." He flat out stated.

Robin nodded. "Hai." She replied.

"Okay." Chopper nodded as he took in a determinate breath. "I will believe in Luffy!" he stated.

Usopp smiled lightly, then placed a light hand on Choppers back as gently he guided the reindeer out-side. "Come on, we should let Luffy sleep." He observed. "Beside, what kind of party would this be if the great Captain Usopp didn't join in?" he asked.

"Slightly less interesting." Chopper had to admit.

"COME-ON! You have to come meet my crew!" Usopp beamed as he grabbed Choppers hoof and dragged away with the reindeer. "You'll love all of them. Chopper, it sure is great to have you here on my ship." He told in a grin.

"I'm glad to be here." Chopper returned in a smile.

Leaving Robin behind as she stood observing them and smiled lightly in amusement as she shook her head.

* * *

_AN; First of all, ones again, thank you for any comments, even though I don't respond to them, I read them, and they really make my day! They made me smile, so thank you. _

_Second of all.. people have suggested I get a beta reader. Well, it's not that I don't want my fanfic to be betaed and fixed and all of that.. it's just that I have extremely bad experiences with beta readers. And all I want while writing stories, is to have fun and relax, not being stressed, it's my escapism from stress. I write fanfic because I enjoy it a lot, and depending on betas, well.. I have exsperience in it stressing me out compleately. _

_If any-one wants to beta this fic on own accord. PLEASE! be my guess! just copy paste a chapter and send it to my e-mail, which is on my profil page. Easy as pie! I'll of cause give any beta credits of he/she wants it. _

_Thank you ones again, I am very much enjoying writing this fic, it warms my heart and puts a smile on my face to know that there are people out there enjoying reading it and like this idea as much as I do. _

_Thanks! Hugs and kisses, moonbird. _


	19. Chapter 19

"But I don't want to be sneaky, I want to take Sunny back!" Luffy complained loudly, only to receive a fist in his head.. a fist delivered by Brook.

"Nami says you are an idiot and should listen to Usopp." Brook told very simply as Luffy annoyed at the skeleton.

The entire former strawhat crew had huddled together on the deck of the long-nose ship in the sunshine, sitting down on squash with bowed backs whispering.. which probably wasn't the best option as it did gain a lot of curious looks from the longnose-crew.. but none of the straw-hat members seemed to notice at all to caught up in their own discussions.

"I'm with Luffy." Zoro stated as he crossed his arms. "Why make it more complicated than it needs to be?" he asked.

"That's _exactly _why planning is a good thing!" Usopp hissed right back. "So things wont get more complicated and dangerous than they need to be!"

"Nami agrees with Usopp." Brook informed.

"Nami is all-ready dead, she can't even be hurt! Why does she have a say!?" Zoro asked, this time it was Sanjis time to hit some-one as he hit Zoro over the head.

"Of-cause she has a say, she's our nakama you stupid Marimo!" He hissed at Zoro, whom annoyed rubbed his head.

"And if Nami being dead means she doesn't have a say… Don't I either?" Brook asked very mysteriously, making Luffy laugh down in his hand.

And then Brook hit Sanji over the head.

Sanji blinked. "What did she say this time?" he asked.

"Nothing." Brook shrugged. "I've just grown rather fond of hitting you Sanji-san, I see why Nami liked it so much."

"_You shitty Skeleton!"_ Sanji hissed kicking Brook right over the head so the Skeleton fell right over, nursing a new bump in his head, and Luffy was just rolling around laughing at that point, as Chopper tended to Brook, putting a little bandage on Brooks forehead.

Also Usopp ended up smiling a little amused. "I'm just saying, have a little patience." He asked. "I'm sure you'll get to fight plenty of marines no matter what we do." He stated.

"Luffy-san." Robin spoke resting her chin elegantly on the back of her hands. "Don't you think it would just be very wise to find a compromise? Things on this ship is quite different from what it was at your ship."

"Ah, I guess so." Luffy nodded and smiled. "Of cause, I can't tell you what to do with your ship or crew Usopp, and I am very happy you are willing to help me." He told in a grin. "So lets find a way to work together, ei?" he asked.

"You first figured that out now?" Usopp asked looked at Luffy with squinted eyes.

"OI CAPTAIN!" Tori up from the outsight post yelled.

"Huh?" Usopp looked up shadowing for his eyes with his hand. "WHAT IS IT?" he asked.

"LAND OHOI!" Tori yelled back.

"WHAT!" Usopp exclaimed. "But according to the map there should be another two days of just ocean at least!" he stated as he ran up to the railing and drew forward a telescope to have a look, then he blinked as he lowered the telescope.

"Captain Longnose, what is it?" Robin asked as she came running up to him followed by the others.

"It looks like a marine ford." Usopp told. "Just out in the middle of the ocean but.. according to the map there shouldn't be any-thing out here." He told.

"A SECRET MARINE FORD!" Luffy exclaimed. "OF CAUSE!"

"You think that's where the sunny is?" Sanji asked.

Brook blinked as he turned to his left. "Nami says that it is." He told, and then pointed towards the distant shadow. "That's where we are supposed to go." He told pointing at the marine ford. "Laboon." He turned to the whale whom had been swimming beside them for all of that time. "Would you please?" he asked.

Laboon gave a big roar and a jump, then vanished in the ocean.

"AH!" Luffy exclaimed. "Where did he go!?" he asked.

"He said he would be right back." Chopper told.

"Don't worry about him, he is just on a little mission." Brook chuckled.

"In any case, Laboon just gave away our location.. MEN GET TO THE OARS! WE NEED TO PUT A DISTANCE BETWEEN US AND THAT BASE!" Usopp shouted.

Just that moment, the first cannon ball was fired from the marine base and aimed directly for the ship.

"ENEGIATE THE POP GREEN ESCAPE!" Usopp shouted as he was all-ready on top of things, and the crew beneath him was all-ready running. Apparently very well rehearsed in escapes.

"Wait a minute." Zoro smirked as he pulled a sword in his mouth. "Please, allow me to have just a little of a warm up, send them a message." He asked.

Usopp halted as he looked at Zoro, then sighed defeated as he shook his head. "MEN! PUT THE POP GREEN ESCAPE ON A STAND-BY!" he demanded holding up a hand, making the entire crew look confused at him. Then he turned to Zoro. "Be my guest." He invited with a hand gesture, stepping backward in a slight bow.

"How disappointing Usopp." Zoro smirked. "I honestly thought you had more fight in you than that!" he stated as he jumped up in the air and sliced the canon ball just as it came towards them, so half a cannon ball landed on each side of the ship, pretty harmlessly.

"Tch." Usopp smirked. "I'm still as big a liar as ever, I _know_ it's to my own advantage when the enemy underestimate me." He told as he pulled out a gun from his belt, just as another cannon ball were headed their way. "I just thought you knew me better." He stated as he aimed and then fired. The bullet flew as a projectile into the big cannon ball, and then upon impact, shattered the cannon ball in a thousand pieces, making Usopp smirked as he swung his gun around and placed it in his belt. "How dissapointing Zoro." he sighed deeply.

"WOAH!" Luffy looked at all the dust now gently floating down towards them. "How did you do that?" he asked Usopp.

"Every object in the world has a weak spot." Usopp smirked. "Hit it correctly and the entire object will fall apart after just one shot, think of it as removing just the right brick from a wall and the entire wall collapses." He smirked. "Of cause, it'll take a master sniper to pull a stunt like that, especially when the object is moving."

"Enough talk!" Sanji hissed. "Incoming!" and in the next moment Sanji jumped into the air and kicked a cannon ball away.. right back to the marine base where it hit the wall.

Next Brook jumped up and laughing turned a cannon ball to ice with his blade, where after it splintered into a thousand pieces.

Robin crossed her own arms, and in front of her did a giant arm appear, as tall as a tree, that simply grabbed the cannon ball as if it was a tennis ball and threw it right back at the marines.

Chopper turned into his kung-fu point, which was taller than fifteen years ago and jumped up spinning to kick a cannon ball so it landed in the water beside the ship.

And at last Luffy stood up as he laughed, and stretched his arms to grab the sails of the ship, before he expanded himself to resemble a human sail, to make three cannon balls at ones fall into him, and then being thrown back as if he was a trampoline.

A big applause sounded from behind them and the straw-hats turned around to face the longnose pirates whom were all clapping.

"Man the straw-hats are so cool!" Kim the young woman with the bowler hat exclaimed.

"SANJI I LOVE YOU!" Iris exclaimed cupping her hands around her mouth.

"OUR CAPTAIN AND FIRST MATE ARE THE BEST!"

"Did you see what that sword guy did?"

"And straw-hat Luffy, it was AWESOME!"

Usopp grinned as he lifted in his hat. "Looks like we are going in now." He stated to his crew whom all cheered. "This time around, we are going frontal into a marine base, they know we are here, they can see us all-ready now." Usopp told his crew. "You all know what to do." He blinked at them. And the entire crew cheered.

"HAI CAPTAIN USOPP!"

"Urh.. what are they going to do?" Sanji asked glancing at Usopp.

"Get us close enough to shore so a party can jump on land, then the remaining people on the ship engages the pop green escape, which will cover the ship in leaves as strong as iron and make it submerge under water as an iron cocoon, protected from out-side attacks until my signal." Usopp told.

"Wow!" Luffy looked wide-eyed at Usopp.

"My own invention." Usopp smirked. "By mixing what I know about pop-green with metal and machine work, I could make such an armor for a ship that grows on its own accord, it's impenetrable!" he stated. "Unfortunately it also means the ship isn't able to attack while being like that, and only moves very slowly." He muttered. "Still though, way stronger than coating."

"Usopp… you.. are.. so.. cool." Luffy stated looking wide-eyed at him.

"Well of cause, I am the great Captain Usopp!" Usopp stated satisfied with crossed arms.

"You are almost as cool as Franky." Luffy stated, making Usopp fall down on his head right away.

"What the hell do you mean almost!?" Usopp asked. "Can he snipe maybe? And hit objects so precisely that they all splinter."

"No, he can make rocket launchers come out of his arms and build cola engines." Luffy reminded Usopp.

"Okay, that's a tough one to top." Usopp admitted. "But still one important thing he lacks to be cool" he stated as he stood up with crossed arms.

"What's that?" Luffy asked.

"A long nose!" Usopp smirked. "FULL SPEED FORWARD!" Usopp proclaimed to much cheer as the boat sailed forward in extra speed, and Usopp pulled a gun, to shatter two more incoming cannon balls, and then for Zoro to slice a third one Usopp didn't quite manage as the Ship went fast ahead, faster than ordinary waves could carry them.

"Woah!" Luffy blinked, by the sudden speed of the ship.

Usopp smirked as he tapped his nose. "Soda engine." He smiled. "Not as good as one of Frankys, doesn't go nearly as fast or long, at most a few minutes. But I learned a trick or two in his work-shop."

"As I said, almost as cool as Franky!" Luffy beamed giving Usopp a thumbs up.

"_Would you quit comparing me to other people!?_" Usopp asked annoyed.

"You know I realized some-thing." Luffy commented to Usopp.

"And what's that?" Usopp asked in a deep sigh.

"You make a lousy pirate Usopp." Luffy grinned, making Usopp's jaw drop. "You are way more of a hero type than a pirate. A real pirate wouldn't care about the rest of the world, wouldn't share his meat or fight for people he doesn't even know, he would just want to be free. You are not a pirate type at all, you are a hero type." He stated in a grin.

"Oi you two!" Sanjis voice sounded and the two turned around that both Sanji and Zoro was all-ready up in the mast standing side by side, holding each their rope ready to swing unto land.

"You're coming or what?" Zoro asked.

"OF CAUSE!" Both Luffy and Usopp yelled.

"IRIS! DANDAN! KIMO!" Usopp shouted. "You three prepare to come to the marine base, the rest, stand by in case we need backup." He demanded. "Though I doubt it." He smirked in such a low tone that only himself could hear it, as he started to climb the mast.

"No more than three Captain san?" Robin asked as she crawled up beside him.

"This one belongs to the straw-hats." Usopp grinned in return. "Beside, except for you and I, none in my crew really have the power to even match the straw-hats.

"HEY WE WANT TO COME TO!" Tyrone and Elisa yelled as they came running and started to climb.

"Erh.." Usopp looked down at them then looked up at Zoro with questioning eyes.

Zoro shrugged. "They are fairly decent in battle." He at last told.

"To see Roronoa-sama in action, we have been waiting for this for so long. Please let us accompany you!" Elisa begged as Tyrone nodded.

"Well I guess it's okay, as long as you realize we don't carry any responsibility over you. I guess it means you'll better stay here to Kimo." Usopp nodded at a man whom had barely started to crawl, whom evidently was a sword man if you were to judge from the katana in his belt.

"YOSH! COME-ONE!" Luffy laughed as he stood ready with his own robe, with Zoro on his right side and Brook on his left.

"Every-body got a ride?" Usopp asked looking to his left and right, where all of the straw-hats stood. Tyrone and Elisa, and his own two crew-members, the young woman Iris, with her messy orange hair, a messed up patched set of clothes covered in dirt and oil and her young friend Dandan, a man around her age. Only one looking younger than them was Luffy.

"What's up with those two?" Zoro at last managed to ask pointing at the two long-nose pirates.

"Iris is my mechanic, one of the best in business, if there are problems with Thousand Sunny she should be able to fix it if I am not there." Usopp told as the orange haired girl waved and grinned at Zoro, showing there was actually quite a large space between her front teethes, giving her a very unqiue look. "Dandan is a navigator assistant, but also is he a devil fruit user."

"I'm a transparent man!" Dandan told in a smile, the young man with spiky blue hair and casual clothing in form of a green shirt and brown paints blinked.

Usopp nodded. "Able to make solid objects, himself or even small pieces of wall transparent so you can step through it, a sure escape route, and easy way to look for some-thing in a base without to much trouble."

"Doesn't sound to strong." Zoro snorted.

"Sounds like tactical choices." Sanji interrupted.

"How do you think I managed for so long?" Usopp asked in a blink tapping a finger at his forehead. "Beside, what would be the point of bringing more firepower, there's all-ready all of the straw-hats!" Usopp pointed out in a big grin. "It would be hard to beat any of that."

"INDEED!" Luffy laughed as another cannon ball came their way, and he personally send it flying right back to the base which they neared in full speed as they could start seeing marines looking wide-eyed at them from the walls of the ford.

The people in the mast all looked at each other, the straw-hat smiled as the caught each others eyes. Elisa and Tyrone honestly tried to put up a great face and there was just no hope for Iris and Dandan whom was beyond intimidated.

"YOSH!" Luffy yelled. "HERE WE GO!" he yelled as all eleven of them jumped holding each their rope, and then let go so they all flew in the air and at last landed on their feet's on the marine wall, facing the base.

Behind them, big leaves was started to cover the ship as it slowly began to sink down, a cannon was fired at the ship, but harmlessly fell down, repelled by the strong mechanic plant, that ticked as it grew, as if it was in reality a clock-work. And then it was gone under the ocean, where no one could get to it.

Luffy hissed as he tightened his fists. "All-right bring it on." He hissed. "Because now I am really pissed." He stated. "They never gave Franky a chance to find Sunny, they used him!" he stated. "Hiding her away on a secret base so he would stay and work for them against his will, if I wasn't so disgusted I would be impressed. They figured that having Franky there is worth more than a thousand dream-ships. Usopp." He looked at the Captain beside him.

Usopp nodded. "Captain."

"Remember that story you told me in the evening three days ago?" Luffy asked.

Usopp nodded.

"Do you mind?" Luffy asked.

Usopp shook his head. "Not at all Captain Luffy." He stated as he aimed his gun, upwards and then fired. But out from the gun didn't come an ordinary bullet, instead a big fire formed as a bird flew through the sky and at last hit the flag of the world government, and made the flag catch fire so it burned up, making the marines gasp.

The strawhats how-ever, all looked like they anticipated the upcoming battle. Zoro smirked as he crossed his arms, Sanji gave his ciggerate a puff, Chopper stood ready in Monster point, Robin smiled lightly, Brook was laughing his signature laughter, Usopp was smirking and Luffy grinning.

The remainding for looked quite nervous, but held up a good façade and Luffy grinned.

"YOSH!" Luffy exclaimed. "LETS GO!"


	20. Chapter 20

It should wonder no one that as the straw-hats stood in the marine court-yard.. none of the marines had been able to so much as to touch them, as they laid out spread to left and right, unconscious as the straw-hats all smirked, and in front of them, was a massive marine ford, all they had to do now, was to find their ship and take it.

"SPLIT UP!" Luffy shouted. "I want Robin with me!" he grinned.

"Iris, go with Sanji." Usopp asked of the messy haired girl.

Questioning Sanji turned to Usopp.

"Taking the mechanic with me makes the initial ideal pointless since she and I both are pretty handy with tools. Also I know she'll be safe as long as she's with you." Usopp explained in a grin, giving Sanji a thumbs up.

"Heh." Sanji smirked. "Well of cause, lady." He whispering gently taking Iris's hand.

Which looked kind of absurd since Iris didn't look lady like at all, in her loose clothing that looked like second hand mans clothing, covered in motor grease and nothing neat about her at all. But she didn't mind as he laughed. "Sanji-kun." She almost choked between her laughs and deep blushing of embarrassment as she tried to came her hair with her hand.. which only left it slightly more greased...

"Tyrone, Elisa.. please go with Usopp." Zoro sighed.

"HAI ZORO-SAMA!" the two shouted.

"What!?" Usopp asked.

"Then I'll be rid of them." Zoro smirked.

"I'll go with Usopp!" Chopper stated. "Then it'll be just like all times."

"I'll guess I take the skeleton then." Zoro smirked.

"Hey, what about me!?" Dandan asked.

"I don't need a transparent man." Zoro snorted.

"I guess you are with us." Sanji sighed. "Not that I need it, but if it's an extra precausition to keep the lady safe, I guess I take it."

"Don't forget you have Nami with you." Brook blinked at Sanji.

"huh?" Sanji asked, then took up the compass medallion from under his clothes where it still hung in a chain.

"Hai." Brook nodded. "She's with you all-right, huh what's that Nami-san?" he asked. "Ah! So you don't act stupid because Iris is there."

"EHHH! A GHOST!" Iris shivered. "Scary." She shivered.

"Don't worry dear Iris." Sanji told as he took her shoulders. "I'll protect you."

"Sanji.." Iris whispered.

Only for Brook to hit Sanji over the head. "Nami says.."

"I GET IT! I GET IT!" Sanji hissed. "Shesh!"

"Yosh! So we have our teams!" Luffy grinned. One, two, three, four teams.

Luffy and Robin.

Zoro and Brook.

Sanji, Iris, Dandan and Nami

And finally, Usopp, Chopper, tyrone and Elisa.

"HAI!" they all shouted as they stood up straight.

"YOSH!" Luffy laughed. "LETS GO!" and all of them broke up, to run into each their door in each their direction.

* * *

"All-right Listen." Sanji stated as he ran with the two young Long-nose pirates behind him. "Here's the deal, if there needs to be fighting done, _I'll _do the fighting, you two just stand back."

"But we can fight to!" Dandan complained at ones and Iris nodded.

"Didn't see you do much back in the court-yard." Sanji pointed out.

"You people were pretty quick to knock every-one down before a person could even blink!" Iris spoke up. "Okay we are not nearly as strong as you, but Captain Usopp always says, that even though you think you are weak, you can still fight and still be important, all that matters is that you do your best, and push yourself to become the best you can be."

"Well, your Captain always was an idiot." Sanji mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

"HEY! Take that back!" Iris demanded.

"that's our Captain you are talking about!" Dandan exclaimed as well, Sanji how-ever, merely snorted as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

_"You WHAT!?" Sanji was lost for words, completely and utterly, Usopp had tracked him down, here two years after their break-up. And now he stood there looking as serious at Sanji as Sanji had ever seen him. _

_"I'm going back to being a pirate." Usopp repeated. "I am not done yet." He stated. _

_"Usopp, what the hell do you mean by that!?" Sanji asked. "And why the hell do you come here telling me that!?" he asked. _

_"I had hoped you would consider going with me." Usopp at last confessed. _

_"Not a chance in hell." Sanji stated with crossed arms. _

_"oh, I see." Usopp exhaled as he shrugged his shoulders. _

_"What do you even plan to do Usopp!?" Sanji asked. "What crew would you join?" he asked. _

_"Oh I am not joining an all-ready existing crew, I'm forming a new one." Usopp told. _

_"WHAT!" Sanji screamed. "that's twice as insane!" he hissed. _

_"No it's not!" Usopp stated right back. "it's the only way I can be sure that I can trust every-body I am with, and fight for the right course." _

_"What fucking course Usopp!?" Sanji asked. "The course for your right to be an right IDIOT and get yourself killed?" he asked. _

_"What else do you want to do?" Usopp asked. "Just sit here in your little restaurant out here in no-where!? Full of self pity and nothing else, no pride in you! Have you just given up, just because the Baratie.." he halted at ones as Usopp looked frightfully up at Sanji. "I'm.. I'm sorry." He told. "I didn't mean.." _

"_Get out." Sanji hissed. _

_"Sanji I.." Usopp tried. _

_"Usopp, if you want to get yourself killed, then FINE with me, I don't fucking care!" Sanji hissed. "But hear this, I am never, NEVER going to be a part of it, you hear me?" he asked. "SO GET OUT!" he shouted. _

_Sadly Usopp walked to the door and glanced at Sanji. "I'm sorry Sanji." He sighed deeply, before he left. _

_Slowly the woman whom had been sitting on a chair quietly observing the conversation stood up, and walked towards the door as well. _

_"Where are you going?" Sanji asked Robin. _

_Robin's head turned as she looked at Sanji. "Some-body has to keep an eye on him." Was her only answer, before she turned back and left… _

_Why couldn't they understand? How dangerous it was out there? Had they learned nothing? As the remainder of the straw-hat crew had been standing on a little raft in the ocean, looking out at a blood red ocean, filled with bodies after the pirate ships right in front of them had been blown to smithereens? _

_As they had seen people being pulled out from the street, because they were former pirates or had connections to famous pirates.. he could they be so stupid? _

_Sanji had returned to the Baratie with a heavy heart.. not that he wanted to go there, but he had no where else to go after the break up of the straw-hat crew. _

_Never.. never could Sanji have imagined, that there just wouldn't be a Baratie to go back to. _

_Where the Baratie had been, there was now nothing left.. nothing. Sanji had tried to look around, but nothing came, when he asked about it on the island was the only answer that the owner was a former pirate, so the marines couldn't allow the business to continue. _

_And for Sanji.. there was nothing left. _

* * *

"YOU SHITTY MARINES!" Sanji yelled as he made a spinning Diablo kick, sending twenty marines back in one go. "DAMN THIS FEELS GOOD!" he grinned almost as a devil, wiping a little dirt from his mouth. "Should have done it sooner. You shitty Marines, how dumb are you to think we wouldn't come and fight back eventually, hell, I am living for this." He grinned as he cracked his knuckles.

Iris and Dandan swallowed by the sight of him. "Are you scarred?" Dandan asked looking to Iris.

"No.. No.." Iris shivered as she bit her lip. "are you?"

"NO! people under the great Captain Usopp. We-we-we.. we don't know fear!" Dandan stammered.

* * *

Some-one whom didn't show fear at all was Zoro, whom merely slashed his way through the marines not giving Brook a chance to even join in. "I'm going to be in so much trouble now." Zoro muttered to himself.

"Trouble?" Brook asked. "Impossible, the great Zoro slashes don't trouble in front of him."

"Tell that to that infernal woman!" Zoro hissed.

"Ohhh women trouble, why didn't you just say so?" Brook asked. "Are you married now?" he asked.

"HELL NO!" Zoro proclaimed. "It's an open relationship." He stated.

"Ahhh.." Brook nodded. "I see."

"No you fucking don't!" Zoro hissed.

* * *

_"WHAT IN THE WORLD!?" _

_"Huh?" Bored Zoro turned around on the couch from where he had been laying, inside of a nice little house, on a little island. _

_Some-one had just been disturbing his nap unnaturally, and she was now standing in the door gaping at him. _

_"Oh, Tashigi." Zoro shrugged as he turned around intending to go back to his nap. _

_"Oh no you don't!" Tashighi hissed as she pulled the blanket Zoro was laying on, away from underneath him so Zoro fell down on the floor. _

_"hey, what was that for!?" Zoro asked sourly looking up. _

_"You're in my house!" Tashigi exclaimed. "How long have you been here!?"_

_"A couple of days I guess." Zoro shrugged. _

_"How did you even get in!?" Tashigi asked. _

_"Got the window hadge open and crawled through, look is arguing all we are going to do, if it is I am might as well just go." Sanji muttered. _

_Tashigi sighed deeply as she robbed her tendrils. "Okay okay, fine. Just tell me, what are you doing here?" she asked. "You need some-thing." _

_"I just needed a place to be alone for a little while, I remembered you gave me an address, so I thought it would be fine." Zoro shrugged. "If you want I can leave now, no problem." _

_"No, Zoro." Tashigi exhaled. "I just got startled seeing some-one being in my home, it's not often I am here you know, I'm lucky if I get to be here ones half a year. So what are you doing here? Is your crew with you to?" she asked. _

_"what crew?" Zoro asked. _

_"You know, the straw-hats." Tashigi mumbled a little annoyed. _

_"oh, that crew." Zoro commented as he laid down on his back, supporting his head in his arms. "That crew doesn't exist any longer, I took you up on your offer, both of them, hope you are happy now." He stated dryly. _

_Stunned Tashigi sat fell down on a chair as she looked at Zoro. "You disbanded the straw-hats?" she asked. _

_"It's what you wanted wasn't it?" Zoro asked. _

_"No I… not like that." Tashigi swallowed as she looked down. _

_"I'll guess I'll better be going." Zoro snorted standing up. _

_"No stay." Tashigi asked. "I'm.. glad you came here." She finally admitted. "You can stay for as long as you want." She offered. _

_Zoro shrugged. "All I needed was time to clear my head." He told. "I still have a mission to full-fill, I still need to become the worlds strongest swords-man, so I'll just continue I guess."_

_"How will you get by?" Tashigi asked. _

_"As long as I am not a straw-hat, I go free from the marines right?" Zoro asked. "I'll guess I'll just go back to bounty hunting then."_

_"You don't really believe that do you?" Tashigi asked. "I don't believe the marines would just let you go.. not in the long run any-way."_

_Zoro just snorted as he shrugged. "that is none of my concern any-more." He stated, heading out-side. _

_Or he would have if Tashigi hadn't stopped him again. "Why don't you stay?" she asked as she came up behind Zoro and wrapped her arms around him. "Think things a little more through."_

_"How would I be able to think when you are being so noisy?" Zoro snorted. _

_"Why the hell do you always have to be so annoying!" Tashigi hissed as she let go of Zoro. _

How the hell they ended up still seeing each other from time to time even ten years after that.. was a pure mystery to Zoro. They just did. Not saying any-thing about it, no nothing they just.. it was complicated!

"A girl in each port, ei Zoro?" Brook asked amused, him himself having frozen a couple of marines in his way. "Or is it just one particular woman, stealing the devil blades heart?"

"SHUT UP!" Zoro hissed.

* * *

The ones whom had seemed to take a different approach than just mindlessly barging through the base was Usopp's little group, whom snook down the corridors, checking corners and moved silently through the base.

"This is humiliating." Elisa muttered. "We have sworn to fight, and all we do is to sneak around." She mumbled.

"Our main objective is to get the thousand sunny back, not slaughter an entire marine base." Usopp exhaled a little annoyed.

"the others are fighting!" Tyrone pointed out.

"Look, the only reason why you two are even here is because Zoro allowed it." Usopp stated as he turned to the two, looking sternly at both of them. "You are here in the place of my own swords-man whom I know I can rely on to follow orders, you were onboard on my ship for free, I let you come a long, the least you can do now is to follow my orders." He stated, looking dead serious.

"Are you really one of Zoro-samas comrades?" Tyrone asked, in a tone that sounded like he didn't expect much.

"Of cause I am." Usopp told. "I'm the person whom ones tried to safe Zoro by carrying him on my back while running away from a war lord." He told. "He told me to leave him behind and safe myself, but is that what a true warrior would do?" he asked, turning around and continuing his route.

"He's lying isn't he?" Elisa asked.

Chopper shook his head. "No he's not." He told. "I was there.. it doesn't matter you are not the strongest person around, as long as you fight with all you got when it matters. So Usopp picks his fights? Trust me, when he finally picked that fight, you better not underestimate him."

Usopp smirked as he guided a hand down, and clapped Chopper on the shoulder. "Right back at you Chopper." He told in a smile.

"Him?" Elisa and Tyrone asked confused.

"Oh believe me." Usopp stated looking serious at the two. "You don't want to make Chopper mad, but oh well, you wanted some excersise." He pointed out. "There's ten marines down that hall-way, show me what you can do." He invited taking a step backwards.

Elisa and Tyrone lifted an eye-brow.

"I'm just curious, it would take Zoro ten seconds tops to get rid of those." Usopp told. "I or Chopper would probably take thirty seconds, if it was just one of us alone. So how do you stand?" he asked, making Elisa and Tyrone looked at each other.

And Chopper, smiled a little amused.

* * *

_"DOCTORINE! DOCTORINE!" Chopper yelled as he came running over the rope to the drum castle in his walk point. Almost without thinking he turned into his new-found human form as he reached steady ground, he had all-ready now started to use it when-ever people were around, in the village, on the boat to this place, it just made things more simple. "DOCTORINEEEEE!" Chopper yelled as he burst into the castle opening the doors wide. _

_"Huh?" The older woman, with her exsposed belly and all poke her head out of the door. "Why the noise, who are you?" she asked looking at Chopper. _

_Chopper didn't seem to hear the last part how-ever as he ran straight up to the old doctor and cryingly embraced her. "Doctorine!" he cried. _

_"Ah, easy there, easy!" Doctor Kureha wide-eyed tried to pride his hands away. "What's wrong, you need me to heal some-one?" she asked. _

_"No! Doctorine!" Chopper tried looking at her, first then realized that they were almost around the same height, with Doctor Kureha being only around a head taller than Chopper. "It's me Doctorine, it's me!" Chopper told and turned into his brain point, so it was now only Kurehas trousers he was holding, and crying into. _

_"Cho-Chopper!" Doctor Kureha exclaimed surprised. "What on earth are you doing here!?" she asked confused sitting down on her knee. _

_"I had no-where else to go." Chopper told as he cried into his trousers. _

_"But where are the straw-hats?" Kureha asked. "Those kids you ran away with?"_

_"Gone." Chopper whispered finally looking up at Kureha. "All gone." _

_Kureha swallowed, then exhaled as she bowed down and easily picked up Chopper. "I see." She whispered. "I'm glad you came here, this will always be your home." She told. "There are some ground-rules though, as long as you are here, no turning into a human, you got that?" she asked. "You nearly gave me a heart-attack!" _

_"Uhu." Chopper swallowed as he nodded. "Sorry." He mumbled. _

_"Ah Chopper." Kureha sighed as she padded him on the back carrying him away. "I think you have to rest now, I'll cook up some stew, you'll like that wouldn't you?" she asked. "Then you can tell me what you need to tell me. And when we are ready, we can find out what to do next." _

_"Next?" Chopper asked. _

_"You've seen the big world now Havn't you Chopper?" Kureha asked. "Can you be happy just being stuck in this castle now?" she asked. _

_Chopper didn't answer, to tired, to exhausted, he just wanted to stay in Doctor Kurehas warm embrace, disappear down in her own special smell of medical herbs, perfume and rubbing alcohol._

_It was calming to him, even more calming than Luffys smell of gummy and sea-water, Zoro's smell of steel, Namis smell of Tangerines, Usopp's smell of chemicals, gun powder and exotic flowers, Sanji's smell of herbs and cooking oils, Robins smell of parchment and coffee, Frankys smell of oil and Cola and Brooks smell of tea. _

_Just thinking about it made Choppers tears form again, all of those smells were still as real to him as when he smelled them on a daily basis, and could fall a sleep feeling the presents of his Nakamas from that smell. _

"Nakamas." Chopper smiled as he stood beside Usopp witnessing Elisa and Tyrone take down the Marines.

"Hmm, not all bad. What do you say Chopper?" Usopp asked the reindeer.

"They are pretty good swords-men." Chopper nodded. "But Zoro is way better, they are almost as good as Brook though." He pointed out.

"Their combo attacks though, very impressive." Usopp nodded. "A good combo attack, that is some-thing. You remember right Chopper?" he asked.

Chopper smiled. "Right!" he grinned. "You need really good nakamas to be able to do that though, you need to trust your partner completely."

"yeah." Usopp nodded till observing the two swordsmen. "Yeah you do."

* * *

Robin had an easy time with Luffy, going through the marine base, as always she could take all the people she needed down, without any problem.

"Heh." Luffy grinned. "Still as big a pirate as ever." He laughed at her.

"I've had more practice than all of you combined." Robin reminded the boy.

But each time would be different, each time would be unique, there wasn't two pirates crew that would be the same.

* * *

_It had become Robins habit not to say much, she just sat back and let Usopp do what-ever he wanted while she observed. He had asked if she would become his first mate, and after a little thought, Robin finally agreed. _

_And now she retrieved to the background, where she was ready to get the very young man out of trouble when-ever he needed it. _

_"What even makes you think I need scum like you?" Usopp asked with a hand on each his side, sneering at a swords-man twice as tall as Usopp was. _

_"You talk big, but can you back it up?" The swordsman asked. _

_"I don't need to back it up, I all-ready have a crew trust-worthy and good enough to get me out." Usopp stated surely. "See that's what I believe, a captains biggest acid is not his strength, it's his crew!" _

_"Pf, pity full!" The swords man spitted in front of Usopp's toes. "I don't even believe you sailed under straw-hat Luffy, no Captain with his right mind would think that! The strongest crew-member is the Captain, every-one knows that!" he stated, then he drew his sword. "I just wanted to test one of those so called Straw-hat pirates really." _

_"hm." Usopp noted, as he pulled forward his Kabuto. "So let me hear it, who is the strongest? The person whom can run fastest, lift the strongest weights, wield the largest sword.. or is it simply the person who wins this fight?" he asked. _

_"Idiot." The swords-man hissed. "It's the person whom wins the fight!" _

_"Good, just so we are clear on that." Usopp smiled and the fired at the swords man feet's, easly the Sword-man jumped backwards. _

_"Hah!" He grinned. "You missed!"_

_But what he didn't catch, was the Usopp had all-ready fired another shot, upwards, at a balcony that now fell down, right on top of the swords man, crushing him under the weight. _

_Usopp stuffed his Kabuto in his satchel and turned around. "Come on Robin." He stated. "We are leaving."_

_Robin was just about to go after Usopp, as the swordsman managed to lift his upper body as he looked at Robin. "I know who you are." He told looking at Robin. "The devil child, you must be tons stronger than that guy. Why the hell waste your time with that looser?" he asked. _

_Robin merely looked at him with blank expressionless eyes. "I don't expect a person like you to ever understand." She told as she turned around. "That's why you cannot be a part of our crew. If it was that kind of a crew, I wouldn't be there myself either." _

* * *

"You really do care a lot for each other don't you?" Usopp asked the two swordsmen in a smile.

"Of cause we do!" Elisa exclaimed. "We love each other!" and Tyrone nodded.

"So you would go through any danger for each other?" Usopp asked and the two nodded.

"That's great!" Usopp laughed. "Just one more question though, why do you follow Zoro around?" he asked.

"We want to be the greatest swords couple in the world!" Tyrone exclaimed.

"I get that." Usopp stated. "But here's the thing, as long as you are with Zoro, you wont know any-thing but what you can pick up from him. You'll never become better than him in any-way, and that's what you want isn't it?" he asked. "Become _better_ than Zoro?" he stated.

Tyrone and Elisa blinked. "How.. how do we do that?" Elisa asked.

"Simple." Usopp smiled. "Travel the world, gather your own experience, push yourself, search out as much trouble as you possible can. Why don't you join my crew?" he asked. "I'll be sure to put your skill to good use." He promised in a grin.

Tyrone and Elisa looked stunned at each other.

"I like people whom is willing to fight for the people the loved." Usopp told. "I want people to love each other on my ship, you can think about it." He blinked, as Chopper amused shook his head, and all of them turned a corner.

* * *

_When Usopp had finally arrived to his old home at Syrup island.. late in the night. He had to face a little house that was falling about, because no one had taken care of the thin walls in the years he had gone. _

_It was cold and windy inside the little house, dusty.. and very ghostlike, and Usopp knew he wouldn't be able to sleep there. So instead he had decided to go for a walk in the warm summer night. _

_His foot'steps drew him tor a lage white mansion, and looking up a familiar window had a yellow light burning. _

_Having nothing else to do, Usopp crawled through the old hole in the wall, that funny enough was still there, and climbed the old tree, all the way to the familiar branch that went right up to the window with light in it. _

_Curiously Usopp looked into the window.. the drapes were drawn together, but there was definitely a person in there, bowed over a desk with a book. Could it be Kaya? _

_Usopp hesitated slightly, but then finally found the courage to knock on the window. _

_The figure in there tensed, and Usopp knocked again. _

_Finally the figure stood up, walked to the curtain and drew it apart. _

_And suddenly, Usopp found himself face to face with the young woman, whom was just as pretty as the day he had left, if just a little more mature. _

_Kaya looked wide-eyed at Usopp, then.. She Lightened up, started yelling some-thing. _

_Usopp smiled a little defeated as he tapped on the window glass, indicating he couldn't hear a thing. _

_Kaya seemed to realise as she in the next moment opened the window. "USOPP!" she exclaimed. "It's you, it's really you!" she exclaimed stretching out two hands to grab his face. "Thank god." She cried as she dragged his head into an embrace, almost making Usopp fall down. _

_"Ka..Kaya!?" Usopp asked confused. _

_"I'm so glad you are alive Usopp." Kaya cried holding his head tight. "I was so worried, when we didn't hear about you or the straw-hats any-more. We could only assume that the marines had gotten to you!"_

_"Hey Kaya." Usopp whispered finally managing to pride himself free from Kaya, and sit back up on the branch. "It's okay." He told. "I'm all-right, see?" he asked. "The great warrior Usopp wont go down so easily, not before I could do what I promised." He smiled lightly. _

_"What's that?" Kaya asked. _

_"I believe I owe you a couple of stories." Usopp pointed out. "I got plenty to tell." He told. _

_"Don't sit out there in the cold Usopp, come in!" Kaya asked offering a hand for support. _

_Usopp crooked an eye-brow. "Are you sure?" he asked. _

_"Usopp this is my house." Kaya pointed out. "I am not as weak as I ones were, and I make my own decisions now. Let me have a prober look at you." She asked as Usopp followed her into the room and stood up. _

_Wide-eyed Kaya looked up at him. _

_Usopp blinked confused, clearly a little embarrassed. _

_"Oh Sorry." Kaya blushed. "You're just… so tall." She commented, and true enough, Usopp was now a good head and a half taler than Kaya, he had been sort of taller than her the last time they had met, but it was not a lot. "And." She looked at him. "Where's my lanky beanstalk gone to?" she asked blushing deeply as she looked down on the floor. _

_Usopp smiled lightly, then he just couldn't stop himself as he sniffed, and reached out for Kaya to embrace her, letting some tears role down his eyes as he held her. "God I missed you so much." He whispered. "I'm so glad you're still here after all." _

_"Usopp.." Kaya swallowed wide-eyed. _

_"I'm sorry, please forgive me." Usopp tried to say, though he didn't let go. "I just.. It's all gone Kaya." He told her. "We.. we broke up, there's nothing left of the straw-hats any-more. And I don't know what to do! They had become my life, they were all I had. The only thing I could come up with, to do next, was to come here."_

_"Usopp don't be so silly." Kaya asked as she wrapped her arms around him. "They are not all you have, you have me to." She told. "And the villagers here on this island, they still talk about you you know, come here." Kaya asked as she guided Usopp to the couch, and then guided him down with her, holding his hands as she looked up at him. _

_"You're comforting me so easily." Usopp pointed out. _

_"Of cause, you are my friend Usopp." Kaya responded. "You helped me." _

_"That's long ago, things aren't the same any-more." Usopp pointed out. _

_"No." Kaya exhaled as she leaned against his chest. "I would never have expected you to turn out nearly so handsome." She smiled in a slight blush. _

_The next morning, the cleaning lady of the house got quite a big shock as she discovered Kaya sleeping in the arms of a very strange man on the couch. _

_A man whom looked like quite the traveller as his clothes were thick and practical in quality yet worn out to its teethe, the young man himself looked strong but ravaged, his eyes exhausted for the moment as he slowly looked up at the cleaning lady whom had been part of the house hold for teen years.. and there was one thing very recognisable about him. That long nose. _

_"You..you.." the cleaning lady swallowed. "You're that boy! We all thought you were dead."_

_Usopp smiled lightly, though he still looked as exhausted. "Really? How disappointing, to think my own village thought that the great Usopp would perish so easily." _

_"What happened?" the cleaning lady asked. "You don't look a thing like you used to." _

_"A lot." Usopp responded. "An awful, awful lot." Then he glanced down at Kaya in his embrace. "I better go." He sighed. "People might talk." He commented as he easily picked Kaya up in his arms, and then gently put her to bed, then turned to the cleaning lady putting a finger in front of his lips indicating for her to silence. "She needs the rest." He told in a low voice, before he turned to the window and opened it, before he reached for a branch and easily jumped out-side. _

_"Wait!" The cleaning lady tried as she reached him. "What do I tell Kaya when she wakes up?" she asked. "What erh.."_

_"don't worry, we didn't do any-thing." Usopp assured. "Tell her I'll be back, the usual spot." He smiled and was then gone. _

_Walking to town Usopp's stomach growled, and he decided to go to the old inn he always ate at as a child, an inn run by the old Edel with the big blond moustache. _

_Going to the inn though, Usopp frowned, there was trouble going on. A lot of villagers stood back looking wide-eyed at the inn. Usopp sighed as he went for the door. _

_"hey you! Stranger!" A villager called out to Usopp. _

_Usopp turned around looking at the group, and finally met the eyes of a man._

_"You don't want to go in there." The man told Usopp. _

_"Why not?" Usopp asked. _

_"There has been bandits troubling this island lately, they are all in there." The man swallowed. "And they are merciless." _

_"Really?" Usopp asked, then turned around and went in any-how, making the entire group of people gasp. _

_And true enough, in there, was a group of six smelly bandits holding up guns, demanding for more to drink. Though Edel the old Bartender held up both hands claiming he didn't have any-more. _

_"JUST GIVE US SAKE!" The leader, a man with a black leader hat sneered as he held up an arm, shining with a purple light.. probably he was a devil fruit user. _

_"Hey." Usopp called, getting the attention of all six bandits whom turned to look at him. "Back off." he demanded. _

_The leader snorted as he held the bartender up in the cravat, only turning his head to Usopp. "Or what?" he asked. _

_"Or you'll be in a lot of pain in a few seconds." Usopp stated. "I'm just being very nice giving you a warning so you can clear off all-ready." he stated. "Shall I say it again, back off, go out, and leave this island. We don't have room for people like you here." He stated. _

_Then the leader laughed. "I would like to see you try!" he laughed whole-heartedly, as he let go of Edel whom swallowing rubbed his sore neck where he had been hold up in the air. "I am a devil fruit user boy!"_

_"So?" Usopp asked, completely uninterested. _

_"What do you mean so! No one here even comes close to my power!" The leader hissed. _

_Usopp shrugged. "Devil fruit users are not that special." He told in a sigh. "I've seen plenty of those all-ready, fought them to. Fishermen, marines, pirates. Big words are worth very little when you can't back them up, trust me I speak from experience." He stated as he pulled forward his Kabuto and aimed it at the crooks. "So, are you going to be smart or not, and back off?" he asked. _

_"Ahahaha!" The gang leader laughed... if only he knew what was coming next… _

* * *

_"USOPP!" Kaya yelled as she ran down into town. "Usopp! Usopp where are you!?" she asked. Then she stopped up, wide-eyed, in front of the inn, there were those bullies whom had been a plague to their island for so long, all completely beaten and crisp, unable to move as they laid in a big pile out-side. _

_A big number of citizens looked wide-eyed at the pile. _

_"What.. what happened?" Kaya asked. _

_Wordlessly the citizens pointed inside the inn, and Kaya swallowed as she ran inside to every-bodies gasps, as no one dared. _

_And there was Usopp, sitting by the bar desk, calmly eating a breakfast while the in keeper looked wide-eyed at him, not daring to say a word. "Kaya!" the Edel yelled. "Careful, that man.. He's!" _

_"Don't be silly Edel, he helped you didn't he?" Kaya asked. _

_"But.. who is he?" Edel asked. _

_Usopp glanced at Kaya. "Have I changed that much?" he asked. _

_Kaya swallowed, as more citizens dared to have a look inside, and looked at Usopp, as the whispers started to come. "_

_"Who's that?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"A sailor?"_

_"Is he just passing through?" _

_"He looks weird." _

_"Ah." Usopp commented as he looked at the citizens. "I guess I have." He commented as he stood up, making every-body back a little away, every-one but Kaya. "Wauw, not used to this kind of treatment, but then I guess this isn't the grand-line any-more." Usopp commented in a deep sigh, people gasped by the word, grand line! The place where sailors went and never came back, the most dangerous ocean in the world where every island would be an island of constant danger. So different from the east blue which was calm, safe and secluded. _

_"EDEL!" A purple haired very young man, barely grown yelled as he burst in. "What happened!?" he asked looking wide-eyed up._

_Usopp though recognised the kid at ones. "Ohh." Usopp looked at him. "Ninjin!" he exclaimed. _

_"Huh?" Ninjin looked up, then looked at Usopp. "Who… wait." He seemed to frown. "Captain?" he asked confused._

_Usopp chuckled amused. "Long time no see, Ninjin." He smiled. _

_"CAPTAIN!" Ninji exclaimed. _

_"WAIT! Captain!?" the other boys Ninjis age yelled as they pressed themselves through the crowds. _

_"Tamanegi, Piiman!" Usopp exclaimed. "You grown so much!"_

_"OHH! Captain Usopp!" The two exclaimed by the sight of him, before they ran up to Usopp. _

_"USOPP!?" the villagers suddenly exclaimed almost falling over, also Edel dropped his mouth. _

_"Usopp!?" Edel asked. "No, no.. Usopp!?" he asked. "The kid who used to wash dishes for me for his meals!?" he asked. _

_"You're cooking hasn't changed at all." Usopp smiled lightly pushing back the plate. "Tastes as good as ever." He told as he found his pouch and started to search in it, only to disappointed turn the pouch around. "Oh.." Usopp exhaled. "I guess I spend the last of my money on my fare over here. Can I still pay in dish-washing?" he asked. _

_"Oh, don't think about it!" Edel exclaimed waving his hands. "You.. you got rid of those bandits for me!" he told. "Ple-please just. Be satisfied."_

_Usopp blinked. "You are not scared of me are you?" he asked then turned the villagers. "It's just me you know, Usopp. Hey, THE PIRATES ARE COMING!" he exclaimed waving his arms. "Or well.. just the one, just me." He pointed at himself. "But I'm retired, so I guess you are all okay." _

_And that finally made the crowd smile more relaxed, even looked a little amused. _

_"Well I'm not scarred of you." Kaya at last told holding Usopp's shoulders. Then she kissed Usopp on the cheek, making Usopp splurt out and almost fall down in shock. "Kaya!?" he exclaimed, blushing deeply. "What? What?" _

_"the Captain sure is a lucky man." Tamanegi commented, making the other two former Usopp pirates nod. _

_"Ohh, what happened to you Captain?" Piiman asked with wide eyes. "You look so.. so.."_

_"Cool!" Tamanegi exclaimed. "Like a real sailor, do you have any scars?" he asked. _

_"More than I like to admit." Usopp admitted as he rolled his eyes, but then shrugged as he took off his coat to expose his bare arms under his shirt.. his strong biceps filled with minor and bigger battle scars. _

_"OOOHHH!" The three former Usopp pirates exclaimed as the villagers looked at him, and Kaya was blushing deeply as she bit her lip, looking rather intrigued. _

_Being back at Syrup village was an entirely new experience for Usopp, he had being used to be a small fish among giants, and only being able to keep himself a float by a hair, by being sensible, tactical, push himself to the furthest.. and hide behind his crew-mates. _

_Now, Usopp was the strongest man for miles and miles around! No-body on the island even came close to his level in physical strength, endurance and not even to begin talking about fighting style. _

_Usopp tried to work as he used to do, helping people with their problems, fix up some roofs, help in the harvest for money. Odd jobs.. but now people would rather want him around as a guard, simply just to be there. Willing to give him all he wanted if he would just be there and be on good terms with the villagers. Another thing that told Usopp that they were more intimidated by him than they would admit. _

_Still, as time went on, the villagers seemed to ease into their new situation and became more and more comfortable with having him around, even starting to greet him on the street, and ask interested into his stories which Usopp would tell late at the evening in the bar.. he wouldn't even tell any lies, only the real stories of what happened. He much rather wanted to honour the straw-hats memories and legacy than making up stories, and it was hard making some-thing up to top what had actually happened any-way. _

_When Kayas and Usopp's wedding were announced, the entire island came to celebrate, in spite of both Kaya and Usopp having wanted to keep it small and intimidate. _

_Hopefully then, no one would notice how Kayas stomach had all-ready started to slightly exspand.. to Usopp's embarrassment._

_There was no embarrassment how-ever, the day that a little new person entered the world, only pride and joy as young mother and father was allowed to say hallo to their little daughter for the very first time. _

_"Kaya, she's so beautiful!" Usopp exclaimed gladly holding up the giggling baby girl, bouncing her up and down. "She really inherited your beauty, I'm so glad." He grinned as the baby laughed right back at him. _

_Kaya chuckled amused, refraining from pointing out that all-ready now it was obvious that the girl looked much more like Usopp than her. _

_It didn't last long though, all-ready as Kaya was pregnant had the Marines started to cam all the smaller islands for former pirates, soon the knocked on Kayas and Usopp's door, and Usopp opened, holding his daughter over his shoulder._

_"What do you want?" Usopp asked sourly, bouncing the girl up and down. _

_The marine in front of him squinted his eyes at Usopp. "You are Usopp?" he asked. _

_"I am." Usopp confirmed. _

_"We have been brought information that you are a pirate." The man stated. _

_"What proof do you have?" Usopp asked with squinted eyes. "As far as I am aware, I don't even have a bounty." _

_"You are under suspecions of being the masked man Sogking, sailing under straw-hat Luffy." The marine stated, pulling forward the sogeking poster. _

_"again I must ask, what proof do you have?" usopp asked sourly, just then, Yanopp started to cry in his arms. "Now see what you did." He hissed at them. "She had just started to become calm." _

_"USOPP WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" Kaya asked as she came running down the stairs. "What's.." wide-eyed she looked at the marines in the door. _

_"Nothing Kaya." Usopp stated sourly. "These fine marines were just leaving, aint that right?" he asked all of them.. and he didn't even give them time to answer before he smacked the door right in their faces. _

_"Usopp what?" Kaya asked wide-eyed. _

_"I told you, it's nothing to worry about." Usopp told in a little smile. "Here, why don't you take Yanopp?" he asked handing the baby to Kaya. _

_"Where are you going?" Kaya asked Usopp. _

_"Oh I just need some fresh air!" Usopp told, and walked out towards the back door. _

_The next day.. the marines weapons had all mysteriously gotten wet and thus rusty. The day after that, a red scarf had been stuffed in the wash with their uniforms, so all of the marines now had pink uniforms. _

_Then their small boats started to leak, their meals got incredibly spicy, their under-wear went missing. Every-thing that could go wrong for the marines visiting Syrup, would. _

_It didn't take a genius to figure out who the culprit was, but every-body lacked proof. _

_"I got my eyes on you." The captain on the most regularly visiting Marine ship told Usopp, looking him into the eyes. "And you and your little family will pay." _

_Usopp how-ever just pouted and looked like a person whom was about to blow a raspberry at the marine, but just managed to refrain as he turned around and walked past Kaya in steady steps. Kaya whom held Yanopp though, looked hopelessly after him. _

_Then late one evening.. Kaya waited up for Usopp, in the hall-way. It took a long time, but finally, at five in the morning, Kaya heard sounds from the out-side, and ran out to find Usopp, trying to clean himself from machine oil. _

_"And what did you do this time!?" Kaya asked. _

_"Huh?" Usopp looked up, then at Kaya. "Ka… Kaya. Ah, nothing." He grinned. "Just a late walk."_

_"Don't take me for an idiot Usopp, I know it's you behind all of those sabotages of the marine. God usopp! Why do you have to be so much trouble?" Kaya asked. _

_"What else would I do, just sit back and do nothing?" Usopp asked. _

_"YES!" Kaya exclaimed. _

_"While the Marines threatens me and my family?" Usopp asked. "They disgraced me!" _

_"It's not just about you and what you want any-more." Kaya had to remind him. "We are all-ready in danger, but you are just making it worse! What about Yanopp?" she asked, holding the baby tight she had sang to sleep ones again just a few minutes again while she sat on the stairs waiting for Usopp. _

_Usopp blinked as he looked at Kaya, then his eyes fell on Yanopp in her arms and his eyes dropped. "I know, I know." he finally admitted. "I'm sorry. I believe me, I hate myself for it." _

_"Then why do you do it?" Kaya asked. _

_"Because.. there's no way I cannot." Usopp told as he looked up at her. "I am unable to sit back and just watch this going on, then I'll just hate myself even more." _

_"Dammit." Kaya hissed as she looked down squinting her eyes together. "Why did you have to go out on the sea and become a true warrior? The kind whom is unable to sit back when duty calls." _

_"Kaya..." Usopp tried to reach forward, but Kaya slapped his hand away. _

_"That's what you have become isn't it Usopp?" Kaya asked looking at him. "To ask you now, to sit back in a normal relaxed life is the same as asking you to go against your own nature. It would be selfish of me to ask that." she sniffed. _

_Ashamed Usopp looked down on the floor. "I'm sorry." he whispered. "I'm sorry I can't be the man you deserve."_

_"No i'm sorry." Kaya whispered. "When we were children, I knew you had it in you, I knew you would become a true warrior one day. When you came back.. I knew.. I knew you had become that person, the person that had always been inside you. How could I not admire that man?" she asked. "I don't really want you to change." Kaya told as she shook her head. "I just want you to stay with me, because I love you Usopp." she told. _

_"I love you to." Usopp told. "And I love Yanopp, I really do." he told reaching forward, and was finally now allowed to grab his wife as he dragged her into a hug, for some time Kaya snuggled into his chest, before she sat up. _

_"No!" Kaya stated. "This is not the way, it'll have to end. You know as well as I that there is no way this scan end well for either of us, and I care to much about you to let this happen." _

_"Kaya what?" Usopp asked. _

_Then Kaya fingered with her wedding ring, finally took it off and handed it to Usopp. "I'm letting you go." she finally told. "You are free now, free as pirate." _

_"No Kaya, that's… that's not what I." Usopp tried to say but Kaya cut him off. _

_"let me do this for you Usopp, i'm letting you go." Kaya stated. "If I could, I would love to come with you, then you could show me all the worlds wonders, but I have Yanopp to think of, and I am happy to be here, at this island. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have a need to see more. I'm not like you." _

_Usopp sighed. "Then let me make you a promise at least." Usopp asked as he closed Kayas hand around her wedding ring. "Let me promise to come and check up on you ones in a while."_

_"But." Kaya tried. _

_"It'll not just be for you, but what is some-thing happened to you, what about Yanopp?" Usopp asked. "Remember how it was to have neither a mom or dad, it felt horrible." Usopp pointed out. "No, I want Yanopp to know she both has a mom and dad, and they both love her very much. I'll come and check up on both of you, so she can see how much I love you both." he told. "And then, if you still feel that way, after Yanopp has become big and can handle herself with her own family. I can take you." usopp told. "out to see the greatest wonders of the world, if that is what you still want." he told. "I don't want you to feel like you have any obligiations to me, i'm setting you free as well now." he stated pulling off his own wedding ring and held it in his hand. "You have nothing you owe me now, nothing you need to do. I'm letting you go as well."_

_Then Kaya thrust herself as Usopp as she held unto his neck and cried. "Even so I want to, I want to Usopp!" she told. "If you ever need any-thing, if you ever get to exhausted by your travels, I'll be here! You know that right, right?" she asked. _

_Usopp nodded as he padded her on the back. "And I'll be out there." He told. "I'll keep a firm eye on you two, so if you ever need me, ever! Send a signal, a message, any-thing! I'll come for you!" he promised. "The both of you. Will you do some-thing for me?" he asked in a whisper. _

_"any-thing." Kaya whispered. _

_Usopp nodded as he sat back. "In my drawer in the work-shop, top one to the left, there's my old slingshot, the first one I brought with me when I went to become a pirate. Could you give it to Yanopp when the time is right?" he asked sitting back. "if she starts asking about me, then she can see that I actually do care, that I didn't mean to.."_

_Kaya nodded. "Of cause." She told. _

_"So I guess that's it then." Usopp hesitated. "I should go now.." _

_Kaya swallowed as she looked to the side. "You have any idea where you are going to go?" she asked. _

_"first I'll go meet the gang." Usopp told. "if I can get just one straw-hat with me, it'll be a major advantage, then." He shrugged. "I'll guess I have to find an entire crew, a ship. It'll be a while. But if Luffy could do it, with his little row-boat, so can I." he told. _

_"it'll be dangerous." Kaya whispered. _

_Usopp smirked as he lifted Kayas cheek. "I know." He told as he looked her into the eyes. "But I've grown pretty used to danger, I don't mind it, as long as it's for the right reasons. We are all going to die eventually, so I want to life as proud as I can." _

_"You're such an idiot." Kaya stated as she shook her head. _

_It was decided, Usopp should leave before morning so none of them would change their minds, the longer he stayed the more difficult it would be to part, both of them knew it, still Kaya followed Usopp to the shore, and as the sun rose over the ocean surface, she hold Yanopp as she saw Usopp, the boy whom had spend his days just trying to cheer her and every-body else up with tricks and lies, sail out to sea all alone.. how much further would he change next time Kaya saw him? Would there be a day he would be completely unrecognizable? _

* * *

__And now.. now was the time all of this was going to pay-off, Usopp knew it!

In front of his group stood a woman with long green hair whom smiled a devilish grin at them, before she fired another power blast at them, making the four people in the party jump aside.

"All-right Elisa, let take that devil fruit user down!" Tyrone proclaimed.

"Wait!" Usopp held up a hand. "Let me." he smiled with anticipation as he held forward a left arm, and on it, ticking sounds like a clock started to come through, as leaves, just like the ones on Usopp's ship began the grow and at last formed a leafy shield.

"Oh." Chopper looked at it. "What's that?" he asked.

"the reason why I am not a sling-shot user any-more." Usopp smirked as he pulled a gun with his right hand.

The green haired marine yelled. "Oh shields wont help you here!" she laughed as she send another energy blast at them, only for Usopp told hold up his sheild and cut the energy with it.

"huh!" the marine looked wide-eyed at Usopp.

Usopp smirked. "See this gray shine on the edges of the leafs?" Usopp asked turning the shield to show that true enough, around the edges of all of the leafs there was a line of gray, and also around the edges of the sheild itself that looked pretty sharp. "Sea-stone." Usopp smirked. "It can cut through any devil fruit ability."

Choppers eyes couldn't be bigger as he looked at Usopp. "AWESOME!" he exclaimed.

* * *

_AN; ... I am truly sorry that I devoid that much time to Usopp, I didn't mean to, it's just.. he is the one most interesting to me in this history.. eh.. hehe.. more of the others in the next chapter I promise._


	21. Chapter 21

"Oh I see." Luffy blinked wide-eyed. "Usopp don't use his kabuto any-more because a slingshot needs two hands to wield, and he is using his left arm for his impenetrable shield?" he asked Robin.. as he didn't even look at the fight he was fighting in front of him, just mindlessly slapped marines aside.

Robin nodded. "It's a cover and shoot technic he developed, not all of us have just been sitting around the last fifteen years." She pointed out as she made one little blink, not moving her arms, not any-thing, as many arms crawled out through the walls and tripped the marines, allowing for Robin and Luffy to calmly step through as they talked.

"You've gotten a lot better to!" Luffy grinned. "Wonder how good the others are now! Still though." He exhaled deeply. "I wish we could just find the docks all-ready!"

* * *

"How the hell did we get right back where we started!?" Zoro asked annoyed.

"Urhm.. maybe you ran in a circle?" Brook carefully suggested.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Zoro shouted right back. "I mean.. it could happen for any-one." He muttered annoyed.

"Ah Zoro san, it's glad to see that some-things never change." Brook laughed. "Like your abysmal sense of direction."

"Oi, SHUT UP!" Zoro shouted right back at the skeleton hitting him over the head.

"Oi, Oi!" Brook cried. "That was harsh!"

"Shut up." Zoro mumbled again.

* * *

"Where are we now!?" Sanji asked annoyed as he had cleared yet another area.

Iris blinked as she looked around. "This looks like a control room." She pointed out as she looked around.

"So clearly it's not where we are meant to be." Sanji hissed. "Lets get moving."

"No wait!" Iris exclaimed holding up a hand. "I can use this!" she stated springing to the control panel as she started to press the buttons.

Sanji lifted an eye-brow as he looked exspectively at her.

"To find our way." Iris explained as she worked. "There should be a map in here or some-thing, a route. Maybe I can even find out how to avoid any-more marines on our ways to the dock." She pointed out.

"Let me guess, Usopp mentored you to that kind of thinking?" Sanji asked with a lifted eye-brow.

"Never make things more complicated or dangerous than they need to be!" Iris grinned as if she was remembering a taught sentence. "Brains can always beat brawn, cause brain will find a new way eventually, just keep trying and keep thinking!"

"Gesh." Sanji rolled his eyes. "Does he ever get any-thing done that way?" he asked sounding bored all-ready. "Do you?" he asked.

"Urhm…" Both Dandan and Iris halted, then Iris continued to her work.

"Well urm.." Dandan muttered as he poked his two fingers together looking down. "The Captain always tells us to wait for the right opportunity that will present itself eventually."

Then Sanji face-palmed himself. "How is he ever getting any-thing done?" he asked.

At that Dandan and Iris could only look at each other, then finally shrugged, choosing wisely to say very little… it was like they all-ready had figured that Sanji wouldn't be to impressed with their daring break into a marine base where they stole all of their maps and drew jolly rogers all over the place.. Or distracted ships to make former pirates escape.

* * *

"HEY!" Luffy yelled as he looked forward. "There it is!" he yelled happily. "The docks!" he pointed as a bridge in front of him lead to a big docking area.

How-ever, he was forced to stop as the bridge started to rise. "HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!" Luffy asked in a big yell.

Finally Robin pointed upwards and Luffy followed her finger to get the eye of a man standing with several marines behind.

"You want to fight?" Luffy asked. "BRING IT!"

"You've all-ready brought down half this base." The man in front commented. "I stand chanceless before you and your men, so I rather not." He commented.

"Ohh, I guess that's sort of clever." Luffy blinked. "So you are just going to let me get through?" he asked.

"As the commodore of this base, I cannot do that." The man in front told.

"Then lets fight!" Luffy shouted.

"There are not one man on this base standing as much as a chance against you people, it'll take a vice-admiral to take just one of you down." The commodore commented. "To take you on in battle would be foolish."

"Robin I'm confused." Luffy murmured turning to the woman beside him. "Are we going to fight or not?" he asked.

"I think he wants to tell us some-thing." Robin then silently pointed out, and dreary eyed Luffy turned back to the commodore.

"So what's up?" Luffy asked annoyed, clearly just wanting to get on with it.

"I am obliged to inform you." The commodore continued. "That if you stop now and surrender easily, we will consider that in your trial and give you an easier judgement."

"And why the hell would I do that?" Luffy asked.

"Because you stand no chance." The commodore stated.

"I'm confused, didn't you just say there is not one man here standing up to us?" Luffy asked.

The commodore gritted his teethes. "I don't know who you are or what you want." He stated. "Other than you are dangerous criminals, that was all I needed to tell head quarters and they were kind enough to send out a fleet as we speak." He told. "There's a hundred ships headed this direction right now, and there will be vice-admirals on them!" he told. "Maybe even an admiral, you will stand chanceless against that! If you wish to survive through this day, I suggest the surrender." The commodore stated.

Then, slowly, took in a deep breath. "Here's my name and remember it well! I AM STRAW-HAT LUFFY AND I AM GOING TO BE THE NEXT PIRATE KING!" he shouted. "And you are in the way, you are between me and my ship, so if you want to be sure to survive the day, you better be the one stepping aside." He commented darkly.

"Straw-hat Luffy?" The commodore asked. "That pirate has been dead for fifteen years." He laughed. "Would you really have me believe that?" he asked amused… then he halted. "All-though.. you do look very similar to him." He pointed out.

"Erh sir.." a marine swallowed beside him.

"What?" The commodore hissed.

"He.. I saw him use rubber powers from the ship, he streches.. just like Straw-hat Luffy did." The marine told.

"WHAT!?" The commodore exclaimed.

"And that's Nico Robin the devil child, former straw-hat pirate." Another marine pointed.

In a slight little nod Robin smirked as she raised her hands, and let several arms appear in front of her in demonstration.

That was enough to make all of the marienes fall back in fright.

"Heh." Luffy grinned. "Why don't you tell that to your head-quarters?" he asked.

"CALL THE HEAD-QUARTERS REQUEST AND ADMIRAL!" The commodore shouted as he turned around. "DON'T LET, ARGH!" Then he had to stop because of coffs as a smoke palet had been shoot just beside him and forced him to shut up.

"Tch." A voice sounded from above. "Noisy wasn't he?"

"OHH! USOPP! CHOPPER!" Luffy laughed as he waved up. "Sunny is right behind that door!" he pointed.

"Yosh!" Usopp smirked as Tyrone and Elisa jumped down, and Chopper transformed into walk-point to let Usopp jump on his back so both of them jumped down together to stand next to Luffy.

The next moment.. the bridge started to lower.

"OI!" The commodore shouted. "STOP IT! GET THE BRIDGE UP!"

"Sir, it's not us!" The marines shouted.

"THEN WHO!?"

Next moment three people came falling seemingly from out of no-where, or through the roof.. except there wasn't any hole in the roof, and landed right in front of Luffy in a big crash.

"Oh, Sanji!" Luffy grinned by the sight of the blond laying in front of him.

"What the hell.." Sanji hissed. "WAS THAT!?" he yelled turning around grabbing Dandan in the neck.

"We..we needed a quick way down." Dandan stammered. "There were marines, so I made the floor under us transparent."

"I CAN SEE THAT!" Sanji shouted. "But I could have beaten them you moron! Think about dear Iris san, you could have hurt her!"

"No I'm fine." Iris grinned putting up a hand. "Did it work, is the bridge on the way down?" she asked as she peered forward. "AH! Yes! I'm a genius!" she cheered.

"LETS GO!" Luffy laughed as he ran through over the bridge, closely followed by his men.

Only to be met by two very familiar figures on the other side.

"Huh Luffy." Zoro snorted as he all-ready stood by the docks with crossed arms. "Took you long enough."

"Urh.. you have no idea where we are, you just said so." Brook pointed out quietly.

"SHUT UP!" Zoro shouted.

The marines how-ever, had all jumped down, and stood between the straw-hats and the boats, swallowing as they stood ready with their guns prepairing for battle.

The commodore swallowed. "Ships could all-ready be out there now, you are not going to get far." He told as he drew ford his sword.

"I'll guess we see about that." Luffy hissed, though suddenly a person gently laid a hand on his shoulder keeping the boy back, a skeleton hand. "Huh, Brook?" Luffy asked confused.

"Luffy-san, please allow me." Brook asked as he took forward a violin, rested on his chin.

"What is he going to do?" Sanji asked in a frown. Luffy how-ever stood still, waiting.

And then Brook started to play, his old favourite melody. Bink's sake, the tones were floating in the room. Confused the Marines looked at each other, Tyrone and Elisa looked like the straw-hats had gone mad, Dandan and Irish looked intruequed, and so did the rest of the straw-hats as Brook played his melody, all of it, to it's last finish before he stopped and put down the violin.

And then there was silence.. for about five seconds before a grant roar sounded, so big that it made the entire base shake, then it sounded again, and ones again the marine base shook.

Before through the wall, a creature burst, breaking the building apart, as big as a mountain was the beast.

"Laboon." Luffy whispered.

Laboon growled in response as Brook and the straw-hats laughed, the marines looked frightened beyond reason, and then Laboon opened his massive mouth.

"Huh?" Luffy squinted his eyes.

"There's some-thing on his tounge." Usopp pointed out.

And true enough, on the tip of Laboons tounge, was a figure, whom looked tiny in comparison to the wall.

The man looked stunned up as he looked left and right, then his eyes fell on the straw-hats and they all cheered.

"FRANKY!" All of them yelled, jumping up and down, up and down.

"OI FRANKY!" Luffy yelled cuping both hands around his mouth. "TAKE SUNNY BACK FOR US!" he asked as every-one nodded and stepped away. "This one is all yours." Luffy whispered under his smile.

Stunned Franky looked at them, then up where he saw the sails, the sails of the sunny, a tiny smile spread across Frankys face, then it widened to a massive one as he fought himself up on his legs, slowly raised up, before he raised his neck and stroke his signature pose, yelling as loudly as he could. "SUUUUUUPEEEEEERRRRRRR!"

And the straw-hats repeated the battle cry. "SUPEEEEEEEERRRRRR!" they all yelled as they stepped aside, letting Franky make the massive jump from Laboons tounge and in front of the commodore grabbing the commodore by the next, raising the poor man up as he hissed into his face. "So that's how the marine plays after-all?" he asked. "DIRTY! Not on my watch pall." He sneered before he threw the commodore away and into the other marines, throwing ten of them in the water on the same time.

"LETS GO!" Luffy shouted, and in a battle cry, they all joined the battle.

But none fought as violently as Franky, just to get to his ship.

"LUFFY LOOK!" Robin shouted as she pointed.

And Luffy followed her finger, to where he saw the sunny, and saw a certain cyborg crawl up on the deck and hurry to the helm.

"FRANKYYYYY!" Luffy yelled.

Franky swallowed as he stood in front of his helm, only very gently and carefully did he dare to put forward a hand, and then at last grabbed it before he closed his eyes and let a little tear escape, before he opened his eyes and renewed hope was painted in his face. "Well what are you waiting for!?" Franky asked in a shout. "GET UNBOARD!" He demanded.

"YAY!" Luffy yelled jumping up and down. "You guys done yet?" he asked his crew.

"Just a moment." Sanji muttered, kicking one last marine in the head. "Now we are done." He told to have a look around.. where all of the marines where laying unconscious all around the place, including the commodore.

The straw-hats didn't hesitate a moment how-ever as they hurried all that they could unboard the ship, followed by their extra four companions.

"Franky! Franky! Franky!" Luffy yelled happily as he jumped up and clung to the Cyborgs neck.

The rest soon joined him in a big huddle around the big cyborg, crying and laughing, telling how glad they were to see him.

And Franky.. was stunned. "You.. you are not mad?" he asked as he swallowed. "I betrayed you." He pointed out.

"of cause not Franky, you didn't betray any-body." Luffy laughed. "You tried to help us and the marines used you, they are the ones who tricked you." He pointed out in a laugh.

"I'm.. I'm not crying." Franky cried so the tears fell down his cheeks and every-one laughed.

How-ever, not all seemed as enthusiastic.

"Erhm.. sirs." Dandan whispered silently.

Every-body turned towards the four passengers.

"Maybe there's a better time for celebrations." Elisa murmured starring to the front of the boat, where Iris was shakingly lifting a finger.

For there, on the other side of the docks, out in the open by the only exit, were tons and tons of marine ships, a hundred of them at least.

Grimly Luffy bit together as he walked to the front looking out at the gathering. "All-right." He whispered. "Bring it on."


	22. Chapter 22

_Had Franky finally gone mad? Was this a dream or had he died or gone to heaven? _

_Maybe it didn't matter after-all.. _

_Franky had felt so lost, as he worked on the marines ships. To Franky, a ship were just a ship, it didn't matter who it belonged to, so he fixed the ships he got in. _

_But he knew he was doing dirty work for the marines, and deep down Franky hated it, he was disgusted with his own choice. _

_It had seem so simple back then, do a little handy-work, find sunny, get sunny back, bring hope back to the other straw-hats with her. So simple and hopefull had that plan been!_

_But then days had turned to weeks, weeks to months and months to years, and Franky realised how trapped he had become. _

_He was no longer a free man, he was the worst thing he could have imagined, the one thing he would never want to become. A traitor. _

_He was doing work, for the people whom killed Tom, killed Nami, killed the spirit of the straw-hats, and Franky loathed himself. _

_He was convinced, that one day.. one day he would have to face judgement for his actions, for his treasury, _

_And then Luffy had come.. or was it an illusion of the mind? Finally Franky would receive his punishment! He even hoped so.. But Luffy didn't want to punish him at all, Luffy wanted to take him away from this prison and back to freedom. _

_Franky wanted to go, oh he wanted it so badly. But he couldn't, going with luffy would mean to face the people he had betrayed, and he couldn't do that before he had done what he had sat out to do. Bring hope back to them! By bringing the Sunny back!_

_All of that had gone through Franky's head as he was working on yet another ship, and then it had happened, the entire Marine base had started to shake. _

_The marines around him was terrified, they had ran in circles, screaming, but Franky was oddly calm as he stood up, and wide-eyed looked in the direction the noise had come from. _

_And then it came.. a giant whale, smashing through the base, destroying the very harbour Franky was it._

_The whale was as big as a mountain, and had a big drawing that resembled the straw-hat symbol on its nose. _

_Franky had never seen the whale before, not ones in his entire life, and all he could do was to look stunned at it. _

_Then.. the whale began to sing, an old melody that Franky only knew to well.. Binkes Sake. _

_"Laboon." Franky whispered. "That is you, isn't it?" he asked. _

_The whale roared in response and then opened it's mouth, laying out it's giant tongue, as a big entrance carpet._

_Confused Franky looked around, the other carpenters and shipswrights around him looked beyond terrified as they shook, trying to hide behind the ships and each other. _

_Then Franky swallowed as he took a step forward, and then another one, to the gasp of the marines, before he stepped up on the tongue, and let himself be lifted up in Laboons mouth. _

He had done it.. Franky had done it, he had taken the Sunny back for the straw-hats, the others had made a point out of letting him do it.

And now he was free.. for how-ever long it lasted, but it didn't matter if he was going to die in minutes, for he would die a free man and his own person! That was what mattered to Franky has he stood a new on his beloved ship, surrounded by old and new friends. He was free.

"A hundred and twelve ships." Usopp counted as he looked through the telescope, standing by the front of the sunny whom had sat sail out on the ocean. "And more are coming back in the horizon." he told lowering the telescope. "See this is why I like sneaky and planning, so you can get away before this happens." he muttered in a low voice.

"Why don't we just use Coke de-burst?" Luffy asked.

"No cola on the ship." Franky muttered annoyed. "no one thought to fuel her."

"Oh." Luffy looked down annoyed.

"Even if that was fuel on the boat, I don't see how it would be an option." Usopp then pointed out turning to Luffy.

"Why?" Luffy asked in a blink.

"Have you forgotten all-ready?" Usopp asked. "I got an entire ship just below us, with _my crew_ in it. They have to make it out to or they will be sitting ducks down there. If there is no under currents the ship can only move at five knobs an hour at best, which isn't very good, and they'll only have around twenty-four hours of air before they are forced to re-surface!" Usopp was dead serious and stunned Luffy looked at him. Suddenly realising that the Usopp before him wasn't _his _Usopp, this Usopp was way different, much older, much more mature. With a beard, long hair and Captains clothes he filled out quite nicely. He wasn't as high as Zoro but still a good deal higher than Luffy now… speaking of which.. Zoro also looked worse for wear and so did Sanji. Even Chopper in his brain point form.

They all didn't only look so much older, but felt it to. In their very aura, like they didn't have as much energy as they used to, and couldn't be bothered to trouble themselves with small things such as insecurity or stubborn pride, not in the same way they used to.

At ones Luffy tried to shake that off himself. "We'll make it through Usopp." He stated. "I promise."

"I'll hold you up to that." Usopp snorted as he stepped up in front of Luffy. "And I'll be going back to my ship now." He stated. "Iris, Dandan and Robin can just stay here." He told in a wink.

"ERh.." Luffy hesitated.

"Iris is a mechanic, she can assist Franky in the ways I used to if he needs it doing battle, Dandan is a navigators assistant, he can plot a course for you following Namis compase. And Robin is your archeologist, you need her to don't you?" Usopp asked.

"But I.. I need a sniper to." Luffy swallowed, then suddenly he realised. "You had planned this from the get go." He realised, suddenly he remembered the fight he had ones had with Usopp, how Usopp seemed like he had planned one thing, only for that plan to lead up to a higher plan, by looking at least ten steps ahead of time, that was how Usopp ran his ship, in a way Luffy never could, even if he tried. "You had all-ready figured even before we went in that it would end this way." He starred wide-eyed at Usopp.

Usopp smirked as he pointed to his scalp. "I'm not to bad at planning actually." He pointed out.

Zoro snorted from the background. "It'll probably be safer on this ship than yours." He pointed out to Usopp.

"Luffy just promised me we will all make through it, so he'll better make it happen." Usopp blinked, then took Luffys hand and placed some-thing in it.

"huh?" Luffy looked down, on a little snail in his palm.

"Mini Denden mushi, connects directly to this one." Usopp told taking one exactly identical Denden Mushi out of his own pocket. "Then we can correspond and work together, you didn't think I would let you go this easy did you?" he asked in a smirk, nipping at Luffy's nose, before he turned around and ran for the railing of the Sunny, which he jumped up on, and then jumped off board, just in time for his own ship to burst through the waves and Usopp grabbed the rope of his own mast, to much cheer from his crew.

Luffy how-ever was stunned as he looked after the other ship which was cheering as Usopp was currently holding some sort of speech for his own true.

"What, you thought that things would just go back to as they were?" Zoro asked. "That you could collect the old crew and continue where we left of?"

"No I.. I guess that was sort of stupid." Luffy mumbled looking down, as he felt a light hand placed upon his shoulder. Luffy looked up and Saw Robin standing next to him, giving him a light uplifting smile. "Don't you think I see what Usopp is trying to do? Luffy asked. "Being all heroic and self sacrificing?" he rolled his eyes. "He needs a first mate more than I need a archaeologist and he knows it, go after him." He asked.

Robin nodded. "We'll be seeing you on the other side." She told as she to turned for the railing and made a run for it, only to be stopped by a sword couple.

"WAAAIT!" Tyrone and Elisa came running after her. "Let us come with you on your ship, we'll lend you ours swords." Tyrone asked.

Robin nodded. "Much appreciated, come with me." She gestured as she grabbed a rope along with the two, and soon they to were on the other ship, Luffy looking after them with a light smile on his face. "Iris." He spoke to the girl whom wide-eyed stood behind him. "Go say hallo to Franky, you are going to work with him in just ten seconds from now." He told. "And take this with you to him." He asked handing the mini denden mushi to Iris.

"Ha-hai." Iris swallowed as she accepted the Denden mushi. before she turned around and ran towards the Cyborg whom stood with the helm

"Are you okay?" Sanji asked as he had his eyes on Luffy. "Feeling ready for this?"

Luffy smiled as he shook his head. "I know that things changes all the time, I'm glad they do, imagine how boring it would be if every-thing stayed the same." He chuckled amused. "the thing just is, what really pisses me off, is that I was in the middle of a game, a really really good game. Then suddenly some-one winded the game forward without giving me my turn or even fight for myself." He told, then looked at Sanji, Zoro and Chopper with determined eyes. "Well, they wont again away with that trick again, this is _my _turn!" he stated surely, and all nodded with anticipating smiles on their faces.

Only for Luffy to grow groggy as he started to sway. "Ohh." Luffy groaned as he grabbed his head. "No.. not now." He praied.

"LUFFY!" Zoro exclaimed as he managed to catch Luffy before the boy fell down on the deck. "Are you all-right?"

Determined Luffy shook his head as he pushed himself away and stood up on his own two feet's. "Damn straight I am all-right." He hissed. "OI LONGNOSE PIRATES!" he yelled over the railing gaining the attention of all the pirates whom looked back at him. "WATCH AND LEARN!" Luffy exclaimed before he with a haki jumped up in the air. "THIRD GEAR!" he yelled as he bit his finger, and let his arm grow to gigantic sieze, before it hammered down in the nearest Marine ship, splintering the ship into a thousand piece, making all of the marines on the ship fall right down into the water, and Luffy landed back on his own ship looking grimly at the incoming marines. "How's that?" he asked.

From the longnose ship, there was absolute silence, the longnose pirates were just starring, many of them with opens mouths as if they couldn't believe what they had just seen.. Most of them probably couldn't.

Iris and Dandan still on thousand sunny had a reaction that was just exactly the same.. they had no words left in them, they just starred.

Then Franky used just one finger to push up Iris's chin, thus closing her mouth. "Careful, a flie might fly in that way." He pointed out.

Iris just looked blankly up at Franky.

"Beside, you have seen nothing yet." Franky smirked.

"Oh.." Iris exhaled very quietly. "I'm just… I'm just going to.. sit down a little." She told sitting down on the stairs down to the deck, right next to Dandan whom had an equal blank expression in his eyes.

Next up was Zoro, whom jumped up in the air and then sliced an entire ship apart.

Sanji as well was suddenly above one of the masts, and just with one fiery kick, splintered the entire thing down to it's core before he got back on the sunny.

Then from the longnose ship, came a bullet flying towards one of the ships, a bullet that had not been fired from any gun, but the old trustworthy kabuto that the Captain now held in a smile, in the next moment the ship that the bullet had hit, was tangled into a giant web of the mecha-popgreen, wirework and plants all mixed together for the incredible growth, until the ticking noise stopped and the entire thing exploded taking the entire ship with it.

It wasn't done yet though, as two gigantic arms seemed to grow out of two different ships, and then smashed down, destroying the ships in the process.

Both Dandan and Iris.. was absolutely silent.

Franky lifted an eye-brow. "Don't you two sail with Usopp and Robin, why are you even surprised?" he asked.

"_WE HAVE NEVER SEEN THEM FIGHT LIKE THAT BEFORE!"_ Both longnose pirates shouted right back at Franky.

"Odd, they used to fight like that all the time back in the day." Franky stated scratching his head.

"_OUR SHIP USUALLY AVOID SITUATIONS WHERE YOU HAVE TO FIGHT ENTIRE FLEETS!" _Both of them shouted ones again.

"Sounds dull." Franky murmered. "Oi Chopper, take the helm wont you?" he asked.

"Hai!" Chopper exclaimed as he jumped up and turned into his human form so he was tall enough to take the helm.

For a moment Franky looked at Chopper, with a sort of apprehensive, sort of confused look.

"What?" Chopper asked looking at Franky.

"Chopper,,," Franky hesitated trying to find words. "You look like a freak." He pointed out.

"Ah! Oh!" Chopper realised in a laugh then turned into his monster point. "There." He grinned in a smile.

"Super!" Franky grinned giving Chopper a thumbs up, then he turned to the ships in front of him, put down his robotic arm, opened up the hand and shouted. "SUPER BEAAAM!" firing it through three ships in a line, leaving them all holed and sinking.

And then, the entire first line of ships had fallen.

"How disappointing." Luffy murmured, crunching his knuckles. "All of this, and it hardly counts as a warm up."

"Well I guess you'll have your warm up soon enough, they are starting to bring the heavy artillery now." Sanji pointed out looking forward, where the marine ships now approaching were bigger, and the kind that usually cared a vice-admiral on them.

And a voice rang out from the boat. _"Pirate ship, you had your fun now." The voice called. "But I would advice you to lay down your fight if you want to life." _The voice rang from the ship.

"LIKE HELL!" Luffy yelled right back. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GIVING ME ORDERS!"

_"YOU DAMAGED A MARINE BASE, PLAYED US FOR FOOLS PIRATE, BUT THAT ISN'T EVEN THE THING THAT PISSES ME OFF THE MOST RIGHT NOW. HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHO'S SHIP YOU ARE SAILING?" _The voice asked.

"YEAH!" Luffy yelled. "IT'S MY SHIP!"

"_I SWEAR, I WONT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH STRAW-HAT LUFFY'S SHIP AND DIRTY HIS MEMORY, I WILL STOP YOU!" _the voice sounded, and on the front ship did a person appear, a tall strong man with light purple hair, a pair of round glasses, though that didn't make him look any less badass with the scar that covered his forehead and another one on his right cheek. That man just looked ridicules strong. "AS TRUE AS MY NAME IS VICE-ADMIRAL COBY! I WILL…." Coby stopped in mid sentence as he seemed to also have gotten a good look at the ship and the people on it, his eyes widened as he fell backwards.

At ones a man with long blond hair and a double chin came to Cobys side and looked worried at him, then he looked to the ship, and also his eyes widened in deep surprise.

"Ohhh!" Luffy laughed. "It's Coby and Helmopo!" he pointed happily.

"Shit." Zoro hissed.

"What?" Luffy turned to his first mate.

"You have no idea how strong those guys are now, especially Coby." Zoro hissed. "Every-body knows it's just a matter of time before he'll be promoted to Admiral, and you do realise we still have to fight them right?" he asked.

"Well, we just have to win, then it'll be okay." Luffy grinned.

_"Luffy, if it was just Coby and Helmopo, we probably could take them together, but they have en entre fleet with them!"_ Zoro hissed as he shook Luffy back and ford.

There wasn't time to say any-thing more though, as Coby jumped from his own ship and in the next moment stood right in front of Luffy and Zoro as he looked at them with wide eyes. "Well.." Coby blinked. "This sure is a surprise." He commented. "And you made an alliance with the longnoses to?" he asked. "Luffy.." he added thoughtfully as if he hadn't quite captured yet what was happening.

"Well duh, Usopp is the Captain and he is one of my best friends." Luffy rolled his eyes.

"I don't know what is happening." Coby admitted. "But.. I know this is a pirate ship, I know you assaulted a marine base." He drew a sword. "I'm afraid I have to fight you." He told.

"Well of cause." Luffy grinned as he held a hand on each of his hips. "You are a marine and I am a pirate after-all, I know it's nothing personal." He laughed.

"THE PREPAIRE YOURSELF!" Coby shouted as he charged for Luffy, surprising the young pirate whom barely managed to jump aside.

"Wow." Luffy blinked wide-eyed, I barely saw that coming. "ARGH!" he jumped aside barely avoiding again.

And suddenly, what had seemed so easy for the straw-hats priorly, became a lot harder. Cannon balls was thrown back, ships were smashed, but still more and more ships came.

"Shit." Zoro hissed as he stood back to back with Sanji. "We can't beat them." He told. "All we can do is hold them back."

"And you're telling me this?" Sanji asked, then they glanced at Luffy on the deck with Coby.. and Luffy had his hands full, obviously not having realised just how strong Coby had become, also Luffy could only barely stay a float by a hair, it seemed unlikely he could actually beat the vice-admiral at that point. Though it would be a long time before they fight would come to any conclusion, it held both of them occupied.

* * *

"FRANKY!" Usopp voice came from the mini denden mushi the cyborg was holding. "We are drowning over here, barely keeping the marines at bay, we can't win this fight, we must escape."

"We can't use coup de burst!" Franky shouted right back. "This ship isn't fuelled, where would we get cola from?"

"Shit." Usopp hissed. "And there's plenty of cola on this ship! But our soda engine can't do coupe de burst! What an irony."

"Wait, you got Cola?" Franky asked.

"Yeah." Usopp's voice answered.

"THEN GET IT OVER HERE MAN! THEN WE CAN ESCAPE!" Franky yelled.

"Then what about my ship? are just going to leave us here?" Usopp asked.

"We'll tie her to Sunny and drag her with us!" Franky proclaimed. "Just get behind us, and get some cola over here!"

"Yosh." Usopp's voice sounded, and where Usopp's stood the Captain looked up at his crew. "EVERY-ONE WHO ISN'T FIGHTING GET ALL OF THE COLA THAT WE HAVE TO THE DECK! TORI GET US BEHIND THOUSAND SUNNY! _MOVE IT! MOVE IT! MOVE IT!_" he shouted, resulting the jumble on the ship among the crew to become even worse as people ran back and ford, before he loaded his old Kabuto ones again, and fried a mecha-pop-green at yet another Marine ship that had come frightfully close.

* * *

"Dammit." Luffy hissed as he barely got another hit in. "When did you become this strong coby?" he asked.

Worried Coby looked at him. "You used to be strong as well." He pointed out.

Luffy took himself to the head. "Shit.. the time displacement." He hissed.

Coby crooked an eye-brow.

"DON'T JUST LOOK LIKE THAT, FIGHT!" Luffy shouted as he launched another gummi fist at Coby, whom easily avoided by twisting his neck, and the fight was on.

Meanwhile, the huge barrels of cola was on the longnose deck and they had to find creative ways to get them over.

Robin could make her giant arms appear to simply lift over the barrels, but that meant she left the ship unprotected, so Usopp was on top of that, firing left and right as his crew around him pushed Marines off their ship as they fought.

"YOHO YOU SEEM TO BE IN TROUBLE!" Brook laughed as he elegantly jumped from one ship to the other and landed beside Usopp. "Please let me lend you a hand."

Usopp offered the Skeleton as smile. "Much appreciated." He told. Before they launched a combo attack, sinking two other ships for good.

Franky hissed as he accepted the barrels of cola on his own boat. "They are like ants, dammit we are in a hurry. Kid you know how to hook up a cola engine?" he asked Iris.

"I'm the one taking care of our own soda engine." Iris told in a big swallow.

"THEN GET MOVING!" Franky demanded as he fired another beam at Marine whom tried to crawl up the boat. Though he missed one, one whom triumphantly got up over the railing.

Only for an object to hit him right in the head and send him down in the water, and object that came straight back towards Iris and Franky, only for Iris to grab her boomerang and looked wide-eyed at what she had just done.

"Ei, not bad kiddo." Franky observed looking at the boomerang. _"Now hurry up and get moving!" _

"HAI!" Iris exclaimed as she started to roll a barrel down below deck.

* * *

"This is bad." Zoro swallowed as he stood back to back with Sanji. "They are to many."

Sanji nodded. "We need more than this, we need.. what the hell is that?" he asked.

"What?" Zoro turned around and suddenly saw gigantic dark storm clouds, filled with rain, thunder and hagel, appear over the marine ships, not the sunny or the longnose ship, just the marine ships, they seemed to grow and grow as they blocked out the sound, and made some uncomfortable thunder sounds, before the first lighting hit, straight down in a ship, and then the hagel came, big as tennis balls, forcine the marines to abandon their cannons and search shield. Wide-eyed Zoro looked at it, but Sanji.. he pulled up his medallion, the one Nami had possessed and just looked at it.

"Nami." Sanji whispered looking at the medallion. "What the hell can't you do?" he asked.

"I'll be damned." Zoro blinked stunned.

Luffy how-ever, wasn't doing to well.. he was dizzy, constantly blacked out, and felt like barfing all the time.

"Damn it Luffy! Why don't you fight at full strength?" Coby hissed. "I WANT YOU TO FIGHT PROBABLY DAMMIT!"

"I… I will Fight at full strength." Luffy told though he was falling on his legs as he spoke the words. "Of cause I will, I'll." He tried to send a gummi fist in Cobys direction, but the fist was ruinously weak, and looked pathetic.

"What the hell is the matter with you!?" Coby asked. "You have to escape this entire fleet don't you?" he asked. "So you can go back and be free!" he exclaimed.

"I thought you wanted to defeat me." Luffy blinked.

"I don't particularly like the extremes that the marines are going to either." Coby at last admitted in a murmer. "I'm just trying to fight against it in another way, what I think is the right way, to have influence in the government and push it in the right direction from the inside. Luffy! I don't want to kill you!" Coby pleaded. "And you are making it to easy right now, I could kill you now if I wanted!" he hissed.

"Then do it." Luffy asked. "You insult me by holding back Coby, just go for it." He asked.

"Luffy." Coby whispered.

Then the next moment, Luffy fell down on his knees.

"LUFFY!" Coby exclaimed as he ran forward on his legs and grabbed Luffy before he hit the deck. "What.. what's wrong with him?" he asked Sanji and Zoro whom was fighting not long from them.

Neither of them answered, they were to busy fighting.

"OI EVERY-ONE!" Franky then shouted. "BRACE YOURSELF! WE ARE FLYING OUT IN A SECOND!"

In one final push, Zoro and Sanji pushed as many marines from the deck they could, as well did Chopper, as Franky yelled. "COUPE DE BURST!"

And in the next moment, not only one, but two ships were sailing through the very air, one dragged after the other in a rope, the long-nose pirates were screaming, Tyrone and Elisa was clinging to each other for their life, but the straw hats simply smiled relieved as they held tight to either a railing, mast or rope.

And Luffy, he to felt how it was to be in the air, even as he laid in Coby's arm, he knew that they were flying.

It was one of Luffy's favourite things in the entire world, he liked this feeling even more than eating, the feeling of riding sunny through the air, because it was the feeling of pure freedom and it never seized to fill Luffy's chest, and then the rest of his body, with that all absolving feeling of pure freedom, the very reason why he wanted to be a pirate in the first place.

Vaguely he heard the voice above him as he felt like he was being rocked in some-one arms, or maybe shaken?

"Luffy!" the voice spoke. "Luffy can you hear me? LUFFY!"

and then Luffy didn't see, hear of feel any-more, as he sank to another place, a place of pure white.


	23. Chapter 23

"Urgh." Luffy groaned as he rubbed his forehead.. he felt sore.. and like he had been drinking way to much sake. Then he opened his eyes and looked around, it looked like he was in some kind of a weird misty place.

The only thing Luffy could see, no matter how long the eye reached, was just white! White and mist, mist that was white, and yet it seemed so bright.

Luffy squinted his eyes in discomfort as he tried to shade himself with his hand. "Where am I?" he asked in a groggy voice.

"In the space between time." A voice slithered.

"Huh?" Luffy asked looking around.

"The space between time, where there is nothing." The voice responded.

"Oh, a magic dimension!" Luffy exclaimed as he stood up, brushing off his clothes. "Why didn't you just say so?" he asked. "who ever you are." He frowned. "Would you mind showing yourself?" Luffy at last asked in a frown.

Then at last from the fog, came a big creature, a giant creature, blue and with a slithered tounge, looking at Luffy with hungry yellow eyes.

"HEY! YOU ARE THAT TIME DRAGON!" Luffy exclaimed. "I'm so going to beat your ass." He hissed.

"Well you can try." The time dragon almost smiled as it laid amused on its leg. "Trouble just is, you have very little strength in this place, creatures like you are not even supposed to be here." It told.

"Then what the hell am I doing here?" Luffy asked.

"This is where I truly life." The time dragon told. "The thing you disturbed was my shell, my anchor to the space in time, just as your body is left back, where I brought here is your essence, and how delicious it looks." It smacked it's lips. "So much time energy, you are going to keep me afloat for a couple of hundred years at least! What a treat."

"What, you want to _eat me_ now?" Luffy asked wide-eyed. "No way!" he stated. "And by the way, you got some fixing to do mister, _send me back to my own time!" _Luffy demanded.

"And why would I do that?" the time dragon as if it was only slightly interested.

"Because if you don't, I'll beat the crap out of you!" Luffy demanded.

The time dragon laughed, a big soaring roar. "All-right." It spoke. "All whom gets here get to have a choice, I need you to give in willingly." The dragon admitted.

"Like hell." Luffy snorted.

"Maybe you'll change your mind when you hear the rules, little would be pirate king." The time dragon teased as it circled Luffy. "Like it or not, you are stuck here now. You'll life, but without my help, you are stuck here for-ever. How-ever we can settle this." It told.

"How?" Luffy asked with squinted eyes.

"Through combat of cause." The Dragon told amused, and Luffy at ones seemed excited. "Oh you like that don't you?" the time dragon asked as it observed Luffy's grin. "And you havn't even heard the best part yet." It told.

"Oh?" Luffy asked.

"You can have a tool, some-thing to fight with. Each of us, can pick some-thing to aid us in our battle, one thing each, what-ever thing you like." The dragon told.

"Any-thing?" Luffy asked.

"Any-thing." The dragon promised. "And I'll bring it here, just pick, then I'll pick after you." The dragon blinked.

"DEAL!" Luffy exclaimed. "So now I just pick some-thing to aid me in my fight?" he asked.

The dragon nodded. "Hai, any-thing. Your most trusted weapon, a gas, a poison. Any-thing! Perhaps a banquet of meat?"

"hmm." Luffy hrmpfed as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes, his brow furrowed.

"Choose carefully." The time dragon slithered.

Then Luffy opened his eyes as he looked up at the dragon with a determined face and a strict frown. "I've decided." He stated.

"And you are absolutely sure?" The dragon asked. "Ones you have chosen, there is no taking it back, no second choice."

"I've decided." Luffy repeated. "And I choose.. MY FRIENDS!" he shouted.

In the next moment a group of people appeared behind him, eight persons to be exact. A swordsman, a pirate captain and sniper, a blond cook, a human reindeer, a black haired archeologist, a blue haired cyborg, a tall skeleton and finally, a slivering shadow of a girl with long orange hair.

They all looked around confused, Usopp squinted his eyes. "What happened? Where's my ship?" he asked. "Where are we?"

"I'm as confused as you are, I thought we had just become safe." Sanji told.

"Lo..Look!" Chopper shook as he pointed in front of him.

"The time dragon." Robin whispered.

"So that's the bastard screwing every-thing up!?" Franky hissed.

"Clever choice." The dragon whispered as all could hear it. "But even they wont be enough." The dragon told.

"Luffy what's going on?" Zoro asked, his eyes firmly on the dragon.

"I chose one thing to support me in willpower." Luffy told his eyes never leaving the dragon. "I picked my friends, but Time-dragon. I don't see how we are nearly done." He stated.

"How?" The dragons asked. "Your friends are all here." He stated.

Then Luffy smirked. "No they are not." He told in a grin. "Not nearly, all you see here, are my _closest _friends, the ones closer to me than even family, they _are_ my family. But there are more.. oh so many more." He told, and even as he spoke, more and more shadows appeared behind Luffy, dusins and dusins of them.

"Lu..Luffy?" A man with light purple hair spoke up as he stepped forward, rubbing his eyes, even putting down his glasses, that otherwise were permanently on his forehead, to have a clearer look, and even though he had been fighting Luffy not so long ago, he seemed beyond relieved to see the young pirate captain there.

"Ah, Coby." Luffy grinned. "Glad you would join us." He stated.

"Well.. pleasure as always." Coby told in a wide-eyed blink.

"OH MY GOD!" A woman with long blue hair yelled as she camr running towards. "LUFFY! ZORO! SANJI!" she looked at all of them. "Usopp, Chopper! Is that you!?" Vivi asked.

"Sure is." Luffy grinned. "Come join us!" he asked. "Coby you to!" he laughed.

And the two looked at each other, then smiled, as they walked up and stood on each their side of the Straw-hat line-up with Luffy in the middle, holding hands in a long line.

The Dragon how-ever, looked absolutely perplexed. "Ho-how?" he asked. "How can there be this many?" he asked.

Many people started to confused look around. "WHAT THE HELL?" A man with a red clown nose and blue hair spoke. "What happened!?" Buggy exclaimed ."WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE!?"

"LUFFY! My Okama heart could just burst I am so happy!" Bon-clay was about to cry as he whipped his eyes free of tears. "I knew he wasn't really gone, I knew it!"

"Well what do you know." Helmopo smirked as he crossed his arms. "So he's alive after-all." And under his breath there was a distinct _"yes." _To be heard.

"LUFFY!" Both Caimi and Hachi waved gladly as they jumped up and down.

"Oh, Luffy." Law barely noted as if he didn't even bother to look up.

And more and more came into sight, pirates, marines, ordinary citizen, fishermen, giants, small people large people, men, women. All whom Luffy considered to be a friend.

"How!?" The time-dragon asked.

Robin smiled lightly. "Luffy always had a strange ability, to turn enemies into friends." She told.

"It's very impressive how strong Luffy is in combat." Zoro commented. "But that is nothing, nothing in compared to what he can do to people."

"How he can draw people together." Chopper stated. "Give you the courage to do what you never thought you would."

Usopp smirked. "It's because he believes." He stated. "Even when you don't even believe in yourself, he'll believe in you! Believe that you can do better, be better. And you end up put having no choice but to try, and try your best, cause he believes you can! Can fulfill your dreams."

"Even if others say the dream is dumb." Sanji smirked. "He thinks it's great. He _will _believe in his friends."

"So we believe in him." Brook told. "To the very last."

Franky nodded. "I know it for a fact, Luffy will see it all through to the end."

"Even on the other side." Nami whispered as she stood in her ghost form. "People still believe.. Ace.. he knows that Luffy will life out both their dreams. So does Sabo Luffy." She told, making a little tear appear in Luffy's eye as he swallowed.

"He believed in me and my dream, even when no one else did, even when I didn't myself, so I will believe in him!" Coby stated surely.

"Me to! I believe in Luffy!" Vivi stated.

"Dammit." Buggy sniffed as he wiped away a tear. "I was always such a crook, planning to deceive him the moment I Could in impel down, but he still believed I could be a good guy. YES! YES I BELIEVE IN YOU LUFFY!" he yelled.

Luffy grinned as he looked challenging at the dragon. "You are ready to take _all _of us down?" he asked.

"Ah, I see." Rayleigh smirked as he crossed his arms. "What a strong power indeed." He shook his head.

"Ah, Rayleigh." A tall man with red hair spoke as he stepped forward. "Long time no see." He commented to.

"Ah, Shanks." Raylight commented in a smile.

"NANIIII!?" Buggy exclaimed. "SHANKS!?"

"Oh, Buggy." Shanks blinked. "So you are a friend of Luffys to?" he asked.

"Against my better judgment." Buggy mumbled as he crossed his arms and looked away.

Crocus in the background how-ever laughed, a long with so many others.

"I knew he was alive." Hancock cried down in her hands. "He would never leave me here, and he considers me a friend!" she smiled happily looking up in the air. "That's half a proposal all-ready!" she exclaimed happily.

"Not really." Jinbei pointed out next to her.

"AH." Luffy exclaimed as he turned around, seeing the man whom looked so much older than last, his red hair was even starting to become more gray than red, but Luffy didn't care. "SHANKS!" he exclaimed. "You came!"

"How long has it been?" Shank asked in a lifted eye-brows. "About… 25 years right?" he asked.

"Heh." Luffy grinned and turned back to the dragon. "So you see, 15, 25. It doesn't matter how long into the future you send me. My friends are still there."

"What if I send you a hundred years into the future?" The time dragon asked. "Because that is my choice, My choice is.. TIME!" the dragon yelled. "Can even this stand the test of time?" he asked.

"His friends would still be there." Nami spoke up, and Brook nodded determinedly.

"WE ALL-READY BEAT YOUR TEST OF TIME!" Luffy yelled. "Look around! Fifteen years and they are still all here for me!"

"Or others will be, if it's going to be that long a time!" Usopp proclaimed as his entire crew also appeared behind him, as well as a girl around eleven with black curly hair and a long nose, looking wide-eyed at the gatherings. "People whom were told the stories, of the great Straw-hat Luffy, people whom will believe in him, even though they just Havn't met yet." He stated as the girl gaped and then pointed at Luffy.

"OHHH!" Yanopp gaped. "STRAW-HAT LUFFY!" she pointed, before she ran to Usopp and started pulling in his coat. "Dad! Dad! IT'S STRAW HAT LUFFY!" and Luffy laughed as Usopp proudly gave his dearest child a loving pad on the head.

"Or it can be people he just met." Donnie whom had appeared spoke very quietly; looking intimidated at all the strong pirates around him. "What am I doing here?" he asked confused.

"You are my friend aren't you?" Luffy asked. "Of cause you belong here!" he laughed.

Makino smiled, then laughed amused. "I guess it doesn't matter to Luffy whether it's a new friend or an old friend he hasn't seen for a very long time." She noted.

Luffy grinned as he noted, then reached to each of his side, and grabbed Zoro's and Usopp's hand, looking challenging at the dragon. "SO what is your verdict you dumb lizard?" he asked. "You are going to fight all of us?" he asked. "Please say you will." He asked as all of the straw-hats held hands standing together, as well as Koby and Vivi standing to the furthest sides of the line, but still a part of their inner circle.

The time dragon looked intensely at Luffy, then bowed its head. "Well played." He whispered. "Now I know why you makes such a change to the universe by just being. No matter where I put you, you'll continue making as big a change. I bow to you Luffy, you are the first one and most probably the last one." He told as he looked up, and then blinked.

"Huh." Luffy blinked, then suddenly felt a whirl in his body as he turned around and saw a black hole before him.. starting to sucking him in. "WHAT! NO!" Luffy exclaimed tightening his grip in Usopp's and Zoro's hands.

Both men tried to pull Usopp back, and all the others started to help.

Then Luffy blinked. "No wait.." he blinked. "You should let me go." He realized.

"What are you talking about!?" Usopp hissed as he pulled. "You can't leave us again!" he stated.

"You'll be all-right you have each other." Luffy pointd out. "Right?" he asked.

The straw-hats looked at each other.

"Yeah." Sanji at last spoke. "We do." He stated. "My food is there to lift their spirit."

"It's going to be very dangerous from now on." Brook pointed out. "With our big break in and all of that, but my music will be sure to lift every-ones spirit."

"Don't worry, I'll show you where you need to be." Nami whispered. "For as long as you need it."

"I'll slash any-one down whom gets in our way." Zoro stated surely.

"I'll find the truth." Robin stated. "Even when people tries desperately to hide it."

"I'll heal any broken bones!" Chopper exclaimed proudly.

"I'll take care of transportation!" Franky stated. "The best in the world!"

"What about you Usopp?" Luffy asked.

Usopp swallowed as he held tight to Luffy's hand, trying to keep back his tears, before he finally spoke. "I'll find a way." He told. "Even when the situation looks ridicules and all odds is against us, I'll find a way. Unique, creative and totally ridicules. No one will see it coming because it'll be so absurd and unique.. creative you know." He bit his lip.

Luffy grinned at all of them. "I KNEW IT!" he laughed. "I KNEW YOU WOULD TAKE CARE OF EACH OTHER! I KNOW YOU'LL BE FINE!" he stated, and then.. he let go. Let go of Zoro's and Usopp's hand.

"NO! LUFFY!" all of the straw-hats yelled as they ran for the whole, so did all of the other people, around a hundred of them at last.


	24. Chapter 24

"Urghh…" Luffy groaned ones again, now feeling twice as sore as before, groggily he managed to open his eyes and saw.. a stone wall, he was laying on stone as well, above him was a hole, leading to blue sky, and right next to him, Luffy turned around, was the time dragon, ones again, sleeping.

Luffy swallowed as he turned to the hole, and started to climb it, then he was out in the free, on the top of the cliff, Luffy looked around, the sky was blue, the ocean was calm. But there didn't seem to be any-one around.

Oh no, had the time dragon tricked him? Luffy sincerely hoped not, but then again, any-thing could happen.

Slowly Luffy started to make his way down the cliff, though that slow crawl soon turned a lot faster, and at last he just jumped the last of the way before he started to running over the beach, then he stopped as he heard voice.

"Calm down wont you?" a voice asked.

"Why won't you listen!?" Another voice whom sounded very panick stricken yelled. "Luffy vanished, VANISHED! Out in the blue air, PUFF!"

"I saw it to!" A little childish voice sounded.

Luffy blinked, could it be? Did he dare to hope, slowly Luffy rounded a corner, and it was like all air was knocked out of him, as right in front of him, stood Usopp and Chopper, trying to explain the situation to the rest of the crew.

"He's probably just playing a prank on you." Sanji pointed out as he rolled his eyes.

"NO LISTEN!" Usopp yelled.

Nami rolled her eyes. "Calm down, I can hardly get any mapping done this way." She muttered.

Nami.. NAMI! NAMI SITTING THERE ALL FLESH AND ALIVE AND STUFF!

And Luffy just couldn't hold it back any-more, as he burst out and yelled. "YAAAAY! NAMI!" he screamed as he launched himself at the girl and gave her a crushing hug. "Nami-Nami-Nami!" he happily yelled.

"Erh.." Nami blinked. "Luffy?"

"LUFFY YOU SHIT HEAD GET YOUR HANDS OFF NAMI SWAN!" Sanji exclaimed just about to kick Luffy, but was taken by surprised as Luffy let go of Nami and started to embrace Sanji instead.

"SANJI!" Luffy yelled happily. "USOPP! CHOPPER!" he yelled as he stretched his arms and drew them all into the crushing hug. "BROOK! ROBIN! ZORO! FRANKY! YOU ARE ALL HERE!" he cried as happy as ever.

"Luffy." Usopp blinked confused as he was pressed up against Chopper and Zoro. "Urh.. yeah.. we're.. we're fine." He told. "What do you-"

"Ah!" Luffy suddenly exclaimed dropping all of them on the beach as he let go. "WHAT TIME IS IT!?" he asked.

"Urh.. Midday." Usopp told.

"NO I MEAN WHEN DID YOU LAST SEE ME!?" Luffy exclaimed shaking in Usopp's braces.

"A FEW MINUTES AGO!" Usopp exclaimed in fright before he halted. "Which does remind me actually.. _where the hell did you go Luffy!?" _he asked as he stood up. "What was that, puff, gone! All about!?" he asked as Chopper nodded.

Luffy pointed at Usopp as he backed away, then looked at the others. "You are never going to believe where I have just been." He told with wide open eyes. "Oh my god Zoro, I didn't know you had it in you to be such a slacker!" he stated.

"Ei?" Zoro asked deeply confused.

"And Sanji, keep the curly brow okay?" Luffy asked.

"Erhm… okay.." Sanji blinked.

"Chopper, you would look ugly as a human, you are much better as you are!" Luffy stated.

"Erh.. sure." Chopper blinked, before he exchanged a worried look with Usopp and they both ended up shrugging.

"AND USOPP!" Luffer laughed. "Ahahaha! Captain Usopp! Or should I say sogeking!?" he asked.

At that Usopp splurted. "Wha-WHAT!?" he asked. "No I'm.. erh, what the hell Luffy!?"

"You're Sogeking!" Luffy laughed. "You were with us the entire time back at Enies lobby!"

"ARGH!" Chopper exclaimed. "Usopp is Sogeking!?" he asked.

Nami rolled her eyes. "That was obvious from the start, and beside it's a long time ago now, it's not like it even matters."

"Oh and Nami." Luffy looked at her. "Thanks so much for be here, stay with us please." He asked.

"Erh.." Nami looked confused at Luffy. "Well of cause Luffy, I don't really plan to go any-where."

"And you to Franky, and you as well Brook!" Luffy pointed at them in turn. "I am so happy you are here."

"Hai." Both of them answered, not really daring to say any-thing against Luffy.. also they seemed a little afraid for his sanity.

Luffy how-ever, laughed at all of them, before he turned around and ran onboard his ship.

In the evening, Luffy was in a very melancholic mood, as he stood hanging up the railing, looking at the dark oceans as the sunny had sat sails again, less than a day before they arrived at Dolphin rock, thus it was all-ready compleately different from that other time-line.

"Luffy san." A soft female voice spoke.

"Ah, Robin." Luffy blinked as Robin joined him.

"Are you all-right?" Robin asked.

"Huh, oh yeah.. yeah I was just, erh.." Luffy blushed.

"Did you time-travel?" Robin asked.

Stunned Luffy looked at Robin.

"I'm sorry, it's just what Usopp described sounded particularly much like this time-dragon I ones read about." Robin told. "And you do seem upset, like a lot of things happened we don't know of."

Luffy exhaled. "No you are actually right." He told. "I erh.. I've been gone for a couple of days, you just don't know it." He muttered hanging on the railing. "Fifteen years into a future where I vanished for good back there. You were all.. so.. so different." He told. "But also the same, you all pulled together when it mattered, it was so great." He grinned. "I just wish I knew.. what happened to them? Are they still out there, do they exist at all any-more? Will you become them any-way even though I am here, or are they just gone?" he asked. "Argh, it's making my head hurt." He complained. "What do you think Robin?" he asked.

"I'm just as clueless as you are." Robin told, as she looked to the waters with Luffy. "Time is a mysterious thing, I am trying to unravel what happened in the past, and even that will for-ever be a mystery, the future though? You can never tell." She stated.

"One day this will all be over." Luffy sighed. "One day we will split up, that's just how it is."

"Every-thing that has a beginning has an end." Robin nodded. "But cheer up Luffy, it's the travel that stands out as exciting, and we have a long way to go yet, I can tell." She smiled at him.

And Luffy returned the smile. "Yeah." He told "I'm anticipating it all-ready." He laughed.

* * *

_AN; And that was the end of my story folks. _

_I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing, this was truly a fin exercise for me, to write characters whom was still the same character but not entirely.. times does change people you know. _

_Well I had fun! Thanks for reading, thanks for commenting, deeply appreciated. _

_Yours truly, Moonbird._


	25. Chapter 25

"And here by, by signing this document, I, Admiral Coby, cancel the sea-pass's, they are no longer required to sail the oceans and be free, all criminals and pirates now have the right to a fair trial after capture. As agreed with this represent of the Pirates." Coby yelled loudly so the entire people in Logue town could hear, his voice rang over the speakers and into the radios, so all the oceans every-where could hear it. "As well, I here-by re-instate the war-lord system for further coorporation between the marines and the free people! And the first one whom agreed to take the title, and work with the government as a communication and a link between us and pirates, for the safety of the people, is this man beside me whom also signed this treaty today. Congratulations, War-lord Usopp."

At that Usopp stepped forward on the tribune, behind him stood both his own crew and the old straw-hat crew cheering him on, as Usopp reached forward a hand and strongly shook Cobys hand, to seal the pagt they had agreed on.

They had done it! They had done what they sat out to do. Justice were brought to all four oceans one more.

The two had worked so hard and long, ever since Luffy had come back and vanished again, Usopp and Coby had kept contact, fortunately for the two of them, Coby had been stuck on the sunny with the straw-hats after their little adventure, which had given him and Usopp the time to talk, and talk probably, all-ready then they had started on a plan to work together. How-ever, things could first start to move probably when Coby became an admiral, but when he did. Things really did start to move, and they could end their war.

Not by more blood-shed, but by coorporation.

A heavy hand landed on Usopp's shoulder, and Usopp looked to his side to catch Zoro's eyes.

"Good job." Zoro, the world strongest swordsman, offered him a smile. "Luffy would never have been able to do this, this would never have been his solution"

"A diplomat he never was." Usopp smiled back, and Coby laughed.

"No, I guess all Luffy wanted to do, was to be free, he was a true pirate, unlike you Usopp." Coby blinked.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?" Usopp asked.

"You are a hero Captain." Robin smiled. "You didn't fight for your own freedom, you fought for justice. A true pirate is not like that."

Brook chuckled softly. "Yohohoho."

Defeated Usopp shook his head. "I guess that is a compliment, but you know what. I'm pretty sure Luffy is still out there making trouble some-where else." He grinned. "With his own crew, it's been six years since he returned to us for a couple of days, he probably made it pirate king by now." He laughed, the memory of his young days pressing against his head, Usopp was reaching his fourties now, but he felt full of life, he knew he had a job to do, and he looked forward to do it now.

Sanji smirked as he shook his head. "I bet he has." He commented as Chopper laughed.

Soon they all left the big tribute, to come down and meet the cheering people, Usopp and his crew were simply walking for their ships. The thousand sunny which Zoro captained and took care of, and the longnose ship that Usopp of cause captained.

That was when they heard a voice yelling, a young female voice.

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN YOU BIG BRUTE! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM!? I AM A GREAT ADVENTURE OF THE SEA! I GOT 60,000 FOLLOWERS READY TO COME AT MY DEMAND!"

Usopp halted, almost making Chopper bump straight into him as his eyes widened.

"Huh." Zoro frowned. "Sounds very familiar." He commented, at ones Usopp ran with the rest of the crew in his heels, and soon they were faced with a young girl, probably around the seventeen, dangling in the hands of a marine whom held her up by her blue braces.

"I'M THE GREATEST SNIPER THIS OCEAN HAVE EVER SEEN I TELL YOU! SO PUT ME DOWN OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!" She yelled. She was a very pretty young girl, though she also looked extremely boyish. Her long black curly hair was falling down her back and shoulders, her skin was dark and tanned, she was wearing a blue pair of baggy pants, and a tight black top, that went to over her navel, her booted feet's were kicking back and ford, as her strangely blue eyes, that were strange since the rest of her were so dark, shot thunder.. on the same time as looking pretty scared, her fingers holding the marines hand weare shaking as her lips were quivering, and her long nose.. her long nose.

Usopp's mouth dropped open.

"Erh.." Sanji hesitated. "You're going to stop that?" he asked. "He is hurting a lady."

At last Usopp shook his head and then yelled. "OI! PUT HER DOWN!" he exclaimed, making Coby look surprised at him.

Surprised both girl and marine looked in their direction, then exclaimed.

"WARLORD USOPP!?"

"DAD!?"

_"HE'S YOUR DAD!?"_ The marine holding the girl asked wide-eyed, it almost looked like his eyes were about to pop out.

"Oh." Coby blinked. "Well now you say it, I do see the resemblance." he admitted as he crossed his arms, looking at the girl in a minor frown.

Quickly the girl was dropped and landed straight on her bum, so she ended up groaning in pain, while rubbing her sore behind.

"Ya-Yanopp?" Usopp asked in a blink. "What on earth are you doing here!?" he asked.

At that Yanopp send him a flashy grin. "I came to see you of cause!" she laughed as she jumped up on her legs, and then brushes her trousers from dirt. "We were headed for the grand-line, and then I realised you were here. The rest of the crew wanted to come and witness the event any-way, so it's all good." she grinned, a big wide smile not holding any-thing back.

"Wait what!?" Usopp asked, then pulled Yanopp up. "The grandline!? Why would you be headed to the grandline!?" he asked.

At that Zoro snorted. "Isn't that kind of obvious?" he asked.

And Yanopp was grinning at Usopp as he held her by the shoulders. "I'm a pirate now!" she laughed.

_"WHAT!?_" Usopp exclaimed as he looked wide-eyed at his daughter.

"Hey don't sound like that." Yanopp muttered, looking just slightly dissapointed. "You left for sea when you were seventeen to, or did you lie to me?" she asked.

"No, I didn't. But, but, but." Usopp stammered, not letting go of Yanopp's shoulders.

Sanji sighed. "Might as well deal with it Usopp, look at her, she's a young woman. She can do what she likes."

At that Usopp swallowed as he looked at Yanopp.

"And if her father is any indication." Zoro shrugged. "He always did what he liked, not letting other people hold him back." he pointed out. "Even when it was all to ridicoulus."

"Dad please." Yanopp asked. "I just.. I just wanted to be a great pirate, a great warrior. Like you dad. I heard you telling all those amazing stories when you came home for short visits, I want to see it all for myself. And some day, I hope I can be just half as brave as you are." she told sending Usopp a look with those big... big, huge.. blue eyes.. why would they have to be blue like Kayas and so huge?

Slowly Usopp's fingers crew limp, then he sighed as he stood up and shook his head. "I'm sorry Yanopp, you really are a young woman now." He smiled lightly. "And I guess, I always knew you would sail away one day to." He told lifting up his daughters chin with his finger. "It just seems so soon. I am very sure though, that you'll do great. And I am very proud of you." He told in a smile. "I know I always said no before, but maybe you want to join my ship now?" he asked. "I was thinking about going to pick both you and your mother up now any-way, I am a free man now after-all, a warlord. How about sailing on a war-lords ship?" he asked.

At that Yanopp shook her head. "Not a chance." She told. "Captain Orion needs me around, he would be totally lost without me. Beside." She grinned. "I am going to be making a name for myself!" she proclaimed, pointing at her own chest with her thumb.

Usopp blinked. "Orion?" he asked. "I think I heard of him, he's a young upstart isn't he?" he asked. "Erhg, what is his crew called?" he asked pressing a hand against his forehead.

"THE STAR PIRATES!" Yanopp grinned. "And you better remember it, we are coming to take you down one day." She grinned holding up a finger.

"OI! YANOPP! OIIIII!" a voice now sounded as a person was pushing himself through the crowds, then at last came the last bit, before he landed flat on his nose, right by Usopp's feets. Then he lifted his head and grinned loudly. The reveal, a big wide smile plastered on a boyish face, he looked young and lanky, wearing just a green t-shirt and a red sash, his silver hair was short and unruly.. but his face.

Wide-eyed the entire straw-hat crew looked at the boy.

Franky blinked. "Oi." He whispered. "Do you see that?" he asked.

Robin nodded. "it's uncanny." She whispered.

"That resemblance." Sanji swallowed.

At ones the boy was on his feet's and then he laughed. "Sorry about that, ah there you are Yanopp!" he grinned at Yanopp. "This is your dad the war lord?" he asked pointing at Usopp, and Usopp nodded.

"Hey! Pleased to meet you!" The young boy grinned reaching a hand towards Usopp as if it was the most casual meeting ever. "I'm Acturus D Orion, and I am going to be the next pirate king!" he proclaimed.

Wide-eyed Usopp looked at the boy, it really was unreal, he both looked, acted and sounded exactly like Luffy! But it wasn't him, his hair was silver coloured not black, he didn't have a scar under his eyes, and his voice was just slightly different. Slowly Usopp reached forward a hand, and then shook Orions hand, making the boy laugh.

"Ohh! You are Roronoa Zoro aren't you?" Orion asked looking at Zoro. "First mate of Monkey D Luffy, oi, aren't you a warlord to now?" he asked.

Zoro shrugged. "I am." He confirmed. "But I don't need fancy publicity."

"Hah! You are just as cool as I thought you would be!" Orion laughed.

"Oh Captain!" a new voice now called, as another young man came running, he also looked barely a kid, with strawberry red hair, tied back in a horsetail. "Don't run off like that you'll get lost!" he hissed hoisting up in Orions t-shirt, then the red-haired young mans eyes widened and he looked at all of the older pirates standing right next to him. "ARGH! YOU ARE!" then he let go of Orion and bowed for Coby and the straw-hat crew. "Sorry for my captains rudeness." he asked, then forced Orions head down with his own hand. "I swear this was all his idea, kill him if you must kill some-one!" he asked looking up at Usopp.

"Oh no, we are in trouble now aren't we?" a young woman, with short blond hair and large almond eyes asked looking frigtfully at the straw-hats as she tried to hide behind Yanopp.

At that Yanopp laughed. "Don't worry, Elly, Adam. This is my dad!" she proclaimed in a wide smile gesturing at Usopp. "Dad, this is Adam our navigator and Elly our Doctor!" she told in a grin. "And riiight over there! Is our first-mate Damon." she told tiptoing as she pointed towards a young man with black hair leaning up against a post, and looked like he was incredible bored at the moment, ust wanting to get out of there and straight black hair falling down in his eyes as he looked straightforward standing in very simple clothes, as his fingers drummed towards his holed trousers.. he looked like the type of person you did not want your only daughter to hang out with, like a punk of a kid, making Usopp's face retrive slightly.

Elly blushed deeply as she looked down, mumbling so Usopp could barely hear her. "ha.. Hallo.." she swallowed, still hiding behind Yanopp, barely daring to look at Usopp.

"WHAAAT!?" Adam exclaimed as he looked wide-eyed at Usopp. "So it wasn't a lie!?"

"OF CAUSE IT WASN'T!" Yanopp exclaimed making Elly jump in shock as Yanopp turned to Adam. "I told you! my dad is the bravest warrior the world has ever known! He is a hero! and I am going to be one to!" she proclaimed pointing right at herself.

"Good luck, miss scarridy cat." Adam muttered.

"HEY YOU WANT TO FIGHT!?" Yanopp hissed angriy tightening her fists in a very boyish way.

"I don't fight women." Adam told in a shrug, turning around and walking away. "They are way to emotional to bother with."

_"Hey come back here and say that to my face!"_ Yanopp yelled jumping up and down. "I can take you down any day I want I... just havn't felt like it yet!"

And Orion laughed. "AHAHAHA!" before he blinked at Usopp and the straw-hats. "Well, it was great to meet you all, I sure loved hearing about the straw-hats as a kid." He stated as he stood up and brushed himself off, again compleately missing he was talking with legends. "But if we don't pull anchor soon, it will be all crowded in the ocean, and it'll take so much longer to reach grand-line! COME ON MEN!" he proclaimed in a hand gesture, obviously intending to take the men with him.

"Hey wait a second!" Usopp hissed as he grabbed Orions wrist and brought him back. "All-right, listen kiddo." He whispered bowing down so only Orion could hear what he said. "I got no reason to dislike you, but you are taking my most precious treasure with you on that ship." He told. "Promise me you'll bring Yanopp back safely." He asked.

At that Orion looked at Usopp, then he grinned. "Of cause!" he laughed. "I need her with me, she's amazing, and so much fun!" he told. "I'll bring her back safely, don't you worry!" he laughed and turned around to walk away, with his tiny crew of kids right behind him.. none of them could be over the age of twenty.

Yanopp's eyes turned from Orion and the four crew-members to Usopp, then she took a step towards Orion, before she twirled around and ran to Usopp, jumping up giving him a crushing hug around the neck. "I'll make you so proud of me!" she told as a tear escaped her eye. "Just wait and see, I'll get some amazing stories I can tell you for a change!" she told.

Usopp returned the embraced, as he tried to hold back his tears. "I'll be looking forward to it." He spoke before he let go, putting Yanopp down, then smiling ruffled up her. "Now go and have fun!" he asked.

And Yanopp smiled as she nodded, turned around and ran after Orion.

Sighing Usopp stood back with crossed arms.

Robin smiled lightly. "What a lovely child, she really looks up to you Captain."

Sanji laughed. "Well, some-one has to." He commented.

"What are you talking about!?" Chopper asked. "Usopp is a hero to a lot of people, is it so odd that he is Yanopp's hero to?" he asked.

At that Usopp blushed as he looked down on the ground. "Oh boy." He sighed. "Looks like we found a crew of upstarts whom could become some real trouble in the future." He commented. "Is it just me, or did they look like trouble makers?" he asked the others.

Amused Coby shook his head. "Sounds familiar, doesn't it?" he asked.

Usopp smirked as he put on his Captains hat. "Well." He smiled. "Here we go again."

* * *

_Couldn't help myself but writing just this little epiolouge for our alternative straw-hats. _

_And well.. hah, I really like Yanopp. I think's she's cool X) _

_Hope you all enjoyed __:)_


	26. Chapter 26

**_Bonus Story; Yanopp's first adventure._**

_AN; well... I just really ended up liking Yanopp and couldn't help thinking about what sort of person she would be and how she would grow up and become a pirate.. so well.. I kind of just felt like writing this story. _

_As this story only works in context of "How long is for-ever." I thought I might as well post it as a prolonging of this story instead of making it an individual story. _

_This is only for own entertainment, so if you don't like tons of OC's.. then this is not for you.. this is almost only OC's, so yeah. But I am sure having fun :)_

* * *

Syrup Island, was one of the most peaceful islands in the most peaceful ocean there were.

It was small, remote.. nothing ever happened at Syrup.

It was boring!

Or that was how Yanopp put it, surely she was to big and magnificent warrior of the sea, her dad was a pirate, a part of the strongest freest people, he was out there. And some day, Yanopp would be to, that was her dream.

How she ended up actually doing it, was its own story, and it started a couple of years before Yanopp managed to go.

The day when her mother, Kaya, brought home a girl Yanopp's age to the mansion.

"Welcome to your new home Elly." Kaya smiled at the girl.

The girl wide-eyed looked around as she swallowed, shaking lightly. It was obvious that she was very timid as she looked incredible small in the big mansion.

Her hair was platin blond and straight, and her bangs were so long that they constantly fell into her eyes, her frame was small so she looked even younger than her actual fourteen years. Her eyes were huge and almond coloured as she looked from side to side. "Thank you miss Kaya." She barely whispered in a small voice.

Next moment a huge crash sounded from the front door and a girls voice screamed. "LET ME GO MERRY! I DIDN'T DO ANY-THING WRONG!"

Frightfully Elly let out a little squick as she jumped.

"Oh you know what you did, Miss Yanopp." A mans voice hissed. "Just wait till your mother hears of this."

"Oh dear." Kaya sighed rubbing her forehead.

Wide-eyed Elly looked towards the entrance, where a man with lamb features came, dragging a girl with him, whom fought against him with all of her might. "What else would you have me do!?" the girl asked in a hiss. "I couldn't just stand back."

The girl looked.. rather wild, she had dark tanned skin, long black curly hair, she was wearing practical clothes in form of holed trousers and a t-shirt, a pair of heavy boots, and she was covered in dirt and scrapes as he fingers fought against the lamb mans grip.

"Hm hm." Kaya then interrupted with a hand on each hip.

Slowly the girls head turned towards Kaya and her eyes widened. "Mom." She swallowed.

Elly blinked then looked from the girl to Kaya.. they didn't look any-thing alike.

"Yanopp." Kaya spoke in a warning voice. "What did you do?" she asked.

Yanopp quieted as she looked down and blushed. "Erh.."

Merry sighed as he let go of Yanopp so she dropped down and stood on the floor. "She got into a fight with some boys in town." He explained.

Kaya sighed deeply, then bowed down to grab Yanopp's chin and turn the girls head around making the girl hiss in pain. "And a real fist fight to it seems." Kaya frowned. "We better cleanse those wounds young lady, or they might get an infection." before she stood up and exhaled. "Some-times it seems like I was supposed to become a doctor all along, just so I could take care of you."

"I'll be fine!" Yanopp stated surely.

Kaya sighed. "What happened this time, why did you get into a fight?" she asked.

Yanopp sourly crossed her arms.

"Yanopp answer me." Kaya demanded.

"They called dad stupid." Yanopp finally stated as she closed her eyes. "Called him a filthy pirate, But I know he's not!" she exclaimed turning to Kaya. "How dare they!?" she asked.

"Yanopp that's enough." Kaya stated. "What am I to do with you some-time?" she asked in a sigh. "When some-body say some-thing you don't like, you don't have to shout at them or hit them, you can just walk away. And that is what you should do."

"But." Yanopp tried.

"No buts." Kaya lectured. "Now go wash up."

Yanopp hissed as she stuffed her hands in her pocket, then looked up, and saw Elly whom had backed all the way over to the wall doing the argument. "Hey." She blinked. "Who's she?" she asked pointing at Elly.

Elly blinked, and Kaya smiled lightly as she gently lead Elly up in front of her. "Yanopp this is Elly." She told. "Elly is an orphan, and she wishes to become a doctor, so I decided to hire her as my doctors assistant and apprentice." She told. "She's going to life with us. Elly this is my daughter Yanopp, she's just one year older than you, I hope you'll treat each other well." She asked.

"Ha… Hallo." Elly swallowed nervously. "Pleased to meet you." She tried, then averted her eyes.

"All-right listen." Yanopp stated as she stood right in front of Elly. "My dad, is the great captain of the long nose pirates, Captain Usopp, he is a brave warrior and pirate, a proud pirate following his dreams, and goes on great adventures, and one day, I am going to be just like him, you got any problem with that?" she asked.

"Erh.." Elly swallowed. "No.. that.. that sounds like a lot of fun." She whispered. "And he sounds amazing, I sure hope I can meet him one day."

Then Yanopps mouth cracked open in a great wide smile and laughed. "I like you!" she stated in a laugh. "Be my Nakama, then we can go on great adventures together!"

Elly blinked, then looked wide-eyed at Yanopp. "Na-Nakama?" she asked.

"Sure, you know what that is right?" Yanopp asked. "It'll mean I'll look after you and you'll look after me, be my nakama, and I promise always to look out for you." She stated and reached a hand towards Elly.

"Erh.. Hai." Elly swallowed then reached forward a hand to Yanopp, and shook Yanopp's hand, making Yanopp smile and also Kaya, whom looked very pleased about this development.

* * *

Yanopp sure was a weird one, she wasn't a thing like her mother, while Kaya was quiet, kind and plain.

Yanopp was loud, laughing and colourful.

The only thing Yanopp would ever talk about was adventures and pirates, she knew every-thing there was to know about ships, how to sail them, how to maintain them, what you needed at sea. She knew how to build things, how to make the best knots and she was really good with a slingshot. If you didn't know it, you wouldn't guess that Yanopp was rich and lifed in a big mansion, she just wasn't the type.. at all.

As Elly would begin on her studies and work as an assistant in the morning, Yanopp would always mysteriously vanish, right after breakfast, to return again for lunch, and then she would always be doing stuff.. all kinds of stuff. Never did it seem this girl had just a lazy day.

One day Elly walked through town with a book in her arms, it was one of her days off, and she looked forward to some quiet.. that was when she heard a very familiar voice shouting in the streets. "Hey! Come back here and say that to my face!"

Elly blinked, and then turned around to run around a corner.. and there she saw her, Yanopp, yelling at a boy whom had his back to her.

"So you did hear me." The boy smirked, then turned around. "You filthy pirate."

And then Yanopp jumped forward and hit the boy up the chin, then dragged him up by the collar. "I'm proud of my pirate blood! My dad is a hero!" she proclaimed shaking the boy. "and some day, I'll go to sea and go on big adventures just like him!"

"You talk big, but can you back it up?" the boy asked. "Face it, pirates are lazy leaches on others, just like you, living in your big rich house without having to worry about a thing, you are not even a pirate, you are even lower."

"Why you." Yanopp hissed raising the boy even higher.

"I can't believe your mother is still allowed to be a doctor, after she touched such a filthy creature as a pirate, even married him, yuck." The boy spat out in a disgusted wrench.

And Yanopp hissed as she threw away the boy on the ground, and was just about to jump him, if it wasn't for Elly whom jumped in and grabbed Yanopp's arm. "STOP!" she asked as tears ran down her eyes.

"E.. Elly." Yanopp blinked as she looked at her arm where Elly now hang.

"Don't do it, you'll just get into trouble." Elly begged.

"A true brave warrior never steps down from what she believes in." Yanopp hissed. "Let go of me."

"No." Elly cried holding to Yanopp's arm. "It's not worth it, look at him, he is always running away." She pointed out.

And true enough, the boy was all-ready on his legs and running as he yelled over his shoulder. "EW THE FIFLTHY PIRATE OFF-SPRING TOUCHED ME!"

Yanopp sighed deeply as she lowered her arm and Elly swallowed. "Are you okay?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, this is hardly any-thing new you know." Yanopp pointed out in a tired sigh. "My dad is a pirate, and people around here don't really like that."

"Oh." Elly swallowed. "I'm sorry I."

"oh I don't mind he is a pirate." Yanopp told in a smile. "I'm proud of him, he is out there being free and seeking adventures, daring to go and do things only few dares to do. Hey Elly come with me! I gotta show you some-thing!" she smiled as she grabbed Ellys arm, and then dragged Elly along.

"Where are we going?" Elly blinked as she had been dragged through the forest and upwards for a good while, up a hill.

"You'll see in a moment." Yanopp smiled. "It's my secret place! So don't tell any-one all-right?" she asked.

Elly blinked, then nodded. "Hai.." before she they both reached the top of the hill, which proved itself to be a clearing in the forest.

Then Yanopp grinned as she let go of Elly and jumped up on a branch, then pulled herself up on a platform some-one had build, to throw down a rope ladder. "Come on up." She invited.

Elly blinked, and climbed up to stand beside Yanopp, then Elly blinked as she saw. "Wow." She swallowed. "You can see the ocean from here." She noted, and that was right, they were so high up there, that in all directions, you could see the ocean.

"Preciesly." Yanopp grinned as she pulled up a pair of binoculars from her bag, and then started to scout. "You can see any ship or boat nearing from the ocean, hours before it will actually arrive." She told looking around. "Five hours to be precise, if it's a ship of average seize and speed."

"That's what you are doing after breakfast and dinner every-day?" Elly asked. "You are up here scouting?" she asked.

"Well, scouting only take five minutes." Yanopp grinned. "here, check this out." She asked as she pulled out her green slingshot, then a pulled, and then she shot, to hid a board in front of her, that board released a little log in a rope that came swinging down, which Yanopp also hit with her slingshot, then she jumped down from the plat form, to hit a bottle before it hit the ground, then she turned around and hit another board, that send a bottle flying up in the air as it was hit, and Yanopp aimed upwards, to hit the flying bottle, and then destroy it.

All of them, were perfect shots.

Elly looked wide-eyed at it all, and then she clapped her hands as she grinned. "wow!" she exclaimed. "You hit all of them! Are you doing this every-day?" she asked.

"Sure do!" Yanopp grinned. "If I am going to be the best sniper in the world, I better practise every-day." She laughed as she grabbed the log still swinging in the rope and then put it back in place.

"And you build all these things by yourself?" Elly asked.

"Absolutely." Yanopp smirked. "I do every-thing that I can, to become ready for when dad takes me. I must train and learn, every-day!"

"Wauw." Elly blinked, then sighed as she sat down in the platform, resting her head in her hands. "I sure I could be as cool as you."

"Huh?" Surprised Yanopp turned around and looked at Elly.

Elly though was looking out in the air, with very distant eyes. "People keep calling you and your family… awful things, but you don't run away from it, you are so true to yourself." She sighed. "How do you do it?"

Yanopp blinked, then blushed slightly as she scratched her neck. "Erh.. no it's not." She blushed. "I mean, it's not bad being you either is it?" she asked. "You at least know how to stay out of trouble, in fact I am sure the village would prefer it if you were mothers real daughter and I was the orphan.. you are every-thing a person living in a mansion should be. Not me, I.." she looked down. "I don't really belong here." She whispered holding her slingshot tight.

Elly blinked. "But." She hesitated.

"I did hear them in the village you know." Yanopp muttered. "People have started questioning if you aren't moms real daughter, you are polite, intelligent, quiet and pretty.. every-thing that." She squinted her eyes together.

Elly swallowed, then reached down to give Yanopp a hand, and Yanopp accepted as she climbed up on the platform.

"Well, even if I am all of those things" Elly swallowed. "I'm not brave, and I don't know how to stand up for myself." She whispered. "I.." she pulled her legs into her arms. "I may not be all that you people think I am." She whispered.

Yanopp smiled lightly, the whisked away a year from her cheek with her finger. "I don't care." She finally told. "You are my nakama, so you are like family to me." She told laying an arm around Ellys shoulder. "And if you need a brave warrior of the sea to stand up for you, you know who to call." Yanopp smiled.

Elly looked up, and then she smiled. "Hai." She told, then she looked to the ocean and squinted her eyes. "Huh.."

"what?" Yanopp asked.

"It looks like there's a ship out there." Elly commented.

Yanopp blinked and at ones stood up to put her binoculars towards her eyes, then she looked in the direction of the black dot and she stiffened. "Oh my god." She whispered.

"What, what is it!?" Elly asked.

"IT'S DAD!" Yanopp yelled happily as she jumped up and down. "DAD IS COMING FOR A VISIT!" she exclaimed.

Ellys eyes widened. "He's really coming?" she asked.

"I'm really surprised to, it's only been nearly a year since he was here last." Yanopp told in a grin. "I guess he has business in the eastern blue at the moment, he is usually some-where in the grand-line." She told.

Ellys eyes widened. "The grand-line?" she asked. "He is a sailor of the grand-line!?"

And in response Yanopp grinned.

* * *

First after the sun had set and it had become dark, did the mansion get a visitor, just as Yanopp had anticipated.

Elly kept herself out of sight, merely observing through a slightly opened door, as a man came into the house.

And suddenly it was obvious where Yanopp got her looks from, the man looked so much like her. From the skin colour, to the hair, to the nose.

"DAD!" Yanopp laughed as she tackled the man and send both down on the floor.

"Wow Yanopp." The man laughed as he laid on the floor. "You're so big! You are almost a young woman, don't grow so fast." He asked, making Yanopp chuckle.

The man didn't particularly look like a pirate, he was wearing very plain clothes, but then again, that was maybe due to the same reason as why he first came after dark. He didn't want to draw any suspeciouns.

Kaya as well smiled lightly. "Hallo Usopp." She greeted to the man. "It's nice to see you."

Usopp smiled as she stood up. "It's great to be here." He told. "So what have you been up to?" he asked.

"I've read all the books you gave me!" Yanopp stated. "Have them memorized to."

"What all of them?" Usopp asked in a blink. "Let that be a test, what's a keel young lady?" he asked.

"The most important part of the ship!" Yanopp stated. "It's almost like the spine of a ship, going through it, if that breaks, it's over for the ship, it's the most vital part to keep it together."

"How do you navigate on the grandline?" Usopp then asked.

"Are we talking regular grandline or the new world?" Yanopp asked. "That takes two different kind of log poses, because basically."

"Hold it." Usopp smiled as he pressed a hand towards Yanopps mouth. "I believe you." He stated in a grin then ruffled up her hair. "You sure been busy." He smiled.

"That's not the only thing she's been busy with." Kaya sighed.

"What?" Usopp turned to Kaya.

"Erh.." Yanopp blushed.

"Yanopp, have you been in a lot of fights again?" Usopp asked, and Yanopp blushed deeply.

"She has." Kaya then told. "Can't you speak to her."

Usopp sighed. "Yanopp, I all-ready said this."

"You always said that you should stand up for what you believe in!" Yanopp stated as she stood up. "I couldn't just let them get away with calling us those awfull things."

Defeated Usopp looked at her. "Yes you are quite right, you should stand up for yourself." He told. "But, you need to elect your fights wisely." He told. "To waste your resources on a pointless fight is plain stupidity." He told. "You need to savour your resources for when it matters, and then fight with your smarts. Fighting is more than brute strength, it's intelligence." He told, then took of his hat and placed it on Yanopp's head. "In short, pick your fights."

Yanopp swallowed as she nodded. "Hai." She whispered, then she looked up. "What did you get for me this time!?" she asked excisted.

"Huh?" Usopp lifted an eye-brow. "What makes you think I got you any-thing, I'm just on a short visit since I was in the area any-way."

Clearly Yanopp looked disappointed as she looked up at her dad with a pouting lip.

Kaya gave Usopp a look, and then Usopp laughed. "Don't be fooled so easily." He laughed taking Yanopp by the nose, then pulled some-thing out of his pocket, to hand it to Yanopp. "Here, take good care of it. And remember, with this instrument in particular, you have to fight with smarts not force."

Yanopps eyes widened as she looked at the item in her hand, and then she yelled. "AN IMPACT DIAL!" and then she embraced Usopp. "Thanks dad!" she exclaimed, as she let go. "Were you on a trip to sky island to get these?" she asked wide-eyed.

"Kind of." Usopp smiled. "Lets get out of this entrance hall, I'll tell you all about it in the living room." He told.

* * *

All-ready the next day, Usopp was gone again, and up on the platform on Yanopp's secret place, she was looking at the disappearing boat through her binoculars.

"That sure was a short visit." Elly pointed out. "Is it always like that?" she asked.

Yanopp sighed. "Usually." She admitted. "It's just a check up he makes, to make sure me and mom are all-right, there has only been a few times he stayed for longer, but he always tells every-thing he has done, or stories about the straw-hat crew he was a part of." She grinned. "And he always brings me some-thing from his adventures." She laughed. "Ever since I was really small, he would come and do this from time to time. I always loved it cause it was the only time I was allowed to stay up all night! Right up till dawn!"

Elly sighed. "You are so lucky, you both have a mom and dad that loves you so much."

"Yeah." Yanopp grinned. "I am." She fully admitted.

* * *

That was merely the beginning, the real story started later, as Yanopp had turned seventeen and Elly sixteen.

A little boat sailed to the shores of Syrup island, there was only two passengers, two young men, one with messy silverhair and a pretty innocent boyish face, and one with straight black hair that went directly into his eyes, his face looked pall, his eyes baggy and he wasn't to appealing.

Yanopp how-ever, whom always had a sight upon when a boat neared the island stood ready by the shore up on the hill, where she stood proudly with a hand on each hip. "Ohoi Strangers!" she proclaimed. "Are you friends or enemies of this island?"

The silver haired boy laughed loudly. "What a welcome."

"What kind of question is that?" The black haired one rolled her eyes.

"It's just a warning." Yanopp proclaimed. "Because if you are enemies, then know now that this island is protected."

"Yeah, by who?" The black haired asked, not looking the least bit impressed.

"BY ME!" Yanopp yelled pointing directly at herself. "For I am Yanopp, a brave warrior of the sea and no one has bested me in combat thus far! If you are bad guys you have been warned, turn around now, and I'll might grant you mercy!"

The silver haired boy laughed loudly. "What if we are pirates just passing through?" he asked.

"Ohh Pirates!?" Yanopp asked, then jumped down on the beach to look at them. "Well, as long as you are not here to plunder the village I am okay with that." She grinned. "You see, I'm a pirate to!" she told proudly.

"That's so great!" The silver haired boy grinned. "My name is Acturus D Orion and I am going to be the next pirate king! This here is my first mate Damon." He told pointing over his shoulder.. Damon merely shrugged.

Yanopp's eyes widened. "Don't tell me, you are headed for the grandline to searh for One Piece?" she asked.

"YEP!" Orion laughed. "That's exactly it!"

"WOOOAAAHHHHH!" Yanopp exclaimed. "That's so cool!"

"So what pirate crew are you part of?" Orion asked excited.

"Erhm.." Yanopp swallowed. "Well I.. I'm not.. you know.. I don't have a ship or any-thing yet." She hesitated. "BUT I HAVE A LOT OF FOLLOWERS! I'm the captain you see!" she stated.

"Liar." Damon merely stated. "All of it from the beginning."

And Yanopp fell to the ground, as if Damons words had actually been a ten ton brick hitting her in the head, making Orion laugh loudly.


	27. Chapter 27

"Real pirates shows no fear!" Yanopp stated.

"Real pirates sing the night away!" Orion replied, looking yanopp directly into the eyes.

"Real pirates go on Adventure!"

"Real pirates are free!"

"And Real pirates." Yanopp smirked, before both of them yelled simultaneously.

"Don't let any-one tell them what to do!"

"Hahaha!" Orion laughed as he raised his glass of Sake. "KENPAI!"

And Yanopp clashed her glass with his, she couldn't remember the last time she had had this much fun!

Now this was a guy, who really got what being a pirate was all about, this Orion sitting in front of her with a large grin on his face, as they sat in the inn drinking sake.

"Real pirates also have great ships." Yanopp pointed out in a deep sigh. "Where's yours? Is it on a nearby island?" she asked.

At that Orion halted. "Erh.. well. We don't exactly got one yet." He finally admitted.

"Then what the hell is the deal about pointing out to me I don't have one!?" Yanopp asked as she pointed at the two.

Damon really shrugged… that seemed to be all he was capable off.. Yanopp really got to wonder if he could even see with his hair down in his face like that.

"I am just as good as you two are!" Yanopp hissed as she sat back with crossed arms and a pout. "Here you are, claiming to be a pirate Captain and a first mate, and all you got is each other." She stated as she rolled her eyes. "Do you even know how to maintain a real ship?" she asked. "How to set sails? How to navigate?"

"I thought we could figure that out as we go along." Orion merely shrugged. "How hard can it be to set sails, navigate and maintain a ship?" he asked.

And Yanopp was left to face-palm herself. "Are you for real?" she asked.

"So you know how to do those things?" Damon asked in a lifted eye-brow, so he just looked slightly less bored than before.

"As a matter of fact I do." Yanopp stated as she proudly pointed a finger at herself. "I can do any-thing!" she stated. "I could even get a ship if I wanted."

"Oh really?" Damon asked, sounded.. not at all impressed.

"Yeah.. probably.." Yanopp muttered. "Would just have to.. you know.. Negotiate here and there."

"Aha." Damon noted, still as unimpressed as ever, then yawned deeply. "Call me up the day you become rich so you can buy your little ship." He muttered as he rolled his eyes.

At that.. Yanopp scrambled together.. what would these to think if.. if they found that she was living in a huge mansion.

With people cooking her food for her, cleaning her room, and that she was the single heir to a to say it mildly, huge fortune.

They would think she was a pampered little know it all. Yanopp swallowed as she sank under the table, and then of cause.. his timing couldn't be worse. As the door slammed open and Merry stood in there.

Bored the bartender looked up at Merry, then shrugged. "She's right over there with some other kids." He told pointing in the direction of Yanopp, clearly indicating this was some-thing that happened pretty often.

"Shit." Yanopp swallowed as she sank under the table.

"I heard that." Merry stated as he walked right over to Merry and the two others. "That is not fitting languet for a young lady of your stature." He stated.

At ones both Orions and Damons eyes turned to Yanopp, and she blushed deeply, suddenly her hands were very very interesting.

"And what's this?" Merry asked, taking a glass from the table. "Sake? It's barely afternoon!"

At that Yanopp hissed as she crossed her arms and looked to the side, away from Merry.

"Look at me young lady!" Merry demanded.

And slowly, slowly Yanopp turned her head, but looked down, blushing deeply.

"What am I to do with you?" Merry asked. "We were supposed to have a class right now, you need to find at least some kind of a carrier path now, some-thing to do."

"I all-ready got a profession." Yanopp hissed looking up, finally meeting Merrys eyes. "I am a sniper and a sailor! I've studied to be exactly that since I could barely walk!"

"That's not fitting for a person of your stature!" Merry exclaimed.

"Isn't that for me to decide, what I want with my life?" Yanopp asked as she stood up. "I'm seventeen now! Why do you keep acting like a god damn nanny?"

"Language young lady." Merry pointed out holding up a finger.

"It's sailors language!" Yanopp proclaimed. "Merry, you are embarrassing me right now! How could you?" she asked.

Slowly, Merry's eyes turned to the two young boys, whom both looked surprised and wide-eyed at him, instantly Merry's cheeks grew red as he stumbled backwards. "Ah Sorry, I got carried away, please forgive me, you two have nothing to do with this." He swallowed, lightly bowing his head for the two.

Orion blinked. "That's okay." He told.

"So you are Yanopp's nanny?" Damon asked in a slightly lifted eye-brow, making Yanopp blush deeply as she secretly wished the ground would just go ahead and swallow her… right now would be good.

"What, no." Merry told as he straightened up. "I am the head manager of the Syrup Mansion household."

"Mansion?" Orion asked in a blink.

"Why yes, it's right, hmpf!" Merry didn't get to say more, because at that point Yanopp had stood up, and covered Merry's mouth with her hand.

"Okay, I'll go with you, if you just promise not to say another word." Yanopp mumbled, her face burning red.

Merrys eyes widened, and then he nodded, so Yanopp could remove her hand.

And Yanopp sighed as she turned to the two young pirates. "Sorry." She mumbled. "I got.. Duties to attend to." Then she lightened up as an idea stroke up in her head. "I am not really supposed to tell it's a secret." She whispered as she bowed over the table. "But I am the person they call when some-one suspicious arrive, their protective warrior and secret weapon, apparently some shady figure is at the mansion, so Merry here is just making it look like he needs me for studies."

"Ohhh." Orion exclaimed with wide open eyes. "why didn't you just say so, that's awesome! You want to hang out later?" he asked. "Maybe you can help us with that ship to."

"Maybe." Yanopp shrugged. "I don't know, I am a very busy woman you know." She sighed. "Sole protector of the island, secret weapon, brave warrior and all of that." She stated in a shrug as she went with Merry out-side.

First as they were out-side, did Yanopp shoot Merry a rather annoyed look.

"Erh.." Merry swallowed. "I'm sorry miss Yanopp." He finally told. "I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of your friends."

And Yanopp sighed. "It's okay Merry, I didn't mean to shout at you, I'm sorry to." She told in a deep sigh.

Merry hesitated, and then he spoke quietly. "You really mean it, don't you miss Yanopp?" he asked. "About going to sea."

Yanopp shrugged then sighed. "I want to go Merry." She told as she looked up at him. "Why is that so bad?"

"But why then be a pirate?" Merry asked. "Why not join the marines for a few years?" he asked.

"Absolutely not!" Yanopp stated. "I want to be free and go on adventure! Not be in the military. Why is that such a big deal?" she asked.

"Because ones you become a real pirate, got a bounty, there is no turning back, do you realise that Miss Yanopp?" Merry asked looking at Yanopp. "Your father was forced to leave, because he was a wanted man. A good man, but a criminal, that's what pirates are." He pointed out. "When he left the first time around, as a kid, it made sense for him, even for me. He was poor, he lived alone, he had no one and no-where else to go, to become a pirate made sense, but you Yanopp." He looked at the girl. "You got a good home, a mother who loves you, you can have any future you want!" he stated. "So why pick the future of a lawless?" he asked. "There are other ways to go on adventure, you could be just a regular explore? A scientist, you got a good head on your shoulders."

Wide-eyed Yanopp looked at Merry, then she looked down. "Yeah but.. that's not what I want." She muttered.

"Wont you at least think about it?" Merry asked. "Your mother worries for you, all she wants, is to see you being safe and happy."

At that Yanopp swallowed, and then.. they had all-ready reached the mansion gates.

"Why don't you go some-where quiet to rest and.. think a little?" Merry asked. "Clean yourself up and dress nicely, we have guests this evening."

Yanopp grimaced.. dress nicely, that meant she had to be all femine, then, she looked at the lamb man in front of her.

Merry had always been there, he had practically raised Yanopp, which wasn't an easy feet since Yanopp was quite a handful and her mother was the islands only doctor, so she couldn't be disturbed when she treated very sick patients. He was probably one of the gentles people that Yanopp knew, next to her own mother.. how come every-body in the house-hold were so quiet and gently, except for Yanopp, and then she made them loose their temper because she did some-thing, some-one like her shouldn't do. It was unfair of her really, to treat all these people that cared so much for her like that.

Then Yanopp exhaled. "Thanks Merry." She nodded. "Give me half an hour to wash up and dress, then I'm sure we can manage for what-ever you planned for today." She told in a slight smile.

"I think you'll like this one." Merry told. "I found a book about the different types of islands, what makes a winther island into a winter island, and a spring island into a spring island."

"That sounds awesome!" Yanopp smiled, and then ran into the gate, waving over her shoulder. "See you in the study room in half an hour!"

* * *

In the evening, before the bell for dinner would ring, Yanopp had gone to Ellys room, to talk a little with her best friend, and tell about the cool people she had met that day.

"Elly, you should come meet them! That Orion guy sure is fun!" Yanopp laughed as she sat in Ellys room with crossed legs on Ellys bed. "But that dumbass, he really thought he knew more about pirates and ships than me, sure taught him a lesson." She sighed falling back in the bed. "Can you believe it, just because I happen to be a girl."

"that's.. that's great Yanopp." Elly told quietly as she sat in her chair, blushing as she pulled some hair behind her ear. "It's good you can make other friends than just me, you erh.."

Yanopp blinked as she sat up and looked at Elly. "Hey where does that kind of talk come from?" she asked. "They are just passing through, it's not any-thing serious." She told.

"oh." Elly blinked. "I thought that.. that maybe.. urhm."

"Man." Yanopp sighed. "You are acting so weird today."

"Hai." Elly nodded. "Sorry."

Yanopp blinkly.. some-thing was wrong, she and Elly had been living under the same roof for over two years now. "Elly?" she asked in a blink. "Are you all-right?"

"Yeah I'm.. fine." Elly told in a blush.

Yanopp chuckled lightly. "Some day, we need to teach you how to stand firm, like a real sailor." She stated. "You are so timid some-times, it's just me you know." She pointed out.

And Elly chuckled very lightly. "Hai."


	28. Chapter 28

Marine officers… they had Marine officers for dinner. Suddenly Yanopp regretted not even having asked why she had to dress nicely or who was coming over.

No, it was not that Yanopp had any-thing against marine officers in general, yes they were chasing pirates which included her father, yes they had been responsible for keeping the five oceans free people hostage since before Yanopp was even born.

But her father had always reminded her, they were just people, doing what they thought was their duty, all individuals, and there was no reason why pirates and marines couldn't work together when the situation demanded it, even if they were natural enemies.

Yanopp had heard the stories about Coby, Garp Iron-fist, Vice-admiral Smoker, Tashigi and the G-five, and the strange sort of relationship the straw-hat pirates had had with those marines, as well as many others.

No, it wasn't the fact that they were marine officers that Kaya had invited in, to show the good will of the island, that they were indeed peaceful and had no trouble working with the marines. That happened some-times.

No, it was the fact that these men gave Yanopp the creeps! Right down her spine.

Looking down, Yanopp bit her lip as she flattened her red dress over her lap. And lightly touched the rose in her hair-braid, that matched the dress so nicely. She was dressed up as a little doll as far as she knew, and she didn't like being that way when there were sitting men so close to her, giving her so many creeps, they just.. send out the wrong vibes.

"Are you okay?" Elly whispered as she sat beside Yanopp. Elly of cause looked extraordinary pretty in her simple light-blue dress, and her blond hair sat up in a little bundle. It didn't take any-more for her to look like a little princess, it was almost unfair.

"I'm fine." Yanopp sighed as she waved Elly away, then glanced at the marine Captain.

He was a tall broad-shouldered man, with dark skin and a bald head, they were all wearing uniforms, with their jackets over their shoulder and that justice symbol on the back, this tall Captain Lui-tang.. Yanopp knew nothing about him, she only knew that she didn't like him!

"Thank you for inviting us, it has been such a pleasure to finally meet the lady of the Gecko islands." Lui-tang smiled at Kaya.

Kaya as well smiled. "Well, you are out there doing a hard duty, I'm just doing what I can, to give back to the people that protects us." She told in a very kind voice.

"Your daughter as well, seems very lovely." Lui-tang stated, looking straightly at Elly.

And Yanopp squinted her eyes. "You got your eyes a bit to far to the left." She mumbled with crossed arms.

Lui-tang blinked, then turned to Yanopp, who sourly looked straight back at him. "Excuse me?" he asked.

Kaya sighed. "That's my daughter Yanopp." She told. "The girl to Yanopp's left is my apprentice Elly."

Lui-tang looked at them. "Oh, please forgive me." He asked. "Your daughter looks very little like you." He commented as he turned to Kaya. "But then I suppose, pirate blood floats deep and is a thing hard to suppress."

Yanopp's eyes widened and so did Kayas, in stunned silence.. it was hardly a secret whom Yanopp's father was, every-body on the island knew, but so far they had managed to keep it a secret from the marines at least.

Then Kaya frowned. "Sir, you are a guest in my home, would you please keep such accusations to a minimum?" she asked annoyed.

"It is funny though." Lui-tang sighed as he took up a glass of wine, and swirled it in his hand. "As you talk about re-paying the marines when you keep such a thing secret, how often do he come here? That longnose Captain? How often did you have the opportunity to turn him in?" he asked. "I must admit, the daughter looks just like him."

Yanopp swallowed as her hand under the table tightened into a fist, worried Elly looked at her with wide open eyes, then under the table, laid a gentle hand over Yanopp's shaking fist.

Kaya frowned annoyed then looked hard as the Marine Captain. "So I suppose that means you have actually seen Usopp?" she asked. "Have you ever met my husband?" she asked, making Yanopp's eyes widen.

It was a clear challenge her mother had just put out to the marine captain, openly stating that she was married to a pirate.

It was true that Kaya didn't wear a ring on her finger, but Yanopp knew that Kaya always had it on her any-way, in a chain around her neck as a necklace.

Lui-tang rolled his eyes. "The Longnose captain, yes." He muttered. "He is currently straddling in and out of the head-marine base if he owns the place."

That made Yanopp look up. "What is dad doing there?" she asked wide-eyed.

Then Lui-tang turned to Yanopp. "Creating problems, he is a pirate you know, they just don't have an excuse to execute him currently." He commented. "But don't worry, they'll get him soon enough."

"As if!" Yanopp snorted. "You haven't been able to catch him for fifteen years, why would you be able to catch him now?" she asked. "I bet you are just scared, because my dad is about to do some changed to the world government! He probably all-ready did it, found a link in the government to work with, and make changes with all the alliances pirates in his back. HAH!" she laughed as she stood up and pointed right at Lui-tang. "You lost, and you hate it! So you came here to gloat over the family to make yourself feel better, that's how big a looser you are!"

"Why you little!" "Lui-tang hissed as he stood up, and so did Yanopp.

"Looser, looser! Big scarridy-cat looser!" Yanopp mocked the marine Captain in a singing voice.

"YANOPP!" Kaya then cut in. "Enough, sit down and eat your dinner."

"But.. mom." Yanopp looked at Kaya.

"Don't say another word." Kaya asked rubbing her tendrils. "Please! Leave if that is what you have to do, but don't say any-more."

At that Yanopp stood as she looked at Kaya, her mouth quivering slightly, then she yelled. "FINE!" before she turned around and ran out of the room.

"Hmpf." Lui-tang snorted as he looked after where the girl had run out of the door. "You sure let her get away easy, you should be more strict."

At that Kaya looked angrily at Lui-tang. "I treat my family my way, you can treat your family your way." She stated. "And now, no more about my family, it's a private subject, and you as a marine captain, should know how to maintain decency by not prying about things that doesn't concern you." She stated.

* * *

Yanopp had run out in the garden of the mansion, where she hissed and kicked into the grass, which probably was some-thing these nice black shoes weren't designed to, but she didn't care. She was just angry, bottled up and very annoyed.

"HALLOO!"

"Huh?" Yanopp looked up, and towards the gate to the mansion, where two figures stood leaning up against the bar.

"Yes you! Would you mind letting us in?" A young man asked.

Yanopp squinted her eyes at them, then she realised. "IT'S YOU!" it was Orion and Damon, standing down there by the gate. Quickly Yanopp raced down to the gate as she hissed. "Quiet you idiots! You'll make the entire mansion come out." She stated before she grabbed the bars looking at the two. "What the hell are you two doing here?" she hissed at them, through the bars.

"Ah." Orion blinked. "Yanopp!" he exclaimed. "I almost didn't recognise you, that dress sure makes you look different."

"Oh, so she really is a girl." Damon yawned "Good to get that cleared up."

Yanopp rolled her eyes. "You are avoiding my question, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well." Orion looked up in the sky. "We sort of need a ship, and this seemed to be the best place to ask for it, hey!" he suddenly exclaimed as he looked at Yanopp. "You are all-ready inside, you could ask for us!" he stated.

"Eh." Yanopp swallowed as she stepped backwards. "Wha.. what makes you think I am in any position to ask for a ship for you guys?" she asked.

"Well you can always try." Orion pointed out in a grin.

"What are you doing on that side of the gate any-way?" Damon asked as his none-moving eyes looked straight at Yanopp. "Dressed all up as a nice little porcelain doll."

"That's none of your business!" Yanopp stated.

"Will you at least let us in?" Orion asked.

"NO!" Yanopp responded loudly.

"But, whyyyy?" Orion asked in a very long disappointed face.

"Listen, there is no ship here for you to take any-way, you are wasting your time." Yanopp hissed as she held the bars, looking through them, so close that her nose accurately went through the bars to the other side.

"Why don't we ask that person?" Orion asked as he pointed behind Yanopp.

"Huh?" Yanopp turned around, and there in the door, stood her mother, Kaya, squinting her eyes out in the darkness, probably looking for Yanopp.

"Who's she?" Damon asked.

"Well erh.. she's the.. the mistress of this mansion, she owns this entire place, plus the land around it. It's Miss Kaya." Yanopp told lowering her eyes.

"Oh." Damon blinked looking at her.

Yanopp lifted her eyes. "You seem surprised." She told quietly.

"I just thought.. never mind." Damon shook her head. "I guess I had figured you out wrong, I thought you were the child of who-ever lived here or some-thing like that, a spoiled rich little girl, but you look nothing alike." He commented. "Sorry."

Then Yanopp's eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped open.

Damon frowned. "What?" he asked.

"You _idiot!"_ Yanopp hissed. "Just because I don't look like her, doesn't mean I can't be her daughter!" she stated.

Damon blinked and so did Orion.

And Yanopp sniffed as she turned around, just in time to wipe away the tear which had emerged. "Okay, you got me." She swallowed. "I'm Kayas daughter, her _real_, blood-related, daughter." She told. "And my mother is a hardworking, kind, honest woman, so there is no shame in that!" Yanopp stated pointing directly at Orion and Damon. "She doesn't just waste money or laze her days away, she's a person to look up to and aspire to become, so hands off this property, you got that?" she asked the two.

The two didn't answer, just looked at her.

"Good." Yanopp sighed. "I better get back to the little party I suppose." She muttered turning around, and was about to walk back towards the mansion, before Orion yelled.

"OI! YANOPP!"

At that Yanopp turned her head around and looked at Orion.

"I don't really give a shit about where you come from or who your parents are." Orion stated looking seriously at her.. and that was all he said.

Stunned Yanopp looked at Orion with wide open eyes, waiting for more.. but it didn't come, Orion was just looking at her, with those stern black eyes of his.

At last Yanopp nodded as she swallowed, and then turned around to go back to the mansion.

"Yanopp." Kaya spoke softly. "Who was those you were talking to?" she asked.

"Oh them?" Yanopp asked. "They are just.. you know, a couple of boys I met in town. Thought they could bring some trouble over here, no big problem." She stated in a slight shrug.

"Oh." Kaya sighed. "Well then, come in for some dessert." She invited.

"Hai." Yanopp nodded slowly, but then stopped in the door, and looked back to where Orion and Damon whom still stood by the gate, and Orions words rang in Yanopp's ears.

_I don't really give a shit about where you come from or who your parents are… _

Those words.. they felt important some-how, like.. that was the first time any-one had ever said any-thing like that to Yanopp. It was always. "Kayas daughter shouldn't" "Daughter of a filthy pirate." "Girl in the mansion should behave as such." … always.. it was always.. that.

When was she supposed to just be Yanopp?

Then, Yanopp lifted a hand and waved at the two, smiling ligtly.

Orion beamed as her reached up a hand and waved with big arm moments, Damon naturally, didn't move at all, just looked through his long black bangs.

Then Yanopp grinned at them, gave them a thumbs up, before she went back into the mansion and closed the door, then faced her mother.

"Yanopp." Kaya sighed as she looked at her daughter. "Why can't you be more careful?" she asked.

Yanopp blinked, then swallowed. "Mom I.." she tried.

"I know why you said the things you did, but can't you understand?" Kaya asked as she laid a hand on Yanopp's shoulder. "You only have to give the marines a reason, and they could take you." She told. "It's to dangerous to speak up like that for you, if they decide to take you in, to use you against Usopp, there would be nothing I could do!" she told. "I just don't want to see you get hurt." She told.

"Mom.." Yanopp exhaled. Then she looked down. "I know." She finally admitted. "I promise, I'll behave." She finally stated.

"Thank you." Kaya exhaled, then gave Yanopp a hug, which Yanopp returned, closing her eyes, and deep down knew.. there was no way she could actually behave for that long, it just wasn't her nature.


End file.
